


viridis (reader x m. various)(attack on titan)[on another break, be back soon]

by Gogeta75



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Character Development, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Mutant Powers, Oblivious Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Sovereign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta75/pseuds/Gogeta75
Summary: “I was only a tool. I had no purpose. Only to be used until I broke, only to be fixed and be broken again. I’m sorry, Eren, but I don’t know who I am.”once a tool, solely used for the purpose of serving a corrupt kingdom, she escapes and with help gathered along the way, she is determined to find peace in a magical country only known from myths. [Attack on Titan! Futuristic/Sovereign/Adventure AU] (Reader x various! Attack on Titan!) (Reader x ?)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Marco/Reader, Reader/?, Reader/all
Comments: 25
Kudos: 79





	1. evergreen

“Hey. You. Wake up!” A prod and a poke awoke her from her light slumber—her eyes first meeting the tan dirt that decorated around her. The setting sun was warm, looming in the darkened orange and purple sky as it spun and danced for her as it lowered itself, and she blinked as she gathered herself with content. She wondered how long she had been sleeping there, but looking into the sky she only imagined a few hours had passed. She swallowed the spit collected in her mouth, soothing her dry throat. 

“Is she dead or somethin’?” The voice of a man spoke up, deep and scraggly, she could hear the shift and clank of metal as the man took a step forward. 

“Nah… Was just sleeping. She looks out of it. Let’s hurry and take what she’s got.” 

(name) blinked tiredly. There she was, lying in the middle of an empty dirt field. A city was not too far from her reach, but her tiredness had caught up to her, engaging her for a quick nap. And now, a couple of bandits were trying to rob her. But she was still tired, so she decided to rest some more. 

“Hey… Look! She’s a royal!” The tip of a knife grazed her leg, as it shifted the torn black cloak she was wearing. Indeed she had royal attire on—a fitting black material with the purple and gold linings indicating that she had royal affiliations. Her pants gave off the same indicator, round and baggy, along with her black crakow shoes. 

“Holy shit she is! How much money you think we could sell her for?” The other bandit drooled, with the invasion of material items evaded his eyes and almost seemed to sparkle.

(name) sighed, sitting up faster than the two bandits had expected, rubbing her eyes to evade the tiredness. 

“I am no royal. I am only a tool.” (name) spoke lightly, yawning slightly as she stood. The two men jumped back, with two knives as weapons in their hands. 

“Wha?!” 

“You’re coming with us, royal!” 

She saw the overview of a city in the distance. She stared at it for a moment, thinking that she could get there by the morning if she left now. 

“Excuse me. Do you know anything about a country developed in peace and magic?” The polite etiquette escaped her, as the two bandits shared a disgruntled look between each other and the grip on their knives tightened, taking a step forward. 

“Huh? The fuck is you talking about! This is Shiganshina! Ain’t no magic country around here!” (name) blinked in small surprise.

“Let’s hurry and kill her so we can take her shit!” The bandit lunged at her, and she lifted her foot—quick to land a harsh kick on his side, hearing the crack along his ribs as he was sent darting to the other side, clashing with the hard ground. 

She spun gracefully, returning to her original position. The other bandit faltered, taking a step back before hardening his doubt, charging at her. She jumped, catching the brief bewilderment of the bandit before she shot herself downward, hearing the snap of his neck as she landed elegantly on the ground, with the fallen body of the bandit falling to the ground in a quiet death. 

(name) took a couple steps forward, eyeing the city. “Shiganshina… Maybe someone there will know of the magic country.” She continued her descent to the city, black cloak fluttering with every step. 

—

“You’re late! Come on, you do this almost everyday!” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault! The mail gets backed up and there’s only a few of us doing this!” Eren Jaeger shouted, annoyed turquoise eyes sending a glare towards the old man shouting at him. Everyday that man complained—it was either that his mail was wrong or how slow it was coming in. Eren adjusted his brown leather satchel, over his light tan shirt, stepping closer to the old man.

“Bah! Same excuses every day!” The old man grumbled, and Eren resisted the urge to curse at him, before throwing the few envelopes at the man’s feet, walking away in annoyance.

“Stupid old man…” He sighed, entering the busy streets of Shiganshina. He looked at his clipboard, finding the next set of mail that needed to be delivered. “Next, is the old couple down the street. Then, I gotta go to—Hm?”

Eren’s head spiked up, suddenly feeling the hairs on the back of his neck. He turned, searching the streets for something out of order, but he saw the usual—cars driving by in the streets, workers running up and down the street, children playing in small alleys, it was the same as usual. He saw a couple of tourists—eyeing a girl with a black cloak—but he quickly disregarded the strange feeling he was getting and continued along with his work. 

He continued his work, delivering all the mail for that day as he sighed with content from his now empty satchel, as he began to make his way back to the post office. He was sure that Mikasa was going to have some packages for him to deliver next. 

He felt a spark and he turned, searching the streets once again before finding nothing. He sighed, rubbing his neck. “I’m getting paranoid.” He muttered to himself, as he continued walking, putting more hustle in his step. 

He turned when he almost reached the post office, just a couple more blocks before he stopped. Someone had been following him—that he was sure of. The hairs on the back of his neck had been screaming at him, as the assailant got closer and closer. He shoved his hand into his satchel, feeling for his small pistol, as he met the eyes of a young woman. Shorter than him, wearing a black cloak that shielded most of her body. She had (skin color) skin that glowed as the sun hit it. Her (eye color) eyes shined back at him, except he couldn’t help but notice how empty they looked. Her face joined her eyes, void of emotion, as she stared up at him for a few moments of silence. 

_ She’s pretty _ . His mind wandered, as he shook the thoughts out of his head. 

“Are you lost or something?” 

“I am not.” (name) answered plainly. Eren’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

“...Okay then.” He turned around, continuing the walk. He felt himself grow nervous when he turned to see that she was indeed following him. He sweatdropped, turning again.

“Are you sure you’re not lost?”

“I am, thank you.” (name) answered curtly, with a polite nod. Eren gulped, as he nodded again before he began walking again. He moved his head just enough to the side to see that she was  _ still  _ following him. He felt slightly irked—this girl was seriously making him nervous. 

“Okay, do you need something?” It came off slightly aggressive. She was not fazed by it. 

“I am sorry if I am making you uncomfortable. I only inquire about your profession.” 

Eren blinked at her speech. A light brightened in his head, as he only had a roll of newspaper left in his newspaper bag. He reached into the bag, holding out the unraveled newspaper to her. 

“Here. I’m not supposed to do this, but here’s a free paper.” 

(name) looked towards the paper, blinking at it as her eyes reached his turquoise ones again. She made no move to grab the newspaper, only a small shake of her head.

“Forgive me. I apologize if I have given you the wrong impression. I am unable to read.” 

Eren blinked in surprise, as he flinched slightly, bringing the paper closer to him. 

“O-oh! S-sorry, I thought—“

“It is not a problem.” (name) shook her head, cutting him off. “It is not your doing, so there is no reason to concern yourself. I am most interested in your profession.” She repeated as Eren stiffened slightly, putting the newspaper in his bag. 

“Do you need a package delivered?” 

“So you deliver items? I have been watching your movements, and have noted that you have been delivering envelopes.” 

_ I knew I was being watched.  _ Eren sighed, feeling relieved that it wasn’t from ill intent, as he scratched the back of his neck before glancing over at the watch on his wrist. “Look, I’m already late on deliveries, and I really need to get my paycheck soon. You can just stop by the post office if you need a package delivered.” 

(name) tilted her head curiously. “So you are in need of money? I am willing to provide you with the amount you need.” 

“Huh? Do you want  _ me  _ to do it?” 

(name) nodded. She reached into the pocket of her cloak, feeling the smooth, solid material before holding it out for him. It was a small rectangular gold card, glinting with shine from the sun, with the emblem of Sina designed beautifully on the center of it. 

“You are very proficient in your work. Is this enough?” 

Eren gazed at the gold card, blinking for a couple of quiet moments before he shrieked. He rushed to her, hiding the card as he tried to shove it back into her pocket, eyeing the street to make sure that no one overheard their conversation. 

“H-hey! Are you crazy?! Don’t just go flashing that around! There’s all types of thieves around here!” 

(name) only nodded, curious on his behavior. “I apologize. But I acquire your assistance. If it is not enough, I have more.” She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small bag. Eren’s eyes widened in shock and amazement at the multiple gold cards, along with some silver and bronze cards, decorated with the same symbol. 

“H-how… do you have so much money?! Okay, wait! Come with me!” (name) felt a wrist wrap around hers as she was pulled, dragged down the street with Eren running frantically, until they reached the post office building. He rushed her inside, dodging the questions of nearby coworkers as he took her into a small office building. The room was occupied by two people, first with short blonde hair who had bright blue eyes, sitting at a computer by the only window that they shared between the walls. He wore a light blue shirt, riddled with a few stains and tiny holes, along with tan pants that were feathered towards the bottom. The other was a girl with longer black hair, with eyes matching her hair who sat at another desk, that faced the door. She had a baggy maroon shirt on, along with puffy tan shorts of a damaged fabric. 

The blonde boy spoke first, alarmed by Eren’s frantic movements as Eren hurried and shut the door. “Eren, what’s going on?”

“Who is she?” The girl spoke up, her voice quiet. 

(name) bowed politely. “I am (name).” She answered abruptly. 

“Whew, that was close. I don’t think anyone saw us.” Eren sighed, eyeing the door. 

“Hard to believe that when you’re rushing in here like that!” Armin gave a lopsided smile, scooting back in his chair as he faced the door. 

(name) took a look around, before turning to Eren with a small tilt of her head. “I am confused. You brought me here in a frantic hurry, but I did not see any dangerous people around. Is there a reason we have come here?” 

“...Wha? It’s because you were flashing all your money around!” 

“I do not understand the problem. Your profession is to make deliveries and I was merely offering you money to make a delivery.” (name) answered, voice calm with the slightest hint of confusion. 

“A delivery?” The girl muttered, pushing her hair back around her ear.

“What exactly do you want delivered?” Armin asked, getting ready to write the information down by grabbing a clipboard and pen nearby. (name) bowed again.

“Thank you for your help. I would like you to deliver me.” 

The room went silent. Armin, who had almost begun to write stopped completely, eyes staring blankly at the paper before looking up at the cloaked girl. Mikasa, blinked, with her eyebrows slightly scrunched in dismay. Eren, whose eyebrows were knitted tightly, hardly noticed his mouth open as he took in her words, staring intently at her. 

“U-um… I’m sorry… What was that?” Armin finally spoke, breaking the confused silence, leaning forward in his seat curiously. 

(name) looked at him, face void of emotion. “I apologize for not making myself clear. I would like you to deliver myself, somewhere.” 

“If it’s directions you need for Shiganshina, we can help you with that.” Mikasa answered, as (name) shook her head. 

“No, thank you. I need to be delivered to a country, foreign of this one.” (name) took a step forward to the desk, reaching under her cloak to pull out her small bag of money. She emptied its contents on the desk—multiple gold cards, silver cards, bronze cards, along with other coins—scattered on the desk. “I have full intention to pay for your efforts.” 

Armin’s eyes lit seeing the money on the desk. He scrambled forward, making an array of shocked noises as he reached forward, touching a gold card before picking it up, and analyzing it in awe. 

Mikasa, as well, was shocked, her narrow eyes lifting slightly, as she reached as well and grabbed a gold card, searching it as if to assume it was fake. Eren watched in awe, seeing the array of money. 

“Please! Have a seat!” Armin suddenly shouted, and (name) complied and looked towards the chair across from the main desk in the center of the room. 

—

“I see. So you need to get to a country that you don’t know the name of. Do you have any details about it?” Armin inquired, as the three workers sat at the desk, with (name) on the other side, with the money now secured in (name)’s small bag, sitting in the middle of the desk. 

“That is correct. The only thing I know is that it is a country embedded with peace, and love. No war, or death. They say that it is luscious green, with the richest of soil and plentiful plants.” (name) answered. 

Armin scrunched his eyebrows, gazing falling to the old wood desk as he pondered the description, feeling as though he had heard that before. 

“I have no clue where that is.” Eren sighed, turning to Mikasa. “Have you, Mikasa?” 

She shook her head as well. “I haven’t. Are you sure it’s a real place?” 

(name) blinked. Silent for a moment, before answering. “I… am not sure. But I believe that it is real.” 

Armin scooted from his chair, around to his desk as he seemed to be looking for something. 

“So you wanna go to a place you don’t even know is real? Is it really worth the trouble?” Eren questioned, as (name) nodded. 

“It is. I wish to leave this country.” 

Eren and Mikasa searched her eyes upon her words. Still, she was void of emotion. The two shared a look of confusion. 

“Look, we get it. This country has been brought to shit since Zeke took over, but we all have to make do, for now. You shouldn’t run from your problems.” 

“I wish to leave this country.” (name) repeated. “There is nothing else I wish to do.” 

“Aha! Found it!” Armin called out, holding a small notebook, flipping through it as he took his seat. 

“What were you looking for?” Mikasa questioned quietly, as Armin flipped through the notebook before landing on a page that made his eyes brighten. 

“Right here! The Green Country!” 

“Green Country?” Eren repeated, the name coming off unfamiliar. 

“Yeah! It’s the country of peace!” 

“How do you know this?” Mikasa asked, as Armin smiled. 

“Remember that old lady I delivered mail to a couple years ago? Before she died, she would always mention something about a country, and over time I got all this information.” 

“This place is real?” Eren asked, doubt aligning his voice and face. 

Armin shrugged. “She definitely thought it was. She would go on and on about how peaceful it was—I think she lived there for sometime.” 

“Do you know where it is?” Mikasa questioned. 

Armin scrunched his lips as he questioned it, giving a half indication that he did but he didn’t. He reached over to his desk, pulling out a large map, showing the entire country of Sina. The most pristine Kingdom, the Realm of Sina, held a large portion on the right side of the map. Armin allowed a finger to follow the different cities, from Trost, to Krolva, all scattered along until Shiganshina. He looked between his notebook, studying his notes before pointing. “Well, with everything she was saying, I imagine it is somewhere around this point by Calaneth. She mentioned a lot of mountains that covered the country, making it almost impossible to find on any map.” 

Eren and Mikasa stared at the map, before Eren’s eyes grew wide as he registered the distance of travel. “Calaneth! Without a car, that’s gonna take us weeks to get there!” 

“Not to mention all the bandits and raider camps we’ll find on the way there. Calaneth is closer to the Realm of Sina, too. So we will definitely deal with royal officials.” Armin added, hesitation taking almost complete hold of him. 

“But… The money…” Mikasa muttered, and the three’s eyes fell to the bag of money just a few inches away. The three shared a look, before Eren suddenly gave (name) a forced grin. 

“Could you… plug your ears or something for a sec?” 

(name) blinked. She nodded, reaching up cupping her ears, only allowing muffled noise to bounce around her. 

The three scooted back in their chairs, almost huddling in a circle. 

“Mikasa, there is no way we can do this! Not to mention if this place isn’t real—we’re going to be out of a job! Again!” Eren whisper-shouted. 

“But… That’s a lot of money. There’s enough to buy a house and furnish it with that.” 

“Where did she even get that much money? Do you think she stole it?” Eren whispered again. Armin frowned. 

“The only people I've seen with gold cards are royals. Maybe she took it from a royal. Or what if she is a royal? You don’t think she’s a royal, do you?” 

Eren and Mikasa glanced over to (name), who was staring straightforward, with her ears still plugged. 

“I have no idea. Her outfit kinda seems like something a royal would wear. But she doesn’t know how to read.” Eren answered, wrestling the doubt in his mind. 

“What royal doesn’t know how to read?” Mikasa questioned, as Eren shrugged. Pondering a thought, he spoke out loud. 

“What if we just say yes, and take the money?” 

“Eren!” Armin hushed, before glancing over to (name) who did not seem fazed in the slightest.

“I’m just saying! It’s crazy to think of even traveling to Trost, but all the way to Calaneth! It’s suicide! With that much money, we can quit our jobs!”

Armin huffed, knowing full well that Eren was right. 

“We’ll just finish our work for today, tell her that we’ll start doing some research and send her away, take the money and we can finally get a good start on our lives!” Eren proposed, as Armin’s eyebrows furrowed before a disappointed sigh escaped him. 

“...Okay. But I’m not saying anything.” 

“Mikasa?” 

She shrugged. “I’m okay with whatever you want.” 

Eren grinned, and nodded before he sat upright clearing his throat. 

“Okay! We’ve discussed it.” Eren announced, as (name) lowered her hands. “We’ll do some research on this ‘Green’ Country, and we’ll get started on preparations. Why don’t you wait outside, and we’ll come fetch you when we’re done?” 

(name)’s eyes widened just a hair in pleasant surprise. The corners of her mouth flicked upward as she nodded, with noticeably more eagerness. “Thank you for your kindness. I will wait outside, just as you instructed.” She stood, turning the knob to the door and exiting, not taking any notice to the bag of money. 

That brief smile she showed them shot a harsh strike of guilt through the three friends, as Eren’s grin faltered for a moment. 

“I hope you’re doing the right thing, Eren.” Mikasa spoke, as Eren gave her a nervous chuckle. 

“Ah, no worries! Our shift ends super late tonight. She’ll just get tired of waiting and go find a hotel, and then we’ll just sneak out.” 

Armin sighed, turning back to his desk, looking towards his notebook. 

“The Green Country…” He muttered to himself, before a thought came over him and he reached for one of his books, searching for information. 

—

“Ah, my back hurts! Bringing in all those packages is such a pain.” Eren sighed, stretching as three exited the post office. The night sky was clear, with the half moon bright in the sky. Armin nodded tiredly, with his book bag slung over his shoulder, carrying his belongings. 

“Yeah, I got a few paper cuts folding all that mail.” Armin complained, rubbing his hands together as he rolled his neck, loosening the few knots. 

“I’m hungry—Do you think Titans are still open?” 

“It’s almost midnight. I don’t think so.” Mikasa answered patiently. 

“There’s a pub nearby that’s open all night! We can definitely afford to pay for a full meal.” Armin offered, earning a grin from Eren and Mikasa. 

“Ah! I’m gonna get a steak.” Eren almost drooled thinking of the meal. “Maybe even some dessert too—“

“Eren.” Mikasa’s voice cut over his, as she was still in place, after stepping down the last stair. 

“Huh? What is it?” Eren sighed, before following Mikasa’s gaze. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in shock. He felt his heart pound rapidly in his chest, as he looked upon the girl, dressed in a black cloak, who stood patiently to the side of the entrance of the post office, previously facing the street before she turned, and locked eyes with the three. 

“I thought you said she’d be gone!” Armin spoke, as Eren stuttered. 

“I-I thought she would!” 

(name) walked over to them, face void of emotion as she greeted them with a bow. 

“Thank you again for helping me. I have waited as you requested. Are you ready to depart?” 

The air went silent, again. The three shared a glance, before they turned synchronized with each other, huddling in a small circle.

“What do we do now?” Eren hushed a frantic whisper.

“We?  _ You’re  _ the one who got us into this mess! This never would have happened if we just denied her!” Armin scoffed, as he whisper-shouted at Eren.

“Hey! I didn’t know she was going to be waiting outside  _ for hours _ !” 

“What do we do?” Mikasa questioned quietly, as Eren groaned. 

“Okay! We’re just gonna have to run.”

“Run?” Mikasa frowned. 

“And you don’t think she’ll follow us? Come on, Eren!” Armin quickly shut his idea down.

“We’ll just lead her off and make a run for it! Come on, she’s never been to Shiganshina before! We’ll lose her in no time!” 

Armin ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Geez, okay!” 

Eren stood straight, flashing another big grin at (name). “Yup! You can follow us, we’re just heading to get some supplies then we’ll be on our way!” 

(name) nodded. So she did, as she followed only a small distance behind as Eren, Armin and Mikasa walked ahead, keeping a third eye on (name). They walked through alleys, ignoring the few homeless people who begged and groaned on the streets. 

“Okay, you guys ready?” Eren whispered, as Armin and Mikasa nodded. “On three. One, two—”

“There she is. Finally.” A voice sounded, stepping out from the shadows of an alleyway just ahead of them. Eren was stunned, feeling irked that his plan had now fallen apart. They all stopped, as five men came into the light of the moon. 

“What do you want?” Eren frowned, speaking in annoyance. 

The five men were dressed in black uniforms, lined with royal purple and gold. The one in the middle stepped forward, a dashing cape brushing against the ground. 

“Listen, we don’t have any money. Why don’t you just move along?” Eren insisted, tightening his grip on his satchel. 

The man raised his hand, as the other uniformed men stepped forward. 

“Eren, those are royals.” Armin whispered cautiously, taking a step back. 

“Royals?” Eren muttered, before a deep anger set into his body. “What the fuck do you want? You royals have already ruined everything. What more could you want?” The distant screams of his mother and father haunted him, and his grip was now fixed into his bag, hands locked around his pistol. 

The men stepped forward, as Armin took another step backward. Eren pulled out his pistol, pointing it at the armored men. The royal officers unsheathed their weapons, the four of them wielding their technified guns, lighting up in a blue light as they unlocked, the trigger pointed towards Eren. 

Mikasa moved in front of Eren, wielding a large knife as she held it protectively in front of them. 

“Harboring a fugitive and wielding weapons against officers of the Realm of Sina? Pitiful.” The man in charge spoke, before holding up his arm, with a hologram appearing on above his arm. “Captain Levi. We’ve found her.” 

_ “Good. Return her at once.”  _

A voice sounded on his intercom. 

“She is accompanied with commoners. What should we do with them?”

_ “Kill them. Don’t waste any time.”  _ The sharp ring sounded, and the hologram disappeared, and a grin spread on his face. 

“These are mercenaries. Stay back, Eren.” Mikasa spoke again, hardening her grip on her knife.

“You have committed high crimes against Lord Zeke. Harboring a fugitive is only punishable by death. What do you say in your defense?” 

“We don’t know what you’re talking about! We’re just trying to go home!” Armin shouted, as the mercenary grinned. 

“Think of it as best you can. It’ll be the last time you’ll be able to see it.” He paused, rolling his neck in a smug way. “Kill them. Bring the girl back to me.”

The four men stepped forward, guns pointed as the barrel brightened with blue light. A whining sound escaped the guns as they charged up. Fingers moved to the trigger, raised. Eren paled, eyes widening. 

_ No way…  _

Shots rang out, filling the empty sky full of painfully sharp noise. Bright, blue piercing energy shot into the air, approaching them at a top speed that was unfathomable. Eren shut his eyes, tightening his core as he prepared for his death. 

The shots stopped, quieting the air. He clenched his breath, and after a moment of not feeling any pain, he slowly opened his eyes. 

There she was, arms outstretched, blocking every gunshot that ran out. 

“I apologize for causing you all such inconvenience.” (name) sounded, turning her head, meeting Eren’s bewildered eyes. “But I hope you will still want to deliver me after what you have learned today.” 

“H-huh? How are you… alive?” Eren muttered, as (name) blinked, before turning her head to the men, whose faces had filled with shock at seeing that the only damage done to (name) was holes filling her cloak. 

“I am merely a tool. I am not alive.” (name) answered, blood seeping down her arms as the gashes and marks that cut the fabric of her clothes began to be filled with the red substance, dripping to the ground. 

“A-a tool?” Armin stuttered, face gone a tad blue. 

(name) tightened her fists. The blood seeped and spilled, dripping onto the ground before slowly it stopped. The wounds were not healed, but the blood simply froze in place, halting in time as if time wasn’t a real thing. 

“You idiots! Back up!” The mercenary shouted, but it was too late. 

It sounded like the sheath of a sword. Red danced in the sky, zigzagging as it crystallized, sharper than the sharpest sword. Piercing through the bodies of the men, only leaving pained gurgling escaping them as the crystallized blood lifted them, hovering for only a moment, as she watched as each body slump in death. 

The bodies dropped when the blood liquefied. Her eyes flickered to the only one left alive—a now petrified mercenary, eyes wide in shock. 

His hologram lifted when he brought his arm up. “C-Captain Levi! We have a situa—Gah!”

Sharp, angled crystallized blood stabbed into her stomach, protruding out the other side of his body. Blood spilled from his mouth from his ruptured organs. 

_ “What? Hey! Tch. Come in!”  _ A voice sounded from his hologram. 

“Sh...shiganshina…” The mercenary sputtered out, before (name) gripped a hand tightly around the device embedded on the glove of his wrist, crushing it, along with the bones in his hand. The hologram disappeared. He screamed in agony. 

“He’s…c-coming… for you..! L-levi…” He gasped out, blood dripping down his chin, a drop splattering on her cheek, before with a last breath, his body slumped. Her blood softened, and the body slumped to the ground, with a large pool of blood seeping from under him. 

“N-no… way!” Eren shuddered at the sight, taking a step back. Mikasa’s eyes were wide as she watched, gripping the knife tightly. 

“S-she… killed them all…” Mikasa muttered in a quiet shock.

Armin froze, shaking in his spot as his face paled even more, teeth beginning to chatter. “S-s-she’s…”

(name) turned, a shadow casting over her face, as her eyes stared back at the three, void of emotion. Like an object—she gave them nothing. Regret, anger, malice, mischief, relief, nothing was there. The drop of blood rolled down her cheek, as she blinked. 

“She’s a Fragment!” 

—

The clank of armor echoed with every step he took, feeling incredibly annoyed being summoned like this. His cape fluttered behind him with every step, his sleek black sword sheathed securely by his hip. 

He bowed when he reached the throne—sleek black hair shadowing the disgust in his eyes bowing to such a vile human being. 

“Finally. Our situation with Fragment (name) has become dire. She has killed many of the mercenaries I have sent. I will not tolerate failure.” 

“As you wish.” He answered, holding back his own nausea as he kept his gaze towards the ground. The small lump on the left side of his neck twitched, feeling the pressure of his assignment, as he could feel it beep beneath his skin.

Lord Zeke studied him, rubbing his beard curiously before a smirk spread on his face. 

“I am most confident you can do this. When you complete this, there will be a sizable reward for you. Can I count on you, Captain Levi?”

Levi looked up, steel-grey eyes meeting that of a king—cynical grey eyes that knew nothing but malicious intent. 

“Yes, Lord Zeke.” 

  
  



	2. pine

“You mean, we almost died just for talking to you?” Eren shouted, pacing back and forth. 

“It’s not just that. She’s a Fragment.” Mikasa added. They escaped for the scene of the gruesome murders, hiding away in their small shack they lived at that was nearby the post office. They rushed inside, making sure that they were not followed. 

“So you are with those royals.” Eren spoke darkly, almost growing as he sent (name) menacing glares. (name) shook her head, sitting at a small table as the three stood, keeping their distance. 

“I am no royal. Only a tool.” 

Eren gritted his teeth, suddenly jerking forward, slamming his hands against the table as he glared, shouting angrily. 

“Shut up! You’re a fucking Fragment! That means you work for Sina and that bastard Zeke!” He shook in anger, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at (name)’s head. “I should kill you for all the shit the royals put us through!” (name) did not falter, only watched patiently.

“Eren!” Armin shouted, quick to his side, trying to calm him.

“No, Armin! Look at what the royals have done to us! My family! Your family! Countless lives were lost because of her! We can’t trust her!”

“Eren! She risked her life to save us! She’s not with them! Even the mercenary said that she’s a fugitive—meaning she’s run away from the Kingdom!” Armin pleaded, as Eren’s grip tightened on the gun, before it began to shake. 

“Eren! Listen to Armin. She is dangerous, but she did save our lives. We would be dead if it wasn’t for her.” Mikasa spoke, causing the room to become silent for a moment. 

“She's the reason we almost died.” Eren spat out, his anger dissipating but still spoke in a pained speech. His grip faltered. 

“But she saved our lives. I think we should at least hear what she has to say.” Armin convinced Eren, who gritted his teeth before letting out a frustrated strangle before he lowered the weapon, pocketing it. 

“...Fine.” Eren turned, taking a step away as he walked over to the door, leaning against it in a huff. 

Armin sighed in relief, before gesturing to (name). “Could you please explain yourself? Who are you, and why exactly do you need help?”

(name) nodded, politely as she sat in the chair, perfect posture. “My name is (name), and it is true, I am a Fragment. I apologize for not mentioning my true nature, but I believed it to be in your safety not to relay who I truly am.” 

Eren scoffed, darting his head to the side in annoyance. (name) continued. 

“To be quite clear, I escaped the Kingdom, and am now looking for refuge.” 

“Is that why you want to get to the Green Country? To find a place to live?” Armin questioned, and (name) nodded. 

“That is correct. I was unaware of the forces I was to bring once I escaped, but it is nothing that has proven difficult.” 

“Yeah, we saw.” Eren commented bitterly. 

“For being a tool, I was not aware of the dangers I have invoked. Please accept my sincerest apology.” (name) bowed slightly from her chair.

“You keep calling yourself a tool. Why do you say that? Are you not human?” Mikasa asked quietly, and Eren grunted. 

“Of course she’s not! She’s a Fragment!” He shouted in annoyance. 

(name) shook her head. “Contrary to your beliefs, I am a full human being, with organs and flaws just like yourselves. Fragment blood is no different than human blood, except Fragments carry great abilities, such as the one you saw.” (name) spoke, inserting a quick pause before continuing. “I call myself a tool because that is what I was ordered to be. I was trained tirelessly to become what the ruler calls, a perfect soldier.” 

“Why did you leave?” Mikasa asked again. 

(name) faltered just a bit. “I… do not wish to be a tool anymore.” She blinked, before her face that seemed to show no emotion dimmed. Mikasa and Armin shared a look, before (name) continued. “I used to dream when I was a child. Of a country of peace, and… I believe the word is called love. A place with rich soil, where everyone is free from shackles. A place of harmony.” 

“And that’s why you want to go there? Because you’ve had dreams about it?” Armin asked, and (name) nodded. Her eyes flickered between Armin and Eren. 

“I apologize for your losses, but I am not responsible for the death of your families. I was never made a mercenary, but only to serve at the ruler’s side.” Eren’s eyes flickered to hers, still full of untrusting anger, before he looked away. Mikasa and Armin shared another look, before they both turned to Eren. 

“What should we do?” Armin spoke with a tired sigh, as Eren shrugged. 

“If I may,” (name) started. “I believe our best option is to start moving. Although I killed the mercenary, he sent a message to his captain, who is almost certainly on his way to Shiganshina at this very moment. It would be best to begin preparations for this trip, and leave as soon as possible.” 

“You can leave. I’m staying right here.” Eren spat out, leaning against the door. 

“That is an option, yes, but the captain knows of your names and faces.”

“They what?!” Armin turned, eyes wide with shock.

“How is that possible?” Mikasa turned as well, her face riddled with concern. 

“Forgive me, I am not great with technology, but the hologram uses a specific function. He speaks through the intercom, and most holograms now are embedded with an automatic recording feature. The one he called Captain Levi saw all your faces, including mine, and have deemed you criminals and is most likely extremely eager for your arrest, and eventual execution.” (name) explained, as the three stared back at her in shock.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me…” Eren muttered, face buried in his hands as he paced. 

“I know that this may be premature, but I can guarantee that I am no enemy of yours. I hope you can trust me.” 

“Like hell!” Eren snapped again, and (name) nodded. 

“I put myself in front of lasered bullets to protect you all. I guarantee you that I will not hesitate to do it again. Although you might not like it, if you are with me, I can guarantee your safety.” (name) stood, walking over to the door. Eren cautiously moved to the side. “We will encounter many Royal Officers on our journey. You will get the opportunity to kill them. I imagine that will make you happy, seeing as you have a deep hatred for them.” She spoke to Eren, whose eyes went wide for a moment. 

She turned to Armin and Mikasa. “I will stand guard outside. Please make haste with your preparations. We should get moving before sunrise.” She bowed politely, before opening the ragged door and shutting it, waiting outside as she suggested. 

“She’s right, you know.” Armin spoke after moments of silence, the three now registering the situation that they were in. 

“Are you crazy? You trust her?” Eren spoke, eyebrows knitted in disbelief. 

“No, I don’t trust her! But she’s right. If we stay here, we’re just going to be hunted down by the Realm. You saw what she could do—we are safer with her!” Armin retaliated, trying to keep his voice low. 

“Oh my god…” Eren muttered, dragging the last word in intense frustration. “We can find another way! We don’t have to go with her!” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Mikasa spoke up, voice still calm and quiet. “I think those mercenaries were watching us all day. They’re skilled, and we wouldn’t stand a chance against them. Even me. Not by ourselves. But having a Fragment by our side...”

“It’s a different story. She took them down without even taking a single step.” Armin finished, as Mikasa nodded. Eren looked between the two of them, before huffing, running a hand through his hair. 

“And what are we supposed to do if we even do get her to this place? She’s home free and we’re still the fugitives.” Eren questioned, as Armin and Mikasa pondered the thought. 

“We could—“

“And don’t you dare say we’re gonna live at that country. Absolutely not.” Eren cut Armin off, who only gave him a flimsy smile. 

“We don’t have to go there. We could go to a different country!” Armin sweeped his hands into his book bag, digging around before finding his small brown notebook, flipping open a couple pages before stopping. “By Calaneth, there’s a port that extends onto a beach. We can just pay with the money we have, and sneak off to whatever country they are making deliveries to. Then we’ll be home free!” 

The room went quiet as Mikasa and Eren thought it over. 

“You did always say you wanted to go to the beach.” Armin suggested, knowing his best friend so well. Eren frowned, grumbling under his breath as he closed his eyes, letting out a calming sigh, knowing full well that Armin was right. 

“...Fuck. Fine. It looks like we don’t have a choice.” 

Armin nodded. “Mikasa, is that okay with you?” 

“Yes.” Mikasa nodded, before standing and heading to grab her things. 

“I guess we should do the same. Let’s hurry and get ready.” Armin suggested to Eren, stashing his notebook in his bag and hurrying off. Eren sighed, before doing the same. 

It wasn’t long before the three were all ready to go. Opening the door to the night sky, (name) stood by the door, keeping a close watch. Eren exited first, wearing a black jacket over his tan shirt. Mikasa came second, wrapped in a grey cloak that reached her knees with a red scarf comfortably wrapped around her neck. Armin was last, hustling to put his things in his back, wearing a tan jacket that looked much too big for him over his blue shirt. 

“Wait! (name) can’t go out like that.” Armin called out, glossing over (name)’s ripped and bloody clothes, with the cuts in the fabric of her cloak revealing the royal attire. 

“They are looking for a girl wearing royal attire.” Mikasa agreed, nodding to herself quietly. 

“Eren, go get her some of your clothes!” Armin instructed. 

“M-me?! Why me?”

“Because yours will fit better on her!” 

Eren groaned. “Unbelievable… Come on!” He called out to (name), who simply followed not saying a word. 

He hurried and rushed to the small pile of clothes on the wood floor. He pulled out some clothes for her, shoving them into her arms.

“Here.” 

(name) nodded, unhooking her cloak with her hand as she set the clothes down on the floor, before reaching to pull off her shirt, slowly revealing skin—

“H-hey! D-don’t just start taking your clothes off!” A faint blush brushed against his cheeks, as he shoved a hand upward, shielding his eyes. 

(name) only tilted her head in confusion. “I apologize, but I believe you indicated for me to change my attire. Do you not wish for me to do so?” 

“N-no! I mean, yes—Just hurry and get changed!” Eren stuttered out, before rushing out of the shack. (name) only blinked, feeling confused before she did as she was told. She exited the shack, now wearing a long sleeved black shirt that was a bit baggy, and a pair of puffy black shorts that ended just above her knees. She still wore her torn cloak, as it brushed against her feet. 

“Oh, your cloak…” Armin motioned, as (name) nodded. 

“I would like to keep it. I will get it fixed properly.” 

“Are we ready?” Mikasa asked in her usual quiet voice. Eren and Armin nodded, as (name) nodded as well. 

“Where are we heading, Armin?” 

Armin pulled out his notebook, along with his rolled up map. “Looks like we need to head southwest, which is that way.” He pointed down the street. 

Eren sighed again. “Let’s get this over with.” 

—

“Levi! So glad to see you! How are you doing, handsome?” 

“Shut up, Hanji. I’m only here for information.” He cut her off, sending her an annoyed glare. Hanji, dressed in a white laboratory coat grinned, pushing up her glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. She motioned for him to come in—entering her large laboratory, decorated with white walls, with computers, weapons, tools, all scattered around the room. 

“Aw, don’t be like that. After all, this might be your last mission! I don’t know what I’ll do if you turn up dead.” She playfully pouted, to which Levi sent her a blank stare. 

“Information. Now.” 

Hanji chuckled. “You want info on Fragment (name), right?” 

He gave a disgruntled sigh as a confirmation, stepping forward and crossing his arms. 

Hanji placed her palm on the center of her work desk, a circle lighting up in the middle before a large hologram hovered above it. Upon it was a picture of (name), (hair color) that reached her breasts, blank (eye color) eyes, along with information following her picture. 

“Let’s see here. 18 years old, (hair color) hair, (eye color) eyes—oh, look at that! She’s 5’3! Good thing you’re 5’6 or else you’d be shorter than an 18 year old—“

“Hey.” He spat out, as Hanji flinched slightly from his short temper. 

“Okay, okay—She’s a Fragment, taken from her home when she was only 4. No family—Lord Zeke made sure of that.” Hanji’s voice dropped and was suddenly shrouded in darkness, before she shook herself out of it. “Last reports spot her in Shiganshina, with three individuals.” 

Pictures of Armin, Eren and Mikasa popped up on the screen. “Armin Arlert. Eren Jaeger. Mikasa Jaeger. Looks like Eren and Mikasa are adoptive siblings. Eren lost their parents when Lord Zeke ordered the raid on their town 12 years ago. Same with Armin. Mikasa—hm? There’s no information about her family history in here.”

“I don’t care.” He quickly cut in. “They’re just brats. I need information on Fragment (name).” 

Hanji tapped her finger on the desk, changing the view of the hologram into a gridded map. “From what it looks like, she removed her chip only a few moments after she escaped.” 

“How do you know that?”

“Because the chip’s last location is right here at the Kingdom. Safe to say she stashed it somewhere around here.” 

Levi hummed to himself, nodding. “Her ability?”

“Blood Crystallization. Looks like she can harden her blood and use it as a weapon.” Another picture popped up, a misshapen body coated in blood, and Hanji cringed. “She’s pretty gruesome with it. She can stab her enemies from point blank and far away.” 

The picture of (name) popped up again, along with more information. “She’s an extremely skilled fighter. Fast, resourceful, strong. You think you can handle her?” 

The corner of his lip flicked upward as he clicked his tongue, turning away. “Tch. Stop worrying yourself.” He had almost reached the door, when Hanji stopped him, rushing around the table. 

“Wait!” She came closer, voice now falling into a serious whisper. “Have you thought about my proposal?” 

Levi’s eyes glinted, sending a deadly glare towards Hanji. “You idiot. Do you know how dangerous what you’re saying is?” 

Hanji smirked. “I can remove your chip. Zeke won’t even know it's gone. You won’t ever have to come back here again. I can free you from your title as a Fragment.” 

Levi searched her eyes. She was dead serious. His lip twitched in anger. 

“No. Don’t be stupid, Hanji.” He spat, exiting her lab. Hanji sighed, before smiling. 

“Be careful.” 

—

The summer air was hot. Walking along the orange dirt as the sun radiated on them. They had been walking for days, with needed pit stops in between. It was quiet, out in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully the biggest perk of the open space was that you could always see when someone was approaching, and lucky that hadn’t happened yet. 

“Armin.” Eren groaned, dragging his feet as he could feel the blisters and sores build on his feet, no matter the shoes he wore. “Are we close?” 

Armin, who also dragged himself forward, clutching the map tiredly, groaned. “Not even remotely. The only place that’s close by is Trost, and that’s at least another couple hours of a walk.” 

Eren groaned loudly, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Man, my feet hurt. I think my toes are gonna fall off.” 

Mikasa walked calmly, wiping the sweat from her face as she trudged on. (name) walked silently too, unfazed by the weather as she was trained in much harsher conditions. 

“Is there anything to eat?” Eren whined, looking over to Mikasa with pleading eyes.

“You ate most of it yesterday, remember?” Mikasa answered, not sparing Eren a look. 

“I did? Damn it.” 

(name) walked quietly, curious of the map in Armin’s hands. She sped up slightly, easily catching up to him as she peered over his shoulder, eyeing the map. Armin flinched when he felt a presence nearby, scooting to the side just a bit. 

“Y-yes?” 

(name) blinked, meeting his sky blue eyes before looking back down at the map. “This paper. Is it telling you where the Green Country is?” 

“The map? No, it’s a representation of the different cities and geographical landscapes of Sina.”

“I see. And this will eventually lead us to the Green Country?” 

Armin nodded, giving her a small smile. “Yeah.” 

(name) studied the map, before speaking again. “And where are we?” 

Armin pointed on the map, with it seeming like they were fairly close to Trost. 

(name)’s eyes widened only a fraction as she understood. “I see. So we are right by… excuse me, what does this word say?“

“Trost.” Armin helped. 

“Tah...ah...Tro...st.” (name) managed, repeating it a few more times before she nodded to herself, understanding. Armin watched her fumble around with the word, feeling a slight guilt pang in his stomach along with a strange butterfly in his tummy. 

“You know, it’s strange that you can’t read. Did the royals not find it necessary?” 

(name) nodded, still eyeing the paper. “Since I was labeled a tool, there is no need for an object to possess these abilities.” 

Armin’s eyebrows knitted. “But your speech is so… well-formed.” 

“It is something I picked up on as I grew. I spent most of my life around people of high royal status, so I learned the words and proper etiquette from them.” 

Armin nodded, almost understanding before (name) spoke again. “I have noticed that you carry a small book with you. Does it also have reading material in it?” 

Armin blinked, before nodding, rolling up the map and sticking it back in his book bag, before he pulled out his notebook. 

“Yeah, it’s my journal! I take notes on the stuff I observe, and jot down new things that I learn about the world.” Armin gave a proud smile, sleeking his hand over the cover of the small notebook. 

“You want to learn more about the world? Is it perhaps your goal to travel the world?” 

Armin blinked in surprise, glancing at her for a moment. “Yeah, actually. I’m hoping that Eren, Mikasa and I can get enough money to finally leave this country and see the rest of the world.” 

“So your goal is similar to mine.” (name) understood, as Armin’s eyes grew wide before settling, pursuing out his bottom lip slightly as he gave a nod. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

—

Levi was almost ready to depart. All that was left was to pick his vehicle of transportation. He entered the Realm of Sina’s main vehicle transport, eyeing the hundreds of variations of vehicles. 

He chose the simplest one—a weaponized horse, with the technology that Hanji had spent a great amount of time on. He walked over to it, punching in his ID before the robot horse activated, producing a simulated ‘neigh’ as it stretched its body. Levi hooked his materials along the saddle, and made sure that the horse did not have any malfunctions or needed repairs. 

“Ah, Captain Levi.” A voice called out from the side, and Levi grimaced, not sparing the man a glance.

“What is it?” He spoke curtly, coming out as rude as he expected. The man with neatly combed blonde hair only chuckled, as his blue eyes sparkled at Levi’s grey ones. 

“Just came to wish you a safe journey.” Erwin smiled. Levi felt his lip curl in irritation. 

“I don’t need your condolences. Fuck off.” 

Erwin blinked, before a burst of laughter escaped him. “As polite as ever!” Erwin’s light grey armor clanked as his body shifted, as he took another step forward, eyeing Levi’s vehicle of choice. 

“An automated horse? Why not go for one of the newer cars that Dr. Hanji has made? They really are something.” 

“Tch. Most people travel with these horses. It draws less attention to me.” 

“I see! A helpful strategy. I hear that (name) has proven to be quite the formidable foe. You’re going by yourself?” Erwin questioned, as Levi sent him a glare. 

“Yes. She’s killed at least twelve mercenaries, and I’m not interested in finding a whole new team.” 

Erwin smiled, nodding in understanding. “Yes, that is understandable. Mercenary Eld did say that you’re the best at what you do.” 

Levi gave him an empty stare, but a thought crept into his head. “Since when do you call a Fragment only by their first name?” 

Erwin smiled, yet this time it was empty. He did not falter, nor did any fear touch his face. “Ah, I suppose (name) and I did get rather close.” Erwin walked over, reaching up to the pet the horse, who responded kindly to the touch, leaning it’s mechanical head into his hand. “I am the one who convinced her to leave, after all.” 

Levi’s eyes widened a fraction. In a swift motion, he grabbed his sword and swung it forward, freezing just before the sharp tip pointed right at Erwin’s neck. 

“What? You helped her escape?” Levi’s voice lowered, yet Erwin still did not falter, just lowered his hand slowly as he met Levi’s eyes, still smiling. 

“I did not plan her escape. Only suggested that such a thing was possible.” 

“Why would you do that?”

“Because she’s more than just a Fragment. As are you.” Erwin lifted his hand, holding up a small device. It was a remote of some sort. “This is the device that controls the explosive chip in your neck. The one used to control Fragments.” Erwin tossed it to him, as Levi caught it in a swift motion. He studied it, before looking towards Erwin. He sheathed his sword.

“Why are you giving this to me?” 

“To show you that I’m not your enemy. It has many more special perks than just controlling you. Control of most of the vehicles in here, many of the automated robots, explosives—All specially designed by Hanji.”

“If you think I need this to stop Fragment (name), you’re a fucking idiot.” 

Erwin grinned, a light chuckle escaping him. “Of course! You are Captain Levi, the strongest mercenary and Fragment in all of Sina!” He paused, taking a step forward until he was just at Levi’s side, lowering himself lightly to whisper—quiet enough that only Levi could hear. “But I wonder what power that device could hold over our King. Perhaps you hunting down (name) will be the best thing for all of us. I hope you’ll be able to see who she really is.” 

Erwin stepped past him, that cunning smile still etched on his face as he passed him. “Good luck on your exploration, Captain Levi!” Erwin spoke louder, sending a wave over his shoulder. “I look forward to your safe return.” 

Erwin turned and disappeared from view. Levi watched after him, holding the device as he quickly and subtly slipped it into his pocket. He climbed onto the horse, settling into the saddle, before he jerked the rope of the horse, and he began his leave. 

—

“Finally!” Eren cried out, as they were just at the entrance to the city of Trost. Crowds of people gathered in the streets, automated horses and cars, restaurants and shops riddled in the streets as people carried on, continuing on with their daily tasks. “God, I am so tired. I’m gonna go find some food.” Eren announced, walking away. 

“I’ll go find a weapon shop.” Mikasa nodded to Armin, who nodded back before disappearing in the large crowd. 

“I guess I’ll go find us a place to stay for tonight.” Armin muttered to himself, before nodding to himself. He almost walked away when (name) called out.

“Excuse me. Am I allowed to call you by your name?” (name) spoke, as Armin turned, eyebrows turned in confusion.

“Huh? I mean, yeah, you can.” It had just occurred to him that she had never said his name. That she had never said any of their names. 

“Thank you. Armin, what should I do?” 

Armin blinked, before gazing around before back to her, shrugging. “Well, I think you could take a look around.”

(name)’s head tilted to the side, before she nodded. “Is there anything specific I should be looking for?” 

Armin gave a nervous chuckle, running his hands through his hair. “I guess… try and find something useful for our trip!” Armin suggested, before sending her a small wave and rushing off. 

(name) watched him depart before her eyes flickered all around, trying to find something useful for the trip. She walked down the crowded street, darting between shops, walking aimlessly. 

She walked for quite a bit, not seeing anything that could benefit them. A shutter of a camera went off in front of her, and she blinked quickly a couple of times from the sudden flash. 

“Ah! Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you.” A man approached her, black hair parted down the middle with kind brown eyes, freckles dusting over his cheeks and nose as he held a high-tech camera in his hand. “I saw you, and couldn’t help it. I just had to take a picture!” 

“You did not frighten me. There is no need for apologies.” (name) nodded to him politely, before continuing to walk before he rushed in front of her again. 

“Wait! My name’s Marco. What’s yours?” 

“I am (name).” 

“(name), huh? That’s a pretty name.” He stared at her for a moment, captured by her beauty before he shook his head to escape his thoughts, before lifting up his camera. “Would you like to do a photoshoot for me? I can pay if you’d like!”

(name) tilted her head in confusion. She had never heard of a thing before. “Pho...to...shoot?” She let the words roll off of her tongue, as Marco watched her battle in confusion.

“Yeah, you know! I take pictures of you doing various poses, then I give you money!” 

“I have never heard of such a concept, but I am not in need of money. I am looking for supplies. Thank you.” (name) nodded again, before walking past him. Marco watched her walk away, but an inkling in his heart told him not to let her go. 

“Wait! What kind of supplies are you looking for? I can help you out. Maybe in return, we can do a photoshoot?”

(name) blinked at the proposal, before looking into the street, hearing the honks of cars. 

“Where might I find a vehicle such as that one?” She pointed to the array of cars, and Marco gazed at them for only a short bit before a happy smile spread on his face. 

“I know the perfect place.”

—

“This is the place!” Marco grinned, as he had taken her to a small mechanic shop. The interior was large, yet inside it was void of the cars that she needed. All she saw were broken chunks of old cars, with an array of tools spread along the floor, with the thin coat of rust and dirt fuming in the air. It was also empty—not a soul in sight. (name) frowned, tilting her head in skepticism. “My best friend works here. He can totally hook you up with a cool car.” 

“I apologize but I do not see a fully operational car in sight.” 

“Oh! Yeah, but here!” Marco gestured her in, as they entered the empty garage. Still, no car or person was in sight. “Jean! I brought you a customer!” 

Silence. A rustle sounded in the distance, along with the dropping of something metallic. A loud slam echoed in the mechanic, along with a grumbled shout.

“Agh! Ow ow ow ow! Fuck…” A man rustled out, hobbling on his one foot before falling to the ground, clutching his foot. 

“Jean! Are you okay?” Marco rushed over to the man and flopped on the ground. 

“Y-yeah… I dropped a wrench on my foot…” Jean groaned as he stood. Marco smiled. 

“Hey, I brought you a customer.” 

“Hm?” Jean turned, locking his light brown eyes with (name). He wore a grey t-shirt, riddled with oil stains and smudge marks. His jeans were dirty too, along with his leather gloves and boots. His eyes widened seeing her, feeling a light blush spread across his cheeks. His light brown hair dusted just over his eyes, longer in the front than the back.

“This is (name). She needs a car.” 

(name) stepped forward, before bowing. “I would appreciate your services.” 

“Marco.” Jean scooted closer to his friend, leaning down to whisper in his friend’s ear. “Where did you find such a cute girl?” 

“Jean!”

“Although I am failing to see any vehicles in your shop.” 

“What are you looking for?” Jean spoke, stepping closer. 

“I acquire something that will fit a group of people.” 

Jean smirked. “I think I got a few ideas.” He stepped closer, putting an arm around (name)’s shoulder, looking down at her with a grin before gesturing her over, stepping further inside before turning the corner. As they turned the corner, she spotted a couple of cars in the center of the garage. Very practical and simple, traditional cars.

He slipped his arm off of her shoulders, waving his arm in front to gesture to the cars. 

“As you can see here, here are two traditional models that have been newly refurbished! They aren’t as technological as the newest models, but still go just as fast and are more efficient in my opinion.” Jean started his pitch, before (name)’s eyes darted to the side, eyeing another open garage door. She spotted the wheel of a giant car, along with the front bumper of a car. 

She stepped away, slipping into the open garage. Seeing the car, she blinked in surprise. The car was huge, as (name) craned her neck to look up to it. The wheels were as big as she was, as the car was painted in a sleek shiny white, with streaks of red dashing along the body. The windows were tinted, providing plenty of cover. 

“Hey, where’d she go?” Jean questioned Marco, who had just realized that she was no longer by him. Marco pointed in the direction of the garage, as Jean’s eyes widened before darting to the garage door. 

“Sorry! This one isn’t—”

“I would like this one.” (name) nodded at Jean. Jean’s face held perplexity, as Marco stepped in, face immediately in awe at the giant car. He reached up with his camera, snapping a picture of it.

“Wow, Jean! I didn’t know you finished the car! Congrats!” Marco cheered, as Jean gritted his teeth nervously. 

“This one is just a prototype, so it isn’t for sale.”

“Does that mean you are unconfident in its abilities?” (name) questioned as Jean gasped, offended.

“Of course I’m confident! It’s just—” (name) cut him off when she held out a bag of money, gesturing it towards Jean. 

“I hope this will be enough.” 

Jean flinched at the sudden sight of money, holding his hands out in front of him to try and push it away. “W-wait! I didn’t say I would sell it! There’s still some things I need to test out—Gah! Wait!” Jean tried to reason, before (name) walked over to the car, jumping towards the door, hooking her hand along the handle and pulling it open and hopping in. “I said wait, dammit!”

“Wow, she really just threw herself up there…” Marco muttered in surprise, as Jean turned to him, irked. 

“Hey, you idiot! You’re the one who brought her here! Who even is she anyway?” 

“I don’t know! I met her like 20 minutes ago!” 

“Now she’s in my car! What were you—”

A pair of footsteps landed behind the two, as they both looked to see (name). She walked forward, holding out the small bag of money. 

“I would like this car. I am on an urgent trip. Will the car be available to drive by tomorrow morning?” 

“H-hold on!” Jean hastily pleaded, waving his hands as (name) tilted her head in puzzlement. 

“I apologize, but I am confused. I understand that you trade material items, such as your cars, for money. I am offering you money. I do not see a problem.” (name) spoke curtly, reaching into the small bag and holding up a gold card. 

Jean and Marco’s eyes lit up upon seeing the shiny card that was worth a lot of coins. Jean rushed forward, swiping it from her hands, staring intensely at it as Marco did the same, eyeing the card before holding up his camera to take a picture of it. 

Jean’s head shot up to (name)’s, locking eyes as he gave a determined grin. “I’ll have it ready by tomorrow!” 

—

Mikasa exited the weapons shop, now carrying a small duffle bag filled with weapons. She counted her money, still having plenty to last multiple weeks if she used it wisely. Entering the busy street, she gazed around, looking for any familiar faces. 

“Where would Eren go to eat?” Mikasa muttered to herself, walking along the sidewalk, eyes trailing everywhere to scan for Eren and Armin.

She paused when she glanced across the street, seeing (name) walking up the street, in the same direction as her. Mikasa weighed her options, if she wanted to go over to the Fragment, before sighing in defeat, and making her way over to her. 

“(name).” Mikasa spoke quietly, as the cloaked girl turned, meeting Mikasa’s dark eyes. (name) nodded in acknowledgement before speaking.

“Am I allowed to call you by your name?” 

Mikasa blinked, eyebrows scrunching slightly before she nodded. (name) bowed politely. “Hello Mikasa. I imagine you were successful in finding weapons.” (name) spoke, gesturing to the duffle bag in Mikasa’s hand.

Mikasa nodded. “Yes. I think we’ll be more prepared for next time.” 

“That is good. But if you are with me, there is nothing to worry about. Or perhaps you wish to engage in combat?” 

Mikasa nodded silently. “I can fight. I only need to protect Eren.” 

“Is he unable to fight?” (name) tilted her head as she asked the question. 

“No, he can fight. I just always need to protect him. I owe him my life.” 

(name) nodded, although she could not say that she completely understood. The two walked up the street, in a quiet silence, only the murmurs and honks of the nearby street filling their silence. It wasn’t long until a voice called out, garnering both their attention. 

“Mikasa!” They turned to see Eren, holding two baskets of food, jogging up to them. His face dimmered when he saw (name). “Oh.” It came out venomously. (name), unfazed, only bowed in acknowledgment. 

“Will you allow me to call you by your name?” 

“Huh? Sure, whatever.” Eren’s face twisted in annoyance. 

“Thank you. Hello, Eren.” He stared for a moment longer, before an annoyed sound escaped him before he continued walking, with Mikasa and (name) following. 

“Where’s Armin?” Mikasa asked quietly.

“He’s at this inn. I’ll show you where.” Eren answered, as the two girls followed. 

— 

The setting sun crept into the small hotel room that Armin had paid for. Hues of warm orange and fading purple settled into the sky. 

“Ahhh! This is nice…” Eren sighed in comfort, as he threw himself onto the queen size bed and felt himself sink into the cushy mattress. 

(name) stood by the door, watching the room patiently. Mikasa also laid on the bed, the second queen size bed available in the room. She plopped down with a silent jump, her dark hair sprawling across the pillow. 

Armin sat at the cushion chair, relaxing his back into it with a pleasant sigh. He then reached into the basket of food that was on the table next to him, reaching in and grabbing a small roll of bread. 

(name) walked over to the basket, eyeing its contents before reaching in, grabbing two loaves of bread. Armin watched her curiously, expecting her to take a seat and began eating, but he was surprised when she walked over in the middle of the two beds, and held out the bread for Eren and Mikasa. 

“The heat of the sun will quickly diminish your health if you do not eat.” 

Eren and Mikasa looked between the bread and (name). Sharing a look, Eren frowned, before swiping the bread from (name)’s hand and taking a bite. Mikasa took the bread as well, not as roughly as Eren, before taking a bite as well. 

“What about you, (name)?” Armin offered as she turned, who in turn was handing her a loaf of bread. (name) shook her head. 

“I do not require much food. I ate four days ago, and that is more than enough for me.” (name) bowed, as Armin’s eyes widened, as well as Eren and Mikasa who listened intently. 

“Four days ago?! Here!” Armin gestured to a loaf of bread. (name) stared at the gesture, eyes flickering from Armin and the bread. She stepped forward, grabbing the bread. 

She bowed. “Thank you.” She then headed for the door. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Armin questioned, as (name) turned to him, a blank look gracing her face. 

“I will stand guard outside.” She spoke with a small bow, before opening the door and closing it. 

“Forget it, Armin. Let her do what she wants.” Eren waved it off, seeing Armin’s concerned face. He took another bitter bite of his bread, eyes falling to the window. 

Armin’s face fell torn, looking towards the bread. “She hadn’t eaten in four days…” A bitter smile joined his expression. “Doesn’t it remind you of us? We’d go days without food.” 

“We are nothing like her. She’s got to live in royalty her whole life while we’ve been stuck in the dirt.” Eren answered darkly. Mikasa sighed, sitting up from her position, crossing her legs as she leaned against the backboard of the bed. 

“They didn’t think she was worthy enough to be able to read. With the way she acts, I wouldn’t be surprised if she slept in dirt, just like us.” Armin spoke quietly, his bitter smile now turned sad.

Eren frowned. “What’s gotten into you? Since when do you side with royals?” 

Armin didn’t answer. Looking towards the bread once more before taking a bite, giving Eren a small shrug. Since some of them might not be as different as we initially thought. 

(name) stood outside the door, just as she suggested. Watching the blank wood in front of her. Her fingers twitched, still locked onto the bread that Armin had given her. She lifted it, staring at the tan bread that still radiated some warmth. She brought it to her nose, giving it a small whiff. She blinked, before shaking her head, and placing the bread in her cloak pocket.

—

Night fell quicker than they thought. (name) was somewhat surprised to hear the hotel door open. Her eyes were closed, standing in a relaxed state that she had been trained to do. She opened them slowly, before turning her head to meet eyes with Eren. 

He stared back, before his eyebrows knitted, and it turned into a glare. He swiftly turned, walking away. 

“Are you going outside? It is not wise to go alone, especially in the night.” (name) spoke, and Eren stopped. She took a couple steps forward, following him. “I will go with you.” 

Eren turned quickly at the proposal. “No! I don’t need you following me!” 

“I do not think it’s wise to travel at night by yourself. You will be safer if I accompany you.”

“I’ll be fine.” Eren muttered, storming off. (name) blinked, before following. They only made it down the hallway and down the stairs when Eren turned again, shouting. “Quit following me! I don’t need your help!”

“Mikasa and Armin would not be happy if you were attacked by mercenaries. I will accompany you.” (name) spoke kindly, boeing slightly. Eren grumbled under his breath, before turning again. 

“...Fine.” 

(name) followed Eren into the city of Trost. He carried a bag with him, as (name) expected him to be buying more supplies. It was quiet—the streets significantly empty as people began to settle in for the night. 

She followed Eren as he picked up a few more necessities—medicine, food, water—even grabbing a small book and paying for it all, before securing it in his bag. He stopped when they had almost passed a small pub, neon lights of a beer sign brightening the dim street. 

“Stay here. I’m just gonna get a drink.” Eren instructed, as (name) nodded, waiting outside the bar. Her gaze fell to the street, surveying the dark alleyways carefully, determining if they were being followed. Not feeling any malicious intent, she waited patiently, closing her eyes to only see darkness. 

Only about half an hour passed, before the door to the bar swung open aggressively, with a man cursing to himself. 

“What a dick…!” The man spat, face flushed in red, as he stormed out, before his eyes locked with (name). His anger seemed to diminish almost immediately. “Oh. It’s you. The girl who jumped into my car.” Jean spotted her in surprise. 

“Am I allowed to call you by your name?” (name) asked. Jean, whose eyebrows knitted in confusion. 

“Y-yes?”

(name) bowed in acknowledgment. “Thank you. Hello, Jean.” 

Jean stared, before stepping closer and a grin slipped onto his face. “You really are weird. I’ve never met anyone who talks like that.” 

“Does my way of speech bother you?” 

“No, it’s just… strange. Anyway, what are you doing here? Maybe you were stalking me?” Jean grinned wider, sneaking an arm around her shoulder. (name), unfazed, could detect the alcohol laced on his breath. 

“I am waiting. Am I to assume that you were drinking alcohol before you exited the bar?” 

Jean gave a small hiccup, before his expression turned sour. “Yeah. I was having a good time in there before this asshole came in and ruined all my fun. He came in all angry—it’s no fun to drink if you’re already in a sour mood~” His speech slurred, as he leaned into (name) a little more, resting his drunk head atop of hers. 

“I apologize for you not having a good time. It might be a better idea for you to head home and get rest.” (name) offered, as a low grumble escaped Jean. 

“Yeah… Maybe that’s best… I’ll have your—hiccup!—car ready by tomorrow. Swear.” He lifted his head, slipping his arm from her shoulders and stood straight, giving her a lazy wave as he stalked away, in the opposite direction from where her and Eren came. 

Only moments later, Eren exited, looking more annoyed than he had come in. His cheeks were a light pink, dark eyebrows furrowed deeply. “That asshole…” 

“Am I to assume that you were drinking alcohol as well?” (name) motioned to Eren’s strained figure, who gave her a glare and walked past her, stumbling only slightly. 

“Let’s go.” Was all he said, stomping down the street. (name) followed, as they made their way back to the hotel. 

She was stopped when only a couple blocks near the hotel that she heard a whimper. Looking to find the source, she turned into a small alleyway to investigate further. 

Eren, although who was tipsy, had hardly noticed that (name) was no longer behind him until the hairs on his neck finally settled, and the feeling was odd. He turned, not seeing her behind him. He groaned. 

“Where’d she go? Whatever.” He turned to continue walking, but an odd feeling stopped him. Armin’s voice came into his head. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she slept in the dirt like us.” 

A pang beat on his heart, as he tried to shake the guilt from his head, before he sighed in defeat. He turned back around, in search of (name). She couldn’t have gotten too far. 

He found her crouched near the ground, along with two small children, one looking like he was about nine years old and the other looking like she was about five. They were smiling, happily gobbling up two halves of a loaf of bread, crumbs falling onto the ground and decorating their cheeks. And just before them, was (name). He wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol, or maybe a strange hallucination, but he was sure he saw the corners of her lips pulled upward, in a tiny, tiny, smile. 

The children spoke with her, and (name) responded in her brash manner, causing the two children to laugh as they finished their servings of bread. Eren watched, turquoise eyes wide, before (name) sensed his presence, and the smile fell. 

“I apologize for falling behind. I am ready to depart now.” (name) stood, before she felt four small arms wrap around her ankles, looking down to see the smiling children. “Forgive me, but I must leave now.” 

“No!” The older boy quickly refuted, as the girl cut in. 

“Don’t leave, big sis (name)!” 

(name) lowered herself to their height, as they looked at her with sad eyes. She reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out a silver card. 

“Here. I’m afraid I do not have much money myself, but I would like you to have this.” The children’s eyes grew wide at the money. “Please use it wisely.” 

The older boy nodded, taking the card carefully and holding it delicately, as if it could shatter at any moment. “T-thank you!” 

(name) nodded, standing again before turning and walking towards Eren, whose face was still held in bewilder. (name) studied his face before her head tilted in confusion. 

“Are you becoming ill? Most people recommend water when drinking alcohol.” (name) suggested, looking up to Eren. His bewilderment fell, and his gaze now hardened towards (name), yet, not as harshly. 

“Are… you really like us?” 

(name) studied his eyes. After a moment, she understood that she was confused. 

“I am confused by your question. I am human, like you, yes.” 

“No… I meant—nevermind.” Eren shook his head, before turning and walking. (name) followed, thinking upon his question. 

As they reached the hotel, Eren was just up the steps when (name) stopped him. 

“If you are referring to my past, we might be.” 

Eren turned, eyebrows knitted. 

“After my mother and father discovered my power, they knew what danger I would be to them. They tried to exchange me for their protection from the Kingdom, but they were both killed nonetheless, along with the people of my village, and I was taken by the Kingdom and given the label, Fragment.” (name) explained, as Eren’s face turned into one of sympathy, and sadness. 

“I…” Eren begun, feeling the guilt bleed into his heart. 

“My family was killed at the ruler’s order. If that is what you are referring to, then yes, I supposed we are similar.” (name) finished, nodded politely. 

“I… I’m… sorry.” Eren muttered quietly. (name)’s eyebrows scrunched slightly, tilting her head to the side. 

“There is nothing for you to apologize about. It was not your order that killed my family.” 

Eren grimaced. “I’m sorry… for how I’ve been acting. I just… can’t forgive any royal.” 

(name) blinked. “That is a most understandable notion. If I could, I would stop at nothing to permanently end the beating of Lord Zeke’s heart, and free the people in his grasp. But, I’m afraid it is much more complicated to perform such an action.” 

Eren was surprised at her response. All this time, he had thought that she was an empty shell that he could never understand or relate to. He had thought she was the enemy, and was extremely weary of her. But…

His disdain cleared, and a small smile spread on his face. 

Dammit. I hate when Armin’s always right. 

Maybe they weren’t so different after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew this chapter is long! but necessary. got a few bonding moments in there, eren growing closer to (name), some new characters, hanji, erwin, so exciting!
> 
> my updates for this story will be a bit slower than my other stories just because these chapters are longer and more thought up so i like to take my time when writing to let it come out as best as possible.
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading! i hope you're enjoying this anddd please don't forget to drop a like, share with friends, and comment if you'd like! thanks again!
> 
> -me


	3. oak

Kenneth Ackerman grinned. Tilting his hat in an eager way, he couldn’t help but feel excited at the sudden request from the King. He walked with a pep in his step, before reaching the door to his throne. The guards nodded in acknowledgement, before pushing the door open. 

Kenny stepped through, with a whistle dancing between his teeth as he gave a playful bow towards Zeke. 

“Ah, Kenneth. So good to see you.” Zeke smirked, as Kenny lifted his head, grinning with a nod.

“And what a pleasure it is to see you, my lord. What great honor do I have for being able to see you on this beautiful day?” The words bounced playfully from his tongue, a hop in each syllable as Zeke seemed amused. 

“It’s about your nephew. It’s amazing to see how much he’s grown all these years.”

“Ah, little Levi, huh? To think he’s just a runt. He may be 26, but boy, he does have a lot of potential, doesn’t he?” Kenny smiled, quite proudly, chuckling. 

“Yes. He does.” Zeke replied, pausing for a moment before speaking again. “Maybe too much.”

Kenny watched him for only a moment, before his grin widened. “Is that worry I sense, my lord?” 

Zeke’s smile dropped for only a moment, before his evil smirk returned to his face once again. “Not for long, with your help.”

“Oh? And what is it you need?”

“Hunt down Levi. Kill him, and Fragment (name), and you will be our newest Captain.” 

“You do know that won’t be as easy as it sounds? He is our strongest Fragment, my lord.” 

“And I’m sure you got ways to deal with that, don’t you?” Zeke replied.

Kenny’s grinned widened. His heart began to pound in excitement, as he bowed eagerly. 

“It would be my pleasure, my lord.” 

— 

“Okay, are we ready?” Armin called out, as the three stood at the entrance of the hotel. It was early, the sky still a light blue as the sun rose, with the fluttering and chirping of birds enlightening the sky. 

“Yeah. Let’s get going.” Eren groaned, unprepared for another long walk. Mikasa nodded. (name) nodded, before speaking up. 

“Excuse me, but I have gathered a supply that will be useful for our travels.” 

“You did?” Armin asked curiously, and (name) nodded. 

—

“That’s the supply you found?!” Armin nearly shouted, as (name) had taken them to Jean’s mechanic shop. The giant car was outside, peering into the street and ready to go, just as Jean had promised. Smiling at them with its white sheen. 

“You said to find something useful. Eren had claimed that his toes were going to fall off if he continued walking. I am only preventing such a thing from happening. Is that okay?” (name) answered, as an excited grin spread across Eren and Armin’s face. Even Mikasa, who was rare to show emotion, seemed to smile a bit in relief. 

“Alright! The car’s all done. Just make sure you—“ Jean called out, exiting the garage and coming into view before suddenly he stopped, brown eyes meeting Eren’s turquoise ones, and his sales face dropped, only being replaced with a dark glare. “You! It’s that dick from the bar!”

Eren gritted his teeth, taking a step forward with his fists clenched. “You’re that asshole!” 

“This is Jean, the salesman who finished last minute repairs for the car.” (name) introduced, as Eren and Jean were still steady in a glaring contest. A shutter of a camera went off, along with a short chuckle. 

“That’s a great picture, you two! A lot of emotion.” Marco grinned, walking up by the group before snapping another picture. 

“Hey! (name)!” Jean called out, eyes never leaving Eren’s. “Don’t tell me you’re traveling with this airhead.” 

“Oh, airhead, huh? Real cute, horsey.” Eren spat back, as Jean gritted his teeth in anger. 

“This is Eren. He is fulfilling his duties as a delivery man and delivering me somewhere.” (name) answered promptly, as Marco cut in. 

“Hm? Where are you trying to go?” Marco asked curiously, his hazel eyes blinking at her. 

“I am trying to travel to a place of peace and magic.” 

Marco was silent, before a kind smile joined his face. “Never heard of it. But it sounds nice! Must have great photo ops there…” Marco muttered the last part to himself. 

“Hello! I’m Armin, and this is Mikasa.” Armin sounded beside (name), as he introduced himself and Mikasa. Marco smiled. 

“Great to meet you! I’m Marco.” Those three began conversing, as (name) stepped over to Jean, who was still shouting insults towards Eren, who was only reciprocating them back. 

“Excuse me, Jean. Is the car ready for travel?” 

Jean cut his gaze away from Eren, looking down to (name) and nodded, before turning away and holding out a set of keys. She stared at them, not making any move to grab them before looking back towards Jean. 

“I apologize for the misunderstanding. I am not able to drive.” Jean stared at her. Then turned to the car. 

“You bought this car! How do you not know how to drive?!” Jean shouted, as (name) blinked, before turning her gaze to Eren. 

“Excuse me, Eren, but do you have the skills necessary to drive?” 

Eren shook his head. “I’ve mostly walked everywhere. Armin!” 

The blonde turned, with Marco and Mikasa’s gaze following as they all stepped closer. “What’s up?”

“You know how to drive?” Eren asked lazily, as Armin shook his head. 

“Nope. Mikasa?”

She gave a silent shake of her head. (name) blinked, before turning to Jean. 

“It seems that we are unable to drive. Do you possess the skills to drive?” 

“...I am not driving you!” 

(name) stared back. She reached into her cloak, pulling her small back with the rest of her money. 

“Will this be enough? I would like to precur your driving skills.” 

Eren stepped up, swiping the bag of money from her hand. “Don’t give him any money!” 

“But we are in need of a person capable of driving. Do you not think a vehicle would be proficient for our travels?” (name) questioned. 

Eren’s eyebrows twitched. “I’d rather die than have that loser drive us.” He spat darkly, as Jean perked up. 

“That can definitely be arranged!” Jean stepped forward, fists tightened as Eren did the same, dropping the bag of money into (name)’s hands. 

“Woah woah, easy, guys!” Marco rushed in, holding Jean back as Armin did the same with Eren, trying to push Eren back. 

“Eren! Stop getting into fights!” 

(name) felt a buzz shake her core. Her head fixed to the side, scanning the crowd with sudden caution. Mikasa noticed her rigid action, following her gaze. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“There are enemies approaching.” Her eyes scanned the horizon, before her gaze fell to a small object, hovering in the sky. Small, just barely visible yet she still recognized it. (name) swiftly pricked her finger, biting down with her tooth, drawing blood to the tip of her finger as she raised her hand, and a sharp stream of blood pierced the drone, and with a flick of her finger she brought the blood back, and along with it was the drone. 

It was small, about the size of a fly. It sizzled and cracked from the damage, as (name) analyzed it before squishing it with her fingers. 

“We need to leave now. Jean, Marco… I apologize, but it looks like you’re involved.” 

The two looked over, faces riddled in puzzlement. “Involved? In what?” Jean spoke, before a scream sounded in the crowd. A blast of energy shot from the crowd, rocketing into the sky, flashing a bright light before it disappeared. Screams in the crowd rang out, everyone in a rush and panic as they pushed and shoved each other in the crowd. 

“What’s going on?” Eren shouted, pulling out his gun from his pocket as Armin took a step back, scanning the horizon cautiously. 

A rumble of large and heavy footsteps shook the ground, getting heavier and louder as they approached before their opponents came into view. A dozen automated robots stepped from the crowd—a white design with lines of purple and yellow moved down the core, eyes glowing in a bright white as a few held technified spears, with the rest holding automated guns, pointing them towards the group. 

“FRAGMENT (NAME), FOUND. RESUME EXECUTION SEQUENCE.” The main robot in the middle voice announced, signalling to the other robots. 

“What the fuck?! How’d they catch up so fast?” Eren stepped forward. Mikasa readied her small knife, standing cautiously, ready to engage in a fight. 

“We were being monitored by a small drone. It was relaying our location.” (name) answered, before her eyes flickered to the crowd of rushing people. “I destroyed the drone, now we will need to destroy them.” 

“On it.” Mikasa muttered, before speeding forward at incredible speed, dodging the blasts from the robots before she headed straight for one, knocking the spear out of its hand and jumping, sinking her knife into the eye of the robot, before jumping off. The robot sputtered, smoke escaping him before a small electric bolt danced around him before exploding. 

(name) nodded at her performance, before dashing forward, atop a robot, sinking her hand into its head before ripping it out, along with its mechanics and wiring, before jumping to another robot as that one exploded. Eren shot at their heads with his pistol, blowing holes straight through their bodies, causing explosives from many of them.

Armin watched in awe, before his head darted to the car as he rushed to it, turning to Jean and Marco. “You can drive this, right? Hurry and get it started!” 

Jean stared in shock, looking between Armin and the robots that Eren, Mikasa and (name) were taking out. 

“Come on, Jean!” Marco shouted, shocking Jean out of his trance as he gritted his teeth, jogging towards the car and climbing up.

“Eren! Watch out!” Mikasa shouted, jumping to the robot that had snuck up behind Eren, sneaking her knife into its head and watching as it exploded. Eren shot her a grateful smile.

“Thanks!” He looked forward, seeing more robots coming from all angles, with more and more reinforcements approaching. 

“There’s too many of them! We need to move!” Mikasa warned, gripping her knife tightly, slowly becoming surrounded with the array of robots. 

The vroom of a car sounded behind them, with a series of honks. Looking up, they could see Armin waving, before opening the door to the big car. “Over here! Hurry!”

“But! The people! They’ll be killed!” Eren stopped, as Mikasa shook her head. 

“There’s no time! Eren, we need to go!” 

(name) studied their situation, before her eyes fell to Mikasa’s knife. She jumped from a robot’s attack, backflipping towards the small circle that Mikasa and Eren were soon to become trapped in. 

“Mikasa. I need your knife.” 

Mikasa blinked in shock, before handing her the knife. Eren’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

(name) failed to answer, only taking the knife and swiftly swiping at her forearms, before shoving the knife back into Mikasa’s possession. Blood oozed and spilled down her arms, dripping onto the concrete of the city. “Please, head to the car. I will buy us more time.” 

“(name)!” Eren called out, but she had already shot herself into the crowd of robots. Blood hardened, zigzagging as it pierced the robots, causing a multitude of explosions, as she swiped and stabbed at everyone she could see, clouds of electrified smoke filling the sky as she destroyed the robots. Red splattered in the sky, before hardening again and again. 

Within moments she had cleared them out, only to see more approaching. A loud honk sounded, as she turned, seeing Eren and Mikasa pulled into the car as Armin waved her over. (name) did not hesitate, jumping into the sky, landing atop of the car. The harsh wind hit her as the car moved at a fast pace, picking up before they drove out of the city of Trost, into the vast open field. 

—— 

Levi studied the bodies of the mercenaries, still sprawled on the ground in the alleyway. Dried blood decorated the ground, with the smell of rotting flesh beginning to spread into the air. He turned the body of the commanding mercenary, a big stab wound being the first thing that Levi could see, leaving a hole behind and his bones quite visible. 

He lifted his arm, where his communication device had been crushed, riddled with bruises in his hand, noting that it had been crushed. Levi followed backward from the scene, eyeing a small post office only down the street. He made his way there. 

“So they didn’t show up for work today, is that what you’re saying?” Levi spat, armor clanking with every step as he paced slowly and carefully back in forth. The manager of the post office in Shiganshina nodded in fear, sweat building on his forehead and receding hairline. 

“And you didn’t see anything strange? Anyone new?” 

“N-no, sir… Oh! All I saw was Eren rushing in here with some girl. But she left, and Eren, Mikasa, and Armin completed the rest of their shift. Sir.” The old man stuttered in fear, as Levi let an annoyed sigh escape him. His dark eyes turned to the old man, full of intimidation and malice the old man flinched when he made eye contact, whimpering. 

“And you have no fucking idea of where they could be?” 

“W-well… They live in a small house nearby, sir.” 

Levi pulled out his sword, aiming it right under the old man’s neck. “Where?” It did not come out as a question, but a demand.

So he followed where the old man sent him, to a small shack only a couple blocks away from the post office, just as he had instructed. He kicked the door in, knocking the old wood right off its hinges. He stepped forward, taking a quick look around before he spotted an array of clothes on the small kitchen table. There, folded neatly, was royal attire. He lifted it, studying the height and size, and undoubtedly knew that it belonged to (name). 

“Tch.” 

He lifted the apparel to his nose, giving it a small whiff before he swung it over his shoulder, before heading outside. Tilting his head up, he closed his eyes and gave a small sniff, trying to find her scent before he locked on to it. Hopping onto his robotic horse, he was off. 

— 

“I apologize for not informing the two of you earlier, but I did not anticipate you two joining us on our journey.” (name) bowed in apology. Jean served as a great getaway driver, speeding out of the city of Trost, only stopping once they were at a safe enough distance to stop and collect scattered thoughts. They stopped in a small forest, using the tall trees as cover. 

“Y-you’re… really a Fragment?” Marco muttered in shock, as (name) nodded. 

“And you didn’t think to tell us this?! You just put our lives on the line, and now we can’t go home! I have a business, you know! And to top it off, you’re a fugitive from the Kingdom! I can’t fucking believe this!” Jean shouted, pacing back and forth in an angry rant. Mikasa sat idly on the ground as she watched Jean’s meltdown with a sigh. Armin, who barely listened to the rant, eyed his map carefully, muttering to himself as he figured out the best way to go next. Eren laid down against the soft grass, arms crossed behind his head as he used the base of a tree to prop his head up. 

“I apologize. If it is any consolation, I can guarantee your safety.”

“Aghhh!” Jean yelled out, rubbing his agitated hands through his short hair before turning and pointing towards Eren. “This is all your fault!”

Eren who was quickly offended, standing from his comfortable position as he stalked closer to Jean, shouting. “My fault?! How is this my fault?! We got dragged into this too!”

“This never woulda happened if you knew how to drive!” 

“...What?!”

“Please, no more fighting.” Mikasa spoke quietly with a sigh, stepping between the two and pushing each other away. “This isn’t getting us anywhere.”

“Mikasa’s right. We need to keep moving.” Marco spoke quietly, as Jean turned to his friend, feeling betrayed.

“Marco! You’re okay with this?”

Marco shrugged, giving Jean a small, lopsided smile. “It doesn’t really seem like we have a choice, Jean. If we go back and the Kingdom finds us, we’ll be killed.” He held up his camera, snapping a shot of the forest. “Plus, it won’t be so bad to go and see a new country. Think of all the photo opportunities!” Marco smiled kindly, and Jean stared in shock. 

“She’s with the royals, Marco! We can’t trust her!”

“I am not a royal.” (name) quickly cut in.

“Well, even so, she still saved our lives. We’d be dead if it wasn’t for her. I’ll trust anyone who puts their lives on the line for me.” Marco shot his friend a sympathetic look, before looking towards (name). “Thank you, (name).”

(name) blinked. Her eyes grew slightly wider. Her heart almost stilled. That was the first time someone had thanked her for such a thing. Searching his eyes, he felt himself grow nervous from how intense her stare was.

“W-what is it?” 

“You are the first one to thank me for an action of mine.” (name) bowed. “Thank you.” 

“O-oh! No, seriously, thank you!” 

Jean watched the two, before shaking his head. “Unbelievable.” He muttered, taking a step away. 

“It would be most appreciated if you could perform maintenance checks on our vehicle. Having you as our mechanic will prove to be most beneficial.” (name) spoke as he walked away. Without turning back, he shouted.

“It’s my car!” He disappeared behind the large wheels of the car. 

“Don’t pay him any mind, (name). He’s not too bad once you get to know him.” Marco sighed, apologizing for his friend.

Eren scoffed. “Like hell, he is.” He spat, before turning to Armin. “What’s our next move, Armin?”

“Well, we’re a couple weeks away from any nearing town, but now that we have a car, it should be a couple day’s drive. I’m still figuring it out, so why don’t we rest for now and leave at nightfall?” He offered with a smile.

“I believe that is a good plan. Moving at night will be beneficial when it comes to our enemies.” (name) nodded in agreement. 

Marco smiled. “Alright, I’m gonna take some cool nature shots!” He jogged away to the side. 

“I’m taking a nap.” Eren groaned, rubbing his neck before slumping into the cool grass. (name) watched as Mikasa sat by him, engaging in small conversation as Armin studied his map further. (name) stood there, looking into the forest with light content. 

— 

The shutter of the camera went off multiple times, with Marco fixing himself in different positions to get the better angle. He took pictures of the scenery—trees, leaves, flowers, the few bugs and animals that scurried around. He jumped when he noticed that (name) was standing behind him, watching causally. 

“O-Oh! (name)! How long have you been standing there?” 

She bowed. “I am sorry to frighten you. I am curious about what you are doing.” 

Marco smiled, holding up his camera. “I’m taking pictures!” 

(name) blinked, tilting her head curiously. “And are you doing that with your device?” 

“Yup. I just hold the camera up and—actually, why don’t you try?” Marco walked over, holding the camera to her. She stared at the camera, before taking a small step back and shaking her head. 

“I do not want to ruin such a precious item of yours. I would rather watch.” 

Marco’s eyes went wide in innocent surprise before he shook his head with a smile. “Nonsense! Here.” He stepped forward, placing the camera in her hand. Her eyes went wide at the action, as she gripped onto it tightly, afraid of damaging it. He gestured her forward—a gentle push on her shoulders as he led her over to a small patch of leaves. 

“All you have to do is look through the lens, then take the picture by pressing this button here.” Marco instructed as (name) watched carefully, nodding. 

She did as she was told, lifting the camera so she looked through the lens, holding her finger over the camera. Marco stood in the shot, smiling happily as he neared the bushel of wild flowers. (name) pressed down on the camera button, hearing the shutter as the lens went black for a moment before opening again. She jumped slightly at the sudden motion, as Marco came over to her to look at the photo. 

It was a tad blurry, yet still showed Marco’s kind smile and the pink flowers. 

“It’s a little blurry, but you’ll get it with some more practice!” 

“You want me to take more pictures?” (name)’s voice came out low, curiosity laced in. 

“Why not? Only if you want to, of course.” Marco nodded. (name) looked towards him, and the camera before nodding. She didn’t smile, but her expression had definitely brightened. 

“I would like to, if that is okay.” 

Marco grinned, before jogging over to a set of trees and waving. “Okay! Take one of me here!” 

—

“Jean and I have known each other for a long time.” Marco started, as the two of them sat on the mossy dirt, on a small uphill that overlooked more of the forest. “Our parents were taken to the Kingdom, where Zeke had them held prisoner and killed.” 

“I see.” (name) answered, gazing following the dark trees of the forest. 

“Our village tried to form a resistance against the Kingdom. But they were easily outnumbered, and they captured everyone. Me and Jean barely made it out alive. We’re lucky to be alive.” Marco gave a sad smile, looking towards (name). 

“That’s why Jean is especially bitter with anything about the Kingdom.” 

(name) nodded. “It is an understable feeling. Eren and himself share similar regards in that way.” 

Marco’s face dimmed, turning to that of sorrow. “Did Eren’s family get killed by the Kingdom too?”

“I am not completely sure of the details, but I believe that is what happened, yes. Eren has made it clear that he is not fond of me either.” 

“I’m sorry. That’s not your fault. You were captured too.” 

“Yes. But perhaps if I had done something sooner, maybe my reality would be different.” 

Marco sighed quietly, turning his view to the vast nature. It was silent for a moment, before (name) spoke.

“Marco. I believe that for a better trip, perhaps it would be in my best interest to bring up Eren and Jean’s spirits. Do you have any suggestions on how to make them more comfortable around me?” 

Marco’s surprised gaze was innocent. He blinked a couple times, before pondering the question. He gave her a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Well… I guess you do come off as pretty rigid. Maybe you should loosen up a little.”

“As in a stretch? Very well. What kind of stretches do you think will prove most beneficial?” (name) nodded, standing up as Marco shook his head with a chuckle, gesturing her back down. 

“No no! I meant like… you should try relaxing more.” 

(name) tilted her head innocently. “I am relaxed.” Her blank stare and expressionless face did not give Marco that impression. Marco sweatdropped, rubbing his chin for a moment.

“Hm. Well, how about you try to use slang?”

The word was unfamiliar to her. “...Sl...ang?” She muttered, letting it roll off her tongue. Marco couldn’t help but smile, feeling a small butterfly flip in his stomach at her innocent mature. 

“Yeah! Try loosening up your words a bit! Don’t use big words, and say stuff like “Wazzup!” Marco grinned proudly, as (name) nodded, taking in his words. 

“Wazzup!” (name) spoke, a bit louder than she had spoken before, although still with a blank expression. Marco blinked, before giving a breathy chuckle. 

“There you go! I think you’ll get more once you practice some more—“

“I am ready to try it out now. Excuse me.” (name) cut in, bowing with eagerness as she headed off, leaving Marco. 

He smiled, before turning to his camera, looking towards the pictures she had taken with a small smile. 

—

“Jean. Hello.” (name) first caught up with Jean, who was indeed doing some small repairs to the car. He frowned when he saw her, before letting a sigh of defeat escape him. 

“What?” It came out softer than she had anticipated. 

“Wazzup!” (name) shouted, causing Jean to drop the wrench he had in his hand, clattering on the ground as he almost seemed to freeze, turning to (name) with a bewildered look on his face. 

“Have you been talking to Marco?”

(name) nodded. “He has been giving me helpful advice on how to make people more comfortable.”

“...More comfortable? Why?” 

“Because I have noticed that you have become increasingly more cautious around me. I would like to diminish your hatred for me by making you more comfortable.” 

Jean stared, before turning away, continuing his repairs on the car. 

“I don’t need you to make me comfortable.” He muttered, connecting some wires as they zapped together. (name) watched him, with the two of them entering a silence. (name) scooted closer, watching him repair the mechanics. 

Jean felt himself grow nervous, feeling her practically breathing down his neck. He walked around the car, climbing onto the hood of the car as he opened it, and beginning his mechanical work. (name) followed him, watching him from down below.

“May I offer some of my assistance?” (name) called out.

“No!” 

(name) nodded in silence, watching. Before long, he zapped himself with the mechanics of the car, giving out a startled yelp as he flew off the hood, with his head landing right by (name)’s feet, groaning. 

She bent down slightly, hair shifting with gravity as she leaned down, (eye color) eyes meeting light brown. “Are you in need of assistance?” 

Jean seemed to give an annoyed pout, as he sweatdropped with a sigh. 

— 

“Hit that against the coil string!” Jean called out, before hearing a loud smack that echoed against the metal car. “Not that hard!” 

“I have filled the car with coolant. Is there anything else you want me to do?” (name) spoke, peering her head over the hood, while Jean continued to do repairs along the bottom of the car. 

“No, that should be good enough for a while. She’s ready to go anytime.” Jean smirked, giving his car an eager pat. 

(name) jumped down, landing on the ground near Jean. “She? But this is an inanimate object.” 

Jean looked offended. “She’s not just an inanimate object! She’s a precious friend!”

(name) nodded, looking upon the car. “I see. If… she is precious to you, I will do my best to protect her.” 

Jean gazed at her for a moment, before sighing and scratching the back of his head. “...Thanks for the help.” 

“I would be glad to help anytime.” (name) bowed, before stalking away. Jean watched her retreat, eyeing her before he turned away. 

—

The sun had begun to set. Bright blue sky now fading into a light pink. The pink blended beautifully with the dark green trees, cracks and holes in between the trees and sky.

“Hello.” (name) spoke suddenly to Eren, who had his bag slung over his shoulder and looked like he was about to head somewhere. He raised an eyebrow, still holding an sullen expression as it lifted slightly. 

“What is it?” He spoke, not as harsh as (name) was expecting. He almost seemed to flinch at his own words—perhaps it came off more rude than he wanted. 

“I apologize for my sudden—I mean, I am sorry for my quick arrival.” (name) spoke politely at first, before shaking her head and quickly correcting her words. Eren gave her a puzzled look, turning his body to her. 

“It’s alright. You need something?” 

(name) faltered a bit, feeling herself sweatdropped as she stared at him, intense (eye color) eyes clashing with turquoise, which were beginning to falter from her strange behavior. 

“Are you—“

“Wazzup!” She suddenly raised her voice, speaking with a blank, yet intense expression on her face. Eren jumped at her sudden shout, eyes wide. He sweatdropped, as the two stared at each other for a moment. And then another. Then another. Until only the sound of distant conversation between Mikasa and Armin and the birds chirping in the trees filled the silence. 

“...Wazzup?” Eren finally muttered, mouth twisted in a flimsy smile as his eyebrows were turned upward in amusement. “Where’d you learn that from?”

“Marco. I asked him for advice on how to make you and Jean more comfortable with me, and he suggested the slang word, wazzup.” Her eyes almost sparkled as she took a step closer, causing Eren to flinch slightly as she stared up at him. “Was it effective?” 

Eren’s eyes grew at her explanation. She wants me to make me more comfortable around her? He stared into her excitable eyes. He didn’t really have the heart to tell her that he was still a bit weary of her—but nonetheless the thought was still something he did not expect, and would be lying if he said he wasn’t grateful. 

“I-I guess…” He answered quietly, averting his gaze as (name)’s eyes indeed sparkled, as she stood a small step back and he did not fail to see the corner of her lips turn upward. 

“Wonderful. I was feeling a bit worried.” 

She was? 

“I’m gonna walk around. …Do you wanna… come?” Eren managed to spit out, unsure of why the words were sucked into his throat. (name) nodded eagerly, before following him into the forest. 

She took her time gazing around. It was the first time she had seen a forest, with the tallness of the trees providing great cover. It was natural for her to usually fall behind when walking with a person of status, so she was confused when Eren called out to her. 

“You don’t have to walk behind me, you know.” Eren spoke as he stopped, turning to her with half-lidded eyes.

Her head tilted, like an innocent animal. “But I was always told to—“

“You’re not with those royals, anymore. You don’t have to listen to their rules anymore.” Eren cut her off, gesturing for her to catch up. She hesitated, before stepping forward, reaching Eren’s side. They continued walking, in a comfortable silence. 

“Marco told me that slang is an efficient way to make people comfortable. Are there any particular words you would like me to say?” (name) spoke amidst the silence. Eren looked over to her, pondering her question. 

“Slang?” 

(name) nodded. “I am not sure what it is myself, but I am aware that they are a set of words that make people more comfortable.” 

Eren frowned. “I know what slang is! Why are you… so adamant about trying to make me comfortable?”

“I believe that your hatred for me is due to the discomfort I bring you. I want to erase that.” 

His eyes widened, before dropping into a sullen look as he averted his gaze. He was silent for a moment, with only the sound of their feet crunching on branches radiating in the air. He stopped walking, and (name) did too. 

“I… don’t need you to do anything for me. I’m not a royal, so you don’t have to obey orders from me.” He answered, turquoise eyes trailed to the ground. 

(name) didn’t understand. She shook her head. “But I would like to provide you with—“

“You don’t have to do anything for me.” Eren repeated, more stern this time, locking his eyes with her. “Not for me, not for Mikasa or Armin, not for Marco and even that dick Jean! I don’t need you to say anything to please me, and I don’t need you at every beck and call.” 

“...But my duty is to—“

“You’re not a tool! You’re a human being, just like me!” 

(name)’s eyes grew. Only one time had someone said a similar phase to her, probably the only person who believed in her. She blinked, almost feeling like that was true. Almost feeling like she was free. And it was true—she was free. Yet, her deeply rooted had been built and beaten down, and broken again and again until she convinced herself that the only reason she could be treated that way was because she was an object. 

So she shook her head. “Eren, you misunderstand. We are not the same. I am a weapon, whose purpose is to be used until I break, until I am fixed, only to be broken again.” 

“If that’s true, then why did you leave?” He questioned. Her mouth opened to respond, but when she realized she did not know what to say, she closed it. She struggled with the answer, not finding the right words. Eren sighed, and a small smile escaped him. He reached into his bag, and out he pulled a small dagger. He flipped it open, before stepping closer to (name). He took her hand, almost shuddering by how cold her hand was, before poking the tip of the knife into her finger. A small pool of red blood formed only seconds later. 

She blinked at his behavior, before he swiped the tip of the knife, before doing the same to his thumb. Another small pool of red blood formed. 

“After I saw you give food to those kids, I knew you were different than any royal. ...I don’t hate you. And no matter how much I hate the Kingdom...The truth is we are the same. It was ignorant of me to think that all people from the Kingdom were the same. You’re no different from me. Look—“ He gestured to the small dots of blood. “We bleed the same.” 

She stared at their fingers for a moment longer. Indeed, they both had the same, red blood. She looked up to him, seeing that his eyes were studying hers. He smiled, and it was the first time she had seen him fully smile. It was a good look for him. The corners of her mouth turned, and instead of just a quick flick, it stilled. Eren’s eyes widened when he realized that she was smiling—small, yet visible. He suddenly was unable to take his eyes off of her, captured by the subtle motion of her face. 

She bowed. “Thank you, Eren. I understand now.” She turned away, beginning to head back. 

“W-wait! Where’re you going?” He called out, as (name) turned. 

“I need to tell Marco the good news.” She bowed again, before walking away, fading from view. 

Eren let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He turned away, thinking. Her smile, was easily the most captivating thing he had ever seen. A bright red blush spread across his face, as he suddenly slapped himself in the face, trying to rid the thought from his face. 

What’s… wrong with me? 

—

“(name), how did it go?” She found Marco sitting by a tree, using its sturdy root as a backrest. (name) bowed in acknowledgement. 

“I believe that it went better than I had initially thought. Eren has told me that he does not despise my existence, and Jean allowed me to assist him with preparations of the vehicle for future travels.” 

“W-wow, that’s great!” A set of quiet footsteps approached the two, turning to see Mikasa, holding two apples in her hand.

“Have you eaten yet?” Mikasa asked, as Marco shook his head with a smile, grabbing the fruit. 

“Thanks!” 

(name) watched as he grabbed the apple, biting into it. 

“(name).” Mikasa gestured to it, looking between Marco and the apple, then to Mikasa.

“...Thanks.” (name) spoke quietly, causing a small upturn from Mikasa as she nodded, before walking away. (name) studied the red apple, a healthy color, as she took a bite. It was sweet and tangy, bringing a light sourness to it. She chewed and swallowed, before taking another bite, then another, until she finished. 

“Whew, that was a good apple.” Marco commented, holding the core before looking over to (name), who failed to hold a core. She nodded.

“It was very delicious.” 

“Did… you eat the core?” 

“Was I not supposed to?” 

“...Um. That’s okay.” 

—

Night fell after a long day of rest. The birds were replaced with the crickets, along with the few bugs and animals that crept along the bushes and dirt. 

“Are we ready to go?” Armin spoke with a tired smile, holding his map. 

“Where are we heading next?” (name) asked, walking over to the car. 

“We keep heading southwest. It should lead us out of the forest, and we should be getting to the mountains soon.” Armin answered, pointed in the direction he wanted to go. 

“Let’s get going before anyone catches up to us.” Marco suggested, climbing up the car and into it. Armin, Mikasa and Eren followed, climbing in. 

“If it is alright with you, I would like to ride on the top of the car.” (name) offered to Jean, who gaped at her in shock. 

“You want to step all over my beautiful car?! Absolutely not!” 

“But—”

“Just get in the car!” Jean shouted, as (name) nodded, jumping gracefully and landing in the car. Jean climbed up next, sitting down in the driver’s seat. (name) had noted that it was a spacious car, with an inner compartment that led to a small lounging area in the backseat. The front seat held enough space for at least four people, with the back having an equal amount of space, plus the inner compartment. In the front, was Jean, Marco, and (name), with the back holding Mikasa, Armin and Eren. 

(name) had stepped and crushed empty cans and bottles, loose crumbs and wrappers and papers scattered everywhere in the car. It was not a bother to her, of course, as she sat with his hands locked in her lap. 

“This place is gross. Would it kill you to clean your car for once?” Eren smirked mischievously, purposely getting on Jean’s bad side. A vein was visible in his temple.

“And who do you think made it such a mess?!” Jean shouted, before taking a harsh breath. “Just shut up and put on your seatbelt.” The others had followed his suggestion, slipping on their seatbelts (with Marco helping (name)), as Jean turned the car on—the hum of the engine rumbling beneath them. 

Eren scoffed, crossing his arms disobediently. “Pfft. I don’t need a stupid seatbelt.” 

He failed to see Jean grin, as he began to drive, slamming his foot onto the accelerator before slamming down on the brake, causing Eren to fly forward and smack his face against the back of Jean’s driver seat. 

“...You asshole…!” Eren grit between his teeth, as Armin chuckled, Mikasa giving a small smile, as Marco grinned, and (name) blinked, the corners of her mouth flickering up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this chapter was more of a filler type of thing that was super fun to write 
> 
> introducing kenny, we all know that will not go down well for our protags
> 
> also marco and jean officially join the team! we only got more coming so please stay tuned!
> 
> also levi's getting closer, eren being nicer to (name) and low-key simping, marco being sweet as usual and jean being stubborn as usual lmao
> 
> this story is so fun to write but i apologize if my updates are not frequent because this does take me awhile to write especially since i make the chapters longer! 
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for sticking around and reading, i got so much more coming up! thanks again
> 
> hope you're all staying safe, and i hoped you enjoyed! 
> 
> -me


	4. dwarf

Trost. It didn’t take long for Levi to get there, yet he was growing more and more frustrated at the fact that he was only chasing their tails. The first thing he spotted was the array of destroyed robots littered along the ground. It was daytime, with the many townspeople whose lives were riddled in poverty crept, grabbing chunks of the broken robots and taking it all for themselves. For good reason, he imagined they could earn quite a bit of money from the pieces themselves. Levi breathed in a small whiff of the air—her scent was strong here. 

He followed his nose to a hotel. Levi did not waste time kicking the door down, frightening the woman who sat at the reception desk. A man, most likely, a worker ran up to Levi. 

“Hey! You can’t just burst in like that!” The man reached to pull a weapon as Levi swiftly grabbed his wrist, twirling it around his back and pulled on it, as the worker screamed in agony. Levi looked towards the woman at the desk, his dark glare sending her into a shriek. 

“I’m looking for a Fragment. (height), (hair color), wearing a black cloak. She was here recently.” 

“I-I don’t know! All types of people come here!” 

Levi’s lip twitched upward, moving the man’s arm back ever so slightly, causing an unbearable pain to course through his arm as he squirmed in pain, letting out a pained yelp. 

“I’m very close to snapping his fucking arm off. You better think.” Levi threatened. The woman’s eyes darted from her worker to Levi’s dark ones. 

“Y-yes! She was here! With some teenagers her age. Two guys and a girl.” 

_Traveling together, hm? Smart. She probably thinks they’re safer with her. Zeke would just hunt them down._

“Room.” Levi demanded, as the woman fumbled a response.

“T-thirty four.” 

He let a small smirk decorated his face. “See? Wasn’t too hard.” He let his grip go from the worker, who gasped in relief as he clutched his shoulder. 

“Take me there.” Levi demanded, as the woman flinched slightly, hesitating before searching for the key. Levi followed into the hallway, up a small flight of stairs, until she gestured to the door. 

“Leave.” He commanded, and the woman darted away quickly. He kicked the door down, eyeing the small room carefully. Walking in, he could see that it had failed to be cleaned by the janitors, seeing as the beds were slightly unkempt and a chair was out of place. He walked over, making his way to the window when he heard the crinkle of a paper by his feet. He bent down to pick it up, unraveling the fallen paper, eyeing its contents. 

He shoved it into his pocket, making his leave from the hotel. He decided to take a closer look at the fallen robots that decorated the streets. Investigating further without drawing attention to himself, shielded by a black cloak, he spotted splotches of dried blood that had sunken into the ground, now a offstandish brown color, distinct from the brown road itself. He leapt off of the horse, walking towards the mess. He spotted two children, grabbing a few pieces of the broken pieces and cheering at themselves, carrying as much as they could. 

“Hey.” Levi called out, as the children turned, looking up towards Levi’s intimidating stature. “What happened here?” 

The children, ignorant of danger and Levi’s intimidation, grinned at him, happily jumping up and down. “You missed it, mister! A bunch of these robots showed up, but they all got destroyed!” The older boy of the two gestured to the array of broken pieces. Levi lowered himself to their height, as the small girl placed a piece in his hand.

“Here, mister! You can have that one!” 

He eyed it carefully, grimacing at touching the dirty material. “Who destroyed all the robots?”

“Big sis (name)! It was super cool—she used her own _blood_ to fight them! We saw the whole thing!” The older brother shouted, spreading his arms all around and exaggerated just like what was expected in a child.

“Yeah! But she had friends helping her too! They all worked together and took them down!” 

“Big sis (name) is so great! She even gave us food!” 

Levi’s mouth turned into a malicious smirk. “Did she? How nice of her.” 

The two giggled, before the smaller girl gazed at Levi, before smiling. “You know, mister, you and big sis (name) have almost the same look! Although, she had a nicer face than you!”

A vein pulsated in his temple, as he gritted his teeth. “Is… that so?” He spat out, face now contorted in anger. He stood, as the children watched him.

“Are you looking for her, mister? It would be real nice of ya if you brought her back!” The boy smiled big, as Levi glared back. The boy giggled. 

Levi soon realized that chasing her shadow was not going to be useful for him. He needed to find out where exactly she was going. He reached and grabbed the paper, before holding it up for the kids to see. 

“You two know how to read?” 

The older brother smiled, placing two proud fists on his hips. “Yeah! I’m the best reader ever!

“Oh yeah? What does this say?” Levi pushed it forward as the child gazed at it. 

“It says… green, then it says magic and peace. Pa...pa… Possibly by...moun...tains. Possibly by mountains!” The boy cheered at his accomplished reading. 

“What else does it say?” Levi spoke, clearly unamused. 

“That’s it, mister—Oh! It also has… Ca...Cuh...Cala—“

“Calaneth?” Levi cut in, and the boy smiled. 

“Yeah!” 

_Of course, Calaneth is bordered by mountains. But why would she want to go there?_

Levi stood, shoving the paper into his cloak pocket before turning. 

“Hey mister!” He turned, lowering his gaze to meet the little boy’s eyes. “When you find big sis (name), can you tell her we say hi? And that we miss her and want her to come visit soon?” 

Levi gave him a blank stare, before a small smirk graced his features. “Sure, brat.” 

—

“Jean.” (name) poked him. Nothing. “Jean.” Another soft poke. “Jean.” This time, a harsh jab. 

“Agh!” He jerked from his slumber, the night sky filled with gentle stars decorating the sky. “W-what is it?” 

“You were falling asleep. I do not think it is wise to sleep while driving such a big car.” (name) cautioned, as he rubbed his eyes before focusing on the road. They had been driving for hours, the bright sun keeping him awake for a small portion of the day until night fell. They were still far from the mountains, only taking stops for bathroom breaks. 

Mostly everyone was asleep, except for Jean and (name).

“I’m fine…” Jean muttered, but (name) watched as his eyelid fluttered downward and back up, fighting sleep. He shook himself out of it, trying his best to keep his gaze forward. The ride got bumpy as they drove over small ponds and small inclines and hills.

The bumps shook the others out of their slumber. Armin rubbed his eyes, eyeing outside the window—the bright moon illuminating the way for them. He blinked harshly to wake himself, before he pulled out his map. 

“Wait! Stop!” Armin called out, as Jean groaned.

“We took a bathroom break earlier, Armin. Shouldn’t we get a little farther before we stop again?”

“You’re going the wrong way!” 

A screech of the brakes echoed as everyone was jolted in their seats, being pulled forward before the car slowed to a halt. 

“ _What?!_ ” Jean shouted, turning to Armin with dark bags under his eyes. 

“If we are driving over a bunch of ponds, we’re going southeast, not southwest.” Armin sighed. 

Jean smacked his forehead, dragging his hand tiredly down. 

“What’s going on?” Eren yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

“Jean was driving the opposite direction.” (name) answered innocently, as he sent her a glare. 

“Are you serious?! You have _one_ job, and you can’t even do that?! All you have to do is follow Armin’s direction!” Eren shouted, as Jean turned in his seat, visibly angry. 

“I’m the one driving your ungrateful ass to this stupid country we don’t even know is real! You aren’t doing _anything! ..._ You know what? Get out.” Jean shouted.

“Come on, Jean—“ Marco tried to soothe his friend, but Jean’s anger cut in. 

“Everyone _out!_ Out, out, out!” 

“Gladly!” Eren shouted back, swinging the door open and climbing out. Mikasa followed, and although Armin tried to fight against it, he stopped himself and climbed out. 

“If I may—“ (name) started, before Jean pointed towards the passenger car door, cutting her off. Marco sighed, opening the door and climbing out, with (name) following. Once they hit the ground, they watched as Jean started the car, before driving off. 

“Now what are we gonna do?” Armin sighed, looking towards the map. 

“Hmph! We don’t need him! We can walk.” Eren huffed, pouting almost like a child. 

“But your toes will fall off, will they not?” (name) questioned, causing a flustered blush to brush on Eren’s face.

“I-I’ll be fine!” 

A sputtering sounded in the distance, as puffs of smoke floated in the sky. 

“Look!” Marco pointed, jogging closer to see that Jean’s car had slowed to a stop. “I think he ran out of gas.” 

“Let’s go.” Mikasa gestured, before heading in the direction of Jean’s car. (name), Armin, and Marco followed, with Eren lagging behind, grumbling to himself. 

“Dammit! Why’d you have to run out of gas now?!” They caught up to Jean, who was yelling in the driver’s seat, pushing roughly on the wheel. 

“Jean!” Marco called out, as Jean turned his head in the driver’s seat, eyeing them from the open window. 

“Leave me alone!” 

“You’re acting like a child.” Mikasa lectured, as Jean pouted in annoyance. 

“I’m not driving you ungrateful jerks!”

Armin took a step forward. “Jean, please! You’re our only hope of getting to Calaneth!”

Jean scoffed. “You better start walking.” He crossed his arms, closing his eyes in an angry huff. 

Marco scratched the back of his neck, letting a nervous smile grace his features. “Sorry, guys, Jean’s pretty stubborn.” 

“Jean, what would please you so that you can keep being our driver?” (name) questioned, as Jean was silent for a moment, before opening his eyes and turning his head to look at her. After a pregnant moment, he answered.

“I want a apology. From all of you.” 

(name) nodded, followed with a small bow. “Please accept my deepest condolences. You are a very vital part of our journey. Please continue to grace us with your abilities.” She finished, with a small blush growing on Jean’s face as he gave a satisfied nod to her apology.

“I accept your apology.”

“I’m sorry.” Mikasa spoke quietly, and the faint blush grew on Jean’s cheeks. 

“I accept your apology too!”

“I’m also very sorry. You really are a great driver!” Armin nodded with a smile. Jean rubbed his chin before nodding.

“I’ll accept that.”

“I’m sorry too, Jean. I didn’t know how you were feeling. Truce?” Marco offered with a smile, as Jean couldn’t help but give a small smile back.

“Of course, bro.” 

Five heads turned to Eren. He stood there with an annoyed expression, eyebrows turned downward with a small pout of his lips. (name) took a couple steps over to Eren, speaking a bit quieter so that Jean wouldn’t hear. 

“I believe it is in our best interest if you apologize, Eren. It was your scolding that caused Jean’s outburst.”

Eren’s eyes went wide in an angry shock. “ _Mine?!_ That guy’s been nothing but a dick this whole trip!” Eren whisper-shouted, before Armin and Mikasa crept up behind them.

“Eren! Hurry up and apologize!” Armin whisper-shouted.

“Stop being so stubborn. Just do it.” Mikasa spoke in her usual mellow voice, before pushing him towards the car. Marco gave him a pat on the back in encouragement. Eren had a visible vein pulsating on his temple, as his eyebrow twitched in irritation. 

Jean smirked mischievously. “Look who it is… Something you want to say, pretty boy?” 

Eren’s lip twitched in irritation. “I’m… sorry…” He muttered quietly. Jean most definitely heard him, but instead his smirk turned into a grin, as he cupped his hand around his ear and leaned to the side of the open window.

“I couldn’t hear you~What’d you say?” 

“Why...you…!” Eren growled, before Armin and Mikasa crowded him again.

“Eren.” Mikasa warned.

“Eren, just do it!” Armin nudged him. Eren gritted his teeth, shoulders practically shaking from anger, as he looked towards Jean again.

But before he could spit out a fake apology, Jean urged him more. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” He mocked.

“ _That’s_ it!” Eren burst, eyes wild in anger as he began to shout. “I’m _not_ apologizing to an asshole like you! So you better wipe that smug look off your face!” 

Mikasa shook her head in disappointment. Armin tried to stop Eren, but he knew it was too late. Marco watched intently, before a defeated sigh escaped him. (name) herself let out a small sigh.

“Oh? Looks like you’ll have to find a new driver then.” Jean grinned. 

Eren snarled, before turning away. “Fine!” He stalked off in a fit, in no particular direction since they were currently in the middle of a dirt patch, with nothing but dirt going on for miles. 

“What do we do now?” Mikasa sighed. 

“This car isn’t going anywhere without gas.” Jean spoke, voice more calm, arms still crossed in front of him.

“Armin?” Marco asked, as the blonde boy opened his map, studying it before speaking. 

“There’s a small town called Ragako, but it’s a couple hours of a walk. And I don’t think we should leave the car by itself.” 

“I’m not going anywhere without my car.” Jean declared, causing a knowing sigh to escape Marco. 

“He sure is stubborn. Maybe we should rest for tonight and figure something out tomorrow.” Marco suggested with a tired smile, as they all nodded.

“I’ll go get Eren.” Mikasa announced, jogging after Eren. Marco climbed up the car. 

“Jean, unlock the doors.” 

—

Levi had made it to a small forest off the edge of Trost. Her scent was strong here, even more so mixed with others. He took a look around, before eyeing a set of tire tracks along the ground. 

He followed them, traveling for miles until he realized something. These tracks were not going towards Calaneth. Were they trying to throw him off? Should he try a different approach?

He scanned the ground however, not seeing any tracks that led in the right direction, and her scent was stronger in the odd direction. 

Levi had a feeling that if he followed these tracks, he would be more pleased. So he did, following the tracks carefully. Her scent was getting stronger. She was close.

—

“Now, where are ya headin’, little nephew?” Kenny muttered, spotting Levi with a pair of ultra-technified binoculars, watching from the trees of a forest near Trost. 

“Officer Kenny!” Traute ran up to Kenny, saluting him. 

“Hm? What is it?” 

“They’ve stopped in the middle of the southeast patch, sir!” 

Kenny grinned. “And Levi’s heading that way…”

“Should we beat him to them, sir?” 

Kenny stroked his beard, before a grin crept. “Nah. Let’s let Levi have his fun. We’ll ambush them when he’s at his most vulnerable.” 

—

“Can you not sleep?” A voice called out. (name) was sitting on the harsh ground, turned to see Mikasa, who watched her for a moment before sitting next to her. 

“I am not comfortable sleeping. I am at my weakest when I sleep.” (name) answered, looking towards the horizon.

“Have you slept at all since we left?” 

“No. It will not hinder my performance when it comes to fighting, if you are concerned.” 

Mikasa gave a small hum, pursuing her lips slightly. “I’m more considered with your wellbeing.”

(name) turned to her, blinking innocently. “Why is that? I was to assume that you have a hatred for me similar to Eren? Although, he did say that he does not feel that way anymore…” 

Mikasa shook her head. “I don’t hate you. I’m...grateful to you.” 

(name) tilted her head in surprise. “You are?”

Mikasa nodded. “You’ve helped keep Eren and Armin safe. For that, I’m grateful.” 

(name) nodded. “I swore upon my life to protect them, so that is what I will do.” 

Mikasa nodded. The two fell into a comfortable silence. 

“That’s why you should get some sleep.” Mikasa suggested, as (name) blinked. “So you can be at your strongest. No offense, but it’s hard to count on you if your body is barely functioning itself.” Mikasa had a small smile on her face. (name) was going to refute and say that she was functionally fine, but she remembered what Marco had recently taught her about sarcasm and jokes, and (name) had a feeling that is what she was dealing with. 

(name) nodded, with the corners of her mouth flickering upward. “Okay. I will sleep.” 

“Good.” Mikasa stood from her spot, before turning back to (name). “Don’t tell Eren I told you this but… he’s actually pretty fond of you. Not at first, but you’ve definitely grown on him.” With that, she walked away, to the space where she was going to sleep, next to a sleeping Eren. 

(name) curled her knees up, wrapping her hands around them as she leaned her chin into her arms. She blinked, each one heavier than the next, before she lowered into darkness. 

— 

“So what’s the plan?” Marco spoke, early the next morning, as they began to discuss their next plan. 

“The car’s not moving without gas.” Jean announced. 

“Wait, shouldn’t we wake (name)?” Armin asked, gesturing to the sleeping girl who was still in her position, breaths coming in slow and steady.

“No, let her sleep. It’s the first time she’s slept this whole trip.” Mikasa reassured, as their eyes fell to her before Armin spoke up. 

“Well, I guess our first priority should be to find gas. And the only town close by is Ragako, but it's miles away.” Armin explained, reading over his map. 

“Why don’t we head to the town and get the gas? If we leave now, we could be back by nightfall.” Marco suggested, before Jean was quick to counter.

“We can’t just leave my car in the middle of nowhere!” 

“Then someone’s gonna have to stay here. But that’s equally as dangerous.” Marco suggested, with a doubtful shrug.

“What if (name) stayed?” Mikasa inquired, before Eren shook his head. 

“She’s gonna want to stay with us to keep us protected.” 

A sigh escaped them all, seeing as they just didn’t have enough of the numbers to send half of them to the town while a few stayed behind. They stood there, pondering what to do. 

One thing that (name) had been trained to learn was how to enhance her hearing when she was asleep. Although most of her had undergone a deep slumber, there was a small part of her that was still engaging in her surroundings. From the footsteps of her companions, to the distant screams resonating from the desert, to the scimpering of the small bugs against the warm ground.

  


…

  


_Screams?_

Her head snapped up, wide awake, as she jumped high into the air, landing onto the top of the car, gaze scanning the horizon.

“(n-name)! What are you doing?” Armin called out, clearly stunned by her sudden actions.

“Holy shit…!” Jean muttered, clearly startled by the thud she made by landing on the car. 

Through the distance, she could see a group of people afar. All travelling in a small circle, some riding techified horses who she could see wielding weapons. In the middle of the group, she could see where the screaming was coming from. There, with hands tied around their backs, she spotted a girl with warm brown hair, tied in a ponytail. Next to her, was a guy with very short brown hair. 

“There are people being held hostage over there.” (name) finally spoke, pointing in the direction as they all looked to where she was pointing.

“Are they royals?” Eren questioned, cautioning himself.

“I am not sure.” 

“What’s our plan then?” Jean chimed in, eyeing the situation from the driver’s seat of the car. 

“I will go free them. Please wait here.” (name) declared, before jumping off of the car, running at a quick sprint to the large group.

“Wait! (name)!” Eren called out to no avail, as she was already long gone. Mikasa darted forward, turning to gesture them forward.

“Come on.” She urged, as they followed in (name)’s direction. 

— 

“Come on, guys! I’m _sorry_! I didn’t know it was your custard pie I was eating! I promise to pay you back, honest!” Connie pleaded, wrists becoming sore from the tightened ropes, as he was shoved by the bandits that had kidnapped him. 

“And I’m sorry I ate all of your bread! It was just so warm and I was _sooo_ hungry!” Sasha added, as she was pushed as well. 

“Shuddup! With where we’re going, that food you stole is gonna be the happiest thing that’s ever happened to you.” The bandit leader smirked, earning a series of evil chuckles from his crew. 

“Connie! What do we do?” Sasha leaned over and whispered to her friend. Connie gritted his teeth, sweat began to bead on his forehead.

“I-I don't know!” His gaze darted to everything, each bandit and their weapons, along with their robot horses. Their odds were not looking good, seeing as they were also miles away from their town. They could make a run for it, but no doubt they’d be shot down in a heartbeat. “Maybe we could—“

“Gah!” A bandit behind them yelped, and Connie and Sasha turned to see what was the problem. As if time slowed, they both turned to see a girl, wearing a long sleeved black shirt and puffy black shorts, reaching to her knees and showing her (skin color) skin. Her black cloak and (hair color/length) fluttered behind her, as she struck the bandit in the head, both feet planted against his face as he was knocked into the ground—hard. 

She jumped, spinning gracefully as she kicked the next bandit off of his robotic horse, before jumping in between Connie and Sasha. The two bandits escorting them swung his lance at her, before she grabbed the weapons and pulled hard, causing the two bandits to crash into each other and fall to the ground. 

The bandit leader turned, almost able to reach his gun out and point it to her before she easily kicked it away, before knocking him off of his horse as he landed into the solid ground. 

When she analyzed that the threat had been neutralized, she turned to Connie and Sasha, walking around them and ripping their bindings off. 

“Oh _thank you_!” Sasha and Connie cheered simultaneously, wrapping their arms around (name)’s neck and torso as she stiffened at the touch. 

“We would’ve been dead if it wasn’t for you!” Connie grinned. 

“It was not a problem. I am glad you are both safe.” (name) blinked, voice slightly stiffened by the tight arms wrapped around her body. They let go, faces bright with grateful smiles. 

“I’m Sasha!” She smiled, warm brown hair matching her eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved brown shirt, with light grey jeans. 

“And I’m Connie!” He grinned, with short brown hair and kind hazel eyes. He wore a pastel yellow t-shirt with puffy tan pants. 

(name) bowed, about to introduce her. “And I am—“

“(name)!” Eren shouted and she turned to see her travel companions, all panting (except for Mikasa) tiredly. They jogged over, breaths heavy as they gazed around. 

“Are these your friends?” Connie questioned with a smile, before turning to face them. “Hey! I’m Connie!” 

“I’m Sasha!” She waved.

“What happened?” Marco asked, gazing around at the unconscious bodies. 

“I freed them from their captors.” (name) humbly reassured, as Connie grinned.

“Yeah, seriously we can’t thank you enough!”

Sasha nodded in agreement. “I don’t even want to imagine where they were gonna take us…”

“Why did they kidnap you?” Mikasa asked, as Sasha and Connie shared a grin.

“We ate their food!”

— 

“Aw, I see. Your car ran outta of gas so now you’re stuck.” Connie nodded as he understood. They walked back towards the car, still gleaming in a pristine white with a streak of vibrant blue. Connie inspected the car, as Sasha helped herself to some of the food that they had left over. 

“Do you know the way to Ragako? Your help would be greatly appreciated.” (name) bowed politely, as Connie gave her a playful wave.

“No need to be so formal! Sure, we can show you the way. We live there!”

“Really? But you’re so far from home!” Armin stepped forward, his eyebrows turned with concern.

“It’s actually… pretty… close!” Sasha muttered through a full mouth, chewing rather loudly. 

“Yeah, there’s a shortcut that leads right into town.” Connie nodded, as he turned, ready to start walking. “Come on, we’ll show you the way!” 

“Great!” Armin smiled, as (name) followed, along with Mikasa and Marco.

“What about my car? We can’t just leave it here!” 

Sasha swallowed the food in her mouth with an aggressive gulp. “Then stay here. This place is usually pretty empty—no one should show up without you noticing.” She grinned, before jogging over to the leaving group. Eren was about to follow when Mikasa turned, stopping him.

“Why don’t you stay here, Eren?” 

“Huh? Why?”

“I think it’ll be better for the group if you stay.” Mikasa urged, as Eren turned and glanced towards Jean, leaning against the car. 

“I am _not_ staying with him, Mikasa.” Eren nearly growled, as Mikasa shook her head.

“Yes, you are. You need to apologize, and get along with him or else we are going to be on this trip for much longer than we anticipated.” 

“Mikasa—”

“I think you should too, Eren!” Armin stepped forward, cutting him off. “You should get to know him. He might not be as bad as you think!” Armin looped his wrist around Mikasa’s before pulling her and catching up to the group.

Eren thought of just running with them, but he rubbed his face in annoyance before he sighed. Turning, he walked over to the dirt, before crashing into it with a deep scowl on his face. 

“Huh? Why’re you still here, pretty boy?” Jean questioned, eyebrows raised. 

“Because I can, horsey.”

Jean grinned. “What? Finally here to apologize? Go ahead, I’m all ears.” 

“I’m not saying _anything_ to you.” Eren huffed, crossing his arms in his spot. 

“Yeah, I figured. You’re too much of a coward, anyway.” Jean smirked, as Eren could feel himself about to explode as he stood, stomping over to Jean, eyes full of irritation and annoyance. 

“You piece of—” And just when he was about to insult Jean even further, his words of insult were cut off by a distant voice, approaching. 

“What’s wrong, boys?” 

Eren froze. Stopping mid sentence, as his eyes that were once full of anger, now wide in surprise. “Lover’s quarrel?” 

The clank of armor echoed against the solid dirt. The small breeze causing his cloak to flutter every so slightly at his feet, and his sword lightly tapped against his hip with every step. Levi’s sleek black hair dusted across his eyes—steel-grey eyes that gleamed in an eager way. Finally, he had caught up. 

Eren and Jean turned cautiously, watching as Levi stood tall, a closed fist against his hip as the smallest of smirks turned the corner of his lip. The two shared a look—a cautious one that they could finally agree on. 

“Who are you?” Jean spoke first, as a bored expression than graced Levi’s face, as he took a short look around. 

“Tch. I’m disappointed that she isn’t here. But this could work in my favor. Better than chasing a shadow.” 

“Who are you?” Eren repeated, tension building up as Levi’s eyes flickered to him, and Eren flinched at the intensity of such an intimidating gaze.

“Captain Levi. Realm of Sina’s strongest mercenary.” That malicious smirk returned, as he turned and gripped the handle of his sword. “And you brats are going to lead her right to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connie & sasha my favorite duo let's goooooooo
> 
> hello! thank you so much for your patience and for reading!
> 
> we finally met connie and sasha, levi caught up, kenny is hot on their trail, oh man do we got some shit coming up! 
> 
> again, thank you for your patience and can't wait to post the next chapter! until then! 
> 
> -me


	5. hemlock

“Where are Jean and Eren?” (name) questioned when she saw Armin and Mikasa return without the two. They shared a look before Armin grinned, patting (name) on the shoulder. 

“They actually made up and wanted to get to know each other better!” 

(name)’s head tilted. “They did? But is it wise for them to stay by themselves?” 

Mikasa nodded. “They’ll be fine.” 

(name) felt an arm loop around her shoulders, turning to meet the hazel eyes of Connie. “Aw, don’t worry about it, (name)! No one can sneak up on them there!” 

They continued their journey, following Sasha and Connie’s lead as they advanced to the small town of Ragako. It was mostly small talk as they walked, the sun bright in the sky with a soft breeze providing some comfort in the warm air. 

“How long have you two lived in Ragako?” Marco asked kindly, holding his camera up and snapping a picture of the horizon. 

“We’ve been there our whole lives! It’s a small town, so people are gonna be excited that we are finally getting visitors! It’s been some time.” Sasha clapped her hands happily, with Connie nodding. 

“Oh yeah, you’ll love it!”

—

“Here we are!” Connie called out, as they entered the small town of Ragako through a patch of bushes that led to an outer path. They all stood just atop of a hill, following the path that peered down to the town. Indeed, small buildings perched on what looked like the main road of the town, along with houses riddled around each other in a huddled circle. “Welcome to Ragako!” 

“We gotta go to my dad’s bakery! You all must be starving.” Sasha grinned, rubbing her own stomach as the thought of eating wafted in the air. 

“That might be because you ate most of our food.” Armin sheepishly chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. 

“No worries! My mom runs the restaurant in town too! We can all find something to eat.” Connie walked, waving behind him to gesture for them to follow. 

Connie and Sasha led them into their town, giving a brief description of a few of the stores that they passed by. 

“Here it is! My dad’s bakery!” Sasha smiled. 

“And here’s my mom’s restaurant!” Connie grinned proudly. 

“...they’re...next to each other?” Mikasa confirmed, earning a happy smile from the two. 

“Yup!” They cheered at the same time. Marco and Armin chuckled. 

“My mom will get you something to eat. The mechanic’s shop is just down the street, in that building.” Connie pointed at a small building nearby, before turning to walk into the restaurant. 

“Is it wise to linger for longer than we need to? Eren and Jean are waiting for us.” (name) hesitated, eyeing the horizon from the direction they came. Armin patted her shoulder.

“They’ll be okay.” He gave her a reassuring smile, as (name) nodded, before following Connie into the restaurant.

“Ma! Customers!” Connie called out, jogging out to the behind the counter. The restaurant was a small one, just a few tables and booths in a comforting, light brown walling. It was a comfortable, and inviting place. 

An older woman appeared from what looked like the kitchen of the restaurant, apron on with a light pink head scarf over her hair. She had soft eyes like Connie, bright and yellow, who smiled at seeing such a crowd enter her restaurant. 

“Oh, my! Welcome! Please, seat anywhere you’d like.” 

“Thanks, Ms. Springer!” Sasha called out, plopping down in a small booth as everyone followed, sitting in the booth as Ms. Springer came out with waters, in foggy glasses as she placed the six drinks down. 

“Well look at this! I’ve never seen my Connie and Sasha bring in so many new friends.” 

“My name is (name). Thank you for allowing us to be in your establishment.” (name) politely greeted, as Ms. Springer’s eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise. 

“Hi, I’m Marco! Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Armin!”

“I’m Mikasa.” 

“And  _ so  _ polite! Connie, why can’t you act more like your friends here?”

“Mooom.” Connie dragged out, with a flimsy smile as she playfully ruffled his hair, causing a chuckle to escape Sasha. 

“I’ll take the regular, ma!” Sasha called out excitedly. 

“What’s in the regular?” Armin asked.

“It’s this real yummy fried fish!”

“Unfortunately, that’s all I got today. My usual trader is running late on deliveries so we’re only serving fish for right now.” Ms. Springer spoke with slight dejectment. 

“That’s okay! We’ll take it.” Marco chimed in with a kind smile. 

(name) shook her head, looking up to Ms. Springer. “I am not in need for food at the moment, thank you.” 

“Huh? You sure?” Connie asked in surprise—seeing it as a surprise that someone was actually  _ turning  _ down food. 

(name) nodded. 

“All right. Five house specials, coming up! Connie, come help me, will you?” Ms. Springer nodded, before tapping Connie on the head. 

“Sure, ma.” Connie gave a light sigh, before getting up from the table as he followed his mom back to the kitchen. 

— 

“O-ow! Hey! Let me go!” Jean spat out, as Levi locked high-tech handcuffs around both Eren and Jean, throwing them on the ground roughly, leaning them up against a dead tree stump near the giant car. 

“How did you even find us?!” Eren shouted, his face bruising slightly from Levi roughing him up. Levi whistled loudly, a signal to his robotic horse as he could hear its hooves trotting towards them. His steel eyes locked with Eren’s, before Levi gestured towards his nose. 

“Her smell is very strong. Easy for a Fragment to track.” 

His metallic horse neighed when it caught up, just before Levi. He moved around it, pressing a button just above its eye before taking a step back, watching the horse transform from it’s original body, to that of a smaller traditional car. The car glowed in a bright blue as it’s wheels flipped upside down, hovering over the ground with a hum. 

Looking to the horizon, his eyes set on the large hills off in the distance. 

Levi stepped towards the two, before eyeing the ground. With his sword, he carved the dry dirt around swiftly, only in a small portion of the ground, before elegantly sheathing his sword. 

Dragging them against the ground with their handcuffs, ignoring their shouting, Levi threw them both in the back of the hovering car, before climbing into the driver’s seat of the car, and speeding off. 

  
  


— 

“Alright! Eat up!” Connie spoke enthusiastically, as him and his mom dished them—placing plates of warm grilled fish, decorated in a brown sauce followed by a garnish of herbs on the table in front of the ones who ordered. Their eyes grew wide as their mouths began to water, thanking Ms. Springer before grabbing some forks and digging in. 

(name) watched how they ate quickly—must have been hungry. “Oh! (name)! Here you go.” Connie spoke up, walking over to the table before placing a small plate just before her. 

It was a plate of baked cinnamon apples—all skimmed and sliced to a perfect thickness, drenched in a warm cinnamon sauce. 

(name) shook her head. “I do not require food at the moment.” 

Connie waved it off, sinking into the booth with his own plate of grilled fish with a grin. “It’s all yours! My ma made that for you, so don’t let it go to waste!” 

“It’s alright, (name)! Eat!” Marco chimed in, chewing on the fish with a smile. 

(name) nodded, reaching in the ceramic plate and grabbing a soft slice with her finger. Bringing it to her mouth and taking a bite, the flavors bubbled and sparkled in her mouth. The apple was tangy, while the sauce was warm and sweet, providing a delicious mixture. She had never tasted anything like it, but felt extremely grateful to be eating such a tasty treat.

—

“So where are you guys going?” Sasha asked kindly. They had finished their meals, with Ms. Springer happily washing their dishes. 

“We’re... traveling at the moment.” Armin almost went all in, before stopping himself. 

Connie and Sasha shared an in awe look, eyes seeming to sparkle in a sudden piqued interest.

“You’re travelers? Where’re going? Is it like a road trip thing?” 

Armin’s eyes dotted to (name), before Mikasa chimed in.

“Yes. We’re on a road trip.” 

“Woah, awesome! Con and I have always wanted to go on a road trip, but we’ve been stuck in this little village for so long it’s hard to escape.” Sasha happily spoke, with Connie adding to the conversation.

“It’s hard to leave small places like these.” 

“Why would you want to leave?” (name) spoke, drawing the eyes of the table. “You are fed, taken care of, and provided a stable home to live.” 

Connie and Sasha shared a look, before grinning. “It’s not like we hate it here—more like we want to see the world, you know? There’s so much we don’t know and a lot we could see!” Connie explained.

(name) tilted her head, almost failing to understand yet she could somewhat see what he meant. 

“That’s pretty understandable! Mikasa, Eren and I have always wanted to go to a beach.” Armin smiled, nodding. 

“I love going to new places and taking pictures.” Marco grinned, motioning towards his camera. 

“See? You all get it!” Sasha chuckled, before leaning forward, placing her elbows on the table as she gave Connie a knowingly look, who seemed to almost mimic her actions as the two had a mischievous glint dancing in their eyes. “So…” Sasha started, dragging out the word.

“You guys… have a pretty big car, don’t you?” Connie added in, his eyebrows wagging. 

“Um...yeah. I guess so.” Marco shrugged, with Mikasa and Armin nodding with him. 

“Do you...have room for two more?” Sasha finished, grinning brightly with Connie. 

“If you’re referring to joining us on our mission, I strongly advise against it. I do not want to put you in danger.” (name) cut in, before standing from the booth. “We need to retrieve the gas needed for the car and return back to ensure Eren and Jean’s safety.” 

“She’s right. We should get going.” Marco pursued his lips, as they began to climb out of the booth. 

(name) walked over towards the counter of the kitchen where Ms. Springer was finishing up cleaning the plates. She slipped her hand into a cloak pocket, pulling out a gold card and setting it on the counter. She bowed slightly, seeing as Ms. Springer’s expression turned from a kind smile to complete shock, seeing that much money so casually handed to her. 

“Thank you for the meal. I hope this is enough to compensate for the food.” She bowed again, before turning away, leaving Ms. Springer in her shock. 

“Wait! What do you mean we can’t go with you?!” Connie shouted.

“Yeah! We can bring lots of food and we can protect ourselves and we know you have  _ plenty  _ of room in that car!” Sasha chimed in, as Armin, Mikasa and Marco climbed out of the booth. 

(name) shook her head. “I apologize, but we shouldn’t speak much longer than we have to. Otherwise you will not be safe.” 

(name) turned, beginning to walk. 

“Why?” Connie spoke again, as (name) turned, face blank and void of emotion. 

“Because I am an escaped Fragment from the Kingdom.” She bowed. “Thank you for your help.” 

(name) walked out of the restaurant, beginning to walk to the small mechanic’s shop. She barely heard the frantic goodbyes from her companions, before their rushed footsteps caught up to her. 

“You sure they’ll be okay now that they know who you are?” Mikasa spoke beside (name), who simply nodded. 

“They are much safer now that I have left their presence. It’s best we leave quickly to prevent any damage from happening to their town.” 

“If you’re sure…” Armin spoke, leaving trust in (name)’s decision. 

“Welcome! Welcome! Great to see visitors! What can I do ya for?” A happy man shouted as they reached the mechanic’s shop. 

“Hello! So we need gas for our car…” Marco engaged with the mechanic, proceeding to gather their most needed supply.

—

Erwin’s shoes echoed along the smooth white tile flooring of the big hallway—folder and notebook tucked neatly into the cushion of his arm as he walked, off to a heavily guarded section of the castle. 

When he arrived at the room, the guards bowed at him to which he gave a grateful smile, before knocking politely on the large, pristine door. 

“Come in!” A young, kind voice sparked from the inside. He opened the door, before a kinder smile graced his features. “Ah! General Erwin! It’s nice to see you again!” 

Historia smiled—luscious blonde hair spilling down her simple white dress. She sat on the balcony of her room, a small white table on the small terrance giving her a gorgeous view of the horizon. Her blue eyes like the sky sparkled at him, as Erwin gave a small bow of respect before approaching. 

“Hello to you, Princess Historia.” 

She gave a light scoff, shutting the book she was reading and setting it on the small table just before her. “I told you, you don’t need to be so formal. I’m certainly no princess.” Erwin caught the bitterness that escaped, yet one thing that Historia had gotten great at was the ability to perform—put on a mask and hide true intent. 

“Of course. How are you doing?” Erwin walked over, as Historia gestured for him to sit in the chair across from her. 

“Other than being locked away here, fine. How are you?” 

“Doing well. Just finished with a meeting among our strategists about expanding the Kingdom.”

Historia frowned. “What more does Lord Zeke want?” She muttered, before she shook her head, ridding out dangerous thoughts before a smile graced her features again. “My apologies—I should not say such things.” 

Erwin gave a small chuckle, waving her off. “No need to worry. My lips are sealed.” 

“Did they find (name), General?” 

He shook his head. “Captain Levi was sent to go retrieve her. I imagine he’ll be back in no time.” 

“I hope he does not treat her too harshly. We’re the same—her and I—both Fragments who got their lives stolen. But...It isn’t fair how they treat her. It isn’t fair how they treat  _ them _ .” Historia’s face had fallen, contorting in a mix of sadness and anger. 

Erwin nodded quietly, letting her release a frustrated breath. He glanced down to the book she was reading. Alice In Wonderland. A small smirk settled on his face, eyeing the curious blonde child on the cover and glancing at Historia. 

“Alice In Wonderland.” He read, reaching over to grab the book, flipping through the illustrated pages. 

Historia’s frustration withered, as she smiled a bit. “I used to love it as a child. I was reading it again for enjoyment.” 

“It’s fitting. She’s a young girl who is going through the loss of innocence.”

“As am I.” Historia turned, eyeing the beautiful horizon. Colors of a deep blue grazed with hints of yellow and green, the sun escaping from behind the clouds as its bright glow shined into the Kingdom. “What I would give for children to be just that—children.” 

“When you become Queen, will you fight for those children?” 

A small, bitter smile decorated her face. “I will be forced to marry Lord Zeke. And when he becomes King of Sina, I’m afraid my title is just that—a title.” 

Erwin closed the book, setting it back on the table. A small smirk grew on his face. 

“You shouldn’t be so quick to give up, princess. Like Alice, I believe you can still find your innocence.” 

She turned to him, eyebrows furrowed lightly from Erwin’s vague message. He stood, however, bowing towards her. 

“I must take my leave now. I hope you enjoy your book.” 

Historia smiled, sending him off with a wave and goodbye as he left, shutting the large door behind him.

She pondered what he had said—cryptic, and she failed to understand. Shrugging it off, she picked up the picture book. She quickly spotted a noticeable bump in the book, failing to let it close all the way. She opened the book where the bump was.

There, tucked into the page, was a small key. Gold, gleaming at her as the sun hit it. She reached for it, studying it. She knew that it wasn’t hers, mostly certainly a gift from Erwin. Glancing over to the title of the chapter, it read— _ Advice From a Caterpillar.  _

Historia couldn’t help the small smile that grew on her face. 

—

“Alright, we got the gas. Ready to head back?” Marco grinned, as he pointed at the wagon, complimentary of the kind mechanic, piled with red canisters of gas. The happy man was grateful to give them as much gas as possible with the sight of a silver card. 

“Yup! Let’s get going.” Armin incited, as they walked back to the path that they came from, ready for their walk back. Heading back on that grassy path that Connie and Sasha had led them on, the three of them began their descent back. 

—

The afternoon sun was beginning to set. It took hours to reach the hills, but he settled on the spot. Literally throwing Eren and Jean out of the hovering car, he tied them up with heavy rope to a narrow stump on the ground. 

“Ughhh…!” Eren scrambled against the stump, trying to fumble around with the handcuffs. 

“Calm down.” Jean spoke quieter to Eren, as he sighed frustratedly.

“You’re...not even trying!” Eren pulled against the handcuffs, only to slump back with a harsh sigh. 

“They’re high powered metal handcuffs. You can’t get out unless you have a code.” Jean answered tiredly, eyes watching Levi who stood leaned against a dying tree, sword sheathed against his hip, eyes closed with his arms crossed. 

“How do you know that?” Eren asked, a heavy sigh escaping him as he finally stopped fumbling around with the restraints. 

“I’ve been working with this stuff ever since I was a kid. You can’t get out of these without the code by the designated official.” 

Eren glared at Levi, who simply stood patiently with his eyes closed. “And that’s  _ this  _ asshole.” 

“Yup.” Jean’s lips popped with the p, sighing again. 

“Dammit…” Eren cursed, looking down at his pocket. When he realized he didn’t have his dagger, he cursed again. “He took my dagger.” 

“A dagger wouldn’t do anything to him. He coulda killed us with one swipe of his sword, dude.” Jean motioned to the sword.

“I’m going to regret not doing just that if you brats don’t stop talking.” Levi’s dark voice cut in, halting Jean and Eren’s short conversation.

“Well why didn’t you then?” Eren growled, spat under his teeth before Levi slowly opened his eyes, glaring towards the two of them. 

“I’m testing the Fragment.” 

Eren and Jean shared a confused look. 

“What do you mean you’re gonna test (name)?” Jean questioned, only for a bored glare to worm its way on Levi’s face, as he let out a light sigh.

“I’m testing to see if she’ll actually come.”

“Of course she’s gonna come! What reason would she have not to?” Eren’s voice raised, earning an amused flick of Levi’s eye.

“Don’t tell me you're already head over heels for her. I don’t want you to be disappointed when she doesn’t show up.” 

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed, gritting his teeth. Ignoring the heat building at the tip of his ears.

“Fragments follow missions.” Levi continued. “Hers is to reach the mountains beyond Calaneth.” 

“How do you know about that?!” Jean cut in, as Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“Tch. You aren’t very discreet. It was easy to figure out where you were going. I’m interested to see if she’ll leave you to die.” 

“She wouldn’t! She doesn’t know how to drive.” Jean argued. 

“There’s no way that our friends would just let her go!” Eren added, earning a scoff to escape Levi. 

“You really think they’d be able to stop her? Fragments are quite adaptable—they can learn anything no matter the situation. She could kill them all without hesitation and escape.” 

“Bullshit! She wouldn’t do that!” Jean started, gritting his teeth. “I mean…” 

_ I would like to make you more comfortable with me. _

“...I haven’t been the greatest to her...But...she wouldn’t just leave us here…” He finished, earning a smirk from Levi. 

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, right boys? Because if she isn’t here by sunrise…” Levi tapped the sword on his hip. “I’m gonna leave your dead bodies here to rot.” 

—

  
  


The sun had fallen into a horizon of pale purple beginning to join with darker blue, pink lines across the sky as the sun had almost set.

“Whew! This wagon sure is heavy.” Armin sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

“Would you like me to pull it?” (name) offered, as Armin shook his head with a smile. 

“No, it’s alright. The car’s right there, so I’ll be okay.” 

(name) nodded. Indeed they were just a few feet from the giant car, halling up the wagon. 

“Jean! Got your gas, buddy!” Marco called out, as they entered their small camp site. No one replied. 

(name), carrying some gas canisters, headed around to the gas slot that Jean had shown her previously when she was helping him with his car. Opening up the lid and the nozzle, she began pouring gas into the car. She heard Mikasa, Armin, and Marco calling out for Eren and Jean, still earning no reply. 

Once she was done, putting some of the cannisters back into the wagon, she came around, suddenly met with concerned faces. 

“Any sign of them?” Marco asked, as the three stood in a small circle, just before the car. 

“No, I don’t know where they are.” Mikasa shook her head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Maybe they just went on a walk?” Marco chimed, as (name) neared, she spotted a set of footprints embedded in the dusty ground. 

She knew that they were not humans, but rather an animal of some sort, leading up towards where the three currently stood. 

She studied them, following all the way until they stopped. Walking past Marco, Armin and Mikasa, she saw something traced into the ground. 

Two symbols—something she had known and had been embedded into her brain as her training as a Fragment. If this was here, then the one thing she was trying to accomplish had now completed fallen apart.

“(name)? What is it?” She heard Mikasa approaching, along with two other sets of footsteps as they neared, now eyeing the symbols closer. “What is that?” 

“Are those symbols?” Armin asked, flipping his notebook open.

“Yes. From the Realm of Sina.” (name) answered, feeling her heart grow cold. 

Their hearts seized. “Realm of Sina?! So does that mean—“ Marco started.

“Yes. Eren and Jean have been captured by the mercenary Levi.” 

“Wait, how do you know it’s him?” Mikasa questioned.

“That’s his insignia. The tracing on the ground. I have seen it countless times.” 

“What does it say?” Armin inquired, leaning forward. (name) tensed, feeling her teeth grit against each other as she frowned. 

“That indicates mountains.” She pointed to the first symbol, a series of horizontal jagged lines. Her head lifted, and she could only see a series of large hills just further down. “He took them over there.” She pointed. 

“What does the other one say?” Mikasa questioned. (name) swallowed a lump in her throat. 

“It says… mission complete.” 

“What does that mean?” Mikasa asked, looking towards (name) who failed to answer, turning towards the car. 

“It is not important. We must go. Eren and Jean need our help, if they have not already met their demise.” She spoke, before climbing into the car. 

They raced towards the car—Mikasa and Armin grabbing the rest of their supplies in a hurry as Marco climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“Do you process the skills to drive?” (name) questioned, earning a half shrug and flimsy smile from Marco. 

“I’ve watched Jean do it a hundred times, I think I’ll figure it out.” He started the car, allowing it to erupt in a soft hum as the headlights flicked on.

Mikasa and Armin climbed into the backseats. 

“Wait! (name), didn’t you say that even  _ you _ wouldn’t be able to beat this mercenary?” Armin asked, face flooded with worry. 

“Yes. However, my doubt will have to be put on hold for now. I’ll just have to hold him off as best as I can, while you three escape with Eren and Jean.” 

“And just leave you there with him? We can’t do that!” Armin incited, before pursuing his lips as he pondered something. “Okay! I think I have an idea. We should—“

_ THUD! _

Armin stopped completely, the sound of something hard hitting in the inside of the bottom compartment of the car. The four of them shared a look, before (name) dived into the compartment, with the three of them following behind her. 

“O-ow! Connie! Move, you’re elbowing m—“ A harsh whisper shouted towards another, before another crash sounded, spilling an empty box full of cans before Connie and Sasha flew out, sprawling on the ground. 

“Connie! Sasha! What are you doing here?” Marco called out, earning flimsy grins as the two sat up. 

“We don’t care if you’re a Fragment! You saved our lives, and we’re grateful to you!” Connie ignited, as Sasha nodded vigorously, holding up a large basket. 

“Look! We brought a lot of food and other supplies! Please let us come with you!” 

“It is not safe. Especially—“ (name) was cut off by Mikasa.

“There’s no time. We have to go, now.” 

A light sigh escaped (name) before she nodded, climbing out of the compartment as the rest followed, sitting in the seats as Connie and Sasha grinned happily, eagerly buckling up their seatbelts. 

“So! Where we going?” 

—

“Jean.” Eren’s hushed whisper sounded in the night sky. 

No reply. 

“Hey. Jean.” 

Again, no reply. 

“Jean!” 

“ _ What?”  _ Jean finally answered, an annoyed sigh escaping him. 

“Can’t you do something with the handcuffs?” 

“Like what, pretty boy?” Jean’s hazel eyes clashed with Eren’s turquoise ones. “I already told you we can’t just break the handcuffs.”

“Can’t you—I don’t know—punch in some numbers or something?” 

“No, I can’t just  _ punch in some numbers _ ! It’s voice automated, Eren.” 

“Dammit. Can’t you do  _ anything _ ?” Eren questioned, earning a glare from Jean. 

“Why can’t you do anything?!”

“I’m not a mechanic, asshole! I thought maybe you could be of use here.” Eren muttered, leaning back against the stump. 

“Well it’s not that simple.” 

Eren dragged out a long sigh. Eyeing the stars sparkling in the sky. They had been there for hours, with no food or water. He began to trace back to how they even got here in the first place. He spoke before he had time to completely think everything over.

“...Sorry.” Eren muttered, after a quiet moment. 

“Am I hearing things, pretty boy?” Jean’s voice raised slightly in amusement. Eren grimaced slightly, before he smoothed out his annoyance. 

“Shuddup. I’m only saying it because...it...kinda is my fault that we’re here right now.” 

“You’re damn right it is. Finally something we can agree on.” A smirk grew on Jean’s face, while an amused upturn grew on Eren’s face. 

“We cool?” Eren nudged his head, as Jean looked towards him before nodding. 

“We’re cool.” 

Eren’s gaze turned to the horizon. “I’m still gonna kick your ass one of these days.” 

“Ha! I’d like to see you try.”

Eren let out a huff of amusement.

“How sweet. Are you done now?” Levi spoke, earning a glare from the two men. 

“Let us go!” Eren commanded, and just before Levi could reply with an insult, his head turned sharply, off further in the distance. 

“Well well… you’re in luck.” 

Stepping away from the tree he was leaned against, hand held tightly around his sheath before he unlocked it from his hip, holding the cased sword as he readied his position, directly in front of Eren and Jean. 

“Looks like I won’t have to kill you two after all.” 

A set of fast footsteps sounded, pounding against the ground. His steel eyes glinted—spotting the dark cape approaching at high speed. She was quick, but he was much faster, watching her shoot into the sky, before spinning down with such vigor and momentum. 

He raised his sword, covered in its sheath, as her fist crashed into it—(eye color) eyes meeting with grey-steel. 

“Finally. I hate waiting.” Levi sneered, as (name)’s eyebrows furrowed downward in determination. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh she has finally caught up with leviiii--fight scenes next chapter holy stay tuned
> 
> i love writing levi, i like to make him all snarky and mean
> 
> also, entering historia! we got just a bit about her if you caught it but more will be revealed later, along with other characters coming up too! 
> 
> eren and jean finally make up, connie and sasha sneak into their car, (name) just giving money away, it's all so fun to write you have no idea
> 
> anyway i hoped you enjoyed, i also apologize for some grammatical errors if they do show up, and i hope you all have a lovely day!
> 
> -me


	6. cypress

_ “Why are you helping me? I am only a Fragment. I do not deserve such kindness.”  _

_ “Nonsense! You’re a human being, as am I. It is only natural to treat people with kindness.” Erwin chuckled, stepping forward into the light of the cellroom. (name), dressed only in royal attire, who sat in a small metal chair near the barred up window. Her feet were chained by technified cuffs, locked tightly against the wall and only allowing her to reach a certain point about midway of the small cell. A rug of hay lay as decoration on the ground, adding some charm to the metal bed it laid under.  _

_ “It is silly to say such things, General Erwin. I do not wish to get you into trouble.”  _

_ “(name), you worry too much.” His smile faltered when his eyes glanced around the grey room. Scanning over her body, he noticed she was beginning to look paler in skin. Perhaps she was coming down with something. “When was the last time you ate?”  _

_ “Three days ago.” _

_ Erwin shook his head in disappointment. “How do they expect you to remain strong when you do not eat? How absurd. I will make sure you’re fed at once.”  _

_ “It is not a problem, General Erwin. Please do not concern yourself with me.” (name) replied, sitting with proper posture in the chair.  _

_ A moment of silence passed before Erwin spoke again. _

_ “Have you given any thought to my proposal?”  _

_ (name) halted, swallowing a wad of spit that stuck in her throat. She nodded quietly, earning Erwin’s attention and curiosity. “I think… it is suicide. I do not know what I can gain from… escaping.”  _

_ Erwin smirked slightly. “You earn your life back. Allies.”  _

_ “If there is one thing that I have learned here, it is that no one is to be trusted.” (name) answered bitterly, causing a huff of amusement to escape Erwin. _

_ “Do you trust me?”  _

_ (name) paused, mouth opening before closing. Glancing at his blue eyes, she could not bring herself to lie. “Yes.”  _

_ “And if I told you that this plan would work? Would you do it?” _

_ “I… am not sure.” (name) answered quietly. _

_ “If I told you that you would finally be free, would you do it?”  _

_ “I….” (name) muttered, as Erwin’s lips formed into a straight line, a serious haze settling on his face.  _

_ “And if I gave you the order to escape the Kingdom, would you do it?” _

_ “...If it is an order, General Erwin, I would follow it without question.”  _

_ “And do you think it’s an order, (name)?”  _

_ “...No.”  _

_ Erwin’s smirk grew. Reaching into his pocket of his General’s uniform, he pulled out a small tied bag. He set it against the windowsill of the cell, gazing out of the small window.  _

_ “If you decide to leave, you’ll need this. In this bag, is a tool to rid the bomb from your wrist. Simply cut into your skin, and the tool will completely override the bomb’s power. Throw it away inside the Kingdom. There’s also money in there. Use it wisely.”  _

_ (name) nodded.  _

_ “You’ll have many mercenaries coming after you. You’ll have to kill them—but I imagine that won’t be a problem for you.”  _

_ Erwin turned, making his way to the door. He stopped just before it. _

_ “I take it that you know of Captain Levi?”  _

_ (name) nodded. “His insignia is often at most of our mission sights. However, I have not met him personally.”  _

_ Erwin’s smirk deepened. He silently raised two fingers, before tapping the left side of his neck.“You will. He is not your enemy. And when you do meet him, tell him that her proposal is still open for him.”  _

_ He turned, opening the cell door. He called out just before he shut the door again. “Be careful.” The door closed with an echoing slam that sent a chill through the room.  _

_ (name) nodded.  _

— 

Using his sword as a platform, she swung her feet against and flipped backward, landing along the harsh ground. 

They stood there, facing each other, both with intense stares. 

“(name)!” Eren called out, voice laced with concern as he once again struggled with his restraints. 

“Are you okay?” She replied, eyes locked with Levi.

“We’re fine! Where’s everyone else?” Jean shouted back.

“They’re safe.” (name) responded, eyes stilling with Levi. 

Levi’s brow raised slightly. “Oh? So you didn’t end up killing them? Disappointing.” 

“You are Captain Levi?” (name) questioned. Levi ignored the question, studying her carefully. 

“I was told that you are not my enemy. However, if I need to kill you to ensure their safety, then I will do what I must.” (name) continued. 

Levi scoffed, spitting out a wad of annoyance into the dirt. “Tch. Just give yourself up. You aren’t worth my time.” 

(name) shot forward, swinging her leg towards Levi, who deflected it with his sword. Lowering herself, she spun, extending a foot towards his ankles as Levi jumped, landing lightly on the ground. She swung her arm, and he jumped back again, backflipping on top of the dead tree stump that Eren and Jean were tied to. 

“You want a fight? Fine. I’ll haul your dying body all the way to the Kingdom.” 

— 

(name) grunted when she was hit back, bouncing on the ground before she swiftly recovered, swinging her arm towards Levi. 

Levi easily blocked her attacks with his sheath sword. 

_ Her fighting is off.  _

Swatting off another of her hits, he spun, swatting her with a harsh kick and she flew back, crashing to the ground. 

_ She’s slower. And hitting heavy.  _

Sprinting back, she swung a leg nearing Levi’s head. Swiftly switching the hand holding his sword, he grabbed her ankle, throwing off her momentum as he shifted, using his arm as he threw her towards the trees. Her back collided with a thud against the trunk. 

_ She’s making no effort to dodge my attacks.  _

(name) slumped against the tree, seeming to halt for just a moment. Levi watched carefully. She, whose speed was something he predicted could have rivalled his, slowed completely. If Levi was naive, he may have assumed she was unconscious.

_ I’ve kept my sword sheathed to avoid cutting her, but it’s like she’s— _

A glint of red halted his thoughts. His eyes widened only slightly, and just as her crystallized blood reached him, the only sound that echoed in the chilling air was a metal clunk. 

Levi held up his sword, now void of a sheath—sleek, in a black coating—just before his eye, blocking the intensity of the attack. Had he moved just a second later, he would have been missing his eye. 

He gritted his teeth, eyebrows turning menacing.  _ Of course. She was trying to make herself bleed.  _

(name) stood from the base of the tree, as her (eye color) eyes turned dark looking towards Levi’s. He looked towards the tree. A small, sharp stump protruded from the tree, now coated deeply in blood—must have stabbed her right in the back. 

Blood seeped from the base of her back, and as she stepped forward, the blood crystallized from the gash along her spine. Six jagged lines of blood protruded from her back, almost giving her the look of a spider. 

The jagged red lines shot out, sharper than any weapon, and Levi jumped, flipping onto the branch of a tree before launching himself forward. 

—

(name) had most certainly caught Levi just slightly off guard. Using her blood and her original speed, she sped at him, swiping at him with both her fist and hardened spears of blood protruding from her back. He dodged using a collection of his sword and his speed, using the trees and bushes to his advantage. Her blood kept him at a safer distance, which she needed. Although she seemed to have him mostly on the defensive, she knew it wouldn’t last for much longer. She just had to hold him off, only for a little longer. 

Droplets of blood hovered in the air, before they hardened and rushed towards Levi’s figure from behind. He evaded the attack—being much more resilient than (name) had ever anticipated—but she did not fail to see the small blood dart grazed his cheek when he turned, leaving a gash that a small amount of blood dribbled down. 

“Tch.” Levi grimaced, wiping the blood from his cheek, smearing it. He landed near the small uphill that entered the spot atop of the hill, with (name) facing him. 

“It would work better in your favor if you were to let us leave.” (name) spoke, with his glare deepening towards her. “You are not my enemy.” 

“And who told you that? That shitty general?” Levi sneered darkly, eyebrows forever turned downward as he gritted his teeth in annoyance just thinking of the man. 

“Yes. And he told me to give you a message.” (name) answered, blood seeping down her hand before it bubbled, wrapping itself around her hand and hardening in a sharp angle that rivaled the tip of his sword. 

“Oh? What’s  _ that?”  _ He sped forward, slashing his sword as it clanked loudly with (name)’s hand. They stood in that position for a moment, battling over the strength of each other’s weapons. Their faces neared each other, noses only about an inch apart as her messy hair dangled along her face, drying blood dribbling down and caking around her eye. Levi’s sleek black hair dangled in front of murderous grey eyes, fighting (name)’s (eye color) ones. 

“He said her proposal is still open for you.” 

She did not fail to see his eyes flickered up ever so slightly. 

_ Tap. Tap.  _

A flash of a past memory and her eyes darted to the left side of his neck, and although it was subtle, she could see a small bump protruding from beneath his skin. 

Something shook her core, and her eyes darted just barely past Levi’s eyes, spotting something in the distance. A flurry of dust, traveling fast as it moved closer and closer and with her vision she could see it was a car, hovering in the air. Spotting the Realm of Sina’s insignia plastered on the front of the car.

“You were followed.” (name) stated, yet Levi’s eyes stilled on her, searching her eyes for something. “And I have a feeling they are not just here for me.” 

“Don’t fuck with me.” He spat. 

(name) gazed into Levi’s steel-grey eyes. “ _ He is not your enemy.”  _

“I am not your enemy.” She replied. Without moving, the blood caked on her face shifted, as a single droplet of blood raised from it. In a speed that rivaled something unimaginable, the blood hardened into a small dart, shooting at Levi’s neck, protruding the bump on his neck.

A second passed by before an explosion blasted just a few feet in front of them, covering the air in a dark smoke. 

Levi gripped his neck, feeling the small amount of blood drip from down his neck. Tracing along his neck where she attacked, his eyes grew when he realized what she had done. 

_ She removed the bomb.  _

(name) had already shot back, flipping to where Eren and Jean were. 

“Hey! Are you alright?” Jean questioned with concern, as (name) nodded, ripping the rope and crushing the technified handcuffs with her bloodied hand. 

“I am fine. We do not have much time. You have about 40 seconds before Armin will make the jump.” 

“The jump?” Eren questioned, earning a nod as the two stood. 

(name) nodded. “There’s a small incline just over there that will send the car up, and you need to jump for it. When you hear two honks, get ready to jump.” 

“What about you? We can’t just leave you here!” Eren argued, as (name) gave a slight shake of the head. 

“I won’t get left behind. When I hear the honks, I will jump with you.” 

(name) turned, rushing away into the dark cloud of smoke that still lingered in the air. 

Pushing past the smoke, she ran to the small uphill, peering into it. She spotted five cars, all speeding forward with intense energy. They earned closer and closer, and would be here before the 40 seconds were up. She would have to hold them off as well. 

The hairs on the back of her neck stood, as she turned, blood hardening once again along her right hand as she managed to block Levi’s attack. She swatted towards him, watching him easily dodge before piercing forward. She winced slightly when the sword cut into her side, before she jumped back, facing him along with her back to the peering of cars getting closer, only a few seconds away.

“Why do you insist on fighting me? You are free now. You don’t have to work for the Realm of Sina.” (name) questioned. It came out in almost a plea. She failed to hear the quiet footsteps approaching, much closer than she had anticipated. 

Levi shook his head. “You idiot. You have no idea what you’re up against.” 

“I won’t need to. I—”

_ “Bang.”  _ A shot rang out, and just as (name) could shield herself from the attack from behind, a bullet danced across her arm, rupturing the skin. Then, her body halted. The blood that hovered in the air fell with gravity with a disgusting  _ SPLAT.  _ Her body trembled, before she fell forward into the harsh dirt, unable to move. She was paralyzed.

Levi’s teeth clenched seeing the figure who shot approach, eyes darkening. “Kenny.” He spat between his teeth, as Kenny approached with a grin, two guns in hand. 

“Woah! Hey there, little nephew! Thought I’d come by and give ya a hand. She didn’t give ya any problems, did she?” 

“What are you doing here?” It came off even darker than Levi was intending.

Kenny threw his head back as he laughed, tilting his hat. “Like I said, nephew, I came to give ya a hand!” 

“I didn’t need your help. Fuck off.” Levi quickly replied, walking towards (name), staring at her paralyzed form. Her eyes darted to him, then everywhere else, failing to focus on a single thing. 

“It’s a paralysis bullet. It won’t kill her, but she wouldn’t be able to move for a couple looong hours.” Kenny grinned, voice light and happy. 

Levi studied him, watching carefully as Kenny’s finger remained on the trigger. “And since when are officers sent to retrieve Fragments?” 

Kenny smirked, eyes glinting in excitement. “Since their famous Captain met his fatal demise.” Kenny’s gun pointed towards Levi. “Lord Zeke sends his regards. Light him up!” 

Kenny shouted. Levi’s eyes grew when multiple officers appeared from the trees and bushes, guns pointed. 

_ Honk honk!  _

As soon as Levi’s head turned, spotting that giant car flying through the air, he didn’t have time to think. He moved. Ripping off his cape, he flung it in front of him for cover. He was fast—diving to the ground and scooping up (name)’s limp body. Shots rang out, drowning out any noise as he jumped, her body now flung over his shoulder, he slammed onto the top of the car just before it disappeared from view. 

—

A couple solid knocks sounded from Erwin’s office doors. 

“It’s open.” Erwin called out, before the heavy door opened, creaking loudly as solid footsteps echoed against the cold ground. “Commander Pixis. What can I do for you?” 

Pixis, dressed in the familiar navy green uniform as Erwin, pursued his lips under his mustache, skin riddled with some scars and wrinkled skin. “Good evening, General. Just need your expert opinion on something.” 

Erwin set aside the few papers that he had been looking at—boring, military objectives—before gesturing to the seat across from his large desk. “Of course. Please take a seat.” 

“Ah, thank you.” Pixis released a tired sigh when he sat, sinking comfortably in the cushions of the chair. “You never notice how tired you are until you sit. That old age must be getting to me.” 

Erwin let out a small chuckle. “Surely you’re not getting that old. You don’t look a day older than when I first met you.” 

“You flatter me, Erwin. Sina’s lucky to have such a charismatic general.” 

“Nonsense. It’s just me being me.” Erwin smiled, as Pixis studied him, darting between his blue eyes, before his tired smile grew. 

“Indeed.” Pixis spoke after a moment, eyes dancing around Erwin’s office. He set aside a small military charm, bearing the symbol of the Realm of Sina, just at the corner of the table. Bookshelves riddled and stacked heavily with books of all colors and sizes, a few maps posted on the walls. “Like I said, I need your opinion on something.” 

“Please, go ahead.” Erwin urged. Pixis licked his drying lips, crossing his leg over the other. 

“You worked with a few of the Fragments, is that correct?” 

“It is.” 

“And it is to my knowledge that you’ve trained some of these Fragments, is that correct?” 

“Yes.” 

Pixis nodded knowingly, pursuing her lips as he glanced towards the bookshelf on his right, eyeing it carefully as an unreadable expression settled on his face. Erwin’s gaze intensified, beginning to understand the source of these questions. 

“Now, do you believe a Fragment could escape the Kingdom?” 

“A couple weeks ago, I would’ve said no, Commander. But it seems we all miscalculated.” Erwin answered honestly, earning an agreeable nod from Pixis. 

“It seems so. It seems so.” His voice trailed off, before a smile formed on his face, partially hidden due to his mustache. “It not only is very hard to imagine how a single Fragment could have escaped solely by herself, but let alone remove her bomb.” 

“Truly a mystery. Perhaps Fragments are much more capable than we imagined.” Erwin smirked, allowing the innocence of the air to mask his face. 

Pixis’s eyes landed on Erwin, before a small grin grew on his face. “It is, isn’t it? Our greatest soldiers in the Kingdom become the most capable.” He paused, before a huff of amusement escaped him. “It’s why we don’t teach them to read or write, and sleep in the catacombs. Can’t risk them earning knowledge that could prove to be disadvantage to us.” 

“I see, Commander. Truly a fright if they become too powerful.” 

“Fragments have and will forever be the most dangerous. We must protect ourselves however we see fit.” Pixis’s eyes trailed off, now eyeing a small table lamp near the bookshelf. “Heaven forbid if they start a rebellion.” 

“That won’t happen. As General, I will personally see to it that our Kingdom remains protected and out of harm's way.” Erwin answered, which earned a smile from Pixis. 

“This is where I ask for your expert opinion. It just raises the question—how did she escape in the first place? There is no way to remove the bomb.” 

“These Fragments are skilled, Commander. It may have only taken one swipe at the material to remove it from the skin.” 

“Yet, in that instance, it would’ve disappeared from our maps. Just like Captain Levi’s.” 

This caused Erwin’s attention to grow on Pixis. Pixis caught it. 

“What was that, Commander?” 

Pixis smirked, his eyes widening slightly in excitement. “Have you not heard, General?” Gazing towards Erwin, he continued. “Captain Levi’s tracker has disappeared from our maps. The bomb detonated just moments before I entered here. He will be presumed dead.” 

Erwin leaned forward in his chair, hands locking as his gaze fell elsewhere. A pondering sigh escaped him. “This is...most unsettling. A Fragment killing our most powerful mercenary.” 

“That is—of course—if he is  _ indeed _ dead.” Pixis commented, as Erwin’s troubled eyes focused on Pixis. 

“You have reason to think that he is not?” 

Pixis gave a half shrug, pursuing his lips in a curious way. “A few, to which develops many questions. To start, why did it detonate? If the Fragment caused the explosion, is it possible for her to trigger it?” 

“Perhaps—“

“Ah, let me rephrase.  _ How  _ would she know?” Pixis cut Erwin off, leaning comfortably in the seat. “The information of the whereabouts of a Fragment’s bomb is only disclosed to officials of the Kingdom. Do you think a Fragment is that knowledgeable to just… figure it out themselves?” 

Erwin pondered the question. “Fragment intelligence reports have been rising in the last coming years. It is quite possible.” 

“But by a few shy numbers. Nothing that should have been concerning, yet here we are.” Pixis redirected, something crossed his mind, earning an unreadable expression as he nodded to himself. “No, it just isn’t possible. Not by themselves.” 

“Sir?” 

“We have a mole. A traitor, if you will. Someone who freed the Fragment, or gave them the necessary tools to gain freedom.” Pixis nodded again to himself, before standing from his chair. “I must consult Dr. Hanji about this.” 

“Commander, if we indeed have a traitor, how would you like this to be dealt with?” 

Pixis glanced towards Erwin, before his smile returned. “I want you to do nothing, General. Keep this quiet. I will find this traitor before long.” Pixis nodded towards Erwin, who stood from his chair, giving a courtesy bow towards his superior. 

“Of course, Commander. Any information I come in contact with I will relay to you immediately.” 

“Ah, quite reassuring. I will see myself out. Good day, General Erwin.” He turned, boots hitting the solid floor as he opened the door, and shutting it. Erwin waited, hearing the steps reside down the hallway. 

Eyeing the small charm, gazing at it with intensity, he smirked silently. He did not need to pick it up to see the smallest silver magnet just barely poking out, a built-in wire. He quickly knew that Hanji had designed it—he would have to thank her for her intentional naïveté. No doubt Pixis asked her to design a mic to record Erwin’s actions and conversations. 

His mind pondered Levi’s sudden “death”. Erwin couldn’t help the knowing smirk growing on his face. He sat back in his seat, grabbing the papers he was once working on, before he began working, quietly. 

—

“Watch out!” Jean shouted from inside the car, with Marco driving, swerving the car side to side, avoiding the bullets being shot at the car. Armin’s getaway plan worked. Eren and Jean successfully jumped when they heard the honks, with Mikasa and Armin grabbing them and yanking them inside before any bullets could turn towards them. They had a very short lived celebration when they made it in unharmed. 

But  _ now  _ they were in another predicament, speeding away from the fast, hovering cars that were beginning to catch up, filling the car with chaos and panic as the car was being jerked side to side with Marco’s inexperienced driving. 

“How are they so fast?!” Eren shouted, flinching at the bullets shot at the windshield. 

“What kind of road trip are you guys going on?!” Connie shouted, clenching tightly to the seats as Sasha’s teeth chattered in fright.

“Where’s (name)?!” Armin questioned, trying to keep steady from the haphazard movements of the car.

“I think she’s on the roof! I heard something land on top!” Eren answered, as Jean turned from the front seat, pointing at a small button by the tinted glass. 

“Connie! Open the back windshield and get (name) in here! There’s a button to your right!”

Connie nodded frantically, pushing the button as instructed. He watched as the windshield automatically rose up, lifting as the harsh wind entered the car. Poking his head out, dodging at the bullets flying, he looked towards the top of the car. 

Indeed there was (name), hung over Levi’s shoulder who deflected the bullets with his sword. Levi’s eyes glinted towards Connie—sending him a dark glare that caused Connie to flinch. 

Connie blinked, slowly pulling his head back in as he sat in his seat again. “Yeah, she’s up there! But there’s this scary guy on top too!” 

Eren and Jean shared a look. “Levi!” 

“Guys, we better hurry and do something! I’m not the steadiest driver!” Marco shouted from the wheel. 

“Oh!” Connie spoke up, tapping Sasha. “Sash! You have those things, don’t you? Let’s use those!”

Sasha’s mouth dropped slightly in an O, before she grinned, reaching into her bag, digging around for something.

“What are you looking for?” Mikasa questioned, as Sasha pulled out four small orbs, grinning.

“This’ll do the trick! Hey, Marc! Drive faster! Get in front of the cars!” Handing Connie two, they both turned, sticking their heads out of the windows. Marco complied, pushing his foot against the floor of the car as it sped up, now leading the heavy chase against five Realm of Sina cars. 

“On three! One, two, three!” Pressing the small button on each of the orbs, they chucked them out of the windshield, watching as they flew out and just as Kenny’s crew was about to drive over them, they exploded. Erupting in a yellow bolt, they watched the cars fly into the air and flip over each other, crashing and forming more smaller explosions, filling the air with a dark smoke. 

Connie and Sasha cheered, clapping their hands together. Everyone seemed to relax and sigh in relief, now that the threat was finally gone. 

Up on the top of the car, (name) watched the rushing horizon in the direction of the front of the car, slung over Levi’s backside, still fighting to move. Levi sheathed his sword, black hair whipping from the rush of wind. 

“Why...did you...save...me?” (name) muttered through her tight lips. 

Levi pondered it as well. He could have easily just let her die and got away, yet his first instinct was to grab her. His mind to a certain crazy scientist, letting out an annoyed sigh, he answered. 

“I accept Shitty Glasses’s proposal.” 

—

“(name)!” Sasha shouted, jumping out of the car. They drove off until they were miles and miles away from the attack site. They stopped in a grassy pasture of hills, with the morning sun beginning to rise. Levi jumped off the top of the car, armor clanking as he landed on the soft ground. 

“What did you do?!” Eren shouted, jumping out of the car with everyone else following. 

“Is this the mercenary?” Mikasa spoke darkly, holding her knife, ready to attack. 

“Is she dead?” Connie asked, stepping forward with concern. 

“No. She’s paralyzed.” Levi spoke, flipping her from his shoulder, hooking his arm around her back and legs. 

“Will she be okay?” Armin chimed in, as Levi set her on the grass, analyzing her wounds. 

He studied the entry wound along her arm, riddled with dripping blood before his eyes flickered to Mikasa’s dagger. 

“The dagger. Give it to me.” He commanded, and Mikasa’s grip tightened on the dagger.

“What are you gonna do?” Marco questioned with concern, with Levi’s eyes glancing towards him before his gaze set again on the dagger. 

“Give it to me.” He repeated, hand outstretched for the dagger.

“No way! You’re gonna kill her.” Jean shouted. Levi’s nose twitched slightly in annoyance. 

“Tch. If you want her to die, then by all means just stand there.” 

The air went silent, the younger adults sharing a look. 

“Mikasa, give him the dagger.” Armin instructed, as Mikasa sent him a look, and Armin nodded at her. Mikasa pursued her lips, before cautiously stepping forward, handing Levi the dagger. 

He swiped it from her hand, making a long cut along (name)’s arm. Blood dripped down, rolling onto the green grass coating it.

“You.” He pointed forward to Armin. “Come.” 

Armin flinched slightly, before jogging forward, lowering himself. (name)’s staggering eyes locked with Armin, bright blue locking with (eye color). 

“Hold the skin open. Wider.” Levi instructed, before he dug the dagger into her arm, wiggling it around before he found the piece he was looking for. Scrapping it out, coated in blood was a small bead—the paralyzer. 

He threw it, tossing the dagger against the ground. Armin back up, the tips of his fingers coated in blood. Levi sat back in the grass. 

“She’ll be fine.” 

Connie and Sasha darted forward, both matching the same movements as they hooked an arm around (name)’s back, lifting her and carrying her over the back wheel of Jean’s car, placing her so that she leaned against the giant tire, allowing her to sit up. 

“Okay! You helped and now you can go!” Eren shouted at Levi, who only sank his sword into the grass, sitting in the soft grass. 

“Can’t do that. Because  _ she  _ removed my bomb, so now I’m a fugitive to the Kingdom.” He gestured to (name), before crossing his arms. 

“Bomb? You have a bomb in you?!” Jean jumped a few feet back, hiding behind Marco.

“ _ Had.”  _ Levi corrected, before sighing. “You annoying pieces of shit really don’t know anything about Fragments, do you? All Fragments are injected with a small bomb to force their loyalty to the Kingdom.” 

“Does (name) have hers, then?” Mikasa asked, as Levi shook his head. 

“No. That’s what made it so hard to find her.” He sighed. “Either way, you’re all vulnerable without her. Paralyzed or not, you’re gonna need me to get to hiding.” 

“There’s  _ no  _ way you’re coming with us!” Eren argued, anger apparent in his voice. 

“Your chances of living are much higher with me. She won’t be able to fend off all the Kingdom’s guard by herself.” 

“It’s...okay.” (name)’s weak voice sounded, eyes darting to her companions. “He’s not...our enemy.” 

“(name), are you sure?” Marco questioned, eyebrows and his usual smile turned downward. 

“Y...yes. He...saved my...life…” (name) pushed out the tight words. The air became silent, as they considered her words.

“You’re heading to Calaneth, right? There’s a hidden underground section beneath the city—and only I know how to get there.” Levi announced amidst the silence, clarifying the plan for them. “We’ll rest for now and leave at night.” 

He stood, walking over to the car and eyeing it carefully from below for a small moment. He jumped, opening the door of the car, slipping in. 

“H-hey!” Jean shouted urgently. “Don’t go in my car!”

“I can’t believe this. We’re just gonna let him walk all over us?” Eren groaned, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

“It seems like our only choice.” Mikasa sighed, a small frown on her face. 

“Yeah. We don’t have a choice, Eren. He doesn’t really seem like the type to take no for an answer.” Armin sighed, opening his notebook.

“Hey, it’ll be alright! You know what they say, the more people the happier! Wait, is that how it goes?” Connie chimed in with a grin, darting his head to Sasha for confirmation who only shrugged.

“I think it’s the merrier. Not happier.” Marco scratched the side of his face with a flimsy smile. 

“You.” Levi suddenly sounded, sticking his head out of the car as he eyed Jean with a dangerously annoyed look. “This car is filthy. Come up here.” 

Jean gaped, about to protest when Levi’s murderous glare cut through his stubborn as he grumbled under his breath. “Who the hell doesthisguythinkheis—“ He muttered, climbing up the car.

“Definitely  _ not  _ happier.” Marco commented, with a slightly amused sigh. 

  
  


— 

He awoke amidst the wrecked and ruin. Breathing heavy and ragged from the sharp pain protruding from his broken ribs, Kenny stood, barely minding the fact that his whole team was indeed dead. He spat out a wad of blood and spit. Picking up his now dirty hat, and putting it back on his head, he frowned.

“I’m coming for ya, little nephew.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there!
> 
> holy shit, that fight scene i wish could have been longer but for the actually scene, there was literally not enough time but welcome Levi, to the team! so exciting i love adding new people to this crew
> 
> one thing that i am trying to get better and am still working on is describing backgrounds and visuals and landscapes, so please bear with me while i figure it out and i hope it all makes sense! please feel free to comment any questions, or your thoughts about anything! 
> 
> flashbacks that save Levi, poor (name) gonna be paralyzed for a bit, pixis is getting suspicious, and kenny is still alive ahhhh
> 
> thank you so much for reading and I'm glad/hope that you are enjoying this as much as i enjoy it, honestly it is so fun to write and i love to do it!
> 
> hope you are all staying safe and i hope to see you all again next time! 
> 
> -me


	7. holly

_(name) entered Historia’s room—bright, big, and filled with passions of books and comfortable seatings, along with a balcony that overlooked the view of the hills, and the nearing city just in the distance. (name) took the moment to gaze around the room, stepping forward just as the door closed._

_Her chains jangled as she stepped, only allowing a couple inches between her feet. Her wrists were beginning to bruise from the tightness of the highly technified restraints._

_“Hello, Princess Historia.”_

_The collar around her neck beeped, pulling a vibrating sensation wrapped tight around her neck. Historia smiled brightly, standing from her chair and walking towards (name)._

_“(name)! I’m so glad to see you!”_

_(name) bowed politely. “You requested to see me. Is there an emergency?”_

_Historia’s eyes grew slightly in amusement, as she shook her head with a faint giggle. “Oh! No, I apologize. I just wanted to catch up with a friend. Lord Zeke has allowed it, with us being Fragments.”_

_(name) nodded. “I see. Is there anything specific you’d like to do?”_

_Historia nodded, dotting over to the table at the balcony and grabbing a book. “Look!”_

_(name) took a couple steps forward—only to have her ankle halt with the jangle of metal, as her eyes darted down to the chain. Historia’s eyes saw, her smile faltering before she quickly wiped it away with a smile. She stepped forward with the book, before sitting criss crossed on the floor, directly in front of (name). Historia gestured for (name) to sit, which she did._

_Historia smoothed out her dress, opening the picture book for (name) to see. “I have a new story for you. This one is about this magical country.”_

_“A magical country?”_

_Historia nodded. “A place of peace. With the most luscious green grass and the richest soil—along with clear rivers and animals and possibly even gold! This book talks all about it!”_

_(name)’s head tilted to the side, the idea of a peaceful country failing to imagine in her head. “You mean, there is no ruler?”_

_“No!” Historia confirmed with excitement. (name)’s eyes grew wide hearing that._

_“There is no kingdom?”_

_“Nope. The people who live there are their own Kings and Queens—no one rules over anyone.”_

_(name) blinked. A world without rulers. “That is very interesting. How do they live?”_

_Historia smiled, flipping through a couple pages before answering. “They grow their own food, and help each other, no matter the differences. They all come together to make important decisions, and there is barely any danger! Isn’t it wonderful? Imagine if such a place could exist!” Her smile saddened, eyes falling to the solid white floor of the room. “We would finally be free.” She let out in a whisper, that (name) did not fail to catch._

_“It is not wise to say such things, Princess Historia.”_

_“But a world like that is something we need. A world where you are not chained up like an animal, and you can sit by me without a multitude of guards rushing in because you came too close to me.”_

_“It is for your safety. Lord Zeke—“_

_Historia sighed, closing the book and setting it in front of her. “Please. I do not wish to talk about him right now.”_

_(name) nodded. “Forgive me, Princess Historia.”_

_A bitter smile grew on Historia’s face—as her gaze fell to the cover of the picture book. “(name), do you believe in love?”_

_(name)’s head tilted again. “I have heard this word from your stories, but I do not know what it means.”_

_Historia's sad smile widened. “Love is where you feel something so good for another person, you would die for them. It’s usually with romantic partners, but it can also be with dear friends or family. It’s why we cry when our families are killed or when we get taken away.”_

_“Because….we love them?” (name) felt like she was starting to understand, yet it was not completely sticking. Historia nodded._

_“I had a friend, back when I was living on the small farm the Realm found me on. She was exciting, and mischievous, yet cared for me like a sister.”_

_“Was she killed by Lord Zeke?” (name) asked bluntly, as Historia held herself back from flinching at the bluntness of her words._

_“...I don’t know. I never asked. I never wanted to know.”_

_The room fell silent. Only the small breeze wisping into the room collecting sound._

_“I do not know if I’ve experienced the love you are talking about.” (name) started. “I do not remember if I had a loving family. I was too young. I was only told that my family sold me off to procure their safety, and were killed themselves.”_

_Historia looked up, into (name)’s eyes. “You will. I have a feeling that you will. One day, when you no longer have to wear shackles, I believe you will have many friends of love.”_

_(name) nodded, not completely sure that she believed it herself, but nodded nonetheless. Historia smiled. It was then Historia spotted a small cut just along (name)’s jaw—deep, yet not life threatening._

_“You have a cut on your jaw. Were you training before this?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Historia nodded at (name)’s answer. Slowly, she raised her finger as the tip of her finger glowed—as white as her dress—and through the air, she traced along the cut. (name) felt an airy touch against the mark of her skin, something cooling yet warm, that erased the stinging of her chin. Only a moment passed and Historia dropped her hand, and (name) could no longer feel the cut along her chin._

_“Thank you, Princess Historia.” (name) bowed from her sitting position._

_“Historia.” She corrected. “We’re friends, (name). Please, call me Historia.”_

_(name) blinked, before nodding. A small upturn at the corner of her lips. “Thank you, Historia.”_

Historia sighed, closing Alice in Wonderland, placing it on the small table at the balcony. 

Her eyes glossed over the view from her room, before turning away. Opening the book to the back cover, her fingers traced over the small moveable back, one that she had installed just shortly after Erwin’s visit. Pushing her nail into the small crack, a small square opening pushed out, and hidden in the small compartment was the key. She grabbed it, closing the compartment as she slipped it into her dress pocket. 

She walked over to the door to her room, tapping it on. “Excuse me. I would like to go on my afternoon walk now.” 

She heard a rustle of steps and took a step back, as her door opened. In front of her room were her assigned guards, who nodded at her as she stepped through and began walking. Her afternoon walk journeyed around the courtyard, to the gardens, a visit to the lab to see Hanji, and back to her room. 

But today it was different. “I would like to see the barracks, please.” 

“But Princess, that is not a part of your original route.” One of her guards spoke. 

“It will be fast, I assure you.” 

The armored guards shared a look. “Okay, but we can only take you to the gated entrance. Nothing further.” 

Historia gave them one of her kinder smiles. “Thank you.” 

They left, heading for the barracks. She needed to confirm something. Just to be sure. 

“Here we are, Princess.” 

Stopping in front of the large gated door, dirt and dried blood leading up to the door. 

And just ahead, barred by large chains was a lock. Its surface was grey, but as they stepped closer, it glowed in an electric blue, humming as it seemed to awake. 

This seemed to alert the guards. “You don’t have a key on you, do you?” One asked the other. 

“N-no! It must be malfunctioning!” 

Slowly and extremely subtly, Historia slipped her hand into her pocket, pulling the key into her hand and grasping it tightly within her fingers. She held her hand close to her chest, hiding her hand from the guards as she cracked her fingers open slowly—and indeed, the key was now glowing in an electric blue. 

She clamped her hand shut, before turning. 

“I would like to leave now.” The guard hastily followed, as Historia headed back to her room. 

_Why did Erwin give me such an important thing?_

She was confused. Yet she seemed to almost completely understand. 

—

“Say _ahhhh!”_ Connie swooned, as (name) slowly opened her mouth, the paralysis having faded from her face and neck, as Connie scooped in a spoon of meat and bean soup from a can. She chewed slowly, and swallowed. Connie grinned. 

“You seem to be enjoying this, Connie.” 

His gold eyes sparkled in excitement. “Hell yeah I am! Not everyday you get to feed a cute girl! Or get chased down by officers of the Realm.” 

“I’m sorry for bringing you and Sasha into this. I did not want you to get in harm’s way.” 

Connie shook her head. “No worries. Sash and I like a little trouble.” He winked at her, before offering her another spoon. She took the spoon, chewing slowly before swallowing. 

“Have you always been getting into trouble?” 

“Oh yeah. We’ve been stealing food from raiders, pickpocketing bandits—that’s where we got the bombs. We’ve done all kinds of stuff.” Connie nodded, chuckling to himself at the distant memories. 

“I see. It seems that it brings good memories for you.”

“Of course! I wouldn’t trade anything for it.” Connie smiled, scrapping the last bits of the mushy soup and offering it to (name), who chewed it and swallowed. 

“Do you and Sasha love each other?” 

Connie blinked, then again, before a flimsy smile grew on his face as he chuckled. “Well sure! She’s like my sister after all.” 

(name) nodded tensely. Connie placed the can down, before sitting next to (name), who was still leaned against the wheel of the car.

“I’m afraid there are many things that I am still trying to grasp the concept of. Such as love and friendships.” 

“They didn’t let you go out much at the Kingdom, did they?” 

“The only time I was allowed outside was for missions. Other than that, they kept me chained in my cell.” 

Connie frowned. “They kept you _chained?_ That’s horrible—whatta bunch of assholes!” Then, Connie smiled. “Don’t worry! None of us will treat ya like that! Speaking of, your friends seem pretty welcoming! I mean, even after Sasha ate all your food.” 

(name) looked towards Connie—staring into his eyes with a blank expression. “I don’t know if they are fond enough of me to be called friends.” 

“Doesn’t seem that way to me.” Connie leaned his head back, eyes closing with content. 

“Why is that?” She questioned, her body limp as it still felt numb. 

“Well, they were pretty worried about you. I mean, me and Sash just joined but it’s pretty clear that they care about you.” 

(name) blinked, before nodding slowly. Her eyes drifted off to a sleeping Eren just a few feet away, who laid peacefully in the grass under a small tree and Mikasa next to him, cleaning off her knife and repairing some of the weapons she had in her bag. Armin was next to her, reading a small book that she had recognized that Eren had once had—that he had once bought only a short time back. Marco was off in the distance—the shudder of a camera balancing the soft breeze of the calm hills. Jean was still in Levi’s grasp, bags of garbage being tossed out of the car, along with Jean’s grumbling and Levi’s commanding echoing in the air. Sasha’s snoring was loud just near Connie, drool spilling down the side of her mouth as she slept.

“I...have not met many people who care about me. It’s confusing and...” (name) started. 

Armin and Mikasa muttered a few words to each other, and the two faces lit up with happy smiles. The sight made an odd pull in (name)’s heart, and she frowned. She wasn’t sure why, but an odd tightness filled her chest as an even stranger stinging pricked at the back of her eyes. 

“It’s scary.” She finished, eyeing the two. Connie gazed at her, before smiling at the sad upturn of (name)’s eyebrows. He reached up, ruffling her hair playfully. 

“Well, then that’s a good thing!” 

She turned, eyeing his gold eyes carefully. “How?” 

“All it means is that you’ve got people you wanna protect.” He grinned, and (name)’s eyes grew slightly as she took in his words, replaying them back over and over. 

She nodded after a moment, a small smile gracing her features. Connie paused, clearing his throat and averting his eyes to hide the dusting of red on his cheeks as he let go of her soft hair, grabbing the can and standing. 

“Sash and I found some old paint in the trunk of the car, so we’re gonna paint over the car!” Connie grinned. (name) glanced at the car—indeed the white paint was chipping, along with dirt caked onto it. 

(name) nodded towards him, who ran over to Sasha shaking her out of her slumber, before they both climbed into the car. 

—

“Woah! Jean! Watch out!” Connie shouted as Jean hopped out of his car, almost bumping the can of paint right from Connie’s hand who was just near the door with Sasha as a makeshift ladder, as she was atop of Connie’s shoulders, painting the side of the car with a dark paint.

“You two better not ruin her or else I’ll—wait, is that _window tint?!_ And is that interior house paint? I thought you said you were just gonna wash her!” Jean suddenly screeched, causing Connie and Sasha both to flinch, causing Sasha to freeze with the brush in hand. Connie glanced at the bucket of paint near them. 

“Uh—“

“Wait, what are these scratches?” Jean accused, pointing at visible circular scratch marks. 

“Oh, we thought we’d sand the car to make it smoother! That way when we paint it, it’s extra smooth!” Sasha explained, as Connie and Sasha both grinned brightly, ignorant to Jean’s reddening face—huffing in anger. 

“You... _sanded…_ my car?” His voice lowered in anger, as Connie and Sasha flinched again, glancing at each other. 

“U-uh, hey man...don’t worry, we’ll get her all fixed up!” Connie chuckled, as Sasha climbed down from her friend’s shoulders, as they both took a cautious step back. 

“ _I’m gonna kill you two!”_ Jean shouted, a loud yelp producing from Connie and Sasha as he charged towards them, who both slammed into each other before dashing away, trying to avoid being chased by Jean. 

He returned several moments later, groaning as he looked up at his car, now coated in a thick splotchy, uneven transparent coating of black that clearly was not made for the exterior of a car. A loud groan escaped him as he sank to the grass, lying back in despair. (name), who was still leaned against the tire, watched all the events take place, stared at him. She was beginning to get some feeling into her arms, being able to slowly wag her fingers. 

“If it is any consolation, I did enjoy the white paint.” She spoke, earning a louder groan from Jean. 

“She’s ruined.” He muttered, chest rising and falling slowly. 

“I don’t believe so. Your car is still in working order, so she is not ruined.” 

“That isn’t the point.” He started, laying back into the grass, eyes turned to the sky. (name) felt movement to the side and when she turned her head, she saw Sasha slowly and as quietly as she could, crawling under the large car, on the ground. “It took me years to think of that design.” Sasha reached for the bucket of paint, making sure that Jean wasn’t looking. Her head turned and she met the watchful eyes of (name), and she only sent a wink towards the paralyzed girl before dragging the can away from under the car. “And now, all my hard work, ruined, by a couple of dumbasses.” Jean finished, as his defeated eyes met (name)’s, who simply nodded. 

“I can understand the disappointment you are feeling. One time, when I was still a small child, and I was still undergoing my training as a Fragment, I once made a hovering tower of my blood. It took a lot of concentration and many days to master it. Then, another Fragment accidentally ran through it, destroying the tower of blood. I was very disappointed.” (name) explained, thinking back on the memory. Jean stared at her for a moment, taking in what she had said, before he gave a scoff of amusement, a small smile joining his face.

“You’re really strange, you know that?” He teased lightly, eyeing the fluffy clouds in the sky. 

“You have mentioned that before, yes.” She answered, innocently. A quiet moment passed between them before Jean spoke again.

“I wanna go home.” Jean sighed, chest rising and falling precisely. It came out heavy, and (name) could detect the true innocence of his words. “But I don’t have a home anymore. Well, thinking back on it, I guess I never actually did.” He cracked a small grin.

“I’m sorry.” (name) replied honestly, but Jean pursued his bottom lip out slightly and gave a small shake of his head.

“Don’t be.” His voice fell, only a small gush of wind filling the silence. “I’m the one who should be apologizing to you. And thanking you.” 

“For what?” 

“For the way I’ve been treating you. Marco’s always saying how stubborn I am. _And_ for saving my ass back there.” 

“It was not a problem. I would do it again without hesitation.” (name) answered, and Jean’s eyes fell over her again. 

“...With you being paralyzed and all, you look so...vulnerable. It’s making me...I don’t know...sad, I think.” Jean mulled over, glancing over her limp limbs. The corners of her lips flicked upward.

“It’s nothing to worry about. I will regain feeling in my body soon. Look—” She fought against her stiff body, as slowly she just barely lifted her hand, wagging her shaking fingers. “I am regaining feeling in my hands.” 

Jean watched, before a fond smile grew on his face. “Good. Now I don’t feel so bad anymore.” He answered with a strange softness that she had never heard from him. She only nodded, with a small smile on her face. 

“(name)!” A voice called out and she looked up to see Armin, holding some medical supplies as he walked over to Jean and her.

“Armin, I am regaining feeling in my hands. Look.” She gestured to him, stiffly wagging her fingers as he smiled, as he kneeled in front of her, holding gauze, bandages, and a small needle and thin string. 

“That’s good! Levi said I need to stitch your arms up so you don’t get an infection.” Armin informed, as (name) nodded. He scooted forward, removing the towel they had wrapped around her arm in place of bandages.

“I better find something to fix up the car.” Jean sighed, sitting up. Armin placed all his supplies down, wiping down the dried blood with the towel. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that! Connie and Sasha are painting the other side of the car right now. The paint looked a little strange, but it seemed to be coming out nicely.” Armin answered kindly, as Jean was suddenly on his feet. 

“They’re _still painting my car?!”_ Jean shouted, causing Armin to flinch. 

“Y-yeah...They were almost done with that side when I walked by…” Armin stuttered, pointing to the other side of the car. 

“Connie! Sasha! I’m gonna kill you!” Jean shouted, dashing around the car and the screams of Sasha and Connie sounded nearby, with rushed footsteps, before the air became quiet again.

“Was I not supposed to say anything?” Armin questioned (name), who gave him the same unclear look.

—

(name) was beginning to get a full feeling back into her arms and upper body. Reeling forward using only her bandaged arms, gripping the grass with her arms, she pushed herself from the wheel of the car, only to flip around to her stomach, with her arms outstretched in front of her. 

She wanted to survey the area while the sun was beginning to set. Crawling using her weaker forearms, she pulled herself with the soft grass. It was harder crawling up the hills, but she knew that she had been through worse, and she fought against the hill. Once she made it to the top part of the hill, she stopped to give herself a small break. 

A clank sounded just before her, and her head raised to see a pair of sharp black boots directly in front of her. Reeling her head up more, she met Levi’s menacing glare. 

“What are you doing?” He spoke blankly. 

“I am going to survey the area, Captain Levi.” She moved her arms around his ankles, pushing herself around him as she shifted to the side. She was continuing to crawl when she felt a hand grab at the nape of her cloak, and she was lifted from the ground to her surprise. 

Once she was fully lifted like a dog with its collar, she met Levi’s annoyed gaze. She blinked at him. “Is there a problem, Captain?” 

He pulled her slightly closer, as his steel-eyes met hers. “Tch.” His arms dropped, and she was then being dragged by the nape of her cloak against the ground as Levi walked. 

He brought her to the top of a higher hill, overlooking the lower hills. He threw her forward with a quick swing of his arm, as she rolled slightly, before using her workable arms to sit herself up. 

Her eyes sparkled at the view—an orange pink hue stretching across the sky, leaving an orange shadow over the green gas. Just far off in the distance, she could see the growing lights of a city. The soft breeze tickled her face, creating an ambiance of something comforting. 

“I have never seen anything like this.” (name) spoke, eyes dancing over the horizon. 

“Never seen hills, Red?” Levi sneered, crossing his arms together. (name) shook her head. 

“That’s not what I meant, Captain Levi. I have seen hills, but they are very different to look at once you understand that you could stare at them forever.” 

The air fell silent. Only after a sigh did Levi step forward, so that he was standing beside her sitting body. 

“It’s just Levi, now. Thanks to you.” 

The corners of (name)’s lips flicked upwards for a moment. “Are you saying you liked it at the Kingdom?” 

“Don’t be a fucking idiot.”

(name) nodded nonchalantly. She spoke after a moment. “You called me Red. I’m not sure what you are referring to.” 

“Tch. Your ability.” He answered impatiently. 

(name) blinked, before she understood what he meant. He was referring to her Blood power. She nodded, when she understood. 

“You are much different than I expected you to be.” (name) spoke. Levi’s eyebrow lifted in slight curiosity. 

“Are you disappointed?” He answered curtly with a snappy amusement, and (name) could detect the amusement in his voice. 

She shook her head. “On the contrary. I think you are much more interesting than the version I had in my head. Although I did imagine you’d be taller.” 

The shift of armor sounded before he kicked her in the head—not as hard as she might have anticipated, but definitely not gently. That would definitely leave a bruise later.

“Good thing I’m so charming then, right?” Levi teased in that plain tone that he always carried. 

(name) quietly gritted her teeth from the pain seering into the back of her head. She spoke after the sudden stinging settled for a bit. “I have many questions for you, Levi.” 

“You get three.” He stated, crossing his arms as he stood, eyeing the hills. (name) nodded. 

“You were attacked by officers of Sina. But you are Captain. So why did they plot against you?” She asked first.

“That’s something I’m trying to figure out myself.” 

“You still had your bomb implanted, so Lord Zeke should not have seen you as a threat.” 

“He’s paranoid. Probably got rid of me so he could finally sleep at night, not having to worry if I’d cut his throat.” 

“And would you kill him?” 

“Without hesitation.” Levi answered comfortably, an unreadable expression gracing his face as his eyes trained on the horizon. 

“What’s your plan now? Since you are a fugitive of the Kingdom, like myself.” (name) asked next, earning a quick silence from Levi who tapped the inside of his forearm. 

“Lay low in Calaneth. Where we’re going, no one will find us.” He answered. 

“How did you become a Fragment of the Kingdom?” (name) questioned next, but Levi shook his head.

“You got three. I have a question for you, Red.” He spoke, eyes that were once trained on the horizon now gazing at her. “Why’d Erwin pick you? Out of all the Fragments, what made you so special?” 

(name) opened her mouth to answer, but closed when she was unsure of how exactly to answer. Her jaw clenched slightly as she pondered the question, eyeing the orange sky. 

“I often wonder that myself. I had many sleepless nights where I questioned his true intent.” She paused, before speaking again. “The one thing he would always say to me is...that I’m just as human as he is, and that I am more than just a Fragment. It is something I am still trying to understand myself.” 

Levi’s eyes grew just slightly, replaying Erwin’s words to him in his head. Levi eyed the hills, aligned beautifully with an orange and purple hue that reflected on the soft blades of grass. Pondering Erwin’s intent, he finally spoke once realizing the silence had settled for too long. 

“...You were right about the hills. They are different once you realize that you aren’t chained to anything.” He spoke, softer than (name) had expected as she met his steel-grey eyes. She could tell that his guard had dropped—just slightly. He turned, armor clanking and shifting with his body. Yet, his cold tone returned. “We’re leaving when the sun sets.” With that, he walked away. 

(name) nodded after him, turning her eyes back to the horizon, unable to tear her eyes away, wanting to hold onto this scenery for as long as she could. 

—

Hanji had just been finishing up a set of gadgets that she had been tasked to make when her laboratory doors burst open, harboring a series of worried faces that alarmed her. 

“Dr. Hanji! Tell me it isn’t true!” Petra Ral shouted, ducking into the laboratory. 

“Petra! Wait!” A voice called out, and soon her laboratory had piled with members of Levi’s mercenary team—Oluo, Petra, Eld and Gunther. 

“Dr. Hanji— _please._ Say it isn’t true.” Petra stepped forward, as Hanji met the denying face of Petra, with her comrades right behind them. Hanji eyed all of them, before lowering her head, the glare of her glasses hiding her eyes. 

“I’m sorry. Levi’s gone.” She answered, as Petra shook her head, taking a step back as her hands rose to her face. 

“Show us.” Eld stepped forward, a hand placed on Petra’s shoulder for comfort. Hanji nodded, stepping over to the platform in the middle of the laboratory, swiping her hand on it as a holographic map rose in the air. 

“There. His bomb detonated just on the outskirts of a hill lining.” Hanji pointed to the red dot, indicating the time and exact location that the bomb went off. 

“But...he could’ve taken it out, right?” Gunther reasoned.

“There’s no way that Captain Levi would die so easily!” Oluo tried, but Hanji let out a dull breath that ended any hope. 

“I designed the bombs. Trust me, there’s no way anyone is surviving a blast like that. I’m sorry.” Hanji explained, voice falling lower as the room got quiet. 

“Dr. Hanji. I apologize for interrupting you as you work. We’ll be leaving now.” Eld spoke, and with a heavy despair, they turned out of Hanji’s laboratory. 

The automatic door shut, and Hanji pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

_I’m sorry. I can’t say anything more._

—

Night fell. A dark, almost black, blue glazed across the sky with flecks and dots of stars high in the sky. (name) had begun to regain feeling in her legs, only being able to feel a tingle but her legs were still immobile. She had enjoyed her time sitting at the hill, watching the sky fall darker and darker as she thought of a multitude of things, before crawling her way back, only to make it halfway before Eren found her and gave her a piggyback ride to the car. 

The car was now painted black—sleek and shiny, looking brand new. A small design was held just above the front tire that read: _Jean’s._

“Let’s go.” Levi instructed, standing from his once sitting position.

“The car looks nice, guys! Good work!” Marco grinned, using the flash to take a picture of the freshly painted car. Connie and Sasha grinned—putting an arm around each other. 

“It was a piece of cake.” Connie spoke.

“What do ya think, Jean?” Sasha gave him a thumbs-up, as Jean frowned.

“Just get in the car.” He muttered, climbing up and heading to the driver’s seat. Connie and Sasha chuckled within each other, before climbing up and entering through the back seat and heading down to the lower compartment. 

Armin, Mikasa, and Marco followed, with Armin and Marco joining Jean in the front seat and Mikasa heading to the back. Eren, who still had (name) on his back, wrapped an arm around her legs as he climbed up, helping her sit properly in her seat and she put on her seatbelt. 

“Okay, where’s—” Jean started, before a thud landed atop of the car, answering his question. “Ugh—is he gonna do that _everytime_?!” 

(name) nodded. “Most likely. I think he would like to survey the area as we travel.” 

“Can’t he do that from _inside_ the car?” Jean groaned, before starting the car, with the headlights lighting up the dark grass before he started to drive, off into the hills. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! this one was more of a filler type episode before we get into the good stuff in calaneth
> 
> -flashback of historia & (name)--so now we know where she got the idea from , jean growing fond of (name), connie and sasha messing up jean's car, hanji lying to levi's squad, (name) being paralyzed & crawling around and getting piggyback rides, levi kicking (name) in the head, historia finding out where the key belongs to, oh man
> 
> next chapter will also be a filler type chapter, which i am excited to share with you so stay tuned for that one!   
> thanks so much for reading! i'll see you soon!


	8. shade

hey had been driving for hours. Through the night, into the early morning as the pale sun grew from beyond the horizon, along with the chirping birds that balanced the silence of the air. 

The green hills had long disappeared, as they now drove on tan dry dirt, slightly bumpy from the few rocks. 

“We’ve been driving _forever._ ” Eren groaned, head and arms dangling out of the window as the wind whipped his hair wildly. “Armin, please tell me we’re just a _little_ close.”

“We are…” Armin started with a tired sigh, opening the folded map and looking at it. “Actually, we are pretty close. There’s a smaller town called Krolva nearby, then Calaneth is just a short distance from there.” 

“Thank _god!_ I can’t be in this car any longer.” Eren sighed in relief.

“It’ll be nice to stretch out our legs.” Marco smiles tiredly, trying to extend his legs as much as he could in the cramped car. 

“Are you getting feeling in your legs, (name)?” Mikasa asked next to her, as (name) nodded. 

“I am. I should be able to walk on my own once we stop again.” 

“We’re gonna need to fill up with more gas. How far is Krolva?” Jean informed, glancing at Armin with a casual hand on the steering wheel as he leaned back in the seat. 

“Hm...we aren’t that far so maybe about an hour? Maybe less…” Armin answered, and Jean nodded, picking up the speed. 

—

They parked the car just on the outskirts of the town Krolva, as to not gather much attention from their noticeably bigger car. Just along the dry dirt ground a town was visible in the distance, just a short walk away. 

Everyone climbed out of the car, with Eren helping (name) who was still having some trouble getting back to exactly 100%. Her legs were stiff, and she was much slower than she would like, but she was feeling grateful that she could stand without too much trouble. 

“What a great day to be fugitives!” Sasha cheered, stretching her stiff arms and legs. 

“Hey, where are we, again?” Connie yawned, earning a small smack on the head from Jean.

“We’re in Krolva, you idiot.” 

“I’ve heard Krolva is known for its festivals around this time. Maybe we could check it out too!” Marco smiled, camera bag around his torso.

“What type of festival is it?” Mikasa asked, gathering her stuff in a small bag as she climbed out of the car. 

“Ooh! Festivals have a lot of good food, right? We _have_ to go!” Sasha interrupted, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“I hear they change their theme every year, so it’ll be a surprise.” Marco shrugged, as Mikasa nodded. 

“A festival would be fun to go to. Especially since we’ve never been to one before.” Armin smiled, packing his things in a small satchel. 

“We’re only here to get supplies, then we’re leaving. Understand?” Levi instructed, hopping down from the car. A shared groan escaped the younger kids.

“What a killjoy…” Connie sighed in disappointment, before flinching at Levi’s dark glare being sent his way. 

“Ah, come on! A festival is what we need!” Sasha whined, as Levi walked over to (name), slipping an arm around her torso, bending just a bit as he heaved her over his shoulder, before beginning to walk towards the town. 

“Move.” He commanded, and the group groaned. (name)’s arms dangled along Levi’s back, as she eyed the dirt as he walked. 

“I can walk, Levi.” (name) muttered nonchalantly, a slight pout joining her face. 

“You still have the effects of the paralyzer. You’ll just slow us down.” He answered impatiently, and the group headed down to the city.

—

They reached the city of Krolva. Much bigger than Ragako, taller buildings that reached to the sky with many streets and roads branching off to different parts of the city. The city gave off an odd air—a fog coating the entrance of the main street, and spreading through the rest of the city. It wasn’t too thick, but quite visible. 

The street was empty. Levi placed (name) on her feet, as she gazed around, not spotting a single soul in sight. 

“This...is Krolva?” Eren muttered skeptically, eyeing around. 

Armin nodded slowly. “It...should be.” 

“Where is everyone?” Mikasa questioned next. 

“Maybe they’re sleeping?” Sasha suggested, as Connie scratched the back of his head. 

“Isn’t it like mid afternoon? Do people sleep that early?” 

“Definitely not. How are we gonna get supplies if there’s no one here? I need to find more gas.” Jean sighed, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

Marco took a step back, snapping a picture at the foggy town. “Maybe we can find someone here? It can’t be completely deserted.” He suggested. 

Levi took a step forward. “Search the area. Find any supplies you can and meet back here. Red, Lover Boy, come with me.” He gestured to (name) and Eren, as everyone else spread out searching for supplies. 

“My name’s Eren, you know.” Eren grumbled, as the two followed behind Levi, with (name) stumbling every once in a while. 

“Don’t care.” He answered honestly, arms crossed as his eyes flickered to empty stores and empty alleyways. (name) caught a flicker of a neon light sign just a few stores away, as she slowly walked over to it—with her legs feeling heavy and sluggish. She gripped the railing to keep herself from stumbling as she looked towards the sign of the building. She moved to the doorknob, surprised when it turned eagerly.

“Over here. It’s a hotel.” She called out, as Levi and Eren made their way over as she opened the door and walked in. 

It was quiet, lights out in the lobby as there was not a person in sight. She almost turned to leave before she heard a rustle from just behind the counter, and she made her way to it. Using the chairs to help her make her way across, she stood before the counter, eyeing the back but failing to see anything in the darkness. 

“Excuse me? Is there anyone here?” She called out, with the door jingling when Eren and Levi walked in, walking over to her. 

“There’s no one here, (name). Let’s go.” Eren spoke, before she spotted a small metal bell just atop of the counter. Unsure of exactly what it was, she hit the top of it, allowing a loud ding to echo. Once she did, she heard a sharp yelp from behind the counter. Poking her head forward, she spotted the head of an older man, cowering behind the counter.

“Excuse me. Is this your hotel?” She spoke to the man, whose eyes met hers before he cowered again, whimpering in fear. “Excuse me, sir. Is there a reason you’re hiding behind the counter?” 

Eren walked over, peering over the counter and spotting the man. 

“G-g-host…” He whispered, and (name) tilted her head curiously. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t hear you.” 

“Tch. This is a waste of time.” Levi sounded from behind, as he walked around the counter, ignoring the sharp scream of the man as Levi grabbed around the collar of the older man’s shirt, and pulling him up so that they could both see him. 

He was a chunky older man, with graying hair, wearing a dirty white long-sleeved shirt and a black vest. He covered his face with his arms, clearly frightened beyond imaginable. 

“ _Ahhhh!_ Please don’t hurt me, ghost!” He cried. 

“Ghost?” Eren repeated.

“I’m not sure what a...ghost is, but we are humans like you.” (name) spoke, as the man slowly lowered his arms as he looked towards them. 

“Y-you mean...you’re not gonna hurt me?” He asked nervously, as (name) shook her head. Levi let go of his collar, as the man regained his footing, wiping away a nervous sweat. “S-sorry about that, folks. Just gotta be cautious nowadays.”

“What made you so afraid?” (name) questioned curiously.

“You mean...you haven’t heard? There’s a ghost haunting our town. Named the Diu. It comes at any time, when people are least expecting it.”

“It’s just your imagination, old man.” Levi spoke, as the old man shook his head frantically.

“It’s not just me—it’s been happening to everyone!” The man denied, his body shaking visibly at the thought.

“Is that why the town is deserted? Because everyone’s too scared to come out of their houses?” Eren asked, as the old man nodded. 

“Usually our priest would perform his rituals, but he ran out of supplies and went out to buy more. We don’t know when he’ll be back. Usually we’d be setting up for our yearly festival, but everyone is too scared to leave their homes.” 

(name) nodded in understanding. “I see. So this ghost is causing you and your town discomfort?” 

The old man shivered. “Discomfort is too soft of a word, but yeah.” 

“Then I will rid the ghost from your town so you can live in peace again.” (name) bowed politely, as the old man gaped at her. Eren shot her a look of shock, while Levi glared, clearly annoyed at her proposition. 

“Y-you...will?” The old man gaped, as she nodded. “Oh, _thank you!_ You have no idea how much you’re helping us! Tell you what—you’re all travelers, right? I’ll let you room here for free while you catch that spirit!” 

(name) nodded. “Thank you for your kindness. We have six more with us. Can you room us all?” 

The old man grinned brightly. “Of course! Anything for the ones who are gonna bring peace to our town! Let me get the keys from my office!” The man darted back to the office, leaving the three. 

She heard the clank of armor next to her before a sharp smack landed on top of her head. “You dumbass. We aren’t here to do charity work.” Levi frowned, as (name) shook her head. 

“But these people are in need of our assistance. I’d like to help.” 

“B-but...ghosts? I d-don’t know, (name)...Maybe it’s best we get our stuff and go.” Eren tried his best to hide the shakiness in his voice, but it did not escape the two Fragments. 

“Okay, here we are! I got you all the best rooms in my hotel!” The old man returned from the back room, keys jingling in his hand while also holding a sheet of paper out to (name). “Here is the best description we got on the ghost and it’s last known whereabouts.” 

She took the paper, before immediately handing it to Eren and bowing. “Thank you. We will get started right away, and return later.” (name) turned, walking out of the hotel with Eren and Levi following. 

“There they are!” She immediately heard Armin call out, before she was suddenly joined by the rest of their group. “What took so long?” The blonde asked.

“We couldn’t find anything. Everything’s closed.” Jean sighed, crossing his arms behind his head. 

“Did you find something?” Mikasa asked the three of them, as (name) nodded promptly. 

“Yes. We’ve been tasked to find a ghost.” 

The air went still, as they all stared at (name). 

—

“So we need to find the ghost that’s haunting this town?” Mikasa clarified, earning a nod from (name). She had explained why the town was deserted and how she offered her help to rid the ghost. 

“How are we supposed to do that?! We’re not exorcists!” Connie shivered, visibly paling from where he stood. 

“Y-yeah...Do you really think this is a good idea?” Armin’s voice came out weaker, with (name) nodded again. 

“I believe we should start with it’s last known whereabouts, so we can learn more about it.” (name) turned to Eren, who was still holding the paper. “Eren, could you read what’s on the paper?” 

“It says that it has long, lanky arms and towers over people with its height—attacks and stalks families in their homes, usually in the night time. Last seen at Krolva City Hall.” Eren read. 

“Then we will start there.” (name) turned, “Armin. I need your assistance in finding this place.” 

Armin flinched, before he let a shaky nod escape him and followed (name), with the rest of the group following as well. 

—

Standing in front of Krolva City Hall, (name) could get a sense why no one would want to come by here. The fog was denser here, with chunks of the building breaking and crumbling on the hard ground, darkness through the windows creating an unwelcoming atmosphere. She wondered how long this ghost had been terrorizing this town.

The sun that was bright in the sky had disappeared, leaving the city in a sea of dark clouds and emptiness. 

“This is where the ghost was last seen.” (name) recited, staring at the abandoned building. 

“A-are you sure we should go in? I mean, shouldn’t we just wait for that priest guy?” Eren tried redirecting (name)’s already strong resolve. 

“Y-yeah, this place looks pretty creepy…” Sasha chimed in, eyeing the building cautiously as (name) turned, eyeing the group. Everyone, except Levi, Mikasa, and (name), seemed to be a little unnerved, somewhat squishing together from fright and anxiety. 

“It won’t be for that long. There is nothing to fear.” (name) reassured with her usual blank expression, before turning and walking towards the building. The front door was boarded with planks of wood, crossed together in a X shape. 

“Well—looks like it’s closed! Guess we can’t go in.” Armin spoke lightly, already moving to turn before gaping when (name) ripped down the wood planks using her hand with ease, before opening the creaking door and entering. 

The interior of City Hall shook as they entered—an odd groan exiting the building as their feet touched the smooth floor. It was a wide and open space, with reception desks just ahead, following multiple sofas and dining tables that were riddled with dust and webs from the disuse. 

It was strangely dark for it still being the afternoon. The clouds on the outside really took a number on the inside of City Hall—only allowing a small amount of grey light to beckon into the interior from the windows. Further past the reception desk led to a wide, darker hallway that was not open by light. 

The door creaked loudly as it shut with a hard slam. A series of yelps sounded, before she felt a couple hands grab her cloak. Not even needing to look to know that it was Armin and Eren, she started to walk forward. Past the reception desk, and into the darker hallway. 

“H-hey… It’s a little _too_ quiet in here—” Jean started, cowering slightly as he walked closely behind Marco, proceeding to hide behind him. Their footsteps echoed against the tile floor as they walked, filling the silence of the ominous air. 

“What are we looking for?” Mikasa questioned, voice calm as she gazed around in the darkness. 

“A tall ghost with lanky arms.” (name) answered simply, feeling shoes brush against her heel from how close the scared ones were to her. 

“What a waste of time.” Levi muttered, arms crossed as he walked, armor clanking with every step. “Oi, brats. Let go of me.” He scolded Sasha and Connie, who each had a hand on Levi to procure a sense of safety and comfort that Levi was _not_ interested in providing. The two frantically shook their heads at Levi’s command, scooting closer and they cowered behind him as they walked. 

A clatter sounded closeby, echoing through the empty hall causing a shiver to shoot up the scared one’s spines, freezing them completely. (name) could see a door just further down. 

“W-what was that?” Marco paled, looking a tad blue. 

“I-I didn’t hear anything…! Marco! Don’t say stuff like that!” Eren shouted, the uneasiness getting to him completely. 

“It came from this room. Let’s take a look.” (name) incited, stepping forward as she opened the door. Despite the protests, she stepped through, now in a large conference room, rows filled with chairs and a podium towards the front. They all took a look around, and sighed in relief. 

“There’s no one in here.” Armin verbally sighed. 

“G-great! Can we go now?” Jean spoke, and just before (name) could agree, a clatter echoed closeby, in the nearby rows. 

Screams echoed through the large room, before (name) felt a hand grip tightly onto hers, and soon she was being yanked out of the conference room—pulled in a full on sprint out of Krolva’s City Hall. 

Before she knew it she was outside in the foggy cloudiness, surrounded by her comrades trying to their breath. 

“What was that?!” Eren half-choked, half-tiredly, who was still holding onto (name)’s hand—clearly the one who “saved” her as he stood bent over trying to catch his breath. 

“I don’t know! Fuck that!” Jean shot out, taking a few steps back from the building’s steps.

“But we did not see what was causing the noise.” (name) countered, tilting her head. Levi and Mikasa exited last, walking calmly. 

“Is this what you’re scared of?” Levi teased with a blank tone and stare, holding up a cat by it’s collar as it meowed, licking its paws cutely. Mikasa was holding an empty can of cat food, and no doubt that was what caused the noise. 

“A cat?!” Connie gaped, as Levi placed the cat on the ground and it pounced away into the alley. 

“Good thing it wasn’t a ghost.” Armin nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his neck with slight embarrassment. 

“This is ridiculous. We need to get back on the road.” Levi spoke with annoyance, before (name) shook her head. 

“But we have not found the ghost. We can’t leave yet.” 

“There is _no_ ghost. These people are scared for nothing.” Levi climbed down the steps, headed to the roads. “We’re leaving.” His voice came out sterner, as he walked past the group. 

“We stay for tonight. And if there’s nothing, we leave early in the morning.” (name) offered, speaking without completely thinking. She had never spoken up against her superior. _Ever._ She suddenly felt clammy, and a nervous pang of her heart shook her body when Levi stopped, his back turned as he paused. After a moment that felt long, he turned with an annoyed glare on his face. 

“Fine. If there’s nothing by morning, you’re going to be my new sparring dummy, Red.” Levi spat, before walking away. She nodded a little too eagerly, with the corners of her lips curling upwards. 

— 

Night seems to come slowly in this foggy town. The owner of the inn was more than happy to feed them, having to prepare an extra, extra big meal to feed all the hungry souls. He showed them to their rooms, happily giving them three rooms on the ground level that harbored big windows. (name), Eren, Mikasa and Armin shared a room; Jean, Marco, Connie and Sasha shared a room, and Levi with his own room. 

The others in (name)’s room had begun to fall asleep as the night went on, but she was vigilant. Sitting in the empty lobby of the hotel, patiently in a softer couch that faced the windows of the lobby, she waited for anything. 

“(name)?” A tired voice sounded behind her, and she glanced to see Eren, rubbing his eyes and yawning with miskept hair, a small blanket wrapped around him as he walked forward. “Have you been out here this whole time?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry if I worried you.” (name) answered, turning back to the window. 

“You know you’re supposed to sleep, right? In an actual bed?” It came out sarcastic—something that (name) was getting better at detecting. She nodded, with a small smile on her face. 

“I’m waiting.” She answered, as Eren sat next to her on the soft couch. 

“For the ghost? You know ghosts aren’t real, right? It was just a cat in that building.” 

“Whether it does or not, I will wait.” She nodded, mostly to herself, as Eren gave a half shrug, before yawning again. “I don’t want to keep you awake. Please, get some rest.” 

Eren shook his head. “No, it’s cool. I can’t sleep anyway.”

Her head tilted slightly as she peered at him. “Why is that?” 

He shrugged. “I had a bad dream. It doesn’t really matter.” Eren waved off, and (name) nodded. A moment of silence crept in before (name) spoke again. 

“I’m not comfortable sleeping on the bed. That’s why I can’t sleep.” 

Eren mimicked (name), tilting his head slightly with a small smile. “Why is that?” 

“I’ve always slept on the ground or hay or on a metal sheet. It’s hard to sleep on such a soft object when I feel as though I don’t deserve it.” She answered truthfully, nodding slightly to herself. 

Eren frowned, with a twinge of sadness. “Of course you deserve it. With how much you put yourself in front of others, you deserve so much more than just a bed.” 

Her eyes grew open slightly, before a small upturn at the corner of her lips flickered. 

“I’m sorry.” She started, “I know that you think I am worth more than I initially thought, so I am working on believing that myself. Old habits.” (name) finished, with the two words falling off her tongue for the first time—coming off slowly. 

Eren’s eyebrows were still slightly furrowed, but an amused smile grew on his face. “‘Old habits?’ Lemme guess...Connie?” 

(name)’s flicker of a smile turned into a small one. She nodded eagerly. “Connie and Sasha have taught me a variety of words. Many curse words, their favorite words, words often said in Ragako and they also taught me the significance of various romantic gestures which I do not completely understand.” She answered, looking at Eren who seemed pleasantly surprised at her answer. 

He chuckled, running a hand through his soft hair. (name) became fixated with the gesture, watching intensely. 

“Eren, is it okay if I do something?” She spoke, staring into his turquoise eyes carefully. 

“Hm? Uh—sure, I guess.” He stared, waiting expectantly as she nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

Slowly, slipping her hand out of her lap, she reached up, dragging a slow finger across his cheek. She could tell he was surprised—flinching only slightly at her touch, but relaxing after a few seconds. Raising her other fingers up one by one, until the pads of her fingers were touching his soft skin. Trailing in a small circle along his cheek, she was innocently captured by the softness of his skin. She now softly cupped his cheek, with her pinky tracing over his jaw and her thumb brushing over the soft, nonexistent hairs. 

She didn’t notice when Eren’s face began to heat up, as she lifted her hand higher and into his hair—soft, silky, with his scalp feeling warm as her fingers combed through carefully, like she was afraid that she might rip it out. She let go, and Eren stared intently at her before he cleared his throat, shaking himself out of his own trance. 

“W-what was that?” 

“It had just occurred to me that I’ve never touched someone else of my own volition. Your skin is very soft and smooth.” (name) nodded to Eren, who slightly gaped before a small grin grew on his face. “I hope I did not make you uncomfortable.” 

“No!” He said rushed, before clearing his throat. “I mean, no, it’s okay.” 

She nodded. She turned away, eyeing the window. 

“Hey, (name). Do… Do you ever—“ Eren started, voice coming out small, before he was cut off when (name) stood in a swift motion, startling him. 

A bright flash glowed by the window, passing just by the windows of the hotel, brightening the dark sky. 

“Did you see that?” (name) eyed carefully, darting to the window before the same flash glowed again, emitting a soft hum before it faded again. “It’s here!” She spoke with excitement, swinging the door open, inviting the chill air inside. 

“(name), wait!” Eren called out, and she turned briefly. 

“Eren, please wake everyone. I will contain the ghost.” She urged, before slipping outside. 

She spotted it immediately, a large shadowy figure with lanky arms and legs crawling down the street, towards city hall. “Excuse me! Are you the ghost that’s terrorizing this city?” She shouted, and watched as the creature stopped completely, almost seeming to flinch before it took off in a run, dashing down the street.

Luckily for (name), she had finally gained full movement in her body. She did not hesitate to chase after it, following as it made quick turns and cut corners to try and lose (name), but she was quick. 

“Please stop running! I have many questions!” (name) shouted plainly, turning quickly with the creature through an alleyway before it hit the main road, diving into the building of city hall, and another glow flashed from its body, temporarily blinding (name). She slowed to a halt just before the steps. She blinked rapidly, defusing her stinging eyes as she shook it off.

“(name)!” She heard Armin call out, and she turned to see everyone, running towards her with concern. 

She blinked harshly, before her vision cleared. “It ran in here.” She pointed, before dashing in. 

“Wait! Gah—that girl!” Jean called out, before following after her, as everyone followed.

She ran past the receptionist, rushing down the dark hallway before she approached the doors to the large conference. She burst through, halting immediately as she came face to face with the creature. 

It’s body was tall, towering over her even from a distance. The silhouette was dark, only the head and long limbs visible in the darkness. 

“Are you the ghost haunting the city?”

“I am!” The creature boomed, voice echoing through the large room, almost seeming to shake the floor. “You are disturbing my rightful scare! Begone, mortal!” 

(name) shook her head. “I promised to destroy you so the town may regain peace again.” She readied herself in a fighting position. “I will make this quick.” 

The creature seemed to visibly flinch in the darkness, retreating back a couple steps. “W-wait!” It’s voice croaked, sounding higher than it had initially spoken. “I will strike a deal with you! Please, hear me out!” 

The creature glowed, and for a brief moment she could see the silhouette of something within the creature. (name)’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, straightening her posture, before she began stepping towards the creature. It tried to back up, only to bump into a chair and stumble. 

(name) reached out when she reached it—fingers glossing over what she could feel was metal, before she knocked onto it, feeling the echo from within. 

“S-stop that!” The creature yelped.

She took a step back, before jumping to the top of the creature, spotting a handle just at the base of its back, and lifted it open. 

“(name)! Are you okay?” Marco called out, as the others rushed into the conference room. They gaped when they saw (name) on top of the creature—a loud shriek sounded from Connie and Sasha. 

“ _W-what_ are you doing?! Get off of it! You’re gonna piss it off!” Connie shouted, paling at the sight. 

“Get off get off! I don’t wanna get haunted!” Sasha cried, clinging onto Levi’s arm. 

“Hey! Stop touching—“ Levi started, trying to shake off Connie and Sasha’s grip before (name) interrupted him. 

“I found the ghost.” 

“What do you mean?” Mikasa inquired, as (name) reached into the creature, and with his hands, lifted out an older, chubby man, almost like a baby. 

“H-hey! Put me down!” The man cried, dressed in a long black and white robe, with a golden cross dangling around his neck.

The room went silent. Staring at the man, faces dropped in shock and disbelief. 

“ _Who_ the hell is that?!” Eren shouted. 

—

“I don’t get it. If you’re the priest, then why are you going around scaring these people?” Jean scratched the back of his neck as a confused look glazed over his face. The priest sighed, as (name) placed him onto the floor near the door where everyone stood. 

“Because...I can’t do my job right!” He wailed, beads of tears at the corners of his eyes. “I’ve never been good at exorcising spirits or anything.” 

“So why did you build that to scare everyone?” Mikasa questioned next, crossing her arms as she awaited his answer. 

“So that he can ‘exorcise’ the ghost, and be praised as the great priest he is.” Levi answered, laced in a dark sarcasm as he glared down at the cowering man. 

“Is that really why? Man, that’s pretty lame.” Connie snorted, arms crossed lazily behind him with Sasha nodding with him, only to earn a small smack from Marco. 

“I promise I had good intentions! I was gonna end it all tomorrow just in time for the festival, but now I’m caught.” The priest slumped, before his head peered up. “We can just put this behind us, right? I’ll say that I exorcised the ghost, you don’t say anything, and we can all enjoy the festival!” 

“It is not wise to lie. You’ve filled these people with terror. You should tell the truth.” (name) declined, as the priest slumped with a pout.

“I agree. You should just come clean.” Marco spoke, earning an agreeable nod from everyone. The priest sighed, before nodding. 

“...Okay. I’ll tell the truth. I promise.” 

—

So he did. In the morning, he managed to gather all the nearby townspeople. They initially thought he was coming to tell them he had successfully exorcised the ghost, but were shocked when he told them his true intent. Angry at first, but once he mentioned that they could continue their preparations for the festival and he would help in any way he could, they eased their anger and allowed his gracious offer. 

(name) had volunteered to help as well, earning another swift smack from Levi—who was more than eager to leave the city, he was unfortunately voted against, and they all stayed to help—minus him, of course. He headed back to the hotel, while everyone else spent the day setting up for their yearly festival. 

This year’s theme was simple—the city of Krolva said that they wanted to go old school, with a bunch of colorful fireworks. They set up various booths on the main street—food, clothes, masks, lights, accessories, and much more. They set up lanterns and banners, decorated those with balloons and ribbon—making a beautiful, welcoming festival. 

Night came quick as they worked, as the sky seemed to finally clear of the fog and clouds, now just creating a scene of peace and happiness. 

They got all their supplies that they needed, packing them into Jean’s car just before the festival. 

They had been gifted with new clothes for their troubles—Eren; with a navy blue long sleeve and dark jeans. Mikasa; with a white t-shirt and velvet red jean shorts. Armin; with a tan cardigan over a fresh pale blue shirt, with blue jeans. Jean; with a grey hoodie and pair of black pants. Marco; with a pastel yellow long sleeve and tan cardigan shorts. Connie; with red knitted sweater and grey jeans. Sasha; with a floral print long sleeve shirt and black jeans. Levi; with a simple tan long sleeve, and dark pants, covered by a grey cloak. And finally (name), who insisted on keeping her torn black cloak, wore a dark grey long sleeve, and black jean shorts. It was good for fugitives to get a change of style every once in a while. 

They all gathered outside the hotel with their new clothes—all except Levi. When (name) noticed he wasn’t with them, she went to gather him. 

She knocked on his room in the inn, taking a polite step back as she waited. She could hear a shift from inside before the door opened, and Levi’s dull grey eyes stared into hers. 

“What?” It wasn’t really a question, more of an annoyed statement of why she was bothering him—sharp and crude. 

“Are you joining us at the festival tonight?”

“No.” He answered, moving to close the door before (name)’s voice stopped him.

“There will be fireworks. I don’t know what they are, but Marco is particularly very eager to see them. Perhaps you’d like to see them as well?” 

“No.” He repeated in a bored tone. 

(name) blinked, with her head tilting slightly. “I think it will be enjoyable for you. I imagine you did not have much enjoyment when you were Captain. This can be your chance to relax for a change.” 

Levi stared. She wondered what was going through his head, but she did his face ease just slightly. “Not interested.” He shut the door in her face. (name) blinked calmly, staring at the wood door for only a moment before turning, and walking to the rest of the group.

The festival was a beautiful sight. Illuminating an orange glow that was visible for miles. As they entered, (name) was fascinated by the view. Lanterns glowed, with ribbons dancing across the sky, music sounded near, along with the chatter and laughter of a crowd of people. Vendors of their booths called out happily for customers, performers demonstrated their tricks to groups of smaller kids—including swallowing fire, juggling, and an assortment of magic tricks. 

“So _this_ is a festival! Awesome!” Connie shouted, a big grin on his face as he gazed around. 

“Woah, Connie, _look!_ Let’s go check out the food stands!” Sasha jumped, grabbing Connie by the arm and they ran to a nearby row of food booths. 

The shutters of a camera went off, as (name) turned to see Marco, with an excited smile, taking pictures of everything he set his eyes on. 

“There’s so much to see.” Mikasa spoke in a quiet awe, gazing around. 

“Seriously… This is great!” Eren agreed, turquoise sparkling in excitement. 

“Come on, Marco. Let’s go check out the dancers.” Jean grinned to his friend, hooking an arm around Marco’s shoulder and leading him off. 

(name) felt a hand wrap around her arm, turning to see Armin. “Hey (name), let’s check out that booth.” He gestured to a small booth just ahead, and she nodded as he led over. 

The booth was filled with small bracelets, necklaces, statues, antiques, charms, all different things that (name) had never seen. 

“Welcome! Welcome! Take your time and look around!” The vendor cheered, waving exaggeratedly at her items. 

“Wow, look at all this!” Armin scanned around, eyes dancing to multiple things. (name) looked around too, picking up and touching the things she was most curious about. 

She picked up a charm, with symbols of the Japanese language that she did not understand. She studied it, becoming fixated with it. 

“Ah, are you planning on going on a journey?” The vendor spoke at (name), who nodded. “Then that charm your holding is an absolute must! It will protect you on your journey.” 

(name) tilted her head in curiosity. “It will? I am failing to see how.”

“It provides good luck! All you have to do is keep it close to you, and it is guaranteed to keep you safe!” The vendor persuaded. 

“I see. Will it protect those close to me as well?” 

The vendor nodded eagerly. “Of course!” 

“You should buy it, (name).” Armin spoke with a smile, before he held up a small necklace of a crystal, a glass dome filled with sand and shells, and a small keychain with cute books dangling from it. “I’m getting this for Mikasa, Eren and myself.” 

(name) nodded, before her eyes fell to another charm—different than hers, but still felt it, in a way, calling out to her. She picked up, holding it out for the vendor to see. 

“What is this one?” 

“Ah, the happiness charm! This charm will bring guaranteed happiness to you!” 

(name) nodded absently, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out some coins. “I will take them both, please.” 

“And I’m buying these, please!” Armin smiled, and they paid for their things, before heading off into the crowd. 

“This festival is great! I’ve never seen so many antiques on display before!” Armin smiled, blue eyes flickering around. 

“It is very beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much color before.” (name) answered, with a small smile on her face. 

Armin smiled at her. “Thanks, (name).” 

“For what?” She tilted her head in curiosity. 

“I mean, if it wasn’t for you, then we wouldn’t be able to see any of this.” Armin chuckled. “We’d still be working in that delivery office.” He paused, before he tilted his head up, gazing at the stars above. “I can’t help but feel like us meeting is like...fate or something.” 

(name) studied Armin’s face. A smile of true content. It made her smile. “I see. Then, I’m glad that I found you.” 

Armin’s smile grew, cheeks dusting with red. “Me too.” He reached over, giving her a kind side-hug. 

“(name)! Armin!” A voice called out, and they both turned to see Connie and Sasha, carrying small plastic boats. 

“Yo, you have to try this!” Connie poked a small toothpick into warm takoyaki—round with a beautiful golden brown shade, glazed in a brown sauce as it steamed from the plastic boat. He held it out for (name), as Sasha did for Armin, and they both took a bite. It was tasty, soft and filled with flavor from the octopus that was cooked beautifully inside. 

“Hot!” Armin’s eyes began to water, as he fanned his mouth. 

(name) was experiencing the same thing, but nonetheless chewing with delight. “That is good. I enjoyed it.” 

“Right?” Sasha grinned. “Don’t worry, we’ll bring some more food for you!” She promised, before Connie and Sasha darted off into the crowd again. 

“Oh, there you are.” Another voice popped up, this time being Mikasa with Eren. 

“Hey!” Armin called out, reaching into his satchel. “I got something for you two.” He pulled out the crystal necklace for Mikasa, and the beach glass dome for Eren. 

“Woah, sweet! Thanks, Armin.” Eren grinned, gazing into the glass dome, giving it a slight shake around as he looked at the sand and shells. 

“Thank you.” Mikasa had a small smile on her face, as Armin helped her put the necklace on, with her holding it fondly. 

“Where are Jean and Marco?” (name) inquired, gazing around. 

“They’re watching the dancers. Come on, we’ll show you.” Eren gestured, as they followed through the crowd. 

Just before they reached the dancers, viewing them from a stage, (name)’s curious eyes darted all around before she saw a familiar figure just entering the festival. 

Levi—arms crossed and gazing around with the same half-lidded look, but she could tell that he was somewhat intrigued by it all. (name) walked over to him, with him not noticing her approaching until she was just in front of him. 

“So you came after all.” (name) spoke, her voice light. 

“Tch. It wasn’t for you. Just didn’t want to sit in that room all night.” 

“We are about to watch dancers, would you like to join?” (name) offered, and Levi gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. 

“Might as well.” 

(name) nodded, almost turning away before she remembered something. “Oh!” She dug around in her pocket of her cloak, as Levi’s eyebrows lifted slightly in curiosity.

She held out the happiness charm for him in the palm. He stared at it, making no move to grab it. 

“What is it?” 

“It is a happiness charm. It guarantees happiness to anyone who holds it close. I’d like you to have it.” She answered. 

Levi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you want me to have it?” 

Her head tilted and her eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. “Is it not obvious? I want you to be happy.” 

His eyes gazed down at hers, flickering from the charm, before he slowly reached and grabbed it, staring at it intensely before tucking it into his pocket. She gave him a curt nod before turning. 

“The dancers are this way.” 

They walked over to the area just before the stage where the dancers were just about to start. They had long stools for people to sit on, laid out neatly in the large area. 

“What’s going on over here, guys?” Connie and Sasha joined, with Sasha still munching down on some candies. 

“We’re about to watch the dancers. Here, there’s plenty of space!” Marco smiled, scooting over for Sasha and Connie. 

(name) sat next to Mikasa, with Levi next to (name). The music started, and the dancers joined on the stage. An array of women, all wearing light pink loose pants with a ruffled strapless pink top, decorated with jewels that reached their knees—giant gold necklaces, earrings, bracelet cuffs and crowns—all beautifully designed with women of different skin tones, looking quite beautiful. 

They began dancing, all moving in sync and flawlessly with each other, happy faces as they moved their feet and arms with the music. (name) watched in awe, entranced with their graceful movements. Her heart began to flutter, feeling an emotion that she had not felt in _such_ a long time. 

The dance ended, as the dancers bowed and the crowd clapped and cheered for them. 

“And for our next performance, we’d like to pick three beautiful souls from the crowd to join us on stage! Now, let’s see here…” The lead dancer announced before she began searching the crowd. Her eyes scanned from row to row, before her eyes locked with (name). 

“Hm… I want you, you and… you!” The dancer pointed to (name), Mikasa and Sasha.

The group’s eyes grew as they looked towards (name), Mikasa, and Sasha. Sasha stopped mid-bite, eyes wide. The crowd began cheering for them, encouraging them to join on stage. 

“Wait, did she really say those three?” Jean gaped. 

“I… think she did.” Marco answered, a smile growing on his face. 

(name) blinked and stood, about to head to the stage before Mikasa gripped her wrist. 

“You’re going up there?” Her voice was lifted a bit, most definitely taken aback. 

“I can’t dance!” Sasha half-shouted, half whispered, shaking her head harshly. 

(name) nodded. “I believe she wants us on stage. Come.” 

“Hell yeah, Sash!” Connie grinned widely, as she glared towards him.

“Go, Mikasa! Go, Sasha!” Armin cheered, with Eren giving them a thumbs-up, before Mikasa and Sasha shared a look, sighed, walking over to the stage with (name). 

Another dancer led them around the stage, shoving some clothes into their hands before directing them to a small dress room. 

“While we get those three dressed, please enjoy a short dance our girls have been working on! We’ll be with you shortly!”

— 

“This is so embarrassing. I don’t think I remember the steps.” Sasha groaned, from behind the stage. 

“It should be easy to follow. Just watch the other dancers.” Mikasa reminded.

“This will be my first time dancing. I hope I will meet expectations.” (name) nodded to herself. 

“It’s not too late! Maybe we could run—”

“Okay! Our dancers are ready! Please welcome our gorgeous trainees!” The lead dancer sounded from the stage, halting Sasha’s plan as she flinched harshly. 

“Too late.” Mikasa commented, before the lead dancer beckoned the three on the stage. 

Sasha entered first, climbing up the steps of the stage—matching with the other dancers, with two gold hair clips that connected with a chain, dangling around the sides of her head with a gold necklace around her neck. Mikasa walked on second—wearing gold anklets that jingled when she walked, along with a gold chain hanging from the pocket of her pink baggy pants. And finally, (name) walked on last—wearing gold bracelet cuffs with a dashing design, with a beautiful gold necklace. Atop of her head was a gold crown, decorated with glitter and crystals. 

The crowd cheered and whistled when they came on—encouraging the happy energy in the air. The group stared, eyes falling to the more revealing dancer outfits that they had been fitted into. The eyes fell to (name), who before only wore a cloak that shielded her body, now dressed in a strapless top that viewed her shoulders and stomach. The stares turned into fits of red dashing across cheeks—except Levi, who did sit back slightly with intrigument in his eyes. 

The music started. 

The three followed the choreography as supposed to, swaying and moving as the other dancers, following their lead. Sasha looked nervous, carefully watching the other dancers. Mikasa stayed focused, a determined look on her face as she replicated the steps as best as she could. 

(name), followed the choreography as she was told, but that feeling crept into her heart again. The lights shined on the stage—on her—and this bright feeling crept into her heart. Strangely, she didn’t feel held down. The light was shining from above, and for some reason she did not feel like she had a shadow after her, replicating her every move, following her at every moment. The light made the shadow disappear, and for a moment—this moment only—she felt _free._ Truely, she understood what the word meant. 

The music began speeding up, as the dance moves began picking up, she moved her body more gracefully. The light wasn’t going to last forever—she realized. (name) knew that right then and there, that this was her only chance. And she was going to take it. 

She spun when the other dancers spun, moving her feet with more life and vigor. She hardly noticed when she had joined the dancers towards the front, but they recognized her enthusiasm and subconsciously welcomed her, swaying and dancing with her. The jewelry sparkled around her, bouncing and jingling around her as she moved. 

The crowd cheered loudly and although (name) couldn’t tell if it was towards her, she didn’t particularly mind. 

Mikasa and Sasha, who still danced, watched (name) and before long, the two shared a look and smiled, before dancing forward, and the other dancers allowed them in, smiles all around the stage as they moved together, collectively, like they all had their own language. 

A graceful jump, smooth roll, gentle sway, fluttering kick—(name) did it all without realizing the bright smile that had grown on her face. Her heart was fluttering, and it was like all this life was pouring into her all at once. 

She could hear the shutter of a camera, only glancing at Marco who had the fondest smile on his face as he took pictures. Arms outstretched as she spun, like she was accepting a hug from the world, finally feeling a part of it. Hands lightly brushed against hers, and (name) glanced side to side to see Mikasa and Sasha, who had joined her in the front. The three danced with each other, not realizing they had stolen the spotlight but the other dancers didn’t seem to mind, dancing around them in a large circle. 

They spun, jumped, twirled with each other—that previous nervousness had completely fallen away, as they danced with smiles. Sasha chuckled happily, Mikasa smiled bigger than before, and (name)’s cheeks began to feel sore from how much she was smiling—rare, yet contagious. 

As the song hit its nearing end, (name) grabbed Mikasa and Sasha’s hand, and just as the last beat sounded, she raised their hands up in a celebratory pose—the three smiling happily as the song ended. 

The crowd stood and cheered loudly, clapping, tossing roses and flowers on the stage. (name) was breathing heavy, heart pounding in excitement and pure light, she finally understood what the feeling was. She was _happy._

— 

“That was _amazing!_ I didn’t know you three could even dance like that!” Connie cheered as the three joined them off the stage, still dressed in their dancer outfits. 

“I got some great pictures!” Marco smiled, holding up his camera proudly. 

“That was beautiful! You three should dance more often!” Armin smiled. 

“We _were_ pretty great, weren’t we?” Sasha boasted, wrapping a tight arm around Connie, shaking him around slightly. 

“It was...fun.” Mikasa spoke with a small smile, and (name) nodded. 

“It was very enjoyable.” She agreed with a smile. 

“It must’ve been. I’ve never seen you smile so big, (name).” Eren smiled fondly at her, his cheeks reddening slightly. 

“It felt like... I had wings.” (name) answered from her heart, with Mikasa and Sasha nodding with her, smiles on their faces.

“Hm?” Connie hummed to himself, eyeing Jean carefully. “Why are you so quiet, Jean? Woah, your face is super red!” 

“Aghh, _shut up, Connie!”_ Jean yelled, turning away completely as Connie grinned, beginning to poke fun at Jean. 

(name) gazed around, noticing that they were missing someone. “Where is Levi?” 

“Oh, he left just after you were all finished. But we should find a good spot for fireworks, since they’re gonna start soon.” Armin suggested. 

“Oh, the old man said we could go to the rooftop of the inn. He says it’s the best place to watch the fireworks.” Marco announced, and as they all mutually agreed, they began their descent back. 

They all conversated about the festival, all the enjoyable things that they saw and got to eat, buy, and look at. It really was an extraordinary experience. 

Walking through the night city, heading back to the hotel, (name) heard a clatter in a dark alley nearby. Curious of the sound, she walked into the alley, wanting to find the source of the noise. She spotted an animal, and as she neared it she saw a cat, and immediately recognized it from a couple days ago in Krolva’s City Hall. 

The cat was cautious, but spotting (name), it crept up, meowing calmly at her. (name) lowered herself, taking off the gold crown she was wearing before reaching to pet the cat, who gladly accepted the touch. Nuzzling its head into her hand, she pet the soft cat. 

Oddly, she felt a hum, and a strange fog crept into the alley. Looking up, spotting nothing further down the alley, but a now ominous fog. She stood, curious eyes gazing at the strange fog that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The cat meowed again, before darting out of the alley. 

(name) began to turn after it, but she heard a shift just ahead of her. The soft humming grew louder, and the pebbles on the concrete ground began to shake, before steps echoed in front of her.

Through the fog, she could see a transparent figure, shrouded in black, appear out of thin air. It was big, towering over her as it crawled on all fours. Its arms and legs were lanky, as it’s large torso swayed side to side as it crawled, just before it stopped in front of her. 

Different parts of its body glowed—starting from its hand, then to its leg, to its foot, etc, as (name) gazed at it. Its head was large as well, still shrouded in black so that she could not see any prominent features, as it stayed in front of her, seeming to watch her carefully. She could feel it stare into her soul, as if examining her. Based on the description, she knew it was the real Diu. It was her first time seeing a real spirit, but felt unsure of what to do. 

So, she did what she knew. Slowly, she bowed to it. 

She raised her head, and when she did, she watched as it sat on the ground—almost mimicking a dog—before slowly lifting one of its lanky arms reached out to her. Slowly, until the arm reached her. 

It patted her on the head fondly. She could feel its touch—empty but cool; firm yet watery. It stood, before turning, and creeping back into the fog where it came, and when the fog cleared, it was gone. 

She looked through the air, before smiling. 

“Red.” She turned, hearing a voice from behind towards the street. She felt somewhat surprised to be meeting Levi’s gaze. “What are you doing?” 

(name) exited from the alley, holding her crown in her arms. “Thinking.” She answered. 

A curious eyebrow lifted upon Levi’s face. He stayed quiet, and (name) was wondering what was going through his head. 

“What were you doing, Levi?” (name) asked. 

“I was looking around. Bought some things.”

(name) nodded. “We are going to the rooftop of the inn to watch the fireworks. Would you like to join?” 

“Not interested. I’ll watch from my room.” 

(name) nodded again, with a smile on her face. “If that is what you want.” 

He studied her face for a moment. “What are you so giddy about?” His voice came out softer than usual, although he still kept the same stern gaze.

“I now know what it feels like to have wings.” 

His eyes flickered for a moment, staring into hers before his expression became humane, and more gentle. He reached up, and put his hand atop of her head. He peered into her eyes, before ruffling her hair playfully. 

“Your dance wasn’t too bad, Red.” He spoke, before letting go of her head and turning to walk away. (name) blinked in the darkness, with the stars from the night sky winking at her, before she followed. 

—

The fireworks were beautiful. (name) at first flinched at the sound of the fireworks exploding in the air, but once she got used to that and the whining cry it made as it shot into the sky, she was in complete awe. Bright colors of all kinds, illuminating the night sky gorgeously as they filled the sky with excitement and anticipation. 

She stood together with her friends, gazing at the sky together and (name) couldn’t help but feel like she had gotten _too_ lucky. Fragments were not supposed to be treated like humans, but they had shown her a different side of what she originally thought she was, and she was eternally grateful. 

And that night, she slept on the bed, atop of the blankets as she was still adjusting to this new change between herself and the world, she went to sleep with a rare smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holyyyy this one is long but literally i had just a blast writing it--so much character development and bonding friendships!! this one was mostly a filler type chapter before we get back into it, just felt like everyone (including me) needed a fun break
> 
> literally the dance scene was just a revelation for (name), so proud of her ;))
> 
> they hunted down a "ghost", levi being cute & nice for a change, eating takoyaki, got new clothes, set up a festival, (name) saw the real Diu, ahhhh so many great things
> 
> next stop, Calaneth!
> 
> thanks so much for reading and being patient with me as i write these chapters, it seriously means a lot. 
> 
> thanks, i'll see you next time!


	9. hackberry

“Sergeant Shadis.” Erwin spoke, entering the training hall dedicated solely to mercenaries. The room was filled with trainees divided into sections—a chunk of them developing their first aid skills, another chunk sparring with each other, and another chunk practicing their weapon handling. Erwin walked through, eyes dancing to the different groups of the giant white room. Keith Shadis turned to him as he entered, giving a short, curt bow to Erwin. 

“General Erwin. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Keith greeted, heavily laced with a flat sarcasm as he eyed the group sparing, face turned to a deep frown as Erwin smiled.

“Just doing my usual routine. How are you, Sergeant?” Erwin spoke kindly.

“Hmph.” Keith scoffed, hands around his back. “Fine. I got officials like you coming and watching me do my job now because now _I’m_ not to be trusted.”

“Just a precaution, I assure you. Once everything is sorted, you won’t have to worry about that anymore.” Erwin glanced at the group sparing. “How is training? Anyone noteworthy?”

Keith gestured with a small flick of his head to follow. They crept just a little closer—Keith’s dark eyes focused on the group. “Just one. Right there.” He gestured, and Erwin’s eyes fell to a woman with short blonde hair, and cold blue eyes. “Annie Leonhart. Extremely intelligent, resourceful, powerful fighter—She’ll be stationed in Utopia in a couple days.” 

Erwin nodded, watching Annie, quickly with ease take down her opponent. She took a step back, face unreadable as she watched over her sprawled out sparring partner groaning on the ground. 

“Now, you were the one in charge of training a few Fragments, including Fragment (name). Does this Annie rival that of Fragment (name)?” 

Keith’s dark eyes eyed Erwin carefully, before turning his gaze back to the fighting sessions. “Fragment (name) is strong. Quick, careful, resourceful. But, Annie Leonhart is quicker, more resourceful—I imagine that the Fragment would have a hard time against her.” 

Erwin let a small smirk grow on his face. “Interesting. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen a mercenary stronger than a Fragment.” 

Keith scoffed again. “If I recall, that mercenary was you in comparison to our former Captain Levi.” 

Erwin barked out a laugh. “Is it? I’m sure there’s been many more than just me, Sergeant.” 

Keith allowed a small grin to grow on his face. “Modest, General. I won’t kiss ass, Captain Levi is more skilled in combat, yet you hold something more over him that I still haven’t completely figured out.” 

“Is? Not was?” Erwin asked curiously, eyeing Keith knowingly. 

“I’m not dumb, General. Neither are you.” Keith started, mouth turning into a deep frown. “Captain Levi isn’t dead—we both know that.” 

“And why do you think that, Shadis?” 

“There’s something about Fragments. They’re all deemed unintelligent, mostly from our efforts. We don’t allow them to learn as we do, because we are afraid of what they could become. Fragments don’t need general knowledge to kill. They also don’t need to learn what it means to hate.” Keith took in a small silent breath, watching the combat training with a careful eye. “To be quite blunt, Smith, Fragment (name) and Captain Levi will return. And when they do, I’ll have my men ready.” 

Erwin eyed the combat training for a small moment. “You don’t think they’ll just run? Leave this terrible kingdom and start anew?” 

Keith shook his head. “No. Those two are going to fight. Either to save others, or to destroy this kingdom.” 

Erwin pursued his lips curiously. He nodded slowly, mind wandering. “Then we will be ready for their return.” 

—

“Here you go. Plenty of food and supplies for your road trip. We can’t thank you again for all your help!” The owner of the inn spoke kindly, handing the group a couple giant baskets filled with supplies. 

It was dusk—the morning after the festival as Jean had driven the car down to the town, as they were preparing to leave for another long journey. 

“Thank you again for kindness.” (name) bowed politely, before her hand sunk into the pocket of Levi’s grey cloak, digging around for something. 

“Oi—“ Levi flinched, swatting her hand away after she had already taken from it.

“Please, take this for your inn. I hope it will compensate for our stay.” (name) handed the owner a gold card that gleamed once the sun hit it. The older man gasped, taking it delicately from her hands, as tears began to bead in his eyes. 

“Oh thank you! Thank you! You will be dearly missed! You are too kind.” The old man bowed and bowed. 

“It was my pleasure. Take care.” (name) smiled kindly, before turning away as the group had, leaving for the car. 

“Idiot. Stop giving away money.” Levi spat, earning (name) a smack on the head as they walked away. 

“I’m sorry, but he was very kind to us. I only thought that it would be fair.” 

“At that rate, we’re gonna be out of money in no time.” Jean chuckled, nearing the giant car. 

“Yeah, (name) thinks everyone is kind.” Marco agreed, as they both chuckled. 

“Do we _have_ to go? I really liked it here.” Connie sighed, opening the door to the car first with Sasha right behind. 

“Yeah, the food was _so_ good! Can’t we stay any longer?” 

“No. Get in the car.” Levi spoke curtly, frowning deeply as Connie and Sasha collectively groaned, slipping into the car and into the bottom compartment that they resided in. 

“I don’t know why they’re complaining—they get the best seats in the car while everyone else has to be cramped up top.” Eren sighed, earning a smile from Armin. 

“It shouldn’t be too long to Calaneth. Just another few hours.” The two climbed up, following Mikasa behind. 

“Let’s hope I got enough gas to get us there.” Jean muttered, placing the baskets of supplies in the trunk of the car, before making his way to the driver’s seat, with Marco joining. In the front was Jean, Marco, and Armin, while in the back was Eren, Mikasa, and (name), with Connie and Sasha in the bottom compartment. Once everyone had claimed their seat in the car, Jean started it up.

“Alright, is that everyone? Is Grumps on to—“

The car door shut, earning silence as the group turned to see Levi, sitting inside the car just beside (name). He pulled his belt and it sank in with a click, placing an elbow on the window as he used his closed fist to rest his head on. 

It was then he noticed eight pairs of eyes on him, and his usual drawl expression deepened into an annoyed frown. “What are you waiting for? Drive.” 

That seemed to snap everyone out of their daze, as they too put on their seatbelts, and Jean drove off. 

— 

“Officer Kenny! We’ve spotted a group nearing the south patch, heading to the direction of Calaneth, sir!” A mercenary reported, darting to Kenny who grinned. After making a few calls and patching up some wounds, Kenny was equipped with a whole new team—with faster cars, better weapons, and now, new information. He was now equipped with at least eight cars—with about twenty ready and able mercenaries at his beck and call. He stood overlooking a hill, watching as his men finished up some repairs. 

“Is it my nephew?” 

“It’s not clear yet sir! But our scouts have reported it to be a large car heading in that direction.” The mercenary explained, as Kenny pursued his lips with interest. 

“ _Oh,_ that’s my nephew, all right. Me and him need to have a talk—he busted up my ride and he’s gonna need to pay me back.” Kenny mused, chuckling slightly to himself as he tipped his hat onto his head. “Load it up!” He shouted, alerting the attention of the mercenaries who picked up their pace, hastily storing items and weapons. 

“We’ll meet them in Calaneth.” Kenny smirked. 

—

(name) did not remember the last time she had a dream. The concept was far from her—with every night accompanied with the darkness of her eyelids. Her imagination was dull, scrapped of everything that could have been, and left a hardened shell. 

_Green. Blurry distant flashes of something—a memory, perhaps. Then a blue sky—pale and smooth, decorated with cotton clouds before it went black again._

_The green wasn’t just an archetypical green—but darker, more alive. A healthy, dark green that allowed the happy chirping of birds, the skitter of little animals, and the flurry of small insects just below in the soft dirt._

_Only flashes, as they became blurry with each picture, and the whole illusion was riddled with shaking, small bumps that did not seem to belong. Finally the color faded—_

Then (name) opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep—a new aspect of her that she was beginning to get used to. Lifting up her head, she was first awarded the sight from the giant windshield of the night sky, with the yellow sun beginning to rise just at the horizon. 

“You can keep sleeping if you want.” Eren’s voice came out in a low whisper, voice steady. She met his turquoise eyes, which were half-lidded from being tired. 

“Was I asleep long?” (name) asked, eyes darting around her. Next to her was Connie, fast asleep and snoring—she recalled that when they stopped for a break, Levi retracted to his usual spot on top of the car. She was still next to Eren, and next to him was Mikasa, also leaning against the window and sleeping. Marco was driving, with Jean asleep in the passenger seat, and she could only assume that Armin and Sasha were in the lower compartment. 

Eren shook his head lightly. “Only about an hour.” 

(name) absently nodded. Her head felt fuzzy, and out of place, and when she blinked she could see the strange occurrence of green, almost like a memory. 

Eren seemed to notice her silent dismay—eyebrows furrowing as he studied her for a moment. “What’s wrong?” 

Her eyes darted to him again. “I’m fine.” (name) answered honestly, yet she could feel her chest constrict _just_ slightly. She knew she was telling the truth, yet at the same time, it was like she felt herself lie. Eren must have also seen through her—an eyebrow lifting curiously. 

“(name), what’s up?” He pursued again, and giving it some thought, she pondered what she would say. 

Hesitating, she finally spoke after moments of silence. “I—“ 

Yet, she was cut off when she felt a sudden weight on her left shoulder, causing it to droop just slightly. Looking over, spotting a head of short light brown hair resting upon her shoulder. 

“Connie is resting on me.” (name) spoke, earning a small smile from Eren, who leaned over just a tad to see. 

“ _He’s_ been asleep for awhile now. Try not to move too much.” 

(name) nodded. “I will be very still.” The hum of the engine and spinning of the wheels filled in the silence. “Eren—Armin and Mikasa are your friends of love, right?” 

Eren’s eyes grew a bit, with his head turning to a sleeping Mikasa before back to (name). 

“Friends of love? I mean—y-yeah, I guess. We’ve known each other since we were kids.” 

“Where did you meet?” 

“Well, my mom found Mikasa stranded by herself on the outskirts of Shiganshina when we were both little. She’s been living with us ever since then. Mikasa and I met Armin at our first job. We found out that his parents were gone like ours, and he’s been living with us since.” 

(name) nodded, taking in the new information. “How long has it been without your parents?” 

Eren flinched just slightly, words getting caught in his throat for a small moment of hesitation. 

(name) was quick to notice this. “I’m sorry, was I too blunt? I didn't mean to—“

“No, it’s alright.” Eren cut her off, shaking his head. “In a few days, it will be eight years.” 

“I see.” 

“I know you don’t remember much, but do you know how many years it’s been for you?” Eren asked, voice becoming downhearted. 

(name) pondered the question, eyes wandering to the ceiling of the car as she thought. “From what they’ve told me, I was taken when I was four years old.” 

“So those shitty Royals are all you’ve ever known. God—“ Eren spat, features turning with a mix of pity and distant anger.

“They weren’t all bad. There were a few that were kind to me.” 

“Really?” 

(name) nodded, feeling Connie shift slightly and push himself comfortably against her shoulder. She could feel a spot on her shirt beneath her arm of something moist and warm—only assuming it was his drool. “General Erwin was always very kind. Dr. Hanji enjoyed doing testing on me and would often reward me with candy. Even my drilling sergeant could show compassion at times.” 

“It sounds… kinda awful.” Eren retorted—a small, crooked smile joining his face. 

(name) nodded, but a smile grew when she thought of someone else. “And I had a… friend. Historia.” 

“Wait, you mean Princess Historia?” Eren questioned, eyes growing wide. 

(name) nodded again. “She is a Fragment like myself. She would often heal me and other Fragments after dangerous missions. She loved to read me stories in our free time. She cares about me, and the people of Sina, but unfortunately does not have any power to do anything about it.” 

“She sounds great.” Eren smiled, and (name) did too. 

“She is. It is a shame that she has to marry Zeke.” (name) commented, smiling fading from her face. 

“Right. That bastard is supposed to become King of Sina soon, isn’t he? Then _no one_ is free.” Eren agreed with a frown, crossing his arms and leaning back into the cushion. “If only I could knock that stupid crown off of his head.” He muttered, and (name) followed with a nod. 

Connie’s light snoring seemed to relax (name), whose shoulders released tension and leaned back into the cushion as Eren had. 

“If you’re tired, you can rest on me.” Eren proposed, earning (name)’s attention. 

“I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable.” 

Eren’s eyes grew fond, crinkling slightly as the corners, as an odd sparkle found its way onto his iris. “You make me plenty comfortable. Come on—I’ll stay super still.” Eren convinced, with (name) staring into his eyes for confirmation which she received easily. 

“Only if you stay super still.” (name) spoke in a drawl tone, yet Eren could understand the growing sarcasm in her words—something she needed some more practice on, but he understood the intention completely. Slowly, craning her neck to the side, before her ears hit his shoulder and (name) immediately understood the gentle, comfortable feeling that Connie must have been feeling. Her eyes stared forward as her head rested on Eren’s shoulder, blinking slowly in the dawn sky, watching the scenery around them zoom past and before long, her blinks were getting heavier and slower, and before long again, she was in a calming sleep. 

—

After hours of uneventful drive, they made another pit stop. The ground had become gray, decorated with rocks of all sizes, and most grass had dried out, earning a pale tan that scattered about. 

“At this rate, we should be there by nightfall! Only a few more hours.” Armin announced excitedly, his map in hand as his eyes scanned excitedly. 

“It’d better be. I’m gonna need a serious massage after all this driving.” Jean groaned, puffing out his back in an attempt to stretch. The large truck was parked along the rocks, with the doors flung open as Jean leaned against the front tire of the car, with Marco off taking pictures nearby. Connie, Sasha and Armin were dangling their legs out from the seats of the car, facing the outside. 

“A massage? I’m gonna need a doctor after this— _agh!”_ Eren called out, on the ground as he faced Levi, who had insisted that everyone earn some kind of training before they entered a more heavily guarded city. Levi started with Eren, dragging him out of his seat and throwing him on the ground, urging him to fight. They had been going on for about half an hour and so far, Eren was already riddled with cuts and bruises, while Levi still looked unscathed. 

“Pay attention. If I were the enemy, you’d be dead.” 

“You keep letting your guard down.” (name) added, standing nearby as Levi had instructed to watch since she would be up for training very soon. 

“They’re right, Eren.” Mikasa nodded along with (name), who was also standing next to (name), more than ready for sparring. 

“You too, Mikasa?” Eren gasped, spitting out a wad of blood with heavy breaths. “Okay—ready!” 

Levi gave a small nudge of acknowledgement with his head, and Eren charged at him. 

“(name).” Mikasa started next to her. “Levi and yourself have both referred to yourselves as Fragments, but what exactly is his ability?” She asked, as the two women both watched the sparring between Levi and Eren. 

“He has enhanced abilities. Speed, strength, endurance, agility, immunity—all make him a very powerful fighter. I’ve heard that he can’t be killed by standard methods, never gets sick, and ages slower than average humans. It is why he was Captain of Mercenaries—since he is the strongest Fragment alive.” (name) explained, watching as he easily deflected Eren’s weaker punches and kicked him away with a harsh punt. 

“It’s probably best to have him as an ally, then.” Mikasa nodded to herself, with (name) joining her in agreement. 

“Say, Armin, how far are we from the Kingdom?” Marco questioned from the car, walking back from his photographic adventure, craning his head up to look at the blonde. 

“Well, all the cities and towns are in the shape of a circle. So as of right now, we’re the furthest but second closest to the Kingdom.” Armin explained. 

“Wait, a circle?” Sasha chimed in, as Armin nodded. 

“Yeah! Maybe not exactly a circle, but like a half-circle. Starting from the Kingdom is Shiganshina, then traveling downward is Trost, further down is Ragako, then trailing back up is Krolva, then up more is Calaneth, then in the direction of the Kingdom is Utopia, then the Kingdom.” He explained. 

“Woah, I never realized that it is like a circle.” Connie spoke. 

“You learn new things everyday, I guess.” Marco smiled. 

“ _Gah!”_ Eren grunted when he was hit back hard with a single swing of Levi’s foot—slamming against the rocks beneath him. 

“You’re too slow and predictable.” 

“G-gee, thanks…” Eren muttered in pain as he slowly did his best to lift himself up. 

“I’m not going to save you when your life's on the line. Fight like your life depends on it.” Levi recalled sharply. “Tch. Take a break. But not for too long.” Levi allowed, as Eren nodded reluctantly before stalking away, gripping his side.

(name) watched him limp away with a presence of a small smile on her face. She was feeling good today—something that had never truly occurred for her. Usually it was just a bland, uninhabited sense of a day, but ever since she escaped, she had been experiencing and feeling all sorts of new things lately.

“Red. Your turn.” 

(name) nodded, stepping forward to face Levi. He was pretty stoic—she was quick to learn. Very ruthless and blunt, with little mercy towards others. Yet, she was comfortable around him. No longer the Captain she once held an immense amount of fear/respect for—but a companion, who was also capable of compassion. 

“No blood. Let’s see how well you fare without it.” He instructed, and from his side releasing his sleek black sword from its casing, a glimmer of light dashing across it from the sun. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Sasha cried out from her position in the car, gobbling up an apple. 

Levi’s eyes glanced to her, glaring darkly. “Your turn is up soon, brat. You’d better be ready.” 

Sasha flinched harshly, earning a snicker from Connie as Levi’s eyes returned to (name). She readied herself, lowering herself just a tad, before shooting towards him. She was extremely quick, already at Levi within a second and swinging her leg up for a harsh kick that he shielded with the base of his sword. Faltering back, she relitalited as soon as her feet touched the ground—almost light like a feather as she dove lower, swinging her leg out again to hopefully knock him off balance. Yet Levi jumped over the attack, and swung his foot at her side, knocking her harshly into the ground. 

She was quick to her feet again—something that had been trained into her was always a fast recovery. 

“Predictable. That’s how you die.” Levi noted darkly, as two hands gripped the handle of his sword, slowly bracing it upwards nearing the side of his face. His foot shifted, before he pushed it into the ground and he shot towards (name). Her eyes widened at the speed—barely seeing him before she raised her arm and the flat side of his sword clashed with her arm. 

They fought between strength, to which (name) could feel herself losing. She gritted her teeth when the sword began to pierce her skin—white hot bursts expelling from the ruptured, bleeding skin. The blood dripped down her arm as the sword crept in deeper and she knew that this would only result in the loss of a limb—and she knew that Levi was actually trying to kill her, she would have _already_ lost an arm. 

_Predictable._ His words echoed in her head, and the next thing she thought of she knew would result in a more serious sparring session. 

The blood bubbled for only a small moment, before it pierced out, replicating the sound of a sword being released from a shealth. It’s sharp pointed ends shot out in all directions, piercing the grass just before her. Levi was watching intently, jumping out of the way with a few back flips as the blood just barely grazed him on the inside of his left ankle. 

He was quiet for just a moment, before the smallest flicker of amusement danced at the corner of his lips. 

“Unpredictable. Good. But I believe I told you no blood. I won’t hold back this time, so let’s see how creative you can be.” Levi insinuated. 

(name) nodded. Along her hip was a new accessory that debuted from her new set of clothing. A small sheath was strapped along the side of her hip, cushioning a small sharp dagger—a gift from Mikasa, who believed that (name) should always have a knife for easier access to her ability. 

Grabbing it swiftly from her hip, and swiping down her other arm so that the blood seeped and pooled out, dripping down as she snapped the dagger back into its sheath. The blood bubbles and shifted, a large glob as she combined it with the blood from the deep cut—moving as it all squished together and formed that of a sharp sword. The blood was wrapped along her right arm, protruding out until it became smoother and sharper along the body. 

Her foot shifted, her legs dipping just a bit as she raised the sword, just almost grazing the side of her cheek—mimicking Levi’s stance from before. 

That certainly seemed to amuse him. He smirked—although quite minuscule—before swinging his sword in front of him in the air. At the same time, they both dashed towards each other. 

“Woah! Those two are something else.” Jean commented, watching the two Fragments fight. 

“Yeah, _insane._ ” Eren spat, groaning as he slumped down against the tire of the car. 

—

Back on the road they went. The sun had begun to fall, leaving the sky in a darker pink and purple state, with the moon beginning to rise. Small drags of clouds spread in the night sky as slowly the stars began to trickle out. They were close now—the city of Calaneth becoming close in view, looming buildings and lights illuminating the way. 

“May I drive now?” (name) asked innocently, having sat in the front as Jean drove, with Sasha next to her. 

“For the last time (name), the answer is no!” Jean quickly reminded, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he sat hunched forward, nose twitching with annoyance. 

“Ah, come on, grandpa! Just for a little bit! We’re almost there anyway, might as well give (name) some practice.” Sasha tried to appeal with a grin. 

“I’ve spent _too_ long working on this car to have some girl in a cape ruin it!” Jean spat.

“I believe it’s called a cloak.” (name) corrected, seeing Jean’s lip twitch upward. 

“Whatever _.”_

“If (name) can’t drive… can I?” Sasha grinned, leaning into (name) trying to scoot closer to Jean. 

“ _Absolutely not!”_

(name) smiled at their spat, as her eyes trailed along the horizon from the giant windshield. She was captured by the beauty of it all and as her eyes darted along, she saw something. 

A small light edging the distance, and behind it, a torrent of dust. She felt something shake her core, and as she leaned forward, trying to get a better look, she saw a car. No, _cars._

She moved, turning and moving into the backseat, practically sitting on top of Eren who was asleep but now awake from the sudden weight pushed onto him. 

“Huh? …(n-name)! W-what are you—“ His face rose in a deep blush, but she pushed the button on the side, opening the back windshield. The wind fluttered into the car, and along with the loud movements of the car, woke anyone who was sleeping out of their slumber. She ignored his calls, climbing out of the car to get to the top, where Levi resided. 

He was crouched at the top, eyeing the same thing that (name) had noticed. Without turning to her, he spoke. 

“It’s Kenny.” 

“What should we do, Levi?” 

“We’re getting too close to Calaneth. At this rate, he’ll call for reinforcements in the city.” Levi then stood, his grey cloak flowing with the harsh wind. He then turned, eyeing (name) with his steel-grey eyes. “We need to take them head on, then disappear into Calaneth.” 

(name) nodded. Walking atop the roof of the car, she crouched down, leaning her head down by the driver’s side window, and knocking on it. The action startled Jean, causing the car to jerk slightly before he rolled down the window. 

“(name)! You scared the shit outta me!” 

“I need you to drive to the cars in the distance.” (name) spoke, causing the inhabitants of the car to become alert. 

“What’s going on?” Mikasa started, sitting up. 

“I barely have enough gas to get to Calaneth, and you want me to drive over there?” Jean‘s skepticism was present on his face, and (name) nodded. 

“We need to fight them off before we get to Calaneth, or we will have much bigger problems if they alert authorities in the city.” (name) turned her head, eyeing the cars fast approaching. “Eren, you have those guns right?” 

“Y-yeah!” 

“Mikasa, Armin, Marco—get ready to shoot. Sasha, you still have your weapons too, right?” (name) inquired.

“Connie has them in the compartment!” Sasha answered. 

“Bring them up here. And Jean?” 

“W-what’s up?” His eyes went slightly wider as he awaited his task. 

“I apologize in advance if something happens to your car.” She offered him a small smile. “Please drive fast.” She disappeared from view, lifting herself from her position and standing on top of the car once again. 

Jean paled. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?!” 

(name) returning to the top, (hair color) hair and cloak blowing harshly as the wind picked up from Jean’s gaining speed. 

“They are close now.” (name) observed, now spotting the emblem of at least seven high-tech cars gaining closer. “I see seven Sina vehicles. How should we approach this?” 

“No doubt his plan is to alert the mercenaries stationed in Calaneth. We need to make sure that they don’t do that. Red, you protect the car. We need to get as close to Calaneth as we can—I’ll take on Kenny and his crew.”

“I can help too. They are fully-equipped to fight as well.” 

Levi shook his head. The cars were only a few moments away. “I don’t need your help to kill him. Stay with the car—they’re gonna surround it and those whiny brats are gonna need your help.” 

Gunshots rang out, and Levi deflected them with his sword. 

“And Red?” 

(name) whipped out her knife, already cutting down her arms as the blood dripped and spilled. “Yes?” 

“Don’t get shot again.” 

(name) nodded with a smile. Darting to the side, she lowered herself to her previous position. 

“Are you ready?” (name) asked the passengers of the car, and with Jean’s window open she reached in and grabbed the roof handle, before placing her feet on the footrest near the bottom of the door—hanging on at the increasing speed of the car along with the harsh slaps of the wind. 

“Ready.”

“R-ready!”

“Ready!” 

“Ready!” 

Mikasa, Marco, Eren and Armin nodded, faces through the open window as they held their guns in their hands. Marco seemed to be a bit pale, stuttering as the word slipped out.

“Bombs and gadgets, ready!” Sasha and Connie chimed from the other side of the passenger seat, grinning with excitement.

“W-wait! Isn’t there a way we can avoid fighting? I don’t wan—” Jean pleaded with a shaky voice, preparing to stake a better way they could go through this before a torrent ring of bullets rang into the air. 

(name) swung her arm, blood spraying out before it bubbled, and using it in the form of a whip she slashed away at the bullets—now viewing the Sina cars sped before surrounding Jean’s. 

“You don’t have to fight—only drive.” (name) reassured in a blank tone, blocking another torrent of bullets from entering the car—and the strays hit Jean’s car, creating small dents. Eren and Mikasa shot their guns from one window behind the driver’s side, while Marco, Connie, Armin and Sasha attacked from the other. 

Once the cars were at a close enough range—smaller cars that reached just to the top of Jean’s tires—(name) made a jump for it. Simply releasing her grip from the car and while she was midair the blood from her arm protruded in a sharp angle that mimicked a sword. With the use of gravity, she sank her blood sword into the windshield of the driver’s seat, stabbing the officer. The passenger window opened, and another officer raised his gun to her—but moving fast she smacked the gun away with her free hand and stabbed into his throat with her red sword, watching as he struggled and choked, shaking from his fatal wound. She jumped as the car flipped on its side, crashing into another right by its side. 

Jean’s hand caught her extended arm, grunting as he pulled her up with his left hand before she was secure against the car again. 

“More on this side!” Connie called out from the passenger side, before ducking as a rush of bullets hit the side of the car. 

“Go, (name)! We got this!” Eren reassured, with him and Mikasa shooting the cars approaching. 

(name) heaved herself up, hooking her feet against the window and using it as a stool as she shot up, sliding on the top of the car and gazing at the smaller cars below them. They were extremely close, grazing against the tires of Jean’s car, causing the car to jerk and skate unsteadily. After catching her balance, she summoned the blood in the form of long whips, both protruding from her forearms. 

Waving her arms, she whipped at the front tires of the first closest Sina car, causing it to swerve and slam into the car behind it, both erupting in a loud explosion filling the air with a dark smoke. 

She lowered herself, hooking around that side of the car, grabbing the roof handle as she met Connie, Marco and Sasha’s eyes. 

“It’s never a dull trip with you, (name)!” Sasha grinned, causing a small smile to grow on (name)’s face. 

“Here.” Connie offered her a flat mine. “Just press the button and throw it, then we’ll have some fun!” 

She did as he said, pressing the top button on the mine. 

“Ready? Three, Two, One!” Connie shouted, and the four of them threw the mines, and seconds later the sky blasted with a yellow-hot explosion, before dark smoke filled the sky. Connie and Sasha cheered, offering each other high-fives. 

“Hold on! There’s still two more cars!” Armin called out, gazing his head out of the window. (name) followed his gaze, and indeed there were two more armored Sina cars. 

A loud thunk sounded at the back of the car, causing it to jerk harshly. 

“Agh!” Jean grunted, before his hands fell all over the dashboard of the car, hitting buttons and adjusting the levers of the car. “There’s something pulling us back! I’m losing a lot of speed!” 

(name) nodded, before jumping up the top of the car. As soon as she landed on top, she winced when she felt a bullet pierce the side of her stomach—before she raised her arms and a shield of hardened blood formed in front of her. 

“Damn! Should’ve used the paralyzers.” She heard a cackle, and as she looked up, she met Kenny’s menacing grin. “Hey there, girlie! I’m surprised my nephew didn’t leave you to rot somewhere, now that you made him a fugitive n all.” He took a step forward, two guns held in his hands with a harness around his waist. He wore a dark trench coat, blowing harshly due to the wind. “You’ve caused _a lotttt_ of problems for us mercenaries, you know that?” 

“You aren’t a mercenary.” (name) replied, glaring harshly at Kenny. 

“Ha! You’re right about that, girlie. I will be after I kill you, and my dear nephew.” Kenny answered. “He’s off killing my officers, looking for me. I just gotta kill you before he gets here, then the fun can _really_ start.” 

(name) gritted her teeth, the searing pain from her side causing her vision to get slightly blurry, shaking her head to clear her vision. She dug into her side, sweat beading on her forehead as she reached deep into her side as her slender fingers could—feeling the solid in her side as she dug it out, fingers now coated in blood as she flicked it aside. 

“You should’ve kept that in, girlie. You’re gonna bleed out.” Kenny sneered, and (name) swallowed down the blood she could feel seeping into her mouth. Her fists clenched, before she charged at him. Much slower than usual, allowing Kenny to shoot two more bullets into her leg and darting across her cheek before she swiped at him, and he dodged with a flip in the air. 

She swiped her arms towards him, and out came sharp shards of blood. Kenny gritted his teeth when one sinked into his leg. He raised his guns and in that same moment, a voice sounded behind her. 

“Duck.” 

(name) didn’t need another moment to process—she dropped, lowering herself and just as she did, a small dagger zoomed past her head, heading right to Kenny. His eyes grew, before throwing his head back as the knife just barely missed his face, hovering above his nose before flying past the car. 

When (name) did turn, she saw Levi—his face and clothes covered with splotches of blood. As she stood, his gaze fell to her and he frowned. 

“I thought I told you not to get shot.” 

“I’m sorry.” (name) smiled, and Levi scoffed lightly, before turning his gaze to Kenny. 

“Well now, look at you two! Who would have thought there’s someone my little nephew’s smitten for? When’s the wedding?” 

Levi’s black sword raised, a glint of light dancing across it. “Die.” 

“Woah, there! Just a little joke.” Kenny grinned. “But since I couldn’t kill her in time, looks like it’s time for me to get going.” 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Levi spat. 

“Oh but I am. Don’t worry, little nephew. I’ll see you again!” Kenny reached into his pocket, before pulling out a device and slamming it down to the roof of the car. He twisted it, and it lit up with a loud beep. “You might want to get that figured out before she blows. You got thirty seconds. See ya!” Kenny jumped off the side of the car, using his harness to connect to the nearing armored car and hooking onto it, before they hit the brakes and the car began to disappear in the distance. 

“Dammit!” Levi cussed, beginning to move after him before (name)’s hand caught his, stopping him. 

“We need to deal with the bomb, first.” Her eyes fell to the nearing city, _much_ closer than she had anticipated. 

“Tch. Fine.” Levi frowned, and (name) let go of his hands before hooking around the driver side of the car, meeting everyone’s gaze. 

“Did we win?” Jean spoke with a grin, as (name) shook her head. 

“No. We have less than thirty seconds to evacuate the car or else we’ll all explode with it.” 

“ _What?!”_ The group had a shared moment of panic, heads peeking out of the window. Levi climbed down as well, hanging onto the window of the backseat on the driver’s side. 

“We don’t have time for you to be shocked. Grab what you can, and jump.” 

The car shared glances, before they moved _fast_ , grabbing anything that was nearby before doors began to swing open, and one by one they jumped out, landing into the tan dirt. 

“Jean, we have to jump now.” (name) advised the last one who was left behind in the car. 

“Is everyone out?” 

“Yes.” 

Jean sighed, unbuckling himself and opening the door as (name) gave him room to move. “(name), when I turn the wheel, yank me out, okay?” 

(name) nodded, and with one last sigh, Jean gripped the steering wheel and turned it hard to his right and once he did, (name)’s hand wrapped tightly around his arm and using her feet she shot out, pulling Jean with her. 

They landed harshly against the rough ground, and following came a giant explosion that shook the ground, creating a giant puff of black smoke that resulted in fire. 

“(name)! Jean!” She heard Armin cry out, before a torrent of footsteps sounded before them. 

She sat up, vision blurring as her eyes set onto everyone else. They were covered with dirt and no doubt, some bruises and cuts. 

Slowly she stood, wincing from her wounds. 

“Are you two okay?” Mikasa asked the two. 

“She’s gone… My car’s gone…” Jean muttered as he laid on the ground, eyes lost in a daze. 

“He’s fine.” Marco smiled, before pulling his friend up. 

“Now what? We lost pretty much everything.” Connie sighed, dusting off the dirt from his clothes. 

“All of the food…” Sasha groaned, tears building in her eyes. Eren gave her a comforting pat on the back. 

“I couldn’t grab my camera in time.” Marco sighed with disappointment. 

“I lost my guns.” Eren rubbed his head with a slight frustration. 

“My knives…” Mikasa muttered with furrowed brows. 

“The map and my journal are gone too.” Armin spoke with a bitter smile, staring off into the blazing fire in the distance. 

“You should be glad you’re all still alive. Come on, let’s move. We need to get to Calaneth before the guards are dispatched to investigate what happened here.” Levi urged, walking forward past the group. 

“And now we have to walk again? What a shitty night, huh, (name)?” Eren turned to the (hair color) girl, but earned no response. 

(name) coughed, and blood seeped out of her mouth. Her vision blurred before turning completely dark, and could feel her legs going weak as she tipped over. 

“(name)!” She heard Eren yell, and that was the last thing before she fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome again! i apologize for how long this took me to finally post but here it is! we got a lot going on in this one--a high speed chase, mad max style, a lot of fighting which is super fun to write, kenny again, and (name) starting to dream again! 
> 
> by the way, in case you were curiously about the rankings of status--sergeant is around the lowest, general being under commander, and commander being right under lord or king. so out of everyone we've seen, pixis is the highest ranked official, following erwin and so on. 
> 
> but anyway, hope everyone is doing great and i can't wait to see you all in the next one! 
> 
> -me


	10. yew

(name) was hit with a daze, forcing her in and out of consciousness. 

Her heavy eyelids fluttered open and shut slowly, as her breathing was ragged along with a pounding headache. 

_“What’s wrong with her?”_ She heard a familiar voice, echoing through the blurriness. Her vision was filled with a dark brown color at the ceiling, and she could see the figures of people surrounding her but still could not place it. 

“ _She’s delirious. She has a fever.”_

_“Should we find some medicine?”_

_“Try and look. She’ll get past this. Right now we need to stitch the bullet holes.”_

Her body hurt, for the first time in a long time that she finally registered pain causing her body to shake and wince as more pressure filled into her head. She muttered incoherent words, her eyes squeezing shut as she winced, clenching her fists tightly. 

_“We found bandages.”_

_“She’s still bleeding out! Her blood usually heals her, doesn’t it? Levi, why isn’t she healing?”_

_“She’s weak right now. The fever’s not helping either. Hold her down—she needs to stop squirming. Lover boy, get her a cold rag. You, put pressure here while I stitch her up.”_

A sharp pain shot through her body, and her body lurched as a quick pained squeal escaped her. Something clattered to the ground, and she could hear it shatter against the floor. 

_“Easy, Red… You can handle this. My training’s way worse than this. Eren, hold her. Kirstein, help him.”_

_“She needs to be unconscious, or under a strong drug.”_

_“Mikasa! We can’t just knock her out!”_

_“She’s in too much pain right now. It’d be better to ease the process if she was asleep.”_

_“Shit—she’s losing too much blood. Oi, give me your knife.”_

_“W-wait! Are you sure that’s not gonna give her a concussion or something?”_

_“Would you rather her be dead or have a concussion?”_ A brief pause sounded in the air. _“Go back to sleep, Red.”_

And she felt a harsh thunk atop the back of her head, and she was soon met with darkness again. 

—

_She’s running. Not sure for how long nor how far, but she kept running. Through the green trees, her small feet ramming against the moist dirt. Smoke filled the air, along with the screams of distant people._

_“Right there! After her!”_

_Tears were streaming down the child’s face, sobs escaping her and the tears were blurring her vision. She tripped, scraping her knee and feeling the cut burn as blood trickled out. A large hand grasped her arm, yanking her up and a blood-curdling scream released from the small girl._

_“Let me go! Let me go! Mommy! Daddy!” She bit and swiped and punched but the mercenary’s grip did not falter, until she was dragged back near her home._

_Her home that was on fire, red flames that flickered and danced wildly, and just by the ground were the dead bodies of her parents, covered in a white sheet._

_“I've brought her, General Pixis.”_

_“Good. Let’s move then. Mark this place for search and burn. Master Zeke will be pleased.”_

_She bit the hand gripping her arm, causing the mercenary to yelp and released his grip. The small girl used the opportunity to back up, before the blood caked on her knee began to bubble, and a sharp point extended from the blood, piercing the mercenary from the back and through his stomach._

_“Aaaaaghughhh!” He let out a pained scream, before his body slumped and he was dead. She allowed the blood to fall, and the body splattered to the ground with it._

_“Why you—“ General Pixis started, raising his taser in his hand before a voice stopped him._

_“Wait! General, I can handle this.”_

_“Ah! Go ahead, Sergeant but make haste.” Pixis allowed, and the Sergeant stepped forward, approaching cautiously._

_“Hey there. You’re pretty strong, aren’t you?”_

_The girl didn’t answer, only stared cautiously._

_“My name is Erwin. What’s your name?” He introduced, blue eyes meeting (eye color)._

_“...(name)...” The small girl answered and Erwin smiled—something comfortable and gentle, unlike most of the mercenaries she’s seen._

_“(name), I sincerely apologize for what we’ve done to you. But now, you won’t be safe out here. Will you come with us?”_

_(name) stared at a younger Erwin, eyes darting in between his blue ones. She felt safe, near him. But her eyes wandered to Pixis, and the tears did not yet still._

_“He hurt my mom and dad.” (name) raised her hand and pointed, small fingers that Erwin followed._

_“I know.” Erwin nodded. “I’ve watched him do this to a hundred other families.” Erwin’s voice became a low whisper. “And one day he’ll get what he deserves. You can help me with that, you know? Will you come with me, to make sure that it happens?”_

_(name)’s eyes fell back to Erwin’s, and slowly she nodded before walking closer to Erwin, and wrapping her small arms around his neck. He smiled, picking her up off the ground and making his way to the vehicle._

—

Her head was foggy when she opened her eyes again. It ached from the throbbing, as her eyes shut tight before opening slowly again. She felt a cool pressure on her forehead, and a small pained groan escaped her. 

(name)’s vision was blurry, fading in and out from the dark brown room she was in, to the fading memory of something in the past. 

_“A delivery?”_

_“What exactly do you want delivered?”_

Her body ached, with a searing hot pain along her side and through her leg as she tried to shift, trying to sit up. 

Gazing around the room with a daze, she was able to recognize the interior of a wood house—a darker brown, only supporting a few small windows. She was laying on a bed, covered by only a blanket. 

_“Don’t get shot again.”_

Her head throbbed, enough her to groan as her hand clutched her head in pain. 

Slowly she removed the blanket from her body, eyeing the bloody mess caked onto her skin as her torso was wrapped tight with tape, along with her leg. She shivered from the cold of the sweat beading on her forehead. 

“(name)!” She heard a voice call out to her, but she was so discombobulated that she couldn’t place who it was. 

“She’s awake!” Her eyes fluttered to the different voice, only picking up the blurry blonde as her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Get her back in bed. Ponytail, bring that medicine you found.” An authoritative voice sounded through the others, before she felt hands pushing her back down. 

“...No…” (name) muttered. She tried to fight against them, swatting her hands off. “I… have to… fight…” 

“You gotta rest, (name)!” 

“Come on, you’ll feel better if you rest a bit more!” 

“I… have to…” 

A clatter of footsteps sounded through the creaky wood floors. Suddenly a hand shot out, pushing her down by her shoulders. 

“Red, you’re not making this any easier on anyone.” A spoon was then thrusted into her mouth, as she gulped down a harsh liquid, causing her cough. 

Her vision cleared, and for a brief moment she saw Levi, meeting his intimidating eyes. 

“I have to...protect them… from Kenny.” She spoke, directly to Levi, and he sighed. 

_“(name)! Run! You have to run! Don’t let them catch you!”_ A familiar voice sounded in her head. It was feminine and gentle. 

_“Go! Please forgive us!”_ Another familiar voice echoed, this time strong and masculine. Her eyes widened when she recognized the voices— _so_ distant, she hadn’t heard them since she was four years old. Smiles, fond memories, all burned into her mind in a painful crash. Her chest tightened, and a rush of the deepest sadness she had ever felt rose in her crushed heart.

“They’re safe, Red. Go back to sleep.” 

“N-no… I have to—“ She croaked out, voice shaking as the salty liquid bubbles in her eyes, pooling in her lash line. “I have to go back for t-them…” Slow, wet tears spilled down (name)’s cheeks. “M-My mom and dad...” Choked sobs escaped her, and Levi’s eyes widened when he in fact realized that she was crying. 

Levi gently laid her head down, using the cold towel to wipe her tear-stained cheeks before putting the towel on her forehead. 

“I’m sorry, (name). There’s nothing we can do about them—you know that.” Levi spoke with a fondness in his eyes that she couldn’t see as her vision blurred, and her eyelids became heavy before slowly, she fell back asleep. 

—

This time, she slept in darkness. Not sure for how long, but when she opened her eyes, a deep sigh left her body. 

Her head was still heavy, a dull throbbing but nothing as intense as she first felt. Her eyes wandered to the nearby window, noting the dark sky and taking note that it was nighttime. She shifted a bit, feeling the soreness of her side and leg before she tried to relax, sinking back into the bed she was laying on. 

A pair of footsteps sounded to the door on her right, as the wood creaked upon each step. 

She laid her eyes to see Mikasa, holding a bottle and a bowl. Her eyebrows slightly lifted in a light surprise seeing (name) looking at her. “Oh.” A small smile joined her face. “You’re awake.” Mikasa crept forward, setting the bottle and bowl to which when (name) got a closer look, was a warm bowl of soup. “How are you feeling?” 

(name) blinked tiredly. “I’m fine. How long have I been asleep?” 

“You’ve been in and out for two days.” The tiniest scoff of amusement escaped Mikasa as she opened the bottle of medicine, pouring it into the large spoon that was accompanied with the bowl. “Here. Drink this.” 

(name) eyed the red liquid cautiously. “What is that?” 

“It’s medicine. It’ll help you feel better.” Mikasa urged, and (name) complied, opening her mouth as Mikasa put the spoon in her mouth, and she swallowed the odd liquid. It left a tangy taste in her mouth that she couldn’t say she enjoyed. 

She sighed, leaning back into the flat pillow. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“I know I’ve been causing trouble for you all. I’m injured, and now we have to stop our journey just to care for me. Please forgive me.” (name) spoke quietly, eyeing the darkness from the window. 

“I won’t accept your apology.” Mikasa stated bluntly, shaking her head. (name)’s heart stilled, feeling a deep disappointment entering her body until Mikasa spoke again. “You have nothing to apologize for. You got hurt protecting us, and that led to your fever. We want to help you, so please, don’t apologize. We’re your friends.” 

(name)’s eyes widened, turning her head to look into Mikasa’s dark eyes, staring into them as if she was looking for the lie—but Mikasa only smiled. Small, but (name) could sense the sincerity in her expression. 

(name) blinked, feeling her chest tighten as an odd mix of sadness and happiness grew in her heart. “I see. You are...my friends.” 

Mikasa grabbed the bowl of soup, putting the spoon into the bowl. (name) snapped out of her daze when she noticed the steaming smell of warm, salty broth. She slowly sat up, wincing as she did. 

“It’s okay. I can do it.” (name) let out a pained sigh when she was in a position that she was most comfortable in, reaching and grabbing the bowl and with a shaky hand, ate a spoonful of the spoon. (name) had a hard time tasting it, only recognizing the saltiness and the few bits of potato and carrot. 

“Where did you get the food? And the medicine?” (name) asked in between spoonfuls. 

“They’re some kids down the street that were more than happy to help. They even came in to visit you a few times while you were asleep.” 

(name) absently nodded. “I hope they were not too worried.” 

“No, I think they’re okay. They’ll want to meet you soon.” 

“Okay.” 

A brief silence crept into the two as (name) quietly ate. It only broke when Mikasa spoke again. 

“You’ve been having dreams, haven’t you?” 

(name)’s eyes turned to Mikasa, before her mind wandered into herself. She could recall a scenery that she felt that she _knew_ was so oddly familiar, yet at the same time it was still unclear and groggy to remember. 

“I have, yes.”

“Do you want to talk about them?” Mikasa pursued gently, causing (name)’s eyebrows to furrow curiously, yet she nodded.

“I am having recurring dreams of a place. I don’t know if it’s merely a dream, or a vision or a memory, but it is something that my mind has been on lately. It’s green and bright, and from what I can gather, peaceful.” (name) explained, as Mikasa nodded as she listened. 

“Do you think you’ve lived there before? Maybe before you were taken?” Mikasa asked next, and (name) shook her head in dismay. 

“I’m not sure. It feels so distant, so I can’t be sure.” 

Mikasa nodded again. “Is…there anything else?” 

(name) shook her head. “If I had another dream, I don’t remember it.” Beginning to feel full, (name) stalled in taking another bite. “Why?” 

Mikasa was quiet for a moment, seeming to mull over something before she opened her mouth to speak. “You’ve been delirious for the last couple days. You’ve been mumbling and struggling as you slept. But yesterday, you mentioned something about your parents. That you had to go back for them.” 

(name) blinked, furrowed brows as she looked towards Mikasa. She thought back, but nothing could place correctly. (name) shook her head. 

“You must be mistaken. I don’t even remember what my parents looked like.” 

Mikasa shook her head. “No, that’s what you said. We heard it—all of us.” 

(name) shook her head again, this time with more confidence. “It can’t be. I wouldn’t have said something like that.” 

“But (name)...you started crying.” 

The room seemed to stop with those words. (name) couldn’t believe it. Her, one of the strongest Fragments to the Realm of Sina, crying? She froze, staring at Mikasa. Her chest tightened once again, almost as if it was beginning to sink into itself. (name) could not remember the last time she cried—even shredded the smallest tear—because it was so incredibly long ago. 

What did she look like? Was (name)’s only question. Mikasa said that they had all seen her, which meant they had all seen her at her worst. That thought alone was enough to fill her with the worst emotion possible—a haunting mix of dread and disappointment that embedded deep within herself. 

“I… did?” 

Mikasa nodded. 

(name) didn’t know what to say. She placed the bowl on the table near the bed, before eyeing the sheets of the bed, avoiding Mikasa’s concerned gaze. (name) felt too ashamed to look. 

“Please… forgive me… for seeing me in such a way.” (name)’s voice came out in a low whisper, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “I would like to rest more.” She spoke, before sinking back into the blanket turning her back to Mikasa. 

She heard Mikasa shift, before after a moment (name) felt a gentle hand on her arm, giving her a comforting squeeze. 

“It’s okay to cry, (name).” Mikasa whispered. “Goodnight.” 

Her footsteps retracted from the room, as she heard the door shut. 

Her head began to pound again, wincing from the pain as she gritted her teeth. 

“What’s wrong with me?” (name) whispered to herself, and with her dismay, she was once again, fast asleep. 

—

“ _Ouch!_ The needle poked me again.” 

“Careful!”

“Hurry up! We gotta finish before she wakes up!” 

“Oopsie, I messed up a stitch.” 

Four small voices awoke (name) from her dark slumber, opening her eyes and spotting four small children, all hovering over the floor. There were three boys—one with blonde hair and green eyes, with fair skin; another with shaggy black hair and brown eyes, with tan skin; and another with short black curls with blue eyes, dark brown skin. Next to them was a girl—with short brown pigtails and hazel eyes, with light skin. 

“What are you doing?” (name) spoke quietly, tiredness laced in her voice, halting their conversation as they all turned to her with wide eyes. It was then that her eyes fell to what they were so fixated by in the ground. 

Her cloak was spread across the floor, covered in an array of colorful patches. 

“My cloak.” She observed, beginning to sit up. The kids looked at each other, before scrambling up and grabbing her cloak before dashing out of the door. 

“Wait!” She called out, but their screams drowned out her shout as they dashed out of the room. (name) was up next, flinging her blanket over her legs and standing quickly. She winced slightly, before quickly running out of the room. 

The first people she spotted were Jean, Eren, Connie and Armin, all sitting around each other at a dinner table in a room that she immediately recognized was a living room. 

“(name)!” Armin shouted, being the first one to see the injured girl as he stood, alerting the rest of her presence. 

(name) merely glanced at him, before rushing out of the door, wincing from the brightness of the sky. Her gaze in a quick moment fell to the street—it was small and narrow, cobblestone fitted into the ground as she gazed around at the small, ran-down houses and small shops around her. The air was odd and dark, smelling like something stale but (name) could not place it in the moment. Her eyes scanned around, spotting the flutter of her cloak through the preoccupied street—people walking all about, carrying baskets or dragging wagons behind them.

“(name)! What are you doing?! You shouldn’t be up!” She met Eren’s concerned gaze, only to shake her head. 

“They took my cloak. I need to get it back.” (name) spoke quickly, before she eyed the close exterior design of the many houses and small buildings and jumped—landing on top of the roof and darting down the buildings. 

“(name)! _Geez_ , that girl! Come on, we gotta get her!” Jean gaped, before rushing down the street with Armin and Eren. 

“I think she’s heading towards the orphanage!” Connie called out. 

(name) ran quickly, barefoot against the rough wood roofs as she jumped, running faster to catch up to the four children, delicately running with her cloak. She hardly noticed the civilians, screaming as they saw a bloodied girl sprinting on top of the roof, pointing at (name) as she jumped from house to house. As she ran, she watched them duck into an old house—shattered glass windows and a rickety foundation. 

She jumped down onto the street, biting her tongue from the rush of pain that shot through her side before she stood completely. Screams rang out around her, and as she gazed around she was in the middle of a terrified crowd, pointing at her with initial shock. 

A hand reached out, grasping her arm tightly and just as she looked to see Levi, she was being pushed into the old house that she watched the children run into. 

It was dark, except for the small window and a few lanterns along the walls. The wood was the same color as the house she had woken up in. The only thing that decorated the plain house was a torn, dirty red rug, and a few stuffed animals, toys, and books atop of the rug. 

“You’ve only been up for what? _Two_ minutes and you’re already causing trouble.” Levi spat, sending her an annoyed glare as he slinked a small bag off his shoulder and placing it on the floor. 

(name) only blinked, eyeing the room and stepping in further. “They took my cloak.” 

Levi sighed, before stepping forward, placing his hand over (name)’s forehead. 

“You’re still sick. You need to be in bed.” 

(name) shook her head. “I’m fine. I need my cloak.” 

The door burst open, and in came everyone else. The room was filled with a series of each of them calling out her name, expressions mixed with relief and concern. 

“How… are you that fast?” Jean panted, taking in deep breaths from his run. 

“She must be feeling better then if she can take off like that.” Sasha grinned, carrying a basket full of food in her hands. 

“ _Are_ you feeling better?” Mikasa sounded next to her, carrying a duffle bag. 

(name) nodded. “Do you know where they went? It was four children. Three boys and a girl—“ Her attention was solely intent on finding her cloak.

“Woah, _slow_ down there! You just got up!” Marco smiled. 

“Not to mention we’re _supposed_ to be in hiding.” Connie mused, chuckling under his breath. 

“Then you decide to make your entrance by running on the roofs. Idiot.” Levi spoke, earning (name)’s attention. “Just look at how you're dressed. Now we might have to leave sooner than we intended.” 

Earning (name)’s attention, she looked down at herself. She was absent of shoes, just bare feet against the harsh wood. Her black shirt was half torn in ragged edges—like it had gotten into a fight with a blender and lost. Her shorts were bloodied and dirty. The tape wrapped around the visible skin of her torso was coated in dried blood, along with her shorts. 

In her rash movements, she hadn’t considered what she looked like or how her actions might have affected the others. Suddenly feeling lame, her face contorted into a fit of disappointment. And with the pain, she bowed. 

“I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused. Please forgive me.” 

“H-hey! Don’t apologize!” Eren hastily waved his hands to ease her. 

“Y-yeah! It’s alright.” Marco sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. 

She raised her head slowly. “It is?” 

“Of course!” Armin grinned happily, as Jean gave her a thumbs-up beside him.

She felt a hand on top of her head, ruffling it playfully. Looking up to meet Levi’s intimidating gaze, which had softened just a tad. “Stop looking so down. You’ll make these other brats cry.” 

“Hey! We weren’t gonna cry!” Sasha quickly retorted back. 

“Yeah! The only who’d cry here would be Eren— _gah!_ ” Connie started, only to be put into a headlock by Eren, whose face was lit with light, red blush. 

“S-Shuddup, Connie!” 

Smiles and grins erupted through the group, and the sight was enough to make (name) smile. 

“Oi. Come on out, already.” Levi spoke loudly, not to the group but gesturing to the house, and a rustle sounded in different spots of the room. Slowly, the children made their appearance, all holding cautious faces as they came out for everyone to see. 

The four children she saw when she awoke stood together in a line, hands closely to their bodies as they stood as if they were going to be scolded by their parents. 

“Guys, did you take (name)’s cloak?” Armin asked, and the four children shared guilty looks before the tallest one—with curly black hair and dark skin—spoke. 

“Sorry, lady.” He spoke directly to (name), with a small voice that (name) believed belonged to a child no older than seven years old. “Your cloak was all torn and full of holes, so we wanted to fix it!” 

“Where is it?” Levi spoke, and this time, the girl spoke. 

“We’re still working on it! It was supposed to be done before you woke up, but then Jimmy accidentally tore it, and then Carter ran out of patches, and I tore another hole in it—“ 

(name) took a step forward, before lowering herself to their height. Eyeing them closely, they all couldn’t have been older than seven years old. She gave them a small smile, reaching out and placing a hand atop of the curly boy’s head. 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry if I frightened you. Will you return it to me when it’s all done?” 

Those words were enough to brighten the sullen looks on the children’s faces, and as their happy expressions spread through each other like a virus, they grinned and before she knew it, she was being tackled in a fit of hugs by four children. 

“Thanks, lady!” 

“Kids must really like (name).” Armin smiled at the sight, as Eren agreed with a nod of his head. 

“Careful, she’s still hurt.” Levi spoke up, and slowly the kids let go before their gaze turned to Levi. The kids grinned, as she was introduced to them.

Jimmy was the oldest and tallest of the group—he is the one with short, curly hair and dark skin with gorgeous blue eyes. He’s seven, only about an inch taller than the rest of the kids. He wore a dirty red t-shirt, and blue shorts. Carter was the second oldest of the group, also seven but a few months younger than Jimmy. Carter had the shaggy black hair and brown eyes, working nicely with his tanned skin. He wore a grey long sleeved shirt, and baggy black pants that he often tripped over. Mai was the third oldest, with short auburn hair in pigtails with hazel eyes, wearing a plaid red dress. And finally there was Shawn, the blonde with green eyes. His hair was cut into a buzz cut, wearing a light blue t-shirt and tan cargo shorts supporting his chunkier figure. 

“Uncle Levi, is (name) in danger?” Shawn spoke, creeping up as (name) stood, sneaking his hand into hers and holding it comfortably. 

“Don’t worry, kids! Uncle Levi’s gonna take great care of you— _ah!_ ” Sasha beamed, stepping beside Levi and talking before Levi reached, yanking Sasha’s ponytail harshly, keeping her restrained as she tried to grip her head. 

“You don’t need to worry about it.” Levi answered, eyeing the children, still gripping Sasha’s hair tightly as she let out a series of _ows._

“Ah! (name), you’re bleeding!” Carter spoke, looking towards (name)’s torso. She looked down herself, and indeed—blood was beginning to seep into the white tape, reddening the white. 

“We need to get you stitched up again.” Marco confirmed. 

“Are you leaving again?” Jimmy asked quietly, face contorting with sadness before (name) turned to the children. 

“I will come back, then we can get to know each other better. Does that sound okay?” 

The expressions on the children’s faces brightened—wide smiles now meeting their faces. They all nodded excitedly, and with that, it was settled.

(name) and the group left, heading back to the abandoned house at the end of the street. 

“The wounds are already smaller!” Armin’s eyes widened when he analyzed the wounds, noting that the bullet holes were much smaller and less terrifying to look at. 

“Now that your fever is down, your body can heal itself.” Levi clarified, as (name) nodded. 

“We are in Calaneth, correct?” (name) asked, earning a round of nods around the room. 

“After you passed out, we rushed to Calaneth which was thankfully not too far.” Eren explained. 

“And after we got here, Grumps showed us the way to this underground section.” Jean added.

“Then, we found this abandoned house, and we managed to find the supplies to treat your wounds.” Marco added as well. 

“Thanks to the kids. If it wasn’t for them, we might not be in the same position we’re in right now.” Connie spoke, smiling.

“You were asleep for two days! So you need to eat a lot to make up for it!” Sasha chimed in, causing (name) to smile. 

“So far, we haven’t been followed in or attacked by any guards, so we should be safe for now.” Mikasa noted. 

(name) nodded, taking in the new information. “I’m better now, so we can leave for the Green Country at any time.” 

The room fell oddly quiet. Armin hesitated, halting the process of applying new tape for just a small second before continuing. Her gaze fell to his shaking hands as he finished patching her up again, as her head was down, she failed to see the uneasy gaze darting around the room.

“U-um, you’re still injured! There’s no rush!” Sasha cut the sharp silence, and (name) blinked. 

“Yeah! We—um—we still have some things we need to do.” Marco spoke next. 

“Then let me help with your preparations. Then the faster we get finished, the faster we can go.” (name) suggested, sitting up as Armin finished. 

“U-um—“ Marco stuttered, failing to find the right words as (name) spoke again. 

“What do you need? I can start looking right now.” (name) stood, putting her feet on the wood floor, looking at Marco expectantly. His eyes grew wide as he was suddenly in a flustered bout, avoiding (name)’s gaze as his mouth opened then closed, scrambling for the words. 

“There’s some things we need to find in the upper part of Calaneth. Things that we can’t get today.” Levi spoke, allowing Marco to release a sigh. 

“Then please allow me to assist you. I would love to—“ 

“There’s wanted signs all over the city of your face. As well as everyone else here, except those two brats.” Levi gestured to Sasha and Connie. “So you can’t go up there even if you want to. We’ll leave tomorrow night, and you won’t be any more help to anyone if you pass out again, so you need to sleep.” 

(name) nodded, taking in the information. “Is there really not anything I can do?” 

Mikasa shook her head. “Getting as much rest as possible will be the best thing you can do for us. The more you sleep, the more likely we’ll be able to leave.” 

(name) nodded. “I understand.” A smile grew on her face as she bowed. “Then I will rest as much as I can so we can leave as soon as possible. I will see you all later.” Her face was bound with a smile, eager of the idea of finally making it to the place that she’s always been wanting to go. She turned, walking down the hallway of the house and into the bedroom, shutting the door and heading directly to the bed. She climbed in, shutting her eyes with a content smile before she slowly drifted off to sleep. 

In the living room, the room was filled with confliction. 

“Why would you do that, Levi? We should’ve just told her!” Eren spoke with anger, eyebrows turned downward as Levi didn’t spare him a glance. 

“I agree—she’s already pretty excited, and this is just gonna crush her.” Jean added. 

“It’s cruel. She won’t just be disappointed this time.” Mikasa spoke quietly, silencing the room. 

It was only Levi who let out a small scoff. “She’s been through worse. She’ll just have to see it for herself.” He stood, heading to the door. 

Mikasa’s voice stopped him at the door. 

“There’s only so much disappointment a person can take. It’s her only hope, you know.” 

Levi was silent for a moment. “Hope is pointless.” And he left, out the door. 

  


—

When (name) awoke in the quiet nighttime, she truly felt cleared and refreshed. Her fever was pretty much gone, with her headache completely gone. She only had a soreness in her side and leg, but she could feel that fading away. 

Sitting up, she felt stuffy in the room she was in. Exiting through the creaky hallway, she opened the door and was immediately hit with a refreshing bout of cool, musty air. 

“Too stuffy?” A voice sounded next to her and she turned to see Jean, slouched against the exterior of the house. In his mouth was a cigarette—a small stream of smoke escaping from the end of the blunt. 

“I wanted fresh air. What are you doing out here?” (name) asked, taking a step closer and sitting on the ground next to him. 

“Same as you.” Jean sighed as he let out a drag of smoke, before noticing (name)’s curious eyes and he smiled a bit. Taking the cigarette from his mouth, he offered it to her. “Have you ever smoked?” 

(name) shook her head. “It would be damaging to my blood and thus would not make me efficient in battle.” 

Jean’s smile shifted into a smirk. “Ah, come on. Just a bit?” 

(name) looked toward the cigarette, and before she could completely think it over, her hand had slipped the cigarette out of his mouth, squishing it to the ground. 

“I know that smoking items are dangerous for you, so I am protecting your health.” (name) explained. 

Jean only blinked, staring at the distinguished cigarette on the ground and he must’ve been too tired to fight back because a chuckle escaped him, allowing his shoulders to shake and chest to rumble. 

“Geez—I guess I should be thanking you!” Jean chuckled, and his chuckle was enough to make her smile too. “Damn—I almost forgot how crazy you are.” 

“I’m glad I can provide you with entertainment.” 

A comfortable silence fell between them, as Jean’s smile began to falter as his mind wandered. 

“Is there anywhere in the world you’d want to go? And I’m not talking about the Green Country—but somewhere that’s always been on your mind?” Jean spoke quietly, eyeing the stars in the sky. His gaze was distant, yet at the same time, he was sad. A rare emotion for him—she noticed. She had seen a mixed of many different things, but in this moment, she worried that he might cry. (name) wondered what was going through his head that was creating such an intense emotion to emulate from him. 

(name) shook her head. “I’ve only ever wanted to go to the Green Country. I have nowhere else I can go—there’s nothing left for me. That’s why I believe the Green Country will be my only salvation.” She said this with a smile, gazing hopeful to the stars. The sight of her hopeful smile made Jean’s chest hurt as he gazed at her, before turning his head back to the stars. 

“What about you, Jean? Where will you go?” 

Jean sighed. “Marco and I were talking about driving down south as far as we can—I need to get a new ride so we can cruise. Maybe start a new business in a distant town.”

“That’s a good plan.” (name) agreed. 

“It’s just nowhere feels… _right_. We’ve been debating and debating but the only place that we’ve ever known is… Sina.” Jean spoke honestly, another sigh escaping him. A tired hand dragged through his hair.

“It’s understandable where you’re coming from but I have full confidence in what you choose in the end, Jean. Because… I think you can make anywhere a new home. As long as you have the people you need, anywhere can become a place of love.” (name) spoke thoughtlessly, eyeing the sky and the minuscule white dots blinking in the sky. 

Jean stared at her—at first surprised at the wise advice he had just heard, before his gaze became affectionate and a small, sad smirk joined his face. His hand reached over, snaking his way around her shoulders as he pulled her close to him—so that she was leaning against his chest. 

The action was new for her, yet comfortable. She was at first hesitant, but relaxed into his touch. She could hear his heartbeat—slow and radiated through his chest. 

“I just need to get a car.” Jean whispered along the top of her head. “Then… I can do it. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” 

(name) was confused on how to respond. He sounded like he was talking to her, yet at the same time she _knew_ that he wasn’t. He whispered along the strands of her hair those delicate words, and he said it in a settling way like he was addressing the future, already knowing the past. It was kind and gentle, yet sad and unbearable. So she chose to stay silent, as the two both gazed at the flickering lights above them. 

—

The next morning, (name) was already up and ready to go. But remembering that they would leave that night, she felt like she needed to be doing _something._ She had slept long enough, _way_ more than she’s had in awhile, and she was ready to get back on her feet. 

Entering the living area of the house, she was immediately greeted by Connie and Marco, who were sitting at an old wooden table eating. 

“Yo (name)! Mornin’.” Connie greeted.

“Good morning! You must be feeling a lot better.” Marco greeted as well, gesturing for her to come closer to the table. 

(name) nodded with a small smile, before stepping towards the table. “Yes. Where is everyone else?” 

“They’re out getting stuff and scouting around. They should be back soon.” Marco answered, handing her a peach. 

“Do you know where they went? I’d like to join them to help.” (name) asked next, already heading to the door. Connie and Marco shared a glance before Connie called back out to her. 

“Wait! They’ll be back soon! Why don’t you take this to the kids down the street?” Connie started, before darting back into the old kitchen and running back out with a small cloth bag. (name) gazed at its contents—some fruit, bread, and crackers. “It’ll be a really big help for us. Then someone’ll come get you when they’re back. Sound good?” 

(name) nodded. “I will take these to the children then.” She took the bag, and headed out of the door. 

Entering the abandoned orphanage, the door creaked loudly alerting her presence. The four of them were on the floor, all on top of the rug, coloring carelessly with a small bucket of colored pencils and crayons. 

“(name)!” Mai called out, and soon she was tackled by eight small arms. 

“You’re okay!” Carter grinned happily, and (name) smiled. 

“I’ve brought you some food.” (name) held up the bag, before handing it to Shawn, who opened it with excitement. 

“Ooh! Thanks!” He handed the food out, as they all sat near each other and ate happily. Jimmy handed (name) a small loaf of bread, to which she took with a kind bow, before standing near the door. 

“(name), come sit with us!” Jimmy motioned to her, creating space in their small circle for (name) to join. She complied, sitting criss crossed on the floor next to the children, and as she crept forward she saw an open picture book on the rug, earning the children’s attention. 

“Read with us! This is our favorite book.” Carter grabbed the book with his chubby fingers, holding it up for (name) to see. (name) could see a girl with blonde hair and a pretty dress in a curious looking forest. “It’s called Alice in Wonderland. Have you ever read it?” 

“My friend has read me this story once. I believe it was her favorite to read me.” (name) nodded as she addressed the question, briefly thinking back to Historia. 

“It’s so colorful! I wanna do art like this.” Mai spoke, eyeing the pages that she no doubt had read multiple times like it was the first time. 

“Alice is so lucky! She gets to go to this cool world! I want to go somewhere like that!” Carter cried out with a smile, remnants of bread along the corners on his mouth. 

“We would need money. And we would need to find a forest!” Shawn initiated, earning nods from the rest of the children.

“But all the trees around here are dead. Where would we find live trees?” Jimmy questioned. (name) thought back to the forest where she was first acquainted with Jean and Marco. Although she knew that Alice in Wonderland was fictional, maybe a trip out there would provide the basis for imagination for the children. 

“Have you lived here your whole lives?” (name) asked, earning nods from the children. 

“All our families died during a raid a while back.” Mai answered calmly, turning the page of the book. 

“There were more kids here, and a lady who took care of us too. But they died too.” Carter added. 

“You’ve never ventured out?” 

They shook their heads. (name) could only imagine their conditions. Living alone without parents, only having themselves in a broken community. They had lost that childhood innocence like Alice—forced into a harsh place without any guidance. She wasn’t much different from them except before she didn’t have anyone to grow up with. She had spent her whole life being beaten down and stepped on over and over, yet the moment she met people from outside the kingdom, her world had turned upside down. She wanted to free these children—even though they were not chained by anything. It was such an odd thought but something deep inside her kept repeating it—she wanted to _free_ them, and bring them to safety.

“I know a forest. It is far from here, but I could take you there.” (name) spoke, earning the attention of the room. 

“Really? You really would?” Shawn spoke first, as (name) nodded. 

“It won’t be like Alice in Wonderland, but it is something that we could take a look at.” 

Shocked expressions morphed into bright grins, before she was tackled by a jumble of arms. “You’re the best, (name)!” They all spoke simultaneously. 

“When will we go?” Jimmy asked as they slowly let go of her figure. 

“I must go somewhere and I do not know how long I will be gone, but I will come for you, and take you to the forest.” (name) promised, and the children cheered, spinning happily around the room. 

The morning went by quietly, as she spent her time with the children. (name) helped them perform their daily chores, cleaned up the abandoned orphanage, ate with them, played and talked with them for hours and before she knew it, the sun was beginning to set and nightfall was soon joining them. 

The door to the orphanage creaked, and (name) raised her head to see Eren, who gave her a smile of acknowledgement as he entered. His eyes wandered to the sight around her, to see all the children asleep and leaning against her. 

“Wow, what’d you do to them, (name)? I’ve never seen them asleep so fast.” Eren spoke amused in a whisper, and (name) smiled a bit. 

“We’ve been running around all day. It was only natural that they’d be tired.” (name) spoke at the same tone as Eren, before she moved gently, careful not to wake anyone. She slipped her hand under Jimmy’s body, carrying him to the rug. 

“It’s about time to go. Are… you ready?” Eren’s voice seemed to waver slightly, talking as (name) worked, carefully carrying the children next to each other as they slept. 

“Yes.” (name) nodded, lastly setting Carter’s sleeping body next to Mai’s, before walking over and grabbing the thick blanket from the other room, and carefully placing it over their sleeping bodies. 

“Did you say goodbye?” Eren spoke, and (name) went silent, staring at the children’s innocent faces. She nodded, before looking to Eren and gesturing for the two to leave, as to not wake up the children. As they stepped out, she was met with the cool air of the night, eyeing the growing clouds in the sky. 

As a small breeze hit her, she was suddenly entrapped with a series of emotions. (name) was now realizing that this would be their last journey together. She blinked, looking kindly at the flickering stars. She felt something familiar at the sight, like she had done it a long time ago.

“Hey.” Eren’s voice took her out of her daze. “What are you thinking about?” 

It took a moment for her to answer. “Home. The Green Country is my home.” It was the only explanation she could come up with from her dreams. 

Eren’s eyes widened, before his eyebrows contorted with sadness, the same way that Jean’s had. “...Really?” He whispered quietly, yet it did not sound like a question. (name) caught onto his downcast, as she turned to him. She smiled sadly.

“I think I am understanding how you feel, Eren. We’ve been through a lot in these couple weeks. But a journey has to end at some point.” (name) took a step forward, facing him fully. “I must thank you. You’ve shown me so much. I am certainly not the same person I was when I first met you.” 

Eren’s eyes widened with a doleful look, eyebrows turning upward. (name) took another step forward, closing the distance between the two. She reached out—slim fingers grabbing Eren’s gently, instantly feeling the warmth emulating from them. His touch was so comforting, something she had never experienced, and she held onto the feeling as if she would never feel them again. 

“You are precious to me. I am truly grateful that I met you.” (name) smiled—enough that her eyes crinkled slightly, producing a euphoria in her heart. 

Eren could see how genuinely _happy_ she was, mixed with a melancholy that she was leaving. His cheeks began to heat up from her gentle touch, and in that moment as he stared down into her glimmering eyes, unable to share the same emotion she was bringing him, his heart stilled. Something sparkled across his chest, causing it to tighten as she smiled at him. His mouth parted slightly in his epiphanic daze as he realized something. 

Eren realized in that moment, that he was _undeniably_ in love with (name). Nothing so strong had ever touched his heart like that single moment did. He was at a loss—he didn’t know what to say. They were here, but he did not want to say goodbye. He wanted to tell her the truth right there, but his heart twisted so strongly at the idea of hurting her. 

His hands squeezed hers. “Me too.” He whispered, turquoise eyes filled with guilt. (name) did not detect it however, only released her grip before she turned to the street. 

“Shall we go? I’m sure Levi is getting impatient. Let’s hurry.” (name) offered, and Eren nodded slowly, turning and walking with her. 

—

“It’ll be about a two hour walk there.” Armin spoke, reading off of a newer map that he said he had found shortly after they arrived in Calaneth. 

“Then let’s get going. Keep your heads down and do _exactly_ as I do. Last thing we want is to give away our location.” Levi ordered, as they all nodded, before exiting the underground portion of Calaneth, heading for the desired country that was the driving force of their journey. 

Little did they know, they were being watched as they were left. Nothing of malicious intent, but a pair of light brown eyes that coexisted the dusting of freckles watched carefully, eyeing the multiple faces that she had seen on wanted posters. She went into the shadows when they disappeared from view. 

The walk was mostly quiet. They managed to sneak out past Calaneth without alerting any guards, and they now were walking on dry dirt with patches of green grass heading towards the tall hills. For it being the goal of their journey, (name) noticed that they were all noticeably quiet, dimming the air around them. They carried on without much conversation, despite (name)’s attempt to engage them. They must have been feeling down as Eren was, that she was going to be leaving. Surely they would be okay, as they were all equipped with the skill to protect themselves and others as they continued along with their journeys. She wasn’t sure how long she would be gone, but she was going to first find the people of the country, and try to place herself back into the place she had once lived a long time ago. It couldn’t have been _too_ different since she had gone, but as they were beginning their incline up the tall hill that hid the view of her country—just on the other side—she spotted something in the distance that caused her heart to stop. 

* * *

_author's note: oh, please listen to this song as you read this part. you don't have to, of course, but if you really want to be put into the headspace i was in when i wrote this part, please do. and yes, it's okay to cry._

* * *

A Realm of Sina flag. Fluttering high in the sky was a Realm of Sina flag.

(name)’s eyebrows furrowed. Just on the other side of this hill, was the place she had been longing to reach—all the pain, fear, loss, regret had formed here once a long time ago, but she was finally ready to bear it all just to see those luscious green leaves and grass again. 

But, her eyes flickered to the flag—undeniably presenting its powerful and dominant presence over the air. 

She barely recognized when her legs took off, moving by themselves as she trudged up the hill. 

“(name)!” She heard Eren call out to her but she ignored it, and her slow trudge became a jog, then faster into a run, and all together to a sprint as she darted up the hill. Her heart was pounding—with excitement, terror, and anticipation—her breathing became heavier with each step. She was finally going to meet her salvation—her _one and only hope_ —that so haunted her. As she gained closer and closer to the top, a sad smile was joining her face as she thought of Historia. Her very first friend would be so happy that she was finally going to be free. That (name) was finally going to be happy. (name) could see Historia’s smile in her head—those beautiful blue eyes that would no doubt tear up at (name)’s long awaited sanctuary. 

But as she reached the top, all her emotions in that moment cracked and crushed together—now morphing into the cruelest, most despairing confusion she could imagine. 

Before her eyes, was a large coal mine. Indeed, no luscious green leaves, accompanied with tall strong trees that hung with delicious fruits. Indeed, no rich soil that could grow any crop no matter the season. Indeed, no sense of peace and accomplishment, happiness or hope. 

A large factory, pumping out a dark cloud of smoke and next to it, she could see _heaping_ piles of black coal, being shoveled by groups of people with shovels. Their skin covered in the soot, as they trudged and completed their tiring tasks at the expense of officers yelling. 

(name) barely heard the footsteps gathering behind her, as her eyes were frozen to the sight. 

“(name)—” Armin spoke behind her, voice dropping in guilt and her head did not meet his gaze as she cut him off. 

“This...this is not the Green Country.” (name) muttered, (eye color) now dull as she stared intensely. “We must have made a wrong turn somewhere. Will you please direct us in the right direction?” 

“I’m sorry but… this is where the map goes.” 

“No. That can’t be it. You must be mistaken.” 

“This coal mine extends for _miles._ The only thing further out is the docks by the ocean.” Marco explained, and (name) fell silent. 

“I’m so sorry, (name).” Eren spoke next, stepping forward next to her. Still, she was silent. 

“You needed to see for yourself. There’s no such thing as peace in the world we live in.” Levi announced himself next, moving forward, eyeing the coal mine below them. “You know that, and you were stupid enough to allow hope to cloud your judgement.” 

“Hey!—“ Jean shouted, trying to stop Levi’s harsh judgement but Levi’s dark glare cut him off. 

“Think back, (name). You saw Commander Pixis kill your parents, and you saw him burn down the only home you’ve ever known. You only failed to remember because you blocked out your most painful memory. In turn, you were selfish, forcing your hope onto people who could’ve avoided it all together.”

And in that moment, everything came rushing back to her. The memory of her parents dying—their final _screams_ —the moment she met Erwin, all came rushing back like the fire that burned down her home. 

Her vision began to blur, as big tears pooled in her eyes and spilled down her soft, dejected cheeks. 

(name) could feel the pieces of her heart chipping away, until a bullet of the purest pain struck her, and she was left undoubtedly, unquestionably _heartbroken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ): 
> 
> see you in the next one. 
> 
> -me


	11. cedrus atlantica

_Aaaaaaagh!” The curdling scream of a fallen mercenary echoed throughout the large training room. His broken arm raised in the air as he flailed and rolled around, skin turning pale as he screamed in agony. Over his body was a younger (name)—just turning 17–a face void of emotion towering over the man who was at least a hundred pounds heavier and a few inches taller than her. Her eyes stared down to his agony, blinking causally. “You fucking bitch! You broke my arm!” He spat at her, face moving with pain and loathe._

_(name) didn’t react. Only blinking with half-lidded eyes as she stared down at him._

_“Are you unable to keep training?” (name) spoke in a straight tone, watching as the man’s eyes grew in a brief horror, subconsciously scooting away._

_“Fragment (name).” Sergeant Shadis sounded near, and she turned her cold eyes to meet his, seeing as he gestured for her to come closer. She did, turning away from the crying mercenary without another glance as the other trainees pushed past her in order to help the fallen man._

_“That evil bitch.”_

_“Monster.”_

_“We should get rid of it. It’s not human.”_

_Voices bounced around her as she walked past the group. Not paying attention—no—not allowing it to affect her, she reached Shadis._

_“Yes, Sergeant Shadis?”_

_Shadis’s eyes did not meet hers, only staring at the fallen mercenary, now being helped up by his peers. “You broke his arm.”_

_(name) only nodded. “Yes.”_

_“Now he’s gonna be out of commission until he’s healed. This is training, not the real battle.”_

_(name) nodded again. “I understand that, sir. But I am only following your line of thought that you have taught us—to fight like your life depends on it.”_

_A smirk almost grew on Shadis’s face. “Next time, go easy on my troops. I don’t need you killing them.”_

_(name) failed to detect the slight sarcasm in his voice. “Yes, sir. I apologize.”_

_“You’re done for today. Go see the general.” Shadis ordered, before stepping past her. “Get him out of here. Who’s next?! Or are you too afraid to complete your training?!” His voice boomed towards the surrounding mercenaries, as (name) stepped out._

_Meeting the security at the door, she followed the repetitive procedure. Shackles around her wrists that beeped with a red glow when they connected with her skin, and the electrified collar around her neck. When she was handcuffed, she headed in the direction of the general._

_A few strong knocks against the door of the office of General Erwin sounded by the guards “escorting” (name)._

_“General, sir. Here with Fragment (name) as you requested.” The guard sounded and Erwin’s deep voice was next through the door._

_“Send her in.”_

_The doors opened and there was Erwin, sitting at his extravagant desk, with a pen in hand as he was going over multiple documents. His blue eyes raised and that still smile balanced nicely over his face as he nodded to (name)._

_“Remove the restraints.” He commanded, and the two guards halted for a moment, sending glances to each other._

_“But, sir—“_

_“You have nothing to worry about, gentlemen. You may restrain her again when she steps foot out of my office—not a moment before. Remove the restraints.” Erwin commanded again, this time more menacingly. The guards complied, taking off the shackles and exited with them through the door, waiting outside._

_“Hello, (name).” Erwin greeted, setting the pen down. She noticed it was different than the one she was usually accustomed to seeing. It had a silver trimming, bearing a nice gold over the body._

_(name) bowed. “You requested me, General Erwin. What can I do for you?”_

_Erwin allowed a light chuckle to escape him. “For starters, stop being so formal with me. You’ve known me near your whole life! Is it too ridiculous to say that we are friends?”_

_(name) halted for a moment before nodding her head. “We cannot be friends, General. I am a Fragment, and you are the General.”_

_Erwin raised his hands in front of him in a defensive, playful manner. “Alright, alright. You had training today, correct? How did that go?” He gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk, and she complied, sitting with perfect posture in his expensive, red seats._

_“I broke a mercenary’s arm.”_

_Erwin’s eyebrows lifted in amusement. “I see. And what is their condition?”_

_(name)’s eyes averted from his briefly. “Critical. Although it was not my exact intention, the bones were shattered.”_

_“Your ‘exact’ intention? Does that mean you were planning to break their arm?”_

_(name) was silent for a small moment. “Yes.”_

_“Why?” Erwin spoke lightly, with a smile._

_“He had mentioned something disrespectful about Princess Historia. As we spared, I used too much force and shattered the bones in his arm. I do not feel any regret towards my actions.” (name) explained, keeping her gaze towards the small pile of papers on his desk._

_Erwin studied her, before a smirk grew on his face. “I guess he’ll have to think more carefully before he insults the Princess of Sina, won’t he?”_

_(name) didn’t answer, only gave a small nod._

_“How is it performing with that station group of mercenaries? Much different than the last group you were in, right?” He asked, and her eyes met him once again._

_“Not really, sir. They are still very hostile and speak to me with harsh comments. It is not different than the last group I was in.”_

_“And what do they call you?”_

_“I am not allowed to say some of these harsh words, but they either address me as ‘monster’ and I am labeled with the pronouns, ‘it’.” (name) explained, and Erwin’s eyebrows furrowed._

_“And how do you react?”_

_“I do not react. If that is what they desire to call me, then I am in no position to correct them.”_

_Erwin hummed, nodding with understanding. He opened one of the drawers of his desk, before he reached in and grabbed something._

_“Do me a favor. Stand up.” Erwin requested, and (name) nodded before standing. He stood as well, holding the item in his hands before he shook it slightly, allowing it to flow and spill to the floor. In his hands was a long, black cloak. He walked in front of her, dressing it on her shoulders before clasping it with the hook by her collar bone. He took a step back, looking at how it fit on her character._

_“A little big, but you’ll grow into it. Please take good care of it.” He smiled._

_She looked down at her figure, suddenly her arms and most of her body was covered by this cloak. “Is this mine, General?”_

_He nodded. “A late birthday present. My apologies for not giving it to you sooner.”_

_(name)’s eyes widened. She had never received a gift from anyone before. She bowed. “Thank you, General Erwin.”_

_He nodded before his eyes lit up. Walking over to his desk, he opened the top drawer and slipped something into his fingers before walking back over to her. In his fingers, was a small round pin. Along the outside was silver trimming, and in the middle was filled with a healthy gold._

_“A gift from Hanji. She too apologizes for the late present.” He hooked the pin just near the clasp of the cloak. “I believe it has deeper intentions than what appears on first glance. She said it was a surprise for you, and refused to tell me what it does. Why don’t you pay her a visit? I believe it’s time for your monthly check-up as well.”_

_“I will. Thank you. And I will guard them with my life.” (name) bowed again, and Erwin too, bowed._

_“Until next time, (name).”_

_—_

_“Okay! Now open wide!” Hanji grinned widely, sticking medical instruments into (name)’s mouth as she opened. She sat upon one of many operation tables, shortly after her visit with Erwin. Her restraints returned, halting her movements. Hanji had her perform many small tests—stretches, blood samples, agility and endurance tests, motor control and some other psychological assessments to ensure that she was ready to perform in their missions._

_“This is some great data, by the way! It seems that not only can your blood harden and form various shapes, your blood regenerates within the cells and even heals you! It’s like you have an endless supply of blood! Fascinating…” Hanji spoke with excitement, looking over the data that she had received._

_“Am I fit for missions, Dr. Hanji?” (name) asked, jolting Hanji out of her eager scientific daze._

_“Oh! Totally! You’re all good to go!” Hanji smiled, before her eyes widened once again. “Wait! I have something for you.” Darting to her cluttered laboratory desk, among a set of test tubes she grabbed one, before turning back to (name). “Here, drink this!”_

_“May I ask what it is?” (name) reached and grabbed it tenderly with her wrists shackled together, holding it carefully in her fingers. The vial was a dark green, looking frothy as it seemed to bubble slightly._

_“It’s a booster for your blood! It should help increase your blood flow and circulation.” Hanji explained, as (name) nodded before raising the test tube to her mouth and downing it in one gulp. It tasted like a mix of vegetables, yet she could taste the chemicals within the drink. Hanji watched her with excitement drink the concoction, jotting down notes in her small notebook. “How do you feel?”_

_“I feel fine. Although it has left a bitter taste in my mouth.” (name) answered honestly, and Hanji sighed in slight disappointment at not seeing a more exciting reaction._

_“Ah, here. Take one of these and that should get rid of the taste.” Hanji turned again, grabbing a strawberry-cream candy, unwrapping it and popping it into (name)’s mouth. Hanji’s eyes fell to (name)’s figure, eyeing the black cloak that she was wearing and her eyes went wide spotting the clip, tucked into the ruffles of the cloak where the hood was attached. “Oh! My pin! So Erwin finally gave it to you after all.”_

_(name) nodded. “Yes. Thank you very much for the gift. General Erwin said that you had a surprise in it, but did not want to tell him.”_

_Hanji giggled evilly, pressing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a grin. “Yup! Erwin’s such a stick sometimes—he would have ruined the initial excitement!”_

_(name) shifted the candy from one side of her mouth to the other, as she tilted her head with curiosity. “Initial excitement of what?”_

_Hanji stepped forward, voice lowering as she grinned. “I know how much Erwin cares about you, so I thought I’d give you a special gift! All you have to do is—actually? I want you to figure it out. I’ll give you a hint—it’s not as fragile as it looks.” She whispered, before clapping with excitement._

_“Alright! Off you go! You don’t want to keep anyone waiting.” Hanji urged with a smile, as (name) nodded, thanking Hanji again, before exiting her laboratory._

_—_

(name) didn’t know how long she had stood there, staring off into the distance of the despairing coal mines that had taken her home. Taken away the green she had been so eager to see. The tears had finally dried, and she was left with a dull, hollow look in her eyes when she could cry no longer. Her eyes hurt, and she felt the urge to sleep, so completely _exhausted._

She barely heard when Levi spoke. 

“We need to get moving. If you haven’t already figured out a plan to escape, you better start now. We can’t travel in a group anymore—it’s better we separate.” He spoke to the group. 

“But we barely have any supplies or weapons.” Marco noted. 

“Or vehicles so that we can get away faster!” Sasha added. 

“Plus, no one knows their way around except Armin! He’s the only one who knows how to read a map!” Connie sighed with frustration. 

“Then figure it out. We can’t stay here anymore—we’re risking getting caught.” Levi spoke with annoyance, crossing his arms. 

“I agree. We need to go.” Mikasa spoke next. 

“Back to Calaneth, right? We can figure out our plans there.” Jean initiated, as Levi nodded. 

“Look at you, finally using your brain.” Levi sneered as Jean frowned, almost ready to yell before Levi cut him off again. “Whatever plans you have in mind you better get them figured out. We need to disperse soon.” Levi turned, beginning to leave before Eren stopped him. 

“Wait! What about (name)?” 

(name) stood in her same position, overlooking the coal mines. They stretched for miles upon miles, large factories extending almost all the way to the ocean, which was partly in view. This must have been where most of Sina’s electrical power came from. She watched as the guards swung at the tired workers with electric batons, hitting as they fell and beating them more and more. She watched with half-lidded eyes, void of emotion. 

“I have endangered you all long enough. Please go.” (name) spoke, just above a whisper. Her gaze still did not move. 

“No way!” Armin shouted. 

“What will you do? There’s guards everywhere!” Jean added. 

“We can’t just leave you here!” Eren rose next. Upon hearing his voice next to her, slowly her head turned to meet Eren’s eyes—hers being dull and hollow, cheeks stained with dried tears. Her small pouch was connected to her hip. She reached in—feeling the last bit of money left in it. She held out a silver card, placing it in his hand.

“Your job is complete. I apologize, but I do not have any more money to give you.” Her voice came out as hollow as her eyes, following the same monotone impression that Eren had once heard—back when he first met her. His eyes grew wider as he understood the deeper meaning of her words. Her head turned back, staring off into the distance once again. 

“(name)...” Eren whispered, voicing in a sad offended way. 

“If Red wants to stay, then let her. Let’s move.” Levi urged, turning and walking down the hill. It was silent as one by one, with hesitation as they followed. 

“Eren, we have to go.” Mikasa spoke as Eren was the last one, still staring at the defeated girl. 

He was silent for a moment, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists at his side. 

“So that’s it, (name)? You’re just gonna give up?” His voice was low, and angry, but most of all, hurt. “You’re stronger than that, (name).” 

“I have nothing left to fight for.” (name) answered, hearing the distant pained screams from the workers down below. “I was only a tool. I had no purpose. Only to be used until I broke, to get fixed and broken again. I’m sorry, Eren, but I don’t know who I am.” 

“That’s bullshit! That’s why we live! We find things worth protecting, and live for them!” Eren’s voice raised. 

“Eren.” Mikasa cut into his words, indicating for him to calm down. 

Eren allowed a small sigh to escape him when (name) didn’t answer. “You have so much more you can live for. You’re more than what you think you are.” He spoke, before he too, turned to leave with Mikasa staring towards the girl, before walking away too. 

(name) sank to the ground, crouched on the balls of her feet as she hugged her knees, staring off into the distance. 

Truly, she felt shattered. She could hear her heart beating but it was just that—an organ that kept her alive. Her chest hurt, and her eyes felt tingly and sore. She was exhausted—and although she did not sob or cry out when the rush of tears spilt down her face, all she wanted to do was scream. 

This had been a waste of time. One _huge_ waste of time. (name) felt so ridiculous—she should’ve just believed that it was a story, nothing more. A mindless, colorful work of fiction that wouldn’t cloud her judgement and haunt her reality. She should’ve just allowed it to be a dream, a dream that had nothing to do with reality. A disappointing, waste of time. 

She thought of her friends that she had met along the way. She thought of the dangers that she put them through, how she had taken away their lives and it was for nothing. They wouldn’t be safe, no matter where they went—she knew that. She made them all fugitives—all to be hunted down until they were killed or imprisoned. 

_“We’re your friends.”_

Mikasa’s voice sounded in her head, and her heart clenched. (name) couldn’t bear to hear it—she had put them all in danger, and they wouldn’t be safe. But in her sadness, she thought back. She was here for a reason—she should’ve been crying more, dispelling more of her agony into the dry rocks underneath her. But instead her mind wandered, repeating moments of their travels in her head. 

_“ You have to look through the lens, then take a picture by pressing this button here.”_ Marco. 

_“All it means is that you’ve got people you wanna protect.”_ Connie. 

_“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.”_ Jean.

_“Don’t worry! We’ll bring some more food for you!”_ Sasha. 

_“I can’t help but feel like us meeting is like… fate or something.”_ Armin. 

_“You have so much more to live for.”_ Eren. 

(name) smiled—a sad one, but the presence of it was completely real. In a way, she regretted her actions, but at the same time, she was glad that she was ignorant and hopeful. If she wasn’t, she would have never met her friends. 

Friends. 

The word was still so foreign to her, but there was nothing else that could describe how she felt. They were her friends, and she let them down. (name) wanted to keep them safe, to protect them for so much longer—she felt like she owed it to them. 

Her breath caught in her thought when her mind wandered to a single thought, enough to almost bring tears to her eyes again. 

_I love them._

That was the only way she could explain how she felt. (name), indeed, loved her friends. They were so special—so _precious_ to her. She indeed knew that she had people she wanted to protect, and maybe this was what Eren was talking about. The hollow feeling in her heart, she could feel it beginning to fill up as she recalled the laughs, yells, and moments with her friends. Her one hope was gone, but it didn’t feel so painful anymore. In that moment, (name) had the crashing realization that her fallen country _wasn’t_ her only hope. She had more—eight more, to be exact. 

“ _You were right about the hills. They are different once you realize that you aren’t chained to anything.”_ Levi’s voice landed in her thoughts, thinking back to that moment they shared staring off into the orange-pink sky, watching the grass among the grassy hills full of life. (name) wanted to share that moment with him again—with all of them. She felt safe there, and she wanted her friends to feel the same. Her heart was pounding as it felt like a light had illuminated in her heart, filling and expelling the pain that was once so prominent. 

All (name) wanted to do was travel the world with them. To eat all kinds of food with them. To love and cry and scream with them. To dance with them, and once more feel the wings among her back again. To fly with them. In that moment, all she wanted to do was spend the rest of her life with them. 

Her head raised from her arms when she came to this realization, and although her eyes were still trained intensely at the coal mine, she was ready to turn back, and meet with her friends again. 

She moved to stand, before below her she could hear the shouting of the security of the coal mine. 

“Hurry, move out! We are already behind schedule! Truck 138 heading for Realm of Sina, in pursuit!” Below her, she could see a row of about five trucks—huge, black armored trucks—being packaged with items before closing the back door of the truck. Soldiers moved in and out, hustling and jogging around as they got the trucks moving, leaving the area and it became silent again. 

A thought crept into (name)’s head. So forbidden, so taboo to even think about, but the more it stilled in her head, the more sense it made. She was moving before she could probably think of the consequences that could occur within, as she quietly began to sneak into the coal mining facility. 

— 

_“Eat up, pigs. Some of you will be deployed on missions soon, so be ready.” The warden of the Fragment’s cells spoke from the heavy metal door, tossing a small basket of loaves of bread into the shared communal cell. This is where (name) receded most of the time, along with the other Fragments. They were all separated into groups, placed in these large cells not big enough nor sanitary enough. The only light came from the small barred window, emulating the night sky with the moon allowing a small block of light._

_They’re used to be many Fragments, at least fifty. All were trained the same way that (name) was—cruel and harsh. All taken away from their homes and forced to live in the Realm of Sina. They were strong and resilient, but that resiliency led to many of their deaths. Either they got deathly ill, died during missions, killed themselves, or were considered traitors and met the unfortunate end of their bodies exploding for their treachery. Now, there were twenty-seven._

_“Excuse me. We have many sick in here. A visit from Dr. Hanji or Princess Historia would prove beneficial.” (name) spoke, walking toward the door—only able to see the warden through a small barred window of the door. She gestured to the sick Fragments, laying in agony from their impending death._

_The warden only sneered. “Good. The less of you, the better.” The female warden slammed the opening shut, creating a despairing echo through the cell._

_“Forget it, (name). They won’t listen to us.” A Fragment behind her spoke, crouched near the ground as he sighed, leaning against the cold wall. She turned to him—his bigger stature still prominent as he crouched, sharing short blonde hair with his gold eyes._

_“Is there really nothing we can do?” (name) questioned, before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking in the direction of the hand, she craned her neck up to see another Fragment—much taller than her, with dark hair and pale green eyes—sending her a small smile._

_“Here.” He handed her a small loaf of bread. She, at first, made no move to grab it, but he moved it into her hands before she could decline._

_“They don’t care. We’re only good as disposable weapons until they’re done with us.” Reiner spoke, taking a bite out of the loaf of bread. “You should eat—give you some energy before we’re deployed.”_

_(name) stepped forward, sitting on the ground near Reiner with Bertolt next to her. She held onto the loaf of bread, thought wandering as she stared to the dry food._

_“What’s wrong, (name)? You seem distracted.” Bert spoke, snapping her out of her daze. Indeed she was. Many nights passed since Erwin had gifted her the proper tools she would need to escape, and she felt haunted by it. She was still conflicted on what she should do._

_“I apologize. I am distracted today.”_

_“Make sure you’re not distracted in the field.” Reiner chuckled, finishing the bread. “It’s weird to see you so preoccupied though.”_

_(name) didn’t respond, so instead she changed the subject._

_“Do you know where you are being deployed?” (name) asked the two of them, still holding onto the small loaf of bread._

_“Wherever they want me to lift heavy loads.” Reiner sighed._

_“And wherever they want anything to be hot.” Bert added._

_“They have not told you yet?” (name) asked, and the two shook their heads._

_“We just go wherever they want us to. Hopefully we don’t have to work under Captain Levi. Dude’s terrifying.” Reiner shuddered at the thought and (name) absently nodded._

_“I just hope we aren’t stuck out there for too long. They barely give us enough food and supplies anyway.” Bert spoke, taking a bite of the bread._

_“They expect us to be the perfect soldiers, but barely feed us and we get sick and die. I mean, how stupid is that? If it wasn’t for this chip, I would destroy this place with my own two hands.” Reiner complained, eyebrows furrowing as annoyance set into his features. “Man, what I would give to just leave.”_

_“It’s better not to think about stuff like that. It’ll just get you in trouble.” Bert advised, finishing the bread._

_“Ah, who gives a fuck? They don’t care about what we have to say anyway—besides they’re the ones holding the remote.” Reiner waved Bert off, eyeing the small window as he huffed._

_Bert only smiled at his friend, before turning his attention to (name). “What about you, (name)? Where are they sending you?”_

_“Utopia. There is an important asset that needs to be transported to the Realm.” (name) answered._

_“I heard Utopia’s nice. Very technologically advanced—It’s Lord Zeke’s favorite city.” Bert explained, as (name) tilted her head._

_“How do you know that?” She asked curiously._

_Bert flinched slightly. “I-I think I overheard the guards talking about it once. It’s where he stores power sources and weapons—stuff like that.”_

_(name) nodded hearing the information. The three conversed a little longer but (name) knew the time was coming. In a few moments, the guards would come in and choose a few Fragments to be deployed on their mission. She would have to make a decision soon—because once that door closed, it wouldn’t open until the next time she was deployed, and she knew that could be weeks._

_A loud banging knock hit the metal door, indicating that the guards were coming in. (name)’s heart halted for a moment before speeding up, pounding in her chest. The pouch she was given was strapped against her hip, covered by her black cloak. As she shifted, turning her head to the door, she hardly noticed when the cloak had moved slightly, allowing the pouch to be viewed from an angle. Reiner’s angle—his eyes fell to the small pouch and his eyebrows furrowed upon seeing it. Fragments were not allowed any items of any kind—her cloak being the only exception made by General Erwin._

_“Fragment Derrick, Harry, Evelyn, (name), and Mary—time to deploy. Move!” The guard shouted as each of the Fragments whose name was called stood. This was it. She needed to decide—now. Right before (name) could stand, a hand latched onto her wrist, and she could feel herself being pulled back._

_Practically being pulled into Reiner’s chest, his gold eyes met her with a terrifying yet serious gaze that she had never seen before._

_“I don’t know what that pouch has in it, but whatever you’re gonna do,” from their close proximity, his voice dropped into the lowest whisper, that only (name) could hear among the shouting, pained means, and conversations around them. “You better not fail.”_

_Her eyes widened slightly before his grip released and she stood, staring into his eyes. Her head nodded—so small and subtle that only Reiner could recognize it—before she was harshly shoved out of the communal cell and restrained._

_At that moment, her decision was made._

_They were escorted out by multiple guards, all wielding guns at all sides. The Fragments traveled in a line—only handcuffed with their hands in front of them with a collar along their neck. The collar is to indicate when a Fragment is trying to remove the chip, it sends a signal to the bomb and denotes it._

_Exiting the Fragment’s cells, (name) had to think carefully. There were a few ways she could escape, but it all led to either other Fragments or workers in the castle to die, or (name) dying if she did not act fast enough. (name) was fast enough, however. She needed her escape to be completely unexpected, to be completely unpredictable that would catch security off guard, and in their shock, she would escape. Entering the main hall of the large castle, her head turned to the giant, extravagant entrance of the Realm. Large, gold royal doors that reached all the way to the ceiling—illuminated by the technology of Sina with streaks of blue light decorated the face of the doors. She got a crazy idea—extremely crazy—but it was her best shot._

_Her wrists were handcuffed, but her fingers were still loose and free. Taking her middle finger and using her nail as she began to dig into the palm of her hand. Her nails were sharp, and soon she drew blood. Subtly the blood bubbled as she concentrated a small stream of blood at the lock of the handcuffs. Her heart began to pound but she kept her focus—trying not to look around and make it obvious that she was doing something suspicious. The handcuffs clicked, and she could already feel it loosening around her wrists. (name) almost felt bad for the Realm—they needed to invest in better security._

_She stopped, halting in the middle of the main hall._

_“Hey. Keep moving!” A guard shouted behind her, but still she did not move. Everyone had stopped—turned to see what was going on._

_“I said keep moving!” The guard shouted again, this time raising the gun and shooting—grazing the side of (name)’s calf. Using this to her advantage, she fell forward. Lying hunched on the floor with her forehead pressed against the floor, she could feel blood dripping down her leg._

_“You idiot! Don’t shoot!” One of the other guards stepped forward, yelling at the guard who had shot her. “Don’t you know what happens if she bleeds?!”_

_As the commotion began, she reached for the pouch. Pulling out the small device—a small, thin, white stylus; small enough to fit into the palm of her hand—lit up in a blue light. She was immediately even more thankful for the cloak—provided her with the right cover as she moved to remove the bomb that was embedded just above her left breast. She sank the stylus in her chest, and she could hear the wiring squeal before hearing a click._

_“Fragment, stand. Stand or I’ll blow you to pieces.” The transporting guard threatened, raising in his hand a small device—among the screen of it was the faces of the Fragments, and with only one tap, was the detonator that could kill them in an instant._

_Slowly she stood, a shadow casted over her face. Reaching for the white stylus, she ripped it out, and in her hand was the small chip that had haunted her. Blood pooled from the small wound, soaking into her royal attire. Looking towards the guard with the detonator, she raised the small bomb between her thumb and pointer finger for him to see._

_His eyes went wide, along with the other Fragments and guards around them._

_“Light it up!” The guard commanded, raising his big gun and firing at (name), as the security followed orders, piercing the air with a torrent of bullets. She jumped faster, high into the air dodging the bullets. When her feet touched the ground, she spun quickly—sprinting towards the large doors._

_“The bomb! She has it in her hand!” She heard a guard shout behind her, and she acted quickly—hurling the small chip towards the door. Like she had predicted, the bomb blew up right as it hit the technified doors, erupting in a torrent of orange and yellow flares before smoke provided cover. The bomb had blown a sizable hole in the door, and she jumped through it. Spotting two watchtowers at both sides as the night air hit her—she didn’t have time to revel in the smell of the crisp air. She darted to the closest watchtower, using her speed to run along the side of it. As she reached the top, she commanded her blood to pierce out of the wound on her leg, and swung at the window—shattering the glass and making her presence very much known._

_The watchtower men reached for their guns, but her blood pierced them through their bodies before their hands could touch their weapons. She flung them out, sailing down the tall watchtower. Spotting the controls for the terrifying gatling spear protruding out of the towers, she quickly pressed buttons and hit controls. The tower mechanically shifted to the side, aiming it at the other watchtower and hitting a button sent the weapon flying. The spear shot out at incredible speed, piercing the walls of the watchtower, and she watched as it erupted in a small explosion, shattering the glass and most likely killing the men inside._

_(name) let out a breath. In a swift moment, she ripped off the collar on her neck and crushed it with her foot. After that, she did not waste another moment—she dove out of the window of the watchtower, and disappeared in the darkness of the night as she made her escape._

_Pained screams and commanding shouts echoed throughout the area as guards and mercenaries filled the area. Smoke and fire surrounded the entrance of the famous, indestructible Realm of Sina—all caused by only one Fragment._

_“Ma’am! Both watchtowers have been destroyed!” A mercenary reported to the head warden of security. The warden eyed the destruction, her eyebrows twitching in fury as she lifted the communicative device on her wrist, clicking it on as she spoke._

_“Commander Pixis, sir. We have a major problem.”_

_—_

A whole day had passed since they left (name) among those hills—now hitting the early night. The sky was dark, about midnight as they all prepped for their final departure. 

“Grab what you can and let’s go.” Levi commanded the group, who hustled around the house, grabbing the supplies they managed to gather during their short time in Calaneth. 

“This doesn’t feel good. We shouldn’t have left her.” Sasha groaned, packing a small cloth bag with the food she managed to find. 

“Yeah, we could go back for her!” Connie initiated, slipping his shoes on. 

“She made her decision.” Levi spoke, throwing on his grey cloak and strapping on his sword to his hip. 

“I don’t get it. (name) saved your life, released you from the royals, and you still treat her like shit.” Jean spoke beside Connie, leaning against an old wood wall as he sent a glare to Levi. Levi didn’t respond, only suiting himself up. 

“Jean.” Marco dragged, looking towards his friend in an attempt to calm him down from the outburst that was only moments away. 

“Come on, guys. Let’s just get our stuff.” Armin chimed in, trying to calm the now intensifying atmosphere as he packed his map along his side. 

“No, it’s bullshit and you know it! Eren, back me up!” Jean gestured to Eren, who sat on the ground, leaned against the floor. 

“With what?” Eren asked quietly, conflicted within his emotions as he only responded tiredly. 

Jean scoffed, gesturing between him and Levi. “You and I both saw it! (name) saved his life and now he’s just gonna throw that away like it means nothing. Come on, man!” 

Eren only shrugged lightly. “She gave up, Jean. I don’t know what you want me to say.” His heart clenched just thinking about it—her completely destroyed expression that was once full of drive.

Jean’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration, almost ready to lash out again before a sharp wind darted by his face before hearing a clunk just beside his head. He froze for a moment, before turning to see a small dagger, coated in dried blood, stuck in the old wood. His eyes met the one who threw it. 

“You act as if you treated her with all the respect she needed. Fragments are the most hated people in this world, so don’t try and act like you’re anything special.” Levi spat darkly. 

Jean’s words got caught in his throat hearing that, knowing full well he didn’t have a remark to that. 

“The dagger is hers. You better take it and use it as a weapon.” Levi advised, and turned for the door. “If you’re ready then let’s go. We’ll sneak out the same way, then after that you’re all on your own.” 

Jean gritted his teeth, fist clenching at his sides. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked to see Mikasa. 

“Let’s go.” She spoke kindly, before turning to the door as the others followed. Jean shook his head with anger, before grabbing the dagger by his side. 

“Damn it.” He cursed under his breath, before finally exiting the house. 

But as he exited the house, feeling the cool night air hit his skin, he stopped completely. Everyone else seemed to as well, staring forward. 

There was (name), standing a ways away from the door, a large bag slung over her shoulder. 

“(name)!” Armin spoke for the group, gasping with pleasant surprise. 

“You came back!” Sasha chimed in happily. 

(name) bowed deeply—her (hair color) falling as she bowed. “I am sincerely, wholeheartedly sorry for everything I have caused you. In my selfishness, I took your peace for granted and forced you along such a dangerous mission for me. It was cruel of me, and I wish for nothing more than to take any suffering away. And if you do not accept my apology, please know that I completely understand, and I hope you all know how treasured you are to me.” 

A silence fell her deep apology, a wisping breeze slightly filling the air with a wisp of sound. Her heart was pounding, and could feel her hands shaking as the silence felt so incredibly unbearable. 

Finally, a chuckle sounded in the air. Lifting her head, she was caught off-guard when her body was wrapped tightly in a bundle of arms. 

“(name), you look so silly when you’re bowing like that!” Sasha’s laugh echoed closely in her right ear. 

“It’s _so_ good hearing that voice of yours! We missed you!” Connie grinned to the left of her, placing an exaggerated kiss on her cheek. Soon she was tackled by multiple arms, with Armin and Marco, joining into the group hug. 

“We’re so glad you came back!” Marco squeezed in, allowing a giant bear hug. 

“We have a lot more places to see together.” Armin smiled brightly, squeezing in. Slowly they let go, as she felt a hand on her arm. Looking to see Mikasa, sending her a small smile as she nodded to her—(name) understood the fondness behind the smile, sending her a nod back. 

Looking forward, she met Eren’s turquoise eyes. Feeling slightly lame, she had to stop herself from bowing. “I said some things that were not like myself. I’m sorry, Eren.” (name) spoke, eyes darting to the ground. 

Her eyes widened when she was being wrapped in his arms—an arm pulling her close from her lower back and reaching around and cupping the back of her head, pulling her close. Eren chuckled softly against her hair. 

“Just don’t leave again, okay?” He whispered, and (name) couldn’t help but smile, before slowly her arms wrapped around his torso. 

Once again, she was wrapped in a torrent of arms, surrounding her and entrapping her in a cluster of affection. 

“Hey! Jean! Get over here.” Connie called out to the taller man, who flinched before a blush grew on his cheeks. Jean tried to turn his gaze away, but Mikasa and Sasha reached out and grabbed his wrists, pulling him into the group hug. 

“Levi, you’re next!” Sasha grinned, calling out to Levi who only crossed his arms, sending his gaze away. 

“Touch me and see what happens.” 

As the group hug began to release, (name)’s gaze fell to Levi.

“Believe it or not, but Levi was actually really sad you left, (name)! I think I even saw him shed a tear—” Connie teased, giggling with Sasha but sucking their laughter in as Levi had somehow quickly raised his sword, looking sharper than usual. 

“Really?” He threatened, as the two spun and hid behind Marco, before pushing him forward. 

“He said it!” The two simultaneously spoke, as Marco flinched with fright. 

Levi only glared, before sighing and putting his sword back in its sheath. “If you want to leave with them, get your shit and let’s go.” Levi turned to leave, but (name)’s voice called him back. 

“Actually, no. I have come with a proposal on a place to live in safety.” (name) addressed. 

“Really? Where?” Marco asked curiously. 

“It may be best to talk about this within closed doors.” (name) suggested, and they all understood the hint before they headed back into the abandoned house. She offered that everyone sit at the table, and they complied, sitting and standing around the rectangular dining table. 

“Where’s this place at? It’s not too far, right?” Armin asked. 

“Yeah, we were originally planning on taking one of the boats outta here, since the docks aren't super far from here.” Connie explained. 

“No. The place is not excruciatingly far from here, but it would require a vehicle. It is the only place that we could be the safest.” (name) explained, earning intrigued looks on the room’s faces. 

“Where is this place?” Eren asked, and instead of answering directly, (name) lowered the bag from her shoulders, opening it and reaching in. She placed on the table large files—filled heavily with decks of papers. She pulled out three of these files, along with a small portable black computer, and a large map. The intrigued looks turned to confusion and dismay as she pulled out these materials, setting them on the table. 

Levi, especially frowned seeing the computer terminal. “Where did you get these?” He who was at first leaned near the wall stepped forward, eyeing the materials carefully. 

Armin grabbed the large map, rolling it open as his eyes grew wide. “This is… a more recent map of Sina. It’s even heavily detailed. But, what are these scribbles?” He noticed the dashing red lines across the map, eyeing them curiously. 

“It is a map of Sina. And I retrieved them from the coal mine.” (name) answered. Levi’s frown contorted into a slight anger. 

“You went in? Are you an idiot?” He spat, but she only shook her head. 

“I was undetected. They did not notice that these documents were gone, or else an alarm would have sounded.” (name) reassured, as Levi huffed, crossing his arms again.  


“Why did you go in?” Mikasa asked next, as (name) pointed to the red lines at the map.

“The coal mine makes regular shipments to the Realm of Sina through ground transport. Five cars are to transport power cells directly to the Realm. It’s their main source of power.” (name) explained. 

“Oh, but what does that have to do with us?” Marco asked. 

“In two days, at exactly 3:37 am, these cars will leave Calaneth and head in the direction of the Realm. They stop in Utopia for inventory check, before they depart again to complete their delivery to the Realm.” 

“Oh, I see. So we just go and hijack one of the cars, and we’re home free.” Jean connected the dots, nodding at hearing the plan. 

“That could work. We could use it to drive to the ocean, and make our escape there.” Sasha agreed but (name) spoke again. 

“Of course, we could just stop there. But it would not guarantee our safety.” (name) retorted, and she could sense the room in confusion again. 

“Well, we aren’t gonna be safe either way. There’s not much we can do about that.” Eren sighed, but (name) only shook her head. 

“No. There is a way.” 

Her words silenced the room. 

“Huh? I’m confused.” Connie entered the conversation again, cutting into the silence, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head. 

“I’m talking about the only way I could clear your names, and live in peace again.” (name) spoke vaguely, earning confused glances around the room. 

“What do you mean?” Sasha tilted her head curiously, and (name) pointed to the map again. 

“Instead of stealing a car, we take it all the way to its destination. There, is the only way I can clear your names.” 

“You want us to go to the _Realm of Sina?_ You’re joking, right?” Eren scoffed with surprise, an unbelieving smile joining his face. 

“The Realm of Sina? That’s the _last_ place we should go.” Jean agreed. 

“We can’t just go and beg for our lives back. We’ll be killed on the spot.” Armin shook his head, earning a torrent of nods around the rooms, except for one. 

“That’s not what she means.” Levi cut in, eyeing (name) with an intrigued suspicion. He seemed to understand what she was getting at. “Is it?” 

(name) sent him a knowing look.

“Then, what do you mean?” Marco coined in, nearly at the edge of his seat in anticipation for (name)’s answer. 

“(name), there’s no way…” Mikasa’s face almost grew pale when she also understood (name)’s underlying meaning. (name), again, nodded. 

Eren, not being able to take the anticipation anymore, chimed in hastily. “What? What are you talking about, (name)?” 

(name) looked over to him, before speaking. “Eren, I believe you called it—knocking his stupid crown off his head.” 

Eren fell silent, turquoise eyes growing wide as he quickly understood. He was too taken aback to gasp, and the room fell into the same state as they analyzed her words. 

“You’re serious, aren’t you, Red?” Levi spoke again, and (name) nodded, eyes filled with determination as the same feeling fell deep into her heart again—that feeling of hope. 

“You called me selfish for forcing my hope on others.” (name) smiled at him. “Unfortunately for you, I have to do it one more time.” 

Almost—Levi _almost_ smirked with amusement. 

“W-Wait. You really mean—” Connie stuttered out. Once again, she nodded, as (name)’s next words earned the attention of the room, shattering the silence.

“Yes. I am suggesting that we head to the Realm of Sina, and end Lord Zeke.” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah there! take a breath, I know that was a lot...
> 
> but hello! welcome back! so great to see you again! i appreciate everyone being patient with me and the super nice comments i have been receiving over my small break. i can't tell you how happy those comments make me!
> 
> But soooo much happened just now. we see where she gets her cloak, to Hanji keeping secrets, to Reiner and Bert (who we will see more of soon), having a epiphany that she loves her friends and now truly understood what Historia meant, to sneaking into the coal mines (don't worry you'll get to read that soon), to now planning to kill the leader of their country???? i know i know. and the crazy part is, that won't even be the crazy part! We are about nearing the end though! I predict maybe 6 to 8 chapters left? Might change depending on things but yeah!
> 
> thank you to everyone who reads this and supports it like y'all are the best i swearrrrrr. please comment, stay well and amazing and i will see you soon! don't know when the next chapter is coming out, but it's coming! promise! 
> 
> -me


	12. juniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 36+ pages. I've never written that much for a single chapter before. I really, really, really hope you enjoy. (:

The silence didn’t last long. A hand slapped across (name)’s mouth, promptly shutting her up.

“Are you _fucking_ insane?!” Jean shouted. “Do you _want_ us to die?!” 

(name) shook her head as she looked towards him innocently. 

“There is _no_ way! Please tell me you’re kidding!” Sasha jumped up from her seat, slamming her hands down on the table. 

“Please just tell us it’s a joke. Just a really, crazy joke?” Marco spoke in a pleading voice, as (name) shook her head again. 

“You’re not joking.” Armin muttered, as (name)’s eyes fell to him, and she shook her head to agree with him. Armin turned his head to Eren, looking at him with disbelief. “She’s not joking, is she?” 

Eren only shook his head with the same dazed loss, looking at (name). 

(name) began to speak, only having her voice muffled by Jean’s hand. He lowered his hand and she spoke. 

“It will not be as bad as you’re thinking.” (name) stated nonchalantly. 

Connie gaped. “The fact that you don’t think this _isn’t_ going to be the most crazy thing you’ve ever suggested…” He stopped himself, raising his hands to his hair as his tan skin began to blue, eyeing the floor in a dazed delirium. “We’re gonna die. We’re all gonna die.” 

“This is something we can accomplish.” (name) spoke. 

“And what would be the plan?” Mikasa spoke, eyeing (name) as (name) tilted her head slightly. 

“I don’t have a plan but—” 

“You don’t have a plan? How are we going to take over the _entire_ government without a plan?” Eren questioned in disbelief. 

“That’s why she came back.” Levi spoke over the shock. “She knew she couldn’t plan a _coup_ by herself.” 

(name) nodded. “It is also why I went inside the coal mining facility. They have plenty of information about the Realm of Sina, including their traveling schedules and resources available.” She pointed to the array of papers and the computer on the table. 

Silence followed. They all seemed to stare at her like she was absolutely _insane_. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually hearing this right now.” Jean muttered to himself, pacing back and forth. 

Marco reached over and grabbed the small computer, eyeing it carefully before he opened it, with the bright screen emulating in front of him. 

“I assure you this is something we can accomplish.” (name) spoke. 

“How, Red?” Levi chimed in. “It’s not just taking down Zeke. Not only do you have to get past the armed security and mercenaries, but you’ll have to take down his personal officials—who all have jurisdiction over different areas of Sina. That’s _if_ we even make it all the way there undetected.” 

“Tricking them would be simple. We would just need to hack electronic identification cards that would provide us the clearance all the way to the Realm of Sina. And dealing with Zeke’s council would be easy with your sword and my blood, correct?” (name) replied, and Levi shook his head with a scoff. 

“It’s not that simple. You can’t just kill off a leader and expect everything to resolve itself. These things have serious consequences, especially if you plan to go in there and just kill everyone off—“ 

“No.” (name) immediately cut Levi off. “I will not harm innocent people. Only the ones who have tormented Sina for years.” Her fist clenched as she thought of Commander Pixis. 

Levi scoffed again. “Your _hope_ is going to get everyone killed. The idea was intriguing, but it’s time to be realistic, Red.” He turned to the rest of the group. “If you’re planning to leave, I’d do it now while it’s still dark.” 

“We could do it.” Marco muttered under his breath, stopping the room. “We could do it.” He spoke louder, looking up at (name). 

“ _Marco?!_ You _can’t_ be serious!” Jean shouted, not believing what his friend was saying. 

“(name)’s right. We just need to plan something, and we can make it happen. Look.” He turned the laptop that he was fiddling with. A blue screen greeted them, packed full of electronic files upon files. Words and pages popped up onto the screen, dancing around as they looked towards the screen. “I can hack into their system and get all the information we need.” 

“You _know_ how to _hack?!_ Since when?!” Jean shouted again, as Marco chuckled a bit. 

“I’m not just into cameras, I guess. I’ve actually been into computers for awhile now—Um, sorry for not telling you. ” He sent Jean a shaky grin, who only gaped in shock at Marco.

“Can you make IDs?” Mikasa asked, and Marco nodded. 

“I can do that, and hack into their communication servers, probably even camera systems too.” Marco confirmed. 

“Okay, _wait!”_ Connie stopped everyone, waving his hand. “Let’s say that we end up getting the cars and not _dying,_ and we make it all the way to the Realm. Then what?” 

“If we _do_ make it that far, there are two ways we could do it.” Armin chimed in. “We sneak in, or we charge in.” 

“And either way, we’re all gonna die.” Sasha sighed. 

“Not to mention all the innocent people who might die if they get caught in the crossfire.” Eren added. 

“Sounds like a bad idea. Probably the worst one you’ve ever had, Red. If you brats wanna stay here and get killed, be my guest. I’m leaving.” Levi turned, walking to the door. 

“We can do it.” Mikasa spoke, sitting quietly in her seat. 

“Mikasa?” Eren questioned, and she nodded to him. 

“It’s the only way, Eren. We could save a lot of people if we do it.” Mikasa spoke, looking to (name) and nodded. “We can do it.” 

(name)’s hand shot out and grasped Levi’s, stopping him before he reached the doorknob. Her (eye color) peered pleadingly into his steel-grey. “Please. Stay.” 

He frowned as he glared down at (name), eyeing her carefully before an annoyed twitch of his eyebrow flared and a small sigh escaped him. He pulled away, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door. (name) smiled, before turning to the table. 

“We’re going to save this country. Starting with the end of Lord Zeke.” (name) announced to the table, earning a small bit of silence. It was Mikasa who broke it. 

“Let’s do it.” 

“I’m in.” Eren nodded too, eyes beaming with determination. 

“Well, if you are, then I am too.” Armin smiled with a shrug, as they turned to the few remaining. 

“Whaddaya think, Sash?” Connie turned to Sasha, who shrugged. 

“Well, if we can actually _do_ it, imagine all the cool things we could take. _And_ the food.” Sasha grinned, pulling Connie into her mischievous daze with her. He chuckled, turning to (name). 

“We’re in.” 

“Me too.” Marco smiled as he looked up from the computer. “There’s a lot of info in here too.” 

The heads turned to Jean. Jean shook his head in disbelief, running a hand through his hair. A small grin grew on his face. “Well, you guys are pretty useless when it comes to cars. Who else is gonna drive you there?” A couple of chuckles and amused smiles sounded from the room. A smile erupted on (name)’s face. Everyone was in agreement. Well, except one. All the heads turned to Levi. 

“Levi?” Eren sounded, who stood with his arms crossed, silent. 

“Well, Grumps? What do you think?” Connie grinned, flinching a bit when Levi glared at him sharply. 

“You know the Realm of Sina the best.” Mikasa spoke. 

“If there’s anyone who knows if we have a chance, it’s you.” Armin added. 

“Do we?” Sasha asked. 

“You know, have a chance?” Marco added. 

“Levi?” (name) sounded. 

Levi let an annoyed huff of air escape him. He walked over to the table, looking over the map. Moments of silence passed as they waited, watching Levi as he scanned the map carefully. 

“If we do this, everything has to be perfect. We _can’t_ afford to fuck this up.” He announced and her heart leapt. 

“So you…?” (name) started, but met with Levi’s softened gaze. 

“You wouldn’t make a good sparring dummy if you’re dead, now would you?” Levi spoke, in his plain tone but (name) could sense the lightness of his words. She nodded with a smile. 

Then, they got to work. 

* * *

Erwin’s footsteps radiated strongly as he marched down the white tile floors of the Realm of Sina, blonde hair neatly combed with his light green uniform precise and not a medal out of place. He nodded towards the few mercenaries who stopped and saluted to him, sending them on their way. 

He reached the doors—long and extremely tall, stretching way above his head as it matched the same pristine white that illuminated the halls. A line of mercenaries decorated as Erwin had reached the door. 

“General Erwin, entering!” A mercenary affirmed as two of them pulled open the magnificent door. Erwin thanked them, before walking in. 

It was Lord Zeke’s council room. A large, magnificent room with a long pristine white table, gleaming with its sheer royalty. Along the table, were five bodies, all sitting smug and incompetent in their chairs. 

To his right, was Admiral Aurille and Admiral Roderich. There are multiple different areas that require specialization in the Realm. Overseers of different areas were important for Zeke’s reign, along with his ability to manipulate his council to do whatever he needed. Aurille was in charge of agriculture resources and biotechnology—using biotech to grow crops and herbs. Roderich was in charge of power and energy sources for the Realm—using the coal mining facility to produce power cells powerful enough to charge the entire castle. 

To his left, was Admiral Deltoff and Commander Pixis. Admiral Deltoff was in charge of information communication—producing and developing and upgrading new devices for communication. Commander Pixis was in charge of human and Fragment resources—aligning and “recruiting” Fragments from all over Sina, as well as mapping out new areas of Sina to divide and conquer. 

At the head of the table, was Major Dhalis Zachary. He is the Overseer—carefully watching over all areas of the Realm, quietly passing his new information to Lord Zeke. He also was in charge of security at the Realm. 

“About time, General! We don’t have all damn day to be waiting for you!” Admiral Aurille shouted—his course, ear-piercing voice causing an amused smile to spread on Erwin’s face as he bowed, before walking to his chair just at the base of the table. Standing off beside the table was Kenny, arms crossed with a shit-eating grin as he watched Erwin. 

“My apologies, Admiral.” Erwin responded kindly, earning a grumble from the rounder man as he turned away. 

“We have important matters to discuss, General. Have a seat.” Zachary gestured to Erwin’s chair, who bowed slightly before sitting in his chair. 

“We can no longer just sit around, while that _thing_ is roaming around, killing mercenaries and destroying our equipment!” Roderich slammed his hand onto the table. “She is too dangerous!” 

“I agree.” Deltoff nodded. “And the situation with Captain Levi is serious as well. We send our best Fragment and he too, has fallen to her deadly tactics. She is a _threat_ to Sina’s security and needs to be exterminated.” 

“I have reason to believe Captain Levi is alive.” Pixis spoke, silencing the room. 

“Commander, explain.” Zachary ordered, and Pixis stood from his seat, touching the electronic table and it lit up, illuminating a holograph of a map. 

A red dot glowed on the map, near Ragako. Pixis pointed to it. “We lost connection with his signal when the bomb detonated a few days ago. I’ve sent investigators to the area, but no remnants of a body were found. Only blood samples from Fragment (name).” 

“And seeing that he has failed to inform anyone of his status, he is now a traitor to the Realm.” Zachary nodded. 

“That’s not all. Officer Kenny?” Pixis called out, and Kenny uncrossed his arms and smirked, approaching the table. 

“Oh, he’s alive, alright. He and the girl have formed a small alliance. It’s almost cute.” Kenny tapped the table and it hummed as the hologram changed. Replacing the map were floating pictures. “These are the people in her little crew. Jean Kirsten. Marco Bott. Eren Jaeger. Mikasa Jaeger. Armin Arlert. There are two more who we couldn’t identify but they’re nothing that we can’t handle—it’s the Fragments that make em’ dangerous.” 

Erwin had to stop the small, proud smirk from joining his face, as he looked towards the pictures, studying them carefully. 

“We last spotted them nearing Calaneth, but lost track of them. I still have my officers combing the area, but we will need more reinforcements.” Kenny spoke, moving the map to pinpoint the exact location. 

“I will deploy mercenaries and a few Fragments to that area at once. They will be found soon.” Erwin affirmed, earning an agreement of nods around the table. 

“This is ridiculous. It should _never_ have been possible for a Fragment to escape in the first place!” Aurille spat, waving his hands with exaggeration. 

“It is, but I assure you it will be handled.” Erwin reassured. 

“You know the problem with a Fragment escaping, General?” Roderich glared. “It gives those _monsters_ hope. No matter how dumb they are, it gives them the knowledge that it’s possible to escape, and it simply should not be.” 

“It _is_ impossible for a Fragment to escape. By themselves.” Pixis cut in. 

“Is there something you are trying to suggest, Commander?” Lord Zeke spoke—his voice echoing loudly through the large room. He sat proudly in his white throne, draped in his royal black robe with mossy green trimming. He shifted his head slightly—resting his cheek against his closed fist. The room silenced, and soon the whole table had turned to the older man. 

“Treachery, my lord. Someone within these walls has been helping the Fragment.” Pixis spoke. His finger tapped the table, illuminating an old video feed. The picture was blurry and slightly shaky, but on the screen was (name), hunched over on the ground inside the Realm, with guards surrounding her. 

The feed played, showing a small pool of blood on the ground as she held up her hand, and seconds later shots were fired. She jumped, flying back towards the door. The mercenaries shouted, and she launched something from her hand, and a loud explosion sounded, abruptly cutting off the feed. 

“She held her own bomb in her hand. Such a thing is simply not possible! Not by herself.” Pixis affirmed, and Lord Zeke let a low hum vibrate from his throat. He stroked his blonde beard, a few grey hairs glinting like silver.

“Treason in the Realm? Such a thing has never been heard of!” Roderich gasped. 

“Who would _dare_ help such a thing?!” Aurille huffed angrily.

“General Erwin.” Lord Zeke spoke, once again silencing the room.

“Yes, my lord?” 

“You have been around these Fragments for years. You, as well as Commander Pixis, were dispatched to the same mission that recruited this Fragment. I want your opinion.” Lord Zeke spoke. “Indeed, treachery in these walls has been unheard of. I would like to think that such a thing is simply not possible.” 

The room turned to Erwin. He nodded, leaning forward slightly and putting on a serious expression. “The Realm of Sina has the resources, power, and personnel to easily intercept and alter plans. It is indeed possible.” 

Angry huffs and slams sounded from Aurille and Roderich. 

“I’ve been looking into this incident.” Erwin stood, holding his finger against the table as the feedback rewinded. He stopped it just as (name) had stood, holding the bomb in her finger. He zoomed in. “There. In one hand she holds the bomb, but look closely at her other hand.” He zoomed in further, so that they could just barely a white tip poking from her closed fist. “She’s holding an instrument in her hand.” 

Erwin reached up to one of the pockets of his uniform, holding up the same white stylus, coated in dried blood for them all to see. “This was found at the scene. On further inspection, it is a signal interceptor. All she needed to do was insert it near the bomb, and it deactivates.” 

“Bring it to me.” Lord Zeke commanded, and Erwin nodded, walking towards Lord Zeke’s chair. The security personnel just below his throne took the device from Erwin, walking it up to Zeke. He took it carefully, studying it for a quiet moment. 

“This looks like Dr. Hanji’s work.” Lord Zeke commented. 

“Dr. Hanji! Of course! That _woman_ has had too much freedom.” Roderich spat, crossing his arms. 

“We must arrest her at once. She could very well be the culprit herself.” Deltoff addressed. 

“I agree! We must!” Aurille spoke. 

“Gentlemen, believe me when I say she has been looked into. Seeing the device myself, she was the first to come to mind. With your approval, Lord Zeke, I will personally search her laboratory and find the evidence I need without raising alarm. The last thing we need is for her to catch wind of our suspicion, and for her to destroy evidence.” Erwin turned to Lord Zeke, who stared at Erwin for a silent moment. Erwin almost smiled—he knew he had won the crowd with his well-chosen way of words, but Erwin still needed to be cautious. Lord Zeke was watching him carefully. His greyish-blue eyes staring intently into Erwin’s brighter blue, and after a moment, he nodded. 

“I will allow it. Do be sure not to raise suspicion.” Lord Zeke addressed, and Erwin nodded. 

“Commander Pixis, I want you to look more into Captain Levi. I want him brought to me, dead or alive. Major Zachary and Officer Kenny will assist you and General Erwin. The rest of you, continue your duties as usual. Once the traitor is found, they will answer to me. You are dismissed.” 

“Yes, sir.” The group collectively bowed, standing from their seats as they began to trickle out. Erwin turned for the door, but Lord Zeke stopped him. 

“Just a moment, General. Officer Ackerman, a moment with you as well.” 

Kenny smirked, walking over with a smug look on his face. “Yes, my lord?” 

“There is one among the group travelling with the Fragments. Eren Jaeger. I want him brought to me, alive.” Lord Zeke spoke towards Kenny, who lifted a curious eyebrow. 

“I’ll get my men on it. Can I ask why?” Kenny asked, and Lord Zeke only blinked with slight amusement as he looked off to the side for a small moment, as if recalling a past memory. 

“Many years ago, I ordered a raid over a small town near Shiganshina after the people formed a resistance against me. They were easily handled, but if I recall correctly, my father was killed there at the time. The boy and I share my father’s blood.” Zeke explained, looking towards Kenny. “I want him here. With some persuasion, he might make a suitable heir to my throne. And if not, I will kill himself myself.” 

“What of the girl who shares the same last name?” 

Lord Zeke shook his head. “I do not know of her. Bring me the boy alive, and the Fragments dead or alive. Kill everyone who gets in the way.” Kenny smirked and nodded. 

“General.” Lord Zeke now turned to Erwin, who was listening carefully. “I want this mission handled with absolute care. Do _not_ fail. When you find the traitor, bring them to me.” 

Erwin bowed. 

“You are dismissed.” Lord Zeke waved to the both of them, and they both turned for the door. As the large doors to the council room closed behind them, Kenny let out a satisfied sigh. 

“Nothing like a good ol’ chat with the boss, huh, Erwin?” Kenny grinned, slapping Erwin on the back. “You’ve got the most important mission of all—How come you’re so eager to step in?” 

Erwin smiled, boots echoing as the two walked down the long hallway. “I failed in my duties of General to not see a situation like this happen. It’s my job to make it right.” 

Kenny chuckled. “Well, ain’t ya just a loyal soldier! Here I am, hoping to bring back my nephew’s head for a promotion! Maybe the best promotion of all?” 

Erwin looked towards Kenny, seeing the malicious intent behind his words. “Dangerous words to mutter only a few feet away from Lord Zeke himself. I’d hate to see what would happen to you.” 

Kenny grinned widely, chuckling again. “Aw, it’s just jokes, General! Besides, I can handle myself pretty damn well.” Kenny stroked his beard, looking to Erwin with an amused expression. “You know what they say about wolves, General?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t, Officer.” Erwin shrugged lightheartedly, and Kenny’s grin grew, darkening around his eyes as a dangerous, malicious look settled into his cool grey eyes. 

“You see, if you cut a wolf's head off, it still has the power to bite.” 

Erwin looked towards him for a minute, letting his signature collected smile join his face.“Wolves are quite strong. Though, I think I’m failing to see your point.” 

Kenny sighed, the look in his eyes fading as he turned away, casually stretching his arms above his head. “Ah, nothing too crazy. I just like to think of myself as a wolf. Put a couple of bullets in me, and I’m still gonna bite back.” Kenny spoke figuratively, and Erwin studied his expression before a small smile grew on his face. 

“An interesting theory. You think you’re strong enough? Certainly something I wouldn’t mind seeing for myself.” Erwin spoke. 

Kenny stopped, before bursting into a cackling laughter. He playfully rested a hand on Erwin’s shoulder as he laughed, echoing through the long hall. 

“You sure are a _catch,_ Erwin! I can see why my nephew is _so_ fond of you!” Entering the main corridor, Kenny’s hand slipped off of Erwin’s shoulder as he began to turn a different way. Erwin stopped, bowing to him with a smile. 

“Good to speak with you too, Officer.” Erwin turned a separate way after watching walk away for a small moment. There was a lot Erwin needed to do. A small smirk joined his face as he looked towards the long hallway he had just walked down, thinking of what Lord Zeke said. 

He smiled, before making his way towards his office. 

* * *

“That’s _not_ gonna work! No way!” Connie shouted from the table, earning a mix of groans. They had been at it for hours, with the dark sky fading into a lighter blue as the sun began to rise. They were tired, arguing and debating and pondering for a while. 

“Connie, we have to. The plan rides on this!” Sasha tried reasoning with him, who only shook his head. 

“We’re gonna get caught! Look at me! Look at you!” Connie pointed to himself, then pointed to Sasha. 

“What’s wrong with the way I look?!” 

“We’re tiny! We’ve only stolen food and small stuff from people! We can’t fight!” Connie shouted, earning a round shushes from the room. 

“The mission is about stealth. If you’re lucky, you won’t have to.” (name) tried to reassure, only to have Levi chime in and bring the mood down. 

“Unless you want to get us all killed, you’re going to learn. Starting in the morning.” 

Connie groaned loudly. 

“Marco, how’s the tech stuff coming?” Eren asked, earning a tired smile from the dark haired boy. 

“I still got a lot of work to get through.” Another groan sounded from Connie. “But maybe we could take a break.” Marco sounded with a light chuckle in his throat. 

“I agree. Why don’t we get some rest while we can? We have less than 48 hours until this plan sets in motion.” (name) suggested, earning nods and yawns. 

“Tch. You’re all useless.” Levi spat in annoyance, turning for the front door, opening it and slamming it behind him, with a chilly air slithering in. 

“He’s in a _great_ mood.” Jean rolled his eyes and spoke with sarcasm, standing and disappearing into the house. 

“I think he’s just stressed out. It would be weird if he _wasn’t_ acting like that.” Armin spoke with a tired smile. (name) felt his hand rest on her shoulder as she looked at Armin. “Maybe you could talk to him. He listens to you.” Armin suggested. 

(name) nodded. “I’ll do that.” 

Armin nodded with a smile, turning away and disappearing into one of the rooms of the large house. Slowly everyone trickled away, heading to get rest before another long day of prepping and debating. 

* * *

(name) headed outside, feeling the chilling night air. The breeze lit goosebumps along her arms, feeling herself shiver slightly. She glanced around, not spotting Levi anywhere. She looked down both ends of the street, not feeling his presence on the ground before she heard the roof above her creak. She bent her legs slightly, jumping into the sky and landed lightly on her feet, seeing Levi’s cloak fluttering lightly from the chilling breeze. His back was to her, sitting along the roof as he gazed up into the sky. 

“Fuck off.” Were his first words to her, and she watched as he tilted his hand up to his mouth—a small silver flask swigging liquid into his mouth. 

“Are you cold, Levi?” 

“Fuck off.” 

She blinked lightly, feeling the smallest upturn on her lips. “I don’t want to bother you too much, but it feels like you might need some company—” 

“I don’t.” 

“...Even if you think you don’t want it.” (name) smiled, stepping towards him before she stood next to him, before sitting next to him, legs crossed. 

Levi glanced at her with annoyance. He had his rest leg bent, providing an arm rest with his comfortable position. She didn’t say anything, merely just watched the sky silently. She was providing him company—company that was suitable for him, and probably only him. Quiet. 

After a long moment of just the swooshes and swirls of wind brushing his hair, Levi took another swig of his drink, glancing at her to see that she had closed her eyes. Letting the wind tickle her (skin tone) cheeks, illuminating a light dash of redness from the chill along her supple cheeks and nose. Her (hair color) strands danced and swayed along each other, following the path of the small winds. A few hairs whipped and tucked themselves within the thin crevices of skin, decorating her face delicately. She looked beautiful. Truly like a being of pure nature. She looked so peaceful. 

Levi wasn’t aware of how he had been thoughtless staring at this point, suddenly feeling himself captured by her. His gaze was still fixed into a frown, but it had lessened significantly the more he stared. _She looks like a bird._ Levi thought to himself. 

He suddenly began wondering if she was warm. She had asked if he was cold, signaling that she was. A light sigh escaped him as he unclipped his cape from his neck, hooking the grey flutter around her shoulders. She opened her eyes when she felt contact on her skin, lighting grabbing the cloak and tugging it around herself. 

“Thank you.” 

Levi didn’t say anything, looking downwards as he took another swig of his flask, before offering it to her. 

She stared at the flask, before looking towards him. “May I ask what it is?” 

“Do you want to try it or not?” Levi spoke calmly, as (name) nodded after a small moment and took the flash with one hand. She lifted it to her mouth, tasting it. It was watery, yet she could taste the soft spices of sweetening herbs. The water was lukewarm, but it left a tanginess on her tongue. 

“It’s… flavored water?” (name) tried, earning a shake of his head from Levi as she handed him his flask. 

“It’s called tea.” 

“I imagined you were the type to drink alcohol.” 

“Not that much.” 

“I see.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence once more. After a few more moments, Levi spoke. 

“I was with two people before I became Captain, years ago. We lived at the orphanage across the street. We were stealing for years, anything that kept us surviving, when Pixis caught me.” As he spoke, (name)’s attention had turned to him. “That bastard Kenny took care of me when I was a kid, and he’s the one who tried to ship me off to the Realm. I ran away long before they could catch me, and made a break to the underground. It’s where I also met that shitty general, who convinced me by joining the Realm, they would be safe and that one day, I could kill the Realm and everyone in it.” 

“What about the people you were traveling with?”

“It wasn’t long until Zeke found them. Knowing that they once willingly travelled with a Fragment, he lit them up with bullets.” His voice grew quieter. “I could barely recognize Isabel.” He spoke into the air, more to himself than to (name).

“I’m sorry, Levi.” 

“You were the one who asked.” He took another swig. 

“Me?” 

“At the hills, you asked me how I came to be at the Realm.” 

(name) hummed slightly, looking down towards the dark roof they sat on. 

“Do you like stories?” 

“We can’t read, Red.” 

(name) smiled. “That’s true, but Princess Historia read me many stories in our brief moments together.” 

“What was your favorite?” 

“I’m not sure. I enjoyed them all. The endings were often almost all the same—always about love and true friendship.” 

“Sounds stupid.” Another swig, twirling it lightly so that the liquid inside splashed and swooshed in the metal bottle. (name) smiled lightly. 

“You are a lot like how Dr. Hanji and General Erwin spoke about.” (name)’s smile grew slightly as Levi shot her a curious look. “Erwin said you are very crude and stubborn, and Dr. Hanji would mention how charming you are. Though I’m realizing how sarcastic she was now.” 

Levi let out a huff of amusement, looking towards the sky. “They don’t know shit about me, especially that shitty scientist.” 

“Neither do I, but I believe they’re right.” (name) started. His gaze turned to her, and she looked up into the sky, lit with white dots. “You’re stubborn and blunt, and hard to reason with. And violent. But there’s more to you. You’re genuine, and you care about the people you want to care about.” 

He lifted an unamused eyebrow. 

“Even if you don’t want to act like it. It’s why you saved me from Kenny. And when you saved me again when I was shot. And it’s why you stayed.” (name) explained with a melancholy smile on her features. 

“Tch. Don’t think I did it for you. _I’m_ gonna be the one to kill Zeke with my sword.” 

(name) felt the corner of her lips tugged upward a little more, feeling a deep warmth spread through her heart. “Thank you, Levi. Truly.” (name) spoke kindly, eyes glinting with promise. His eyes widened by a small fraction, before he looked away, trying to ignore the swirl in his chest. 

“Do you remember anything from your home?” Levi spoke after a quiet moment, taking another swig, finishing the drink. 

“I think it was green, before all the fire. Then, most I remember is General Erwin.” (name) pondered Erwin, wondering what he was doing at the moment. “I think he’s the closest I’ve had to a father-figure. He couldn’t always break the rules for me, but when he did, he treated me like he really cared.” 

Levi nodded, before he reached into the pocket of his pants, shifting for something before he held it out to her. It was the round pin, silver trimmings and round gold plates. “This from Erwin?” 

(name) took it with surprise, running her fingers over the smooth gold orb in the middle. It was vaguely transparent, making the illusion of glass. “This was a gift from Dr. Hanji. For my last birthday. Where did you find it?” 

“It fell off your cloak when we were patching you up. Did you get it to work yet?” Levi asked, earning a curious gaze from (name). 

“I’m not sure what you mean. It’s not a machine. It’s only a pin for my cloak.” 

“You said it’s from Hanji. That _means_ it’s a machine. Try messing with it.” He motioned to the gold orb that her thumb rested upon. She looked from him to the orb, and was surprised when she applied pressure and the center of the pin lit up in an ethereal pale light. 

_“DEVICE CONNECTING. PLEASE WAIT A FEW MOMENTS.”_ An automated voice sounded from the pin, causing (name) to flinch slightly in surprise, looking over at Levi who shared an interested look as well as he took the pin, gazing carefully at it. 

_“DEVICE CONNECTED.”_

“What did it connect to?” (name) spoke, before feeling Levi’s hand cover her mouth, shaking his head indicating not to speak. 

Silence resonated, only the chilly air occasionally brushing by them. The pin’s audio was rusted and squeaky, indicating to them that they were connected into a phone call. 

Her heart jumped when she heard the next voice. It wasn’t automated. 

_“Hm. This is certainly a surprise, isn’t it?”_

Her eyes widened, looking at Levi who almost shared the same look. (name) pulled his hand away from her mouth, gazing at the pin so intensely like she was looking at him herself. 

“General… Erwin? Is that you?” 

A pause. Brief, but (name) could hear the waviness of light among his voice. _“A pleasant surprise, indeed. Who knew that she had designed a communicator with this pen?”_ A deep chuckle sounded from him. _“How are you, my dear? It’s nice to hear your voice again.”_

A relieved sigh left her—one that she didn’t know had caught in her chest and smiled. She felt like the largest weight had been lifted off of her chest. (name) had to thank Dr. Hanji for such an incredible gift. “I’m okay.” She finally spoke, feeling her words radiate off of her. 

_“You’ve met quite a group, haven’t you? I’m proud of you. I hope you are treating them well.”_ Erwin spoke, and she could practically hear him smile against the receptor. 

“I am. They are precious to me.” 

_“It’s good to hear you say that. You must’ve really grown these past few weeks.”_ Erwin hummed, and she could see him smile. “ _Is he there with you as well?”_

“He is. I removed his bomb—like how you showed me. He’s saved my life multiple times. I would be dead if it wasn’t for him.” (name) spoke before Levi cut in. 

“This is all your fault, you shitty excuse for a general. I should’ve killed you a long time ago.” Levi spat in annoyance, only to hear Erwin give a small chuckle through the transmitter. 

_“It is very nice to see you haven’t changed. But I must thank you, for protecting (name). She is often stubborn and reckless, like yourself.”_

“Tch. Whatever.” 

“General, I’ve put my friends in danger out here.” (name) started. “We’ll never be safe, not with Zeke ruling this country.” 

_“I see. Are you planning on leaving?”_

“No. We…well, we—“ (name) hesitated for a moment, before Levi cut in. 

“We’re killing Zeke.” 

They were greeted with silence. For a moment too long before Erwin finally spoke. 

_“When?”_

“Two days from now. Early in the morning.” (name) answered, and once again silence filled the air. 

_“I need to know what you have planned. Hurry.”_ Erwin’s voice became slightly more hushed, as (name) briefly explained the part of the plan they mostly had figured out. Erwin listened, only silence from his side of the line. (name) felt herself grow nervous with his silence when she finished. 

_“Follow your plan. I’ll prepare things on my end.”_

(name)’s eyes widened with surprise as his words, looking at Levi who almost matched her expression. “That’s it? Do you think we have a chance?” 

_“That’s up to you, isn’t it?”_ She could practically hear him smile. _“I must go.”_

“...Erwin?” 

_“Yes?”_

(name) let a breath escape her. “I remembered the day I met you.” 

A brief moment of silence entered. _“An unfortunate day, indeed. Yet, it might’ve been one of the best in my life. I hope you fight harder knowing the truth.”_

That was all she needed to hear. She nodded, more to herself. “I will.” 

_“DEVICE DISCONNECTED.”_

The pin faded as the phone call ended. A breath of relief escaped her as Levi handed her it. She felt reassured, and it was enough to settle her heart. 

“Looks like he’s not worried. Too bad we’re all gonna die.” Levi spoke, as (name) stood with a small smile on her face. 

“No, we’ll be okay. I’ll make sure of it.” She looked to her horizon, the dark broken houses contrasting with the blue sky. Levi watched her for a moment, before looking at the horizon himself. 

“Once we do this, why don’t we go to the hills again? Or maybe to the ocean?” (name) suggested amidst the silence—Levi’s cape rustling behind her gracefully along with her (hair color). Almost like she had wings. “Because anywhere we go, we won’t be chained.” 

Levi smirked softly, still gazing off the horizon. 

She unhooked herself from his cape, draping it over his shoulders before bowing slightly. “You should get some rest, Levi. We still have a lot of work to do.” She turned away, hooping off the roof and heading back inside. 

Levi took another swig of the flask, turning his view back to the horizon. 

* * *

She was surprised to still see Marco up, typing away on the keyboard of the boxy laptop when she entered the house. “You should rest, Marco. We’ve got a busy day ahead of us.” 

Marco glanced at her with a smile. “Don’t worry, I got all the data sorted out. I’m fixing a personal thing right now.” 

“Personal? What is it, if you don’t mind telling me?” 

Marco shook his head, gesturing her over next to her. She approached him, rounding the table and sitting next to him as he turned the laptop for her to get a better view. 

“You know how I lost my camera in the car cash?” She nodded. “Well, thankfully that data always backs up to my cloud server. But I needed to find a back way into that just in case so no one hacks into their server that this laptop operates and manages to track us down. A lot of firewalls and passwords, but I finally got in.” He explained, before hovering the mouse and clicked it, as a folder appeared. He clicked on the folder, then the first picture that opened with the folder and smiled. A picture blew up and filled the screen. It was a blurry image of Marco, squatted low near colorful flowers. “I managed to save the pictures.” 

(name)’s eyes lit. “I’m glad! I’m sorry I couldn’t save your camera. I know how precious it was for you.” 

Marco blushed. “Ah, there’ll always be new cameras. But it’s the memories you make with them that bring them to life, and look! I got them all right here. No apologies necessary.” He smiled at her, and (name) couldn’t help but smile back. 

They scrolled through all of the pictures Marco had taken—from when they met in Trost, to the hills, all the way to the festival in Krolva. 

“You look so happy here.” Marco smiled, showing the picture of her on stage. 

“I was. I am.” (name) felt her cheeks strain a bit as she smiled, pondering the moment. “We should go to more festivals, Marco. Maybe we could dance together.” 

“D-dance? There’s no way you’ll get me to dance.” Marco laughed, waving his hands. 

“It’s fun. I think you’d be a great dancer.” (name) answered honestly, as Marco playfully pushed her with a laugh. 

“I’m _not_ dancing! But I’ll take pictures instead.” 

(name) nodded happily. Marco scooted closer to (name), slipping a comforting arm around her shoulders and gently pulling her closer. Marco clicked through many photos, and eventually (name) felt herself becoming tired as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Scrolling through the pictures, Marco didn’t even notice when she fell asleep, leaned against his shoulder. He picked her up carefully, trying not to disturb her sleep as he walked her to the room she was staying in. Sasha and Connie laid asleep on a bigger mattress in the middle of the creaky wood floor. They had left enough room on the end for another person, and Marco laid her next to Connie, still sound asleep. 

* * *

(name) awoke flat on her back, cushioned by the mattress and awakened by the sunny sky beaming into the abandoned house. She was immediately aware of the extra warmth that she was feeling—firstly looking slightly to her left. Sasha gripped her wrist in her sleep, tugging on it slightly as she pulled (name)’s arm towards her. She didn’t really need to look to her right as Connie’s arm had wrapped itself across her torso. His head was tucked comfortably in the crook of her neck, and she could feel every exhale tickle her skin. She wasn’t sure how she got here, or why she was in the middle of the mattress. (name) was surprised how strong Connie’s grip felt along her torso, securing her close to him. 

She could hear footsteps as the wood creaked throughout the house. She heard the doorknob turn, only able to turn her head to see Jean. He looked tired but his eyes lit with amusement seeing (name) trapped by the two sleeping bodies, a small smile joining his face. 

“Good morning.” (name) whispered as Jean walked over to her, squatting down and looking towards (name). To her, his head was upside down, and to him, her head was upside down. 

“Hey.” He glanced at the two bodies beside her, shaking his head with a smile. “These two are gonna get us killed.” He spoke sarcastically. 

A small smile danced across (name)’s face. “They’ve saved us a few times. I think we’ll be okay.” 

“These losers owe me a car. I’m still mad about the paint job they did.” Jean poked Sasha’s cheek, only earning a short rumble as she continued sleeping. 

“I’ll help too.” (name) offered. 

Jean smiled, before shaking his head. “Nah, you’ve done way too much for me already. Anyway, I came to get you and these two. We still have a lot to plan out.” 

“Where would you like to go?” (name) spoke, catching Jean off-guard. 

“Hm?” 

“You said that if you got a car, you’d take me somewhere. Where did you want to go?” 

Jean’s eyes widened, recalling the conversation from a couple nights before. He glanced away, trying to fight the blush. “U-uh—wherever. I don’t care. As long as I’m with…” He trailed off, cheeks reddening. 

“Hm?” (name) hummed, not catching the last part. 

Jean shook his head. “N-nothing. C’mon, wake him up.” He gestured to Connie as he shook Sasha. 

“Connie. Connie.” (name) called out softly, shaking him lightly with her free arm. 

A tired huff erupted from Connie as he stirred against her neck, before he lifted his head slightly, warm golden eyes locking with (eye color). He blinked at her tiredly, looking somewhat dazed from his sleep before he grinned. “I wanna keep sleeping.” 

“Good morning, Connie.” (name) greeted. 

A yawn sounded from beside her. “Is it morning already? I’m so tired.” Sasha sighed, letting go of (name)’s arm as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

“It is. We need to figure out the rest of our plan.” (name) spoke. 

“Aw, can’t we lay here a little longer? I’d like to— _ah!”_ Connie spoke, before being yanked up by his collar by Jean. 

“Get up, you idiot. You too, Sash.” 

“Aw, _Jean_ come on! Just a little longer?” Connie pleaded as Jean dragged him out by his collar. 

(name) sat up, only feeling the mattress beside her slump. She looked to see Sasha, collapsed on the mattress. “Sasha? Did you fall asleep?” 

“Too tired, (name). Too tired.” 

“Don’t worry. We can rest plenty once we’re done.” (name) tugged on her arm, before standing and lifting Sasha up, throwing her over her back. (name) winced slightly—her wounds had healed significantly but they were still tender. She shook it off, carrying Sasha into the living room. 

“Finally. We don’t have all day, Red.” Levi greeted her first, with everyone else surrounding the table. 

“We’re ready.” (name) answered, sitting Sasha down at the table. 

“So we know how we’re getting to the Realm, and all our jobs once we get there, but how do we even know we can even hijack the cars? I mean, the plan rides on that.” Eren asked. 

“It shouldn’t be a problem.” (name) answered calmly, earning confused looks. 

“How do you know?” Armin spoke next. 

“Because we have support. When I went into the coal mining facility, I ran into some friends. Fragments, like myself and Levi.” 

_“Hurry up! Sergeant’s waiting.”_

_“I’m comin’, I’m comin.”_

_Two soldiers spoke as they walked through the dark halls of the coal mining facility. She peered through from the ventilator shaft she was hiding in, scrunched in a crawling position as she checked to make sure the coast was clear. She spotted the door that the two soldiers came out of—a control room that would no doubt have the supplies and information that she needed. Listening carefully, making sure no one else was present, she opened the vent, jumping down as quietly as possible._

_She entered the room with haste, shutting it quietly behind her as she turned into the room. She knew she would have to work fast—unaware of when the next shift of soldiers would rotate. Along the wall were many monitors of the facility—all broadcasting different areas. Papers were strewn all around, along with a few guns and weapons, with a few small laptops around as well. She spotted a large duffel bag on the ground, immediately opening it and searching inside, only spotting a few small handguns and a couple AK’s. Immediately she began searching the room._

_She spotted large files along the desk, stacked in piles. She opened one, before immediately closing it and placing it in the duffle bag. Turning her back to the door, her eyes spotted the laptop on the counter. Walking towards it and opening it the lid, it lit through a blue screen, emitting a small beep. She didn’t hear the door behind her open, and she froze when someone called out to her._

_“Hey! What the fuck are you doing in here?!” The masculine voice was familiar but she was already piercing her palm with her nail, drawing blood._

_“Put your hands up!” A second masculine voice called out—also familiar—as slowly (name) raised her hands. Footsteps got closer, and when she felt the heavy footsteps lightly shake the ground, she moved. Back flipping into the air, her legs locked around the head of the closer man, flipping him off the ground and slamming him down on his stomach. She jumped, flying behind the second man and a small sharp point of blood produced from her palm, like the size of a small switchblade as she held it to his neck, moving so fast she didn’t even see their faces._

_“Agh—fuck! Wait…(name)?” The voice on the ground sounded as he groaned and looked up, locking blonde eyes with her (eye color) ones, and her eyes widened._

_“...Reiner?” Then, looking up to her hostage, she immediately recognized the dark hair and nervous look. Releasing him, she spoke. “Bertolt?”_

_“(name)! You’re okay!” Bert smiled, and a breath of relief escaped her._

_“Damn—that really hurt. Sheesh, take it easy next time.” Reiner grinned, rubbing his neck with a chuckle as he stood, rolling out his neck._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so aggressive. I didn’t know it was you.”_

_Reiner waved it off. “Ah, it’s alright. I get it. But more importantly, what the hell are you doing here?”_

_“We didn’t know what happened to you! You escaped, and then we didn’t hear anything! They put Fragments under tight lockdown after that.” Bert explained, with Reiner nodding._

_“Lockdown?” She asked._

_“Pixis went overboard. He’s determined to find out how you escaped so easily.” Reiner confirmed, causing (name)’s head to sink slightly._

_“I’m sorry to have caused you so much trouble—oh!” She yelped slightly when her body was pulled into Reiner’s, trapped in a bear hug as he laughed loudly, patting her hard on the back._

_“Don’t even worry about it—it ain’t nothing that we can’t handle. Glad to see you’re still in one piece.” Reiner reassured, as he let go before she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking towards Bert who smiled._

_“We’re glad you’re okay.”_

_(name) smiled and thanked them. “So how did you end up out here? Is this where you were assigned?” (name) asked, earning nods from the two men._

_“Turns out we’re the perfect pair when it comes to coal. I lift all the heavy stuff—“_

_“Then I heat it up. Plenty of sweat and moisture in the air.” Bert added, earning a nod from (name). “But more importantly, how did you end up here?”_

_“If I tell you, then you’d be a traitor to the kingdom as well. I can’t risk it.”_

_“Hey, as far as they know we’re gonna kill them all one of these days. You can trust us.” Reiner spoke reassuringly, and after (name) briefly thought it over, she nodded. These were her friends—she knew that she could trust them._

_So she started from the beginning. Moments after she escaped, to meeting Eren, to meeting everyone she’s been with, and naturally, the brief idea that had landed her in this facility. Reiner and Bert’s face went pale when she spoke of her idea, and why she was in this room gathering supplies. They glanced at each other with wary expressions._

_“You’re not serious, are you?” Bert spoke first after (name) had spoken._

_“Are you crazy? You won’t last two seconds against all of Lord Zeke’s guard!” Reiner spoke in hushed tones, making sure to lock the door to the security room as they spoke._

_“I don’t intend to do it alone, and if I have to, then I will. I’ll do anything to succeed.” (name) affirmed._

_“B-but…! You’ll be killed!” Bert tried to plead, but (name) shook her head._

_“There’s a chance, but I still have to try. If it works then… we could be free.” (name) clarified, looking towards the ground for a moment before she picked up the duffle bag, throwing more papers and files into the bag. She found a large map rolled up along with the papers, rolling it out to see red marks of plotted lines all across. She recognized only one word—Trolva, from when Armin taught her._

_“(name). (name), come on. Think rationally, okay?” Reiner paced a bit with (name)’s movements._

_“I am.”_

_“No—actually think about this.” Bert added. “If you’re caught, you and all your friends are dead. Not to mention what they’d do to Captain Levi if they catch him.”_

_“They won’t catch Levi.” (name) smiled a bit. “He’s too ruthless.”_

_“This is serious, (name)! I don’t think you realize how serious it is what you’re saying.” Reiner sighed frustratedly._

_(name) finished packing the large duffle bag, zipping it up and swinging it over her shoulder. “I know how serious it is. I wouldn’t be doing something so dangerous if I knew it was impossible. Reiner, you were the one who told me that whatever I do, I can’t fail. I plan to stick to that.”_

_His eyes widened, staring at (name) for a long moment before he looked away, frustration still lingering in his features._

_“Are you sure, (name)? You really want to do this?” Bert asked for confirmation._

_“Yes.”_

_Bert sighed, looking at Reiner who didn’t meet his gaze. “You’ll need a way to the Realm. You said the car you were driving in got destroyed by Officer Kenny?” Bert spoke, earning a nod from (name). “At exactly 3:37 am, two days from now, the transport trucks deliver power cells in a loop from here to Utopia to the Realm. We can help you, and your friends hijack two of the vans that should take you straight to the Realm. Mercenaries have a specific entrance that they all pass, so you’ll have to sneak in through there.”_

_Her eyes widened in surprise. “You would do that? For me?”_

_Bert smiled. “If we can give you a little boost, then it’s definitely worth a shot.”_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to see Reiner, with a conflicted expression on his face. “Don’t do this, (name). It’s not too late—we can help get you to the docks and leave.”_

_A small smile grew on her face, as she placed her hand atop of Reiner’s, comforting the atmosphere. “I have to do this, Reiner. There’s people I need to protect.”_

_He sighed again in defeat, allowing a small smirk to grow on his face. “You’ve always been so stubborn. Always trying to do what’s best for everyone.”_

_Her smile grew slightly, as she slipped her hand from his hand, moving towards the door. “I will see you in two days. Thank you.” (name) bowed slightly, before ducking out of the room, leaving Reiner and Bert as she made her escape._

_She needed to find them before they left._

“So your two friends are gonna help us hijack the cars?” Jean asked as (name) finished explaining. 

“How do you know we can trust them?” Mikasa questioned next. 

“They’re Fragments. They would want to help us take out Zeke anyway possible.” (name) explained. The room nodded, falling into a brief silence. 

“So that’s it? We have it all figured out?” Connie spoke to the room, darting his eyes around for confirmation. 

“I think so.” Eren smirked slightly. “Do you already need us to go over it, Con?” 

“N-no way! Um—Sash was the one who said she wasn’t sure.” Connie mumbled.

“ _What?_ No way!” Sasha quickly countered, earning a sigh from Jean. 

“(name), just explain again for these idiots.” He recommended, and (name) began. 

“At 2:00 am in less than 48 hours, we’ll leave here for the coal facility. There, we’ll meet with Reiner and Bert who will properly sneak us into two transport vehicles—with Marco driving one and Jean driving the other. We blend in, and ride all the way to the Realm. There, we split into two groups as we infiltrate. Marco, Eren, Armin will hack into the security and communication systems of the Realm to be our eyes and ears, while Connie and Sasha evacuate innocent personnel. Levi, Jean, Mikasa and I will start by taking out Zeke’s council members, then Zeke. Does that sound right?” (name) finished, earning a round of nods. 

“How are me and Connie supposed to just evacuate people? We can’t just tell everyone to leave, right?” Sasha questioned. 

“Actually, I found blueprints for various equipment and gadgets on this computer. Jean and I were working on building a hacking device that would trigger a temporary blackout—and according to these guidelines, the Realm _has_ to evacuate all essential personnel during maintenance issues, like blackouts. I think it’s his way of making sure no one kills him in the dark.” Marco read from the computer. 

“If that works, then we could do this without being detected.” Mikasa confirmed, earning a nod from Armin. 

“ _And_ I pieced together the files that (name) got, so I have a full map of the complete interior and exterior of the Realm. When we hack into the security systems, we can plant those devices right on the main power core.” Armin added, with a confident smile. 

“Wow.” Connie gasped with wide eyes before grinning, sending Sasha a playful smack on her shoulder. “See? We got it all figured out, Sash! No need to worry.” 

“Don’t get comfortable yet.” Levi spoke, grabbing the duffle bag and throwing it at Connie, who yelped as it struck him in the face, causing him to almost fall out of his chair. “Count the bullets in each gun.” 

“Ow ow ow ow…” Connie groaned, rubbing his head as he opened the bag, doing as Levi commanded. 

“We’ll need to gather more supplies. Any more weapons, first aid—“ Mikasa brought up, before Marco cut in from his typing on the computer. 

“—and identification cards. I have the electronic hologram IDs ready, but it’s better to be safe and so each of us has a physical one too.” 

“Where do we get those?” (name) asked. 

“There’s a small database center that hands out IDs for various licenses up top. We can pay for them, but it would be better to swipe them instead.” Marco clarified. 

“We should probably do that tonight after it closes.” Armin suggested, flipping a few pages of some of the files he was reading. 

“We also need the supplies for the hacking devices. There’s a few mechanical and tech shops up there as well.” Jean added, leaning back in his chair with his arm slung over the side. 

“We’ll need a way to get in without being noticed or caught. Calaneth seems to be more technologically advanced than the other cities we’ve visited.” (name) presented next. Levi shifted slightly, grabbing something attached on his belt. 

“Here.” He called out to Jean, tossing it to him as Jean caught it, looking over the small device. 

“What is it?” Armin asked. 

“It’s a remote that was supposed to turn off the denotation of the bomb in my neck, but it also controls some of the vehicles and other technical shit.” Levi explained, as Jean flipped the small grey device littered with buttons of different colors— red, yellow, purple, green and blue—and a small screen with a small antenna poking out from the top. 

“Hm…” Jean glanced over it. “Hey Marco, it kinda reminds me of the remote I made for that drone that one time.” 

Marco’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, you’re right! Do you think you can do the same thing here?” 

Jean smirked. “I’ll need some tools, but I could make it work.” 

“Good.” (name) spoke, before he addressed the room. “We should start our preparations—we don’t have a lot of time.” 

“Mikasa and I will check out any weapons we can find.” Eren offered. 

“Marco and I will do as much research as we can on the Realm. We don’t want to be too surprised.” Armin spoke next, earning a nod from Marco as well. 

“I’ll start looking for those tools.” Jean spoke, standing from the table. 

“Connie and I will check out that database center and do some spy work!” Sasha grinned, high-fiving Connie. 

“Red, you and me will train. You’ve gotten soft.” Levi addressed (name) and she nodded. “Make sure you hide your face, and don’t look suspicious. If one of us is caught, the whole plan is fucked. Got it?” He spoke to the rest of the room, earning small smirks and nods. “And don’t spend too long out. We’ll need to work on everyone’s fighting skills, just in case.” Levi added, before moving to the door. “Let’s move.” 

Thus, everyone was off—securing their part of the plan. 

* * *

Levi took (name) to a secluded spot a couple of alleyways behind the abandoned house they were staying at. The ground was littered with trash, with overflowing piles of black garbage bags strewn around. 

“Good. You’re getting better at being unpredictable. But you rely too much on your blood.” Levi coached after a few moments of active sparring. 

“It’s my weapon. You have your sword, and I have my blood.” (name) countered back, breath heavy as she caught her breath from their sessions of sparring. 

“If you get paralyzed again, then you’re useless.” Levi spoke, lifting and resting his sword casually over his shoulder. 

“Then I won’t get paralyzed again.” (name) smiled, and Levi lifted his eyebrow slightly in amusement, looking towards her for a long moment. 

“Catch.” He flipped the sword so the handle was facing her, before throwing it towards her. She caught it delicately, grabbing the handle with two hands, instantly weighing it in her fingers. 

It was heavy—way more heavy then she had anticipated for it’s thin width. The metal was smooth and matte, coated in splatters of her own blood. She felt like she was holding something delicate and sacred in her hands, something so incredibly precious. 

“You want me… to use it?” (name) spoke, looking at Levi with uncertainty. 

Levi shrugged, darting his eyes off to the side as he crossed his arms. “Try to use it. Maybe you’ll have to.” 

(name) tilted her head with confusion. “How will I know when to use it?” 

He shrugged again, not answering her question. (name) glanced at the sword, running the pads of her fingers along the base. “Where did you get it? Did Dr. Hanji design it for you?” 

“No. It was a gift.” 

“From your friend? The one you talked about last night?” 

Levi nodded. 

She fell silent again, raising the sword and swiping it a few times in the air, getting used to the weight of the black metal. (name) felt almost silly holding it, like she just didn’t deserve to hold something so important. Through her feelings of uncomfort, she spoke.

“Why don’t we have a code name? That way I’ll know when to use it. ” 

“Code name? Are you still a child?” Levi lifted his eyebrow unamused. 

“Maybe I am. But I don’t want to use something so precious unless I absolutely have to.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Levi sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes. “What do you want to call it then?” 

(name) looked towards the sword, then Levi, before smiling. “Isabel.” 

Levi’s eyes widened slightly, looking towards her for a concealing moment. His chest tightened—an involuntary action that he couldn’t stop nor control. She was being serious, even though she was smiling, she weighed that sword in her hand like it was the most delicate and precious thing in the entire world. He could tell she was still hesitant to use it, swinging it lightly and careful not to let it scrape the ground. She held it like it was the most important thing in the world to her— _no,_ to Levi. He realized the only reason why she held it so delicately, was because it wasn’t her sword—it was _his._

His heart panged loudly in his chest, sending a wave of chills and vibrations through the rest of his chest and suddenly extremely aware of the feeling that sealed over his heart. 

He nodded—only flicking his gaze to the ground for a moment before back at her. “Alright.” He spoke in his still tone, uncrossing his arms and taking a step back. “Let’s see how you use it.” 

* * *

(name) made her way back to the house alone—abruptly left by Levi who said he was going to find some supplies himself. She couldn’t help the feeling like she was being watched. She turned multiple times, surveying her surroundings and carefully studying each individual around her, but she couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. Dismissing it, she returned the house. 

Just as she reached for the doorknob, the door swung open, resulting in her taking a step backwards. 

“Oh, (name).” Jean greeted, shutting the door behind him. “Did you just get back?” 

She nodded. “Where are you headed?” 

“I’m going up top for a bit. Gonna see if I can scout around for any shops where I can find some tools.” Jean spoke, and (name) noticed that he was wearing a fairly large hoodie with his hood up. 

“I see. I will join you.” 

Jean’s eyes widened, immediately shaking his head. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? You have a higher bounty than I do.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine. I have never seen the actual city itself, so I would love to take a look around.” (name) spoke, earning a rough sigh from him. 

“I have the feeling that you’ll just follow me even if I say no.” 

“That’s correct.” 

Jean sighed again. “Okay—wait a second.” He muttered, opening the door and entering the house. She waited outside only for a few moments before Jean opened the door again, holding a large black hoodie out to her. “Put this on. Your clothes are still ripped, and we don’t want to attract any attention to ourselves.” 

She obliged, moving to take off her torn shirt before Jean quickly stopped her. 

“ _Woah!_ W-wait! I meant on _top_ of your clothes!” A bright flurry of red rose to his cheeks, as (name) paused her movements, looking up at him with confusion. 

“But I have no need for a torn shirt, do I?” (name) asked innocently, smoothing out the rips before she slipped on the black hoodie on top of her shirt. 

“G-geez…” Jean sighed, before reaching into his pocket and holding something out to her. It was a black face mask. “Put this on, too. It’ll hide your face.” 

She complied, slipping on the mask. She looked towards Jean for confirmation and he nodded at her appearance, before gesturing for her to follow him. He slipped on his hood, pulling her hood up as well as they traveled to the upper section of Calaneth. 

She was in complete awe when they arrived at the top. Crowds of people roamed about, all wearing hoodies and masks with assorted streetwear styles. The buildings were tall, almost soaring high into the sky, higher than any city she had seen. There were small markets of little things all around—from vegetables to small gadgets. Some people sat along the road, showcasing and advertising their own sketchy products. Small shops were littered around, from liquor stores to pet shops. 

_“Fresh bread! Come buy it!”_

_“Check out our newest self-traveling vacuum!”_

_“Apples, mangos, every fruit you can think of!”_

_“Don’t be shy, check out my shop!”_

(name) was so entranced with everything that she barely even felt Jean’s hand wrap around her wrist, pulling her with him so she wouldn’t get lost. 

She jumped slightly when a smaller man latched onto her free wrist, yanking her out of Jean’s grip and pulling him into the opening of an alley. Jean called out to her but lost her from the flow of the crowd.

“Hey there, pretty thing. Why don’t you check out my exclusive shop?” He spoke in a shaggy, extremely sketchy voice with a slimy grin. He opened his fairly large and chunky jacket and along the inside of the jacket. “I got potions and poisons of all kinds! Got someone you’re trying to kill? Slip some of this into their drink. Or maybe you’re trying to let loose? My homemade formula will get you the high you want, _every_ time.” The short man showed her bottles upon bottles, wagging them in front of her with enthusiasm. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not interested in drugs. They’re bad for my blood.” 

“Ah! I see, I see! No worries, little lady. No worries. How about a potion that makes you grow taller?” 

“My current height is already ideal for me.” 

“A tough one, huh? What about a potion that makes you faster?” He offered her a small brown bottle, and she could see the thick liquid inside. 

She pondered if she should get it, but before she could decide, she heard her name being called. 

“(name)! There you are.” Jean jogged through the crowd, entering the alleyway. The short man frowned when he saw Jean. “You gotta be more careful! We can’t just wander around.” 

“Jean, this man sells potions. This one makes you faster. Do you think it would be essential for our mission?” (name) gestured to the small bottle, and Jean looked between her and the sleazy man.

“What? Bullshit—this dude’s a creep, (name). Just look at him.” 

The man huffed, closing his large jacket. “To hell with you then!” He stalked away into the alley. 

“C’mon, we need to hurry before someone recognizes us.” Jean grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her back into the street. 

“Jean, that wasn’t very nice. Maybe you should find him and apologize.” 

“He’s a scammer, (name). He just wants to take your money—which you _don’t_ have.” Jean reminded (name), who blinked innocently. She forgot she didn’t have money. “Come on, the shop I want to check out is over here.” 

He walked her over to a small mechanic shop down the large street, maneuvering through the crowd of people who tried to pull (name) off to the side to check out their merchandise. 

“Okay, right here—shit.” Jean stopped, causing (name) to bump into him as she looked around him. Two mercenaries stood nearby, holding large guns and batons. 

“I can deal with him.” (name) began to walk forward, before Jean quickly stopped her. 

“Wait! If you do that, then our cover is blown.” He looked around, noting the majority of people and small shops surrounding them. “Let me handle this.” Jean pulled his large hoodie, making sure it was covering his face. He slid his arm across (name)’s shoulders, pulling her close to him. “Put your arm around me.” 

She obliged, wrapping her smaller arm along Jean’s back. 

“Stay close and keep your head low.” Jean spoke in a smaller voice, as (name) nodded. 

Then they began to walk, approaching the mechanic shop. (name) glanced at the surroundings, immediately spotting a camera just by the door. “There’s a camera.” (name) whispered. 

“I see it.” Jean whispered back. “So we can’t go in—at least not until I can fix something up to hack the surveillance system. I know somewhere else we can go.” 

“Is it safe—Jean.” (name) stopped her question midway, breath hitching slightly, quickly earning Jean’s attention.

“What?” 

“I locked eyes with one of them. He’s staring now.” (name) warned, and Jean subtly glanced to his right, and indeed, both mercenaries were looking in their direction. Jean watched as one of them adjusted their grip on their gun. 

“Shit. Okay, stay calm.” Jean pulled her a little closer. “Point to a shop on your left.”

(name) did as he asked, pointing to a small tea shop. Then, Jean playfully grinned, acting like she had said something amusing and nudged her closer and planted a kiss on the side of her head, making sure to hide her face from view. Hiding amongst the crowd helped, as they slowly maneuvered through the people, quickly losing the guard’s attention as they ducked into an alleyway beside the mechanic store. 

“Whew—that was close.” Jean peeked his head around the corner. 

“I’m sorry. It was my fault.” (name) hung her head low. She had been so enticed and curious with everything around her she was careless, accidentally locking eyes with one of the guards. It could’ve put serious repercussions on the mission. 

“Ah, it was nothing. Seriously, don’t worry about it. Anyway, this is where I wanted to go anyway.” Jean reassured, walking towards the large dumpster beside the wall of the building. He opened the lid, peering into the heaps of trash before beginning to dig around. 

“You seem confident in your actions. Have you done this before?” (name) asked, tilting her head, gazing at him curiously. 

Jean grinned, rummaging through. “Dumpster diving is how I got most of my tools when I was a kid. I’d make Marco go and distract anyone watching while I’d find some cool stuff. No one really knows this, but when things break, they’ll just throw the items out and have them replaced. So I’d come and take what no one else wanted. Marco used to hate doing it for me.” Jean chuckled, reminiscing the moment. 

“I see. Technically, I don’t think this is considered stealing if we are only taking what others no longer want.” 

Jean chuckled, sending a smirk over his shoulder. “Exactly! I knew I’d end up liking you somehow. Ah—here we go!” 

He yanked out a large garbage bag, placing it on the ground and opening the thin material. There were plenty of broken gadgets, and parts to computers, phones, radios. There were even a few tools—like a screwdriver without the handle and a multi tool missing some of its components. 

“But these are broken items. Why would you need broken items?” (name) asked curiously, while Jean closed the bag and tied it with the draw straps of the garbage bag. 

“Because anything broken can always be fixed. I should be able to make a hacking device with all this and more— _easy.”_ He stood, throwing the large bag over his shoulder. “C’mon. Let’s go down this alley and avoid the main street.” 

(name) nodded, and soon they were heading back to the hidden, underground section of Calaneth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, that took WAY too long to post. like, i am so sorry that took so long but wow are we getting into it! so glad to everyone who stuck around & are coming back! we are reaching the end, and i have soooo many ideas for it i can't wait for you all to read it! to make up for taking literally forever to update from that huge cliffhanger, i wanted to gift you all with an extra long chapter. i really hope you enjoyed. i was going though a rough patch within my writing, making it really hard to write literally anything but i sat down and got this one edited so i could post it. it was supposed to be way longer (like maybe 50-60 pages) but I cut it up into two chapters because after the next chapter, shit is going DOWN. 
> 
> this one was like slight filler, but covered some very important stuff. some things i did for this chapter were add in Zeke's council--but i did take out the royal family part of it because low-key i still don't really understand it so i just chose some dudes that i believe are not a part of the royal family or historia's family or whoever's family lmao (i think, i'm not actually sure) so just to be clear, there's no royal family thing going on in this story. just Zeke being crazy and a dictator
> 
> also! trying my best to squeeze in as much romance interactions as I could before the end without making it seem to like rushed or unnatural--but those two moments with Levi are like soo important, just showing the level of trust that Levi has in the mc and his feelings for her (although weren't explicitly said, im sure you can pick it up fairly easily (: ) jean getting a small moment when she finally got to see the top of Calaneth (i imagine it like a cyberpunk type city), a small part with connie that will get more of a moment in the next chapter, and we'll have a moment with Armin, Eren and the girls! 
> 
> we also got in erwin being the sneaky bastard that he is--super cocky and confident that he won't be caught because he's just so incredibly smart its almost annoying??? and that small convo between him and Kenny will be important to remember for later. (;
> 
> i hope the plan is clear-ish, we will definitely go more into it the closer their deadline approaches. thank you so much for being so patient with me, and hopefully i will have the next one out soon and not two months later, but hey, you never know lmao. hope everyone is doing well! happy new year! here's to a good year (:
> 
> until next time, 
> 
> -me

**Author's Note:**

> hello, and welcome to my newest story! i had been trying to figure out an attack on titan story to write for suchhhh a long time now, and i am glad to say that i have finally figured one out and am more than happy to share it with you on Archive!
> 
> to start, this story is a futuristic, sovereign adventure story. i got the inspiration of it from the anime series Cannon Busters, so it takes place in the future where they are a lot of technological advances within weapons, transportation, communication, etc. It is also a sovereign type story, meaning that there is a "king and queen", with people who serve them, etc.
> 
> one thing i would like to mention is that i have not finished the Attack on Titan series (and in all honestly i can not because and it may just be me, but eren is so goddamn irritating i can't watch it lmao) and have only seen season 1, so i am mostly going off of that when it comes to the character's personalities, and appearances. 
> 
> i have always wanted to write an adventure story, where they meet characters on the way to their destination and grow beautiful friendships and relationships, so i truly hope you enjoy this, it is sooooo much fun to write, and i have nothing but great things coming up.
> 
> thank you so much for reading! we will learn more about (name) and her ability as a Fragment in the next chapter, as well as seeing some more of Levi, and more characters! 
> 
> please leave a like, and comment something if you'd like, and i hope you are staying safe and well! thank you so much!
> 
> -me


End file.
